Another Typical Love Story
by Ceriallen
Summary: Grimmjow comes back after so many years to Ichigo after leaving him right after he confessed his love for the berry. He is upset to find out that ichigo is already in a relationship upon his arrival. Knowing this, he wants to win his berry back from his boyfriend. But that's hard to do when he's the son of Yakuza. And Ichigo has his own problems when he finds out his BF secret...
1. Typical Brother

_**Alrighty then, so this is my first fanfic like ever, so I thought I would right one for my number one OTP ever. I dunno what to say but I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Bleach. The characters belong to Tite Kubo so make sure to give the man your respect.**_

 _ **Warnings: Probably some real OOCness. Not sure, wanna keep the characters true to the boo but the way this is going they won't be fully themselves. M+ fo sho! Smexy times won't come till like later though. If ya don't like Boy on Boy love then do me a favor and don't read this then send me a message about how disgusting I am. Cause I already know that. I don't need some asshole who doesn't know how to read telling me that. Much profanity and violence. ahead. And definitely some Angst and possible deaths, maybe, Not sure whose though... This story calls for it. I think that's it for now**_

 _ **Do enjoy**_

* * *

"I'm so sorry…It's all my fault. I'm so sorry…. Mom"

He whisks his eyes open. Sweating, the boy lifts up his hands with the intention of wiping it away, but instead lays his hands above his eyes, terminating the bright light that had made its way into his room through the windows that was beside him. _I haven't had that dream in a while…._ He thought to himself.

It's been quite a while since he dreamt that dream. No…. that nightmare. The last time being when his older twin brother was almost put in the hospital because of a car crash. His dumbass decided to walk home by himself when he was shit-face drunk and crossed the street when he wasn't supposed to. Thank the lord he was born an albino or the driver wouldn't have seen him right away with his headlights on high. He couldn't think straight. He was afraid his brother would leave his life. He couldn't handle that. He had two younger sisters who were also twins, and his goat face of a father was fortunately still around. Nevertheless, he was closest to his brother. His best friends Shinji and Renji being the only exception. They are the only ones that could keep him sane. Especially since, he was the last person who watched his mother breath her last breath…

The boy let out a shaky sigh. "I should probably get ready before- "

"ICHIGO!," His older brother yells cutting off his thought. He made his way over and jumped onto his lap, straddling Ichigo. The younger twin grunted.

"Shiro…...You're heavy. Did you gain weight again?"

"What d'ya say?! I'll have ya know; I've been workin' out every day for the past 3 weeks ya piece a-," Shiro cried grabbing Ichigos wrist but stopped when he saw the expression Ichigo was wearing. That of sadness and distraught.

Shiro stared at Ichigo, knowing why his face bored that expression. He would comfort him with words but knew that Ichigo wouldn't have wanted that. So instead, Shiro just laid down and put his head on his chest. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro and they laid there quietly.

Ten or twenty minutes pass in silence with Ichigo embracing Shiro. His hands slowly moves up to his face to wipe away the tears he didn't even know have formed there. Shiro leans up and stares down at his younger twin brother waiting for him to talk.

"So…...To what do I owe the pleasure of you bombarding me this fine Friday afternoon? You know I stayed up pretty late working on homework. You weren't supposed to bother me until after three," Ichigo started in a deadpanned voice.

"Eh…. Uh…Well….," Shiro stuttered. He should have known Ichigo would be pissed. After all he did pull a massive all-nighter last night. And he gets really grumpy when someone wakes him up before a certain time. He might have woken himself up, but he refuses to have human contact before a certain time, depending what day of the week it is. And Shiro knows this very well.

"Well…... Okay! So!" Shiro started as he clapped his hands together in joy. "There's this really huge party goin' on tonight and I know how stressed ya been wit' yer finals! So I thought maybe we can go an' unwind a bit!"

Ichigo stared at his older brother by three minutes and 27 seconds as if he grew a second head. A party? Did he really just say that he wanted him to go to a party? Shiro knows that he hates crowds. Especially those with egotistical, self-centered, rich, pampered assholes who think they are too good to even walk the planet. How he wished his school wasn't filed with them.

Ichigo leaned up in bed, facing his brother, staring straight into his eyes. Shiro stared back knowing his brother was trying to scare him. It wouldn't work this time because he really wanted to go to that party. And if he had to drag him along them so be it.

"Come on berry-tan! It'll be a stress reliever! Ya need this an ya know it! This is the last week of school and I know ya finished yer finals so ya don't have any excuse ta say no," Shiro pouted.

Ichigo just looked at Shiro with an irked expression. He was right. And it annoyed him that he was right. Ichigo finished all his work before it was a due next week Thursday. So he was free like all the fish in the sea. Curse his need to be done before the actual due date. If he had known that Shiro was going to bring this up, he would have left some work to do over the weekend.

"Shinji's going and I'm pretty sure Rukia and Renji'll be there. So ya won't really be alone 'cause you'll have ya friends there with ya! And of course ya would have me! This is going ta be the biggest end a the semester party before summer vacation starts and I know you haven't really been the social type, so don't you want to go out with a bang?"

"Who invited who? Rukia and Renji don't usually hangout with other upperclassmen except for that Kensei guy," Ichigo said pushing Shiro out the way so that he can get up and stretch.

"Actually, Rukia was the one ta get invited. 'Parently one of da guys has it in for her, even though they know she's in a relationship. She said she'll go if she could invite some friends. So here we are. She also said it'll be a good way to unwind from finals," Shiro explained. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked at Ichigo as he made his way to the closet.

"A final I know she hasn't even started yet…," Ichigo whispered underneath his breath. "Well… You already know my answer so there is no point in you still trying, right?"

"Oh come on! Ya know I won't go less ya do too! I already promised ya'd be there!" Shiro yelled as he fell back and wailed his arms and legs around.

Ichigo grabbed a pair of washed up black jeans and a dark blue wife beater and walked to his chair to grab his towel. "Well then that changes everything, huh?" The younger brother breathed out in a sarcastic tone.

"No need ta be a jerk, berry-tan," Shiro pouted sitting at the edge of the bed once again. He leaned forward and held his head with his hands as he continued to watch his brother with his golden eyes.

"You know I'm not a party person so why would you go and promise them I'll be there?" Ichigo asked calmly, turning back to his brother who looked defeated and stared up at him with puppy eyes.

Dammit.

Ichigo has seen that look many times in his 21 years of living. Whenever Shiro wanted something to be done, or he wanted to do something that Ichigo wanted no part of he would do that look. Those damn puppy eyes have been the cause to many of the bad situations they have been lucky to be a part of. From bar fights, to college fights, to any fight overall because Shiro couldn't keep his fist to himself. He always had to start something knowing that if he was in trouble, Ichigo would help him no questions asked. But in the end they would have a blast. And Ichigo can vouch for that. But the ginger refused to let those eyes control him. He should leave before he says something, but unfortunately Shiro's eyes has him rooted to the floor.

"Cause ya haven't seen ya friends in a long time an I thought I could help ya unwind a bit so ya can catch up with 'em. Sorry for caring bout ya… I didn't mean ta be a bother fer ya…," Shiro said standing up. He dragged himself towards the door. He ruffled Ichigos orange locks before trudging sadly towards the door.

Ichigo was the toughest guy Shiro knew next to himself. But he had a small weakness that will be the end of him one day. When it comes to family and friends it's really hard for him to say no. If he had work to do, then he would have gladly said no and kept it. Not caring that Shiro was sad. But today is one of those days. The day where he can't even come up with an excuse because they both know he would have spent the day lazing about and sleeping. And Shiro doesn't want to do that. He wants to go out and party. And he'll be damned if Ichigo holds him back.

"I'll just leave ya alone. I'll be in ma room being bored an shit since I have nothin' ta do now," Shiro spoke solemnly. He was half way out the door when he felt a pull at his shirt. He didn't turn around because he knew Ichigo had a really pissed off expression playing on his face. Who could blame him? Shiro was messing with his emotions. But the battle wasn't over just yet. Just a bit more and Shiro would be the victor.

If Ichigo doesn't beat the shit out of him.

"You know…..I really hate it when you do that….," Shiro's baby brother spoke quietly, gripping the hem of Shiro's shirt tighter. "I know you want to go to that party. But why do you have to go and do that?"

"I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout," Shiro lied in a sad whisper as he turned around to look at his brother. Ah, he was angry.

Within the silence you could hear Ichigo's resolve shatter into millions of pieces. He looked at Shiro with a heartbroken expression. He looked down at the floor and then back up to look at his brother in hopes that his face expression changed and he wasn't so freaking desperate to go to that damn party. But of course there is nothing in this world that can change Shiro's mind once it was made up. That's one thing he hated about Shiro. Then again he can't complain. Ichigo was the same damn way. Brothers.

Shiro was trying very hard not to yell in victory. He has to keep up this façade or he'll lose. He hates doing this to his younger brother but he knows that Ichigo needs to go out and have some fun. He's been working himself silly to make sure he keeps his scholarship. It has to be nothing but A's but Ichigo is the smartest kid in their sophomore year, next to that bastard Uryuu, so he never understood why he stresses out so much. But he was determined to watch his baby bro unwind and relax today, so if using his emotions against him is the only way, then so be it. He just hopes that Ichigo will forgive him later on and see that what he was doing was right.

Ichigo on the other hand is angry. He really didn't want to go to the party but when his brother is guilt tripping him and using that god forsaken 'I'm so sensitive' tone, it kills him. And he knows Shiro knows that. But he also knows that Shiro only ever does it for a good, sometimes or most of the time bad cause.

"…..Fine…I'll go to the stupid party," Ichigo gritted through his teeth as he released Shiro's shirt. He gives. But he'll make sure that Shiro pays for it, later. A huge favor is in order. It is every time after the whole "Puppy dog" scenario.

Shiro had to use everything in his power not to yell in victory.

"Are ya sure? I mean, I can always just tell Shinji and the others that ya got sick er something'. It's no problem," Shiro suggested as he grabbed onto Ichigo's hand. Keepin' up the façade as he looked into Ichigos chocolate caramel ayes. Which by the way, were looking at Shiro with all the hate in the world right now.

"Tsk! I already said I'll go, so I'll go! Sides! Ya already promised 'em I'll be there and I don't want ya looking like a liar! This family is built on nothin' but honesty and I'll be damned if I was related to a liar!" Ichigo yelled in defeat, taking his hand away from Shiro and stomping towards the bathroom.

"Okay cool, the party's at ten and we're pickin' up Shinji on da way there!" Shiro yelled fast enough so Ichigo can hear it before he slammed the bathroom door shut.

"He's so cute when he's mad. I'll make sure to watch the dishes for the rest of the month so he doesn't bitch later," Shiro breathed under his breath as he made his way back to his room.

He walked towards his drawer and picked up his phone to see that Shinji had texted him. He swiped his finger across his phone so that it unlocked and read the message.

 _ **Shinji: Dude! I just found out that Grimmjow Fucking Jaegerjaques is back in town! Does Ichi know this?! He probably doesn't. Should I text him or keep it a surprise for when they actually do meet? Ah, but Ichi's hates his guts so he'll probably stay away from him, huh? If he finds out he'll probably kill the bastard. Not like we'll stop him. Prick deserves it.**_

Shiro gaped at the information that Shinji has just provided. Thanking the gods that Shinji decided to text him first instead of Ichigo. If Ichigo found out that Grimmjow was back all hell will break loose. Grimmjow and Ichigo always fought. But it was one of those "I'm madly in love with you but I don't want to show it so I'll be mean to you instead' type of fighting. Ichigo doesn't hate anyone. But he hates Grimmjow. Hates him enough, that if he were to see him, he wouldn't wait for an explanation and just proceed to beat the shit out of him and left him to slowly die. Of course Shiro knows he wouldn't do that. But it's just an example of how much he hates him at the moment. Shiro can't blame him though. If he was in Ichigo's shoes he would do the same thing. Except the person would be left for dead.

The bastard thought it would be a pretty cool idea to tell Ichigo he was in love with him before disappearing the next day without a single word. Just up and left. And how do you think Ichigo took that?

Not too well.

Ichigo was furious. Shiro thought he was irrational when angered, but he thought otherwise. On his way home he decided to stop by the store when he heard a bunch of noise coming from the park nearby. He thought that there were a bunch of punks picking on someone so he went to check it out. When he got there, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see Ichigo going at it with a bunch of delinquents. There were about six lying unconscious on the floor and there were still 5 trying to get the hit on him. As if that was possible.

Shiro knew that Ichigo needed to get out his anger on someone and he didn't want it to be him so he just stood there and watched Ichigos' anger slowly fade away with every punch he pulled. Afterwards, he took Ichigo by the hand and dragged him home where he silently cried. Shiro told himself that if he were to ever see that bastard he would fuck him over two times worse than Ichigo ever could. And it looks like that day will present itself very soon.

Shiro looked back down at his phone screen and typed off a quick message to Shinji telling him not to tell Ichigo and asking if he had someone to drive them to the party. He wasn't surprised when Shinjis' reply came. The guy holds his phone like it's a lifeline.

 _ **Shinji: No, I was just going to take the train there. And why shouldn't I tell him? He can finally beat the crap out of him for leaving like that.**_

 _ **Shiro: We'll pick ya up at the school since it's on the way there. And let's let berry be happy for a few more days. He doesn't need that prick coming up in his life fucking it up. Also, text Rukia and Renji not to be surprised when they see Ichigo.**_

 _ **Shinji: I thought ya weren't coming. Wait, you guilt tripped Ichi into coming didn't you?! Stop fucking with his emotions like that! You know he can't say no ta ya!**_

 _ **Shiro: Shut the fuck up! You and I both know that he needs the most unwinding than any of us right now! Anyway I'll see ya in front of the school at 10.**_

Shiro locked his phone and held it to his chin as he thought about what to do if he, by chance, were to see Grimmjow. Knowing him there was a big chance that he'll end up at that damn party. If he can find him first it'll be easier to keep Ichigo away from him. Plus with the help of the others, keeping tabs won't be too hard. He turned around when he heard footsteps just to see Ichigo walking into his room wearing the washed up black jeans and the dark blue wife beater that stuck to his swimmer built body. The towel was thrown over his shoulder and he was messing with his bright sunset orange locks trying to keep it from falling on his face.

"Wanna go get something to eat? It's only one in the afternoon but I'm assuming you haven't had breakfast yet. Wanna go to IHOP? We can go shopping for some groceries on the way back. We're about to run out of milk," Ichigo suggested still messing with his hair. He grabbed a black flower pin off of his brothers' drawer and put it in his hair.

"I should get a haircut," Ichigo complained under his breath.

"Nah, don't do that. Yer cute with yer hair long like that. Should let it grow out a bit more and you'll start looking more like mom," Shiro laughed messing with Ichigos hair. He laughed when his younger brother turned red and gave him the evil side eye. "And yea. Let me put some clean clothes on and we can head out," Shiro continued, still laughing. He gave Ichigo a light kiss on the forehead before he started to head towards the closet.

"Alright. I'll be downstairs when you're ready. You drive though, I'm not fully awake yet," Ichigo quickly said as he made his escape towards the door before his brother can embarrass him more. "Gotcha Berry," Shiro replied watching his brother leave his room. He grabbed a black shirt that had Nirvana scattered all over it and made his way back to his drawer. He opened it and pulled out black skinny jeans. Ichigo was the one that wore more color. Shiro was fine wearing mostly black because then he would be able to show off his white pale features more. He was okay with standing out more than his brother. Shiro unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper, dropping his pants to the floor. Standing in nothing but his grey tight ass grabbing boxers, he stepped out of the pants. He sat on the bed to start putting on his jeans. He stood up to finish the job. He had the pants around his knees when his phone went off. He quickly pulled up his jeans and took the phone off his drawer, which he placed there before he started changing. He unlocked it to see that he got another text from his good friend.

 _ **Shinji: Fine. But you'll owe Ichigo big time! You know how much he hates parties!**_

"…...I guess I can clean the bathroom too...," Shiro thought with a devilish smile.

::+::

Ichigo was seated at one of the booths in IHOP while his brother went off to the bathroom. A waitress came and stood beside him. Ichigo looked up and let an all-white picturesque smile escape from his lips. Rocking her spiky black hair that stopped mid back, she stood at about 155cm and with her lean body, looked to weight about 41 kilos. The girl in front of him smiles back with her all-knowing scenic grin. Her brown eyes looking at Ichigo and couldn't help but snort a laugh as she looked down at the pin he had in his hair.

"I see your rocking that pin. Last time I saw you, your hair was shorter and spiky. What happened?"

"School happened. I've been way too busy to cut it. Plus, Shiro told me I looked cute. What up with you? I see you grew your hair out too, Tatsuki," Ichigo chuckled

"I can tell. Haven't seen ya since spring break. Must be really hard trying to be a doctor huh?" Tatsuki cackled, crossing her arms and shifting her body weight to her left foot.

"And I'll have you know the only reason I grew my hair out is because Orihime wanted to know how it would look. She likes it this way so I kept it," Tatsuki looked away, scratching her face, which had a hint of red. "Oh ew, don't get all embarrassed. It doesn't suit you!" Ichigo heaved, poking fun at Tatsuki.

"You shut up! At least I don't turn into a total girl when I'm around my _lover_ ," Tatsuki silently yelled so only Ichigo could hear it. Ichigo's face lit up and he turned around in defeat knowing that she was right. He might be a tough kid but when it comes to relationship, he can be a total sweetheart. At that moment, Shiro decided to come back and wrap his arms around Tatsuki's waist.

"Hey beautiful. Come around here often?" Shiro spoke in a very husky voice.

Tatsuki shivered.

 _Disgusting_

Ichigo snickered as Shiro let go of her sitting across from Ichigo cackling a bit himself. Shiro and Ichigo have known Tatsuki since they were kids. Always beating on each other for kicks. But they would never cross her because as much as they hate to admit it, if they got into a fight with the tomboy they would lose. Tatsuki was by far one of the strongest girls Ichigo and Shiro knew. Next to their crazy Aunt. Tatsuki regained herself and looked at Shiro with a repulsed look on her face. Shiro was the only person who can creep her out. And it didn't help that he wore black contacts on his sclera, making his golden eyes pop out and bringing more of a shine to his pale white paper skin and ash grey hair.

She loved him to death but he still managed to freak her out when she wasn't paying attention.

"You're such a creep."

"A creep that ya love oh so much," Shiro leered devilishly.

"Man whatever. So should I just get you guys the usual?" Tatsuki asked, deciding not to take out her notepad since there seems to be no point. Tatsuki has been working at this IHOP ever since they finished high school and the two of them always got the same thing every single time that she never had to write it down after their fifth time ordering it.

"Please and thank you!" Ichigo and Shiro both smiled looking up at her.

"Alright then. I'll be back with your drinks," Tatsuki exclaimed, as she spun on her heel and headed towards the kitchen.

"Do you think Tatsuki's going?" Ichigo inquired, sliding down in his seat.

"Well…. If Orihime is going, I know fer sure that Tatsuki'll go ta make sure notin' happens ta her," Shiro leaned forward, placing his head on both his hands. He smirked as he looked at his baby brother.

"Do you want Shuuhei to go to the party?" Shiro teased, squinting his eyes with his signature shit-eating grin.

"What? What does Shuu have to do with this? What does it matter if he goes or not? Why did you bring him up?" Ichigo babbled with a tint of red to his cheeks making his freckles more visible over his tan nose.

"How cute," Shiro cackled

"Shut up!" The shy one yelled as he kicked Shiro's leg under the table.

"Hn! That hurt!" Shiro yelped. He rubbed his knee while staring daggers at Ichigo.

Ichigo stuck out his tongue and reached into his pocket after feeling his phone vibrate. He looked at the screen to see that Shuuhei was calling him. His Boyfriend of 4 months. He started going out with him his second quarter of university when Shuuhei asked him out to go bowling with his friends. They hit it off pretty well and Ichigo thought it was cute how he kept trying to show off how cool he was so he decided to give him a chance. He hasn't seen Shuuhei for a while since they are both busy university students. Ichigo going for a Doctors' degree while Shuuhei works towards becoming a cop. Something about how he needs to right all the wrong that has happened in the world. Ichigo also thought it was cool that he really wanted to help people who needed it.

Ichigo answered the call and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Shuu," Ichigo spoke as he leaned onto his left hand. He looked at Shiro to see that he was making small kissy faces at him. Making Ichigo blush and turn away from him just in time to see Tatsuki come back with two cups of juice.

"Hey Babe. How are you? What ya up to? I miss you," Ichigo could hear the smile that Shuuhei was giving him over the phone, leading to his smile.

"I'm fine. I'm with the albino about to eat breakfast at IHOP. And I miss you too," Ichigos smile widened when Shiro stuck out his tongue with the 'Albino" comment. Tatsuki snickered as she placed the orange juice in front of Shiro and the Apple Juice in front of Ichigo. He mouthed the word "Thank you" before Tatsuki made her escape not wanting to hear Ichigo fan over his boy toy. Shiro took a sip from his juice and hummed in delight. The man really loved his orange juice. Ichigo did the same with his apple juice.

"IHOP? It's about to be three in the afternoon. I'm guessing you had yourself an all-nighter?" Shuuhei chuckled.

"Hmm, you know me so well. I woke up early this morning. I was going to go back to bed but a certain someone decided to bombard me in my room," Ichigo explained.

"Ah, human contact before three is a no go," Shuuhei declared in a matter of fact tone.

"And he knew that. Yet he did it anyway and here we are."

"Yes, please keep talking 'bout me as if I'm not even here!" Shiro rustled. He took another sip from his orange juice as he turned around to see Tatsuki coming back with their plates of food. Ichigo chuckled when Shuuhei said something about how Shiro must have gotten quite because the food made its way out. Tatsuki put the plates, which contained Strawberries and Crème Crepes, Waffles, Eggs with Bacon and Sausage in front of Shiro. She then proceeded to put the plates that included Chocolate chip waffles with a side of Bacon, Eggs, Sausage and Ham in front of Ichigo.

"Oh mama! This looks luscious!" Shiro cried blissfully as he grabbed the home-style syrup and doused his waffles. He dug in and hummed in ecstasy once again.

"Jesus. Breathe Shiro. The foods not going anywhere," Tatsuki exhaled, crossing her arms as she looked at the monster destroy the waffles that were once full of life.

"Yea they're going somewhere! My belly!" He yelled as he started to attack his sausages and eggs after demolishing his waffles. Tatsuki and Ichigo laughed. The younger one took the strawberry syrup and drenched his chocolate pancakes. As he was about to dig in again Shuuhei spoke and made his presence known once again.

"Hey are you going to that party tonight? The big end of the year party or whatever?"

"Yea, I was practically forced. Shiro had promised that I would be there tonight to Shinji and the others so to not make him look like a liar I have to at least show up," He groaned, as he picked up the fork and stabbed it into his pancakes making Shiro jump from the sudden movement. He continued to eat while watching Ichigo. Tatsuki just snickered to herself.

"Are you going to the party, Tsuki?" Ichigo asked, cutting a piece of his pancake and shoving it in his mouth. He hummed in approval.

"Yea, my shift ends at 10. I'm heading home to freshen up then from there I'm gonna pick up Orihime then we are heading over to the guys place."

"So I'm assuming the gang will be there," Shuuhei assumed.

"Yea, Shinji, Rukia and Renji'll be there too," Ichigo said after taking a bite from his ham.

"Ah then I guess I'll see you guys there. I gotta go. Call me when you guys are on your way there. I don't want to be there alone with your friends. You know they scare me," Shuuhei cried awkwardly.

"Yea I got it. I'll see you tonight then."

"See ya, babe!" Shuuhei was the first to hang up. Ichigo locked his phone and put it to the side of the table as he continued to eat. He looked at Shiro to see the man was practically done as he finished off his eggs and the last piece to his crepe.

"It's been a long minute since the whole gang got together," Tatsuki sneered.

"I can't wait fer tonight. It'll be a breather, and it'll be nice hanging out with the gang b'fore summer vacation," Shiro breathed as he slid down his seat, draping his arms over his stomach, indicating that he is now full from his meal.

"Speaking of gang, Ichigo I heard some news that someone saw G-" Tatsuki wasn't able to finish her sentence due to the fact that Shiro had quickly picked up his plate and threw it onto the floor making a huge crash resound through the small area of where they were seated. Ichigo's eyes had gone wide with the action wondering what in God's name has come over his brother. He knew he was crazy but this was ridiculous.

"SHIRO WHAT THE FUCK, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" Tatsuki screamed, outraged at the fact that now she has to clean that up. Some heads turned their way wondering what all the commotion was.

"Sorry, my hand slipped," Shiro said with a vacuous tone. Tatsuki was having none of it and grabbed Shiro by his collar, pulling up to his feet.

"Bullshit Shiro, I saw you grab it and throw it onto the floor!" Tatsuki bellowed, bringing his face close enough that their nose were touching. Ichigo recovered from what happened realizing that if he doesn't step in now Tatsuki might lose her job. He quickly got up.

"Hey guys calm down. I'm sure Shiro didn't mean to do that. There has to be a logical explanation for why Shiro, the person who _respects_ his friends job, and would do _nothing_ to try and get them fired, would go and do something as _silly_ as this, yea?" He stretched out some of the words hoping that Shiro would be able to explain himself without causing a fight that can easily be avoided.

"You're right," Shiro answered. Ichigo let out a sigh in relief.

"Oh yea? Then I would love to fucking hear it, _Shirosaki_." Tatsuki spoke through gritted teeth.

Shiro leaned in enough that his lips grazed Tatsuki's ears and began talking quietly enough so that Ichigo wouldn't be able to hear him. "It's been about five years since Ichi heard from that bastard. If he found out that _he_ was back in town, don't you think that his mood would shift to that of a killer? You know how he acts when he's angry. I don't want to have to deal with that. The kid will deliberately go looking for trouble just to get his hands on you know _who_. So, I thought it would be best if we made contact with him first so we can keep him away from the jerk. Ichigo's happy and I don't want him going back to the blubbering mess he was left in when he left. As his older brother, I never want to see him go through that again and if I know I can prevent it then I'll stop at nothing to break the fuckers' legs. It's my job to protect him. And it's your job to help," Shiro explained. He stood there, still in Tatsuki's grip.

She slowly started to ease up on the hold she had on Shiro. She backed off a bit and looked at Shiro. The only time Shiro ever spoke without a hint of his slang was when he was serious. In addition, she confirmed his seriousness when she looked into his Golden honey eyes that shone brighter due to the lighting. She continued to glare at Shiro but turned on her heel as she headed towards the kitchen. Ichigo just stared confused about what was going on. _What the fuck just happened?_ He looked over in Tatsuki's direction where she was coming back with a broom, a scowl on her face.

She started cleaning. After she was done, she looked at Shiro once again. The heads that were once staring going back to what they were doing before the commotion. Ichigo just stood there. _Where the fuck is the manager? Shouldn't he have come out by now? Did Tatsuki tell him she would handle this?_ Ichigo mused in panic to himself. The deathly silence between them, unbearable.

"I get where you are coming from but there must have been a better way for you to stop me from talking," Tatsuki indicated, with her scowl still in place.

"I didn't think a one! It was the first thing to pop inta my noggin'!" Shiro cackled as he tapped his head. Ichigo continued to watch them, sitting down since he felt like he was no longer needed. _Was I ever needed?_ He thought to himself as he grabbed his apple juice and downed the rest as if he was taking a shot.

"Sorry fer breaking ya plate. It was all in the name a good," Shiro gave Tatsuki a sincere apology. She sighed and just waved her hand in dismissal. That was her way of saying it's all good without verbalizing it. She put her hands on her hip. "If I see anything I'll text ya."

"Thanks toots!" Shiro said sitting back down. "I'll go ahead and ring you up. I'll be back with the bill," She said turning around and heading to the garbage disposal first before heading to the computer.

Ichigo just stared at Shiro dumfounded. Shiro picked up his orange juice and drank the bit that was still left. He looked over at Ichigo and tilted his head to the side. "The fuck you lookin' at me like that for?" Shiro placed his cup down.

"The fuck? _What just happened?_ What the hell did you say to Tatsuki?" Ichigo yelled in a low mutter putting his hands on the table and leaning in towards Shiro as if he was about to tell him a secret.

"Don't worry bout it kid, the grownups were talkin','' Shiro smirked, looking down at Ichigo who glared him down not believing that his brother. _He's fucking hiding something. The Fucker._ Ichigo seethed internally. "You know what, fuck you. You just break a plate out of nowhere and then ya won't tell me why? Yer hiding something from me and whatever it is, Tatsuki must know too. That's why she let ya off so easy. She would have beat the shit out of you otherwise. Ya think you can hide it from me but you and the world know that Shiro and secrets can't be put in the same fucking sentence," Ichigo spat, his signature scowl in place, his caramel eyes showing the hatred he felt for his brother at that moment.

Shiro wasn't fazed. He's been at the end of those angry eyes that scream death since they were kids, but he knows Ichigo wouldn't hurt him without a reason.

Shiro continued to just stare at his angry younger twin brother. Tatsuki came back with the bill and Ichigo took that chance to grab his phone, get up and stomp towards the exit. Shiro drops thirty dollars on the table and proceeds to get up.

"The hell happened to him?" Tatsuki asked picking up the money.

"Little baby is havin' a tantrum 'cause I won't tell 'im what I told ya," Shiro cackled. "Don't worry, he'll get over it."

"He better. We're doing this for his own good," Tatsuki sighed, crossing her arms once again over her chest.

"I'll see ya tonight, Tsuki." Shiro shoved his hands in his pocket and headed towards the door. "And keep the change," He yelled over his shoulder as an afterthought. A wicked smile plastered on his face.

Tatsuki gave him a wicked smile in return and laughed to herself. Nothing good ever happens with those around, she cogitated. She proceeded to turn around and welcome the couple that were just seated, waiting for her shift to be over so that she can find Grimmjow tonight, and kick his ass. After all, it was her job to watch out for her friends.

And if watching means beating the crap out of someone who made one of her best friends suffer at one point,

Then so be it

::+::

About an hour has passed since the whole episode between Shiro and Tatsuki at IHOP and Ichigo was giving Shiro the meanest case of the cold shoulder. He ignored Shiro in the car on the way to the supermarket. He ignored his older brother in the supermarket. He had to stop after a while because he was getting angrier with Shiro for putting stuff in the cart that they didn't need. His excuse being "I get hungry." Ichigo boiled his anger inside to not make a scene and proceeded to head towards checkout to pay for the things in the cart. Afterwards the ride back home was quiet. Ichigo just looked out the window as the scenery passed him by. Shiro leaned his head on his left hand, sending small glances towards his snotty little brother. He let out an aggravated sigh and continued to drive home in the deathly silence.

Shiro drove into the drive way and without giving him a second glance he grabbed some of the bags out of the trunk and walked up the stairs. He unlocked the door, walked in and let the door slam behind him. Shiro rubbed his hands over his face, letting out and aggravated sigh that he didn't know he was holding in.

He turned off the engine and got out of the car. Slamming the door behind him. He headed towards the open trunk taking out the last of the groceries. He closed the trunk, locking it and giving it the once over to make sure all the doors are closed. He then made his way up the stairs, opened the doors and locked the door behind him. He made his way to the kitchen to see that Ichigo was done putting away his half of the groceries. He was seated at the island drinking a cup of tea. Shiro knew he was still angry since there wasn't a cup for him. _How petty._ Shiro continued into the kitchen and started putting away the rest of the groceries.

Another few minutes pass with the deadly silence that was set between him and Ichigo. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, popping the lid on the counter and taking a sip. He sat in front of Ichigo on the island and watched his younger brother who lifted his head to look at Shiro.

"Ichigo," Shiro silently said, fracturing the silence that was built upon them.

Ichigo continued to look at him but didn't say anything. Ichigo looked down after a while as if he was thinking about something. Whatever it was must have not been that important because he looked up again to stare at Shiro.

"You know…" Ichigo started as he looked down at his cup of tea, swirling the spoon as if there was some still inside. "Sooner or later I'll find out what you and Tatsuki were talking about, so to save you the trouble, why don't you just tell me. I don't understand what the big deal is," Ichigo finished looking up once again to meet his brown eyes to Shiro's gold.

"I rather ya find out later then. Stop bitchin' over the fact that ya don't know what we talked 'bout. Just know that it's fer ya own good," Shiro explained taking another swag from the beer. Ichigo grabbed it from his hands and chugged some down putting it in front of Shiro. "What the hell does that mean?"

Shiro let out a sigh. "Just face the facts that I ain't 'bout ta tell ya what we talked about. Let it go and let it be," Shiro stood up taking a last drink from his beer. He put the last bit in front of Ichigo who looked hurt and walked up the stairs to his room.

"I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when dinner's ready!" He yelled before closing the door to his room.

Ichigo grabbed the beer bottle and downed the last remainder of the liquid. His throat burning from the sensation. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number, putting the phone to his ear after pressing the call button. It rang twice before the person on the line answered.

"Ichi, my man! What's up?" They greeted in an energized tone.

"Renji," Ichigo replied, his voice seething.

"Woah there, Ichi. What's wrong?" Renji, one of Ichigo's friend who has also been with him since he learned how to walk, asked, concern in his voice. "Is something going on? Something I don't know that I should?" Ichigo wasn't a firm believer of beating around the bushes. If he wanted to know something he would just ask. Renji paused, Ichigo hearing his hesitation. "Going on? You mean like the big end of the year party? Ya still going, yea?" Renji said. If he was trying to hide the nervousness in his voice, he failed miserably.

He knows something.

"Cut the bullshit Renji Abarai. There's something you're not telling me. And I bet it has something to do with the incident that happened between Shiro and Tatsuki," Ichigo disputed. He got up and walked over to the fridge, taking out some meat and putting it in a pot.

"Wait, what? Shiro and Tatsuki had an incident?" Renji spluttered, his tone more shocked than concerned. "Yea. We were at IHOP this morning. Ya know, the one where Tatsuki works," Ichigo started as he ran some hot water over the meat he had put in the pot. Renji grunted, giving Ichigo the go ahead to continue. "Well we were talking, everything is fine. Something we said reminded Tatsuki about something and she was about to tell me but then Shiro, the bastard, picks up a plate and just slams it against the floor. Says his "Hand slipped." But we both knew that was a freaking lie," Ichigo ranted. He leaned against the counter putting his free hand across his chest.

"That's…weird…," Renji commented. "Weird? That doesn't even cut it. Tatsuki was pissed. Grabs Shiro by the collar and starts asking for a reason on why he did it. He whispers something into her ear and then, BAM, She's not angry anymore!" He yelled while his free hand was flailing about. He stopped and turned off the faucet, remembering that is was still on. "I asked him what he said but he refuses to tell me!" He finished, breathing in hard and letting out a puff of air in frustration. He went back to this position on the counter before he started flailing his arm.

"And you called me, thinking I might know what they were talking about," Renji said as a matter of fact more than a question. "Well, do you?" Ichigo asked, his eyes squinting in suspicion. "Ichi, my man. I have no idea," Renji laughed.

"Fuck that. You're lying," Ichigo spat. He knew when Renji was lying because he did this weird thing with his laugh where it would start of low and quickly turn high back to low. He never understood how Renji never noticed. Of course he never told him. That would be a disadvantage to himself. "I'm hurt you would even say something like that. Anyway I gotta go, Rukia's lonely and she wants me to keep her company," Renji said quickly before hanging up, Ichigo yelled his name in warning but was too late.

Ichigo looked down at his phone, shoving the now useless object back into his pocket. He turned around to look at the neglected meat that he was supposed to start cooking. Thinking that he will find out what the deal was he started cooking. He knew a certain someone who didn't really know how to keep a secret. With a smile tugging at his face, he started to prepare dinner.

::+::

About a few hours passed with Shiro and Ichigo being in the same building with neither one of them really talking to each other. Shiro couldn't take the silent treatment for a while and was really tempted to just tell Ichigo what was up, but then he reminded himself why he was hiding that little fact in the first place. It was about to turn ten and Ichigo and Shiro were dressing up for the occasion. Ichigo was wearing a pair of tight dark magenta washed up jeans that were ripped selectively throughout his thighs. He was rocking a dark blue t-shirt that was hugging his swimmer built body. On top of that was a black summer cardigan that stopped at the back of his knees. On his feet were a pair of vans to match the shirt he was wearing. He ran his hands through his hair, putting it in a small ponytail. Shiro was sporting a black tank top, showing off his toned biceps. He wore a pair of bright red skinny jeans, making his skin pop out more than needed. He topped it off with wearing a pair of black vans that were sporting golden spots throughout the design.

They both came out of their room and looked at each other. They soaked in what the other was wearing and with a smirk, they both headed of downstairs. Ichigo making his way towards the door and Shiro grabbing the keys. Ichigo opened the door holding it for Shiro before walking out. His older brother locked the door, pressing a button to start up the car.

Shiro gets in the driver's seat and Ichigo slid into the backseat. Shiro looked at him quizzically from the rear view mirror but Ichigo just looked at him and smile after fastening his seat belt. Shiro wasn't going to question him. He started the engine, and pulled out the driveway after putting on his seat belt.

"Text Shinji. Tell 'im we're on our way."

"Hn," Ichigo replied, reaching for his phone in his back pocket.

A few minutes passed and they stopped in front of their school where Shinji was waiting. He wore a pair of bright dirty yellow washed up jeans and a white button up shirt that were rolled up to his elbows. His blonde, right above his shoulder hair blowing in the summer breeze as he smiled, showing off his abnormal piano teeth, when Shiro stopped his car in front of him. Shiro unlocked the door and Ichigo scooted over as Shinji opened the back door and slid in.

"Sup fuckers," Shinji greeted as he turned to see that Ichigo was sitting beside him.

"Hey Shin," Shiro said looking at the rear view mirror, making slight eye contact with him. Shinji saw the small twitch of his eye and knew that Ichigo was about to do something. So he mentally, and quickly prepared himself for the attack. Shiro drove off and made his way to the party. This is going to be a very long 20-minute ride, Shiro thought to himself.

"Hey Shin," Ichigo said, sliding over to wrap his arms around Shinji's shoulder.

"Uh, hey Ichi. What's up? I'm glad you still decided to come to the party. Everyone'll be there and I'm sure you'll have a blast," Shinji spoke with the calmest tone he can ensure. "Yea, it would be a shame if I bailed now, ya know? Since Shiro already said I was going. But let's forget about that. Tell me, how are you? What's new? Is there something I should know about that you're not telling me?" Ichigo said the last part ver fast, making Shinji look at him as if he grew a second head. He arched his brow and proceeded to answer his question as if the last par didn't exist.

"I'm, uh, I'm good, Ichi. Nothing new. Just chillin' for the most part. I was able to finish some of my homework before I got here," Shinji answered. Ichigo turned his head to look at him. Shinji stared back, trying hard to hold his ground, even though he felt like he was being led along within the 5 minutes he's been in the car with Ichigo. Ichigo let out a breath as if he was disappointed, shaking his head in the process.

"Shinji, Shinji, Shinji. There's no point in hiding it, ya know? I know that you guys are hiding something so you might as well just tell me what it is," Ichigo breathed, into Shinji's ear. His voice becoming deeper as the sentence progressed. He quickly looked up to the mirror to see that Shiro quickly lifted his eyes to stare daggers at him. Shiro shook his head as if silently telling Shinji that he will murder him if he says a single word.

Shinji swallowed his breath. This was going to be fun.

"I don't know what ya talkin' 'bout Ichigo," Shinji said, using the calmest tone he can. "Well then let me fill you in. You see, Tatsuki was about to tell me something today at IHOP and Shiro broke one of the plates to stop her. I was expecting her to beat the shit out of him, but no. Instead, big bro whispers something into her ear and it's like the whole incident didn't even matter anymore. I asked him what he said and he told me it doesn't concern me," Ichigo started to explain. Shinji was listening to him, actually interested on what Ichigo was blabbering about. Ichigo shifted, crossing his legs and continued on.

"So I asked him again when we got home and he told me that he's not telling me 'cause it's for my "own good." Like what does that even mean? So, I decided to call Renji. Told him the story and he got the gest, knowing right away why I called him. He said he had no idea and then that laugh. You know, the one where you know the jerk is lying? He escaped though. Hung up before I could get something out of him. So here we are now," Ichigo said turning his head, locking his doe brown eyes with Shinji's tinted yellow.

"So you think I know what they know?"

"It's not a matter of I think you know. It's a matter of I _know_ you know." Ichigo corrected, squinting his eyes in suspicion. Shinji turned his head and let out a defeated sigh.

Shinji looked outside the window, then back at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you're my best friend. Meaning that no matter what, I make sure not to hide anything from you." Shinji declared as he patted Ichigo's hand. A smile started to creep onto Ichigo's face, knowing he could count on Shinji to tell him anything.

"I mean of course you're my best friend. We were together since we were learnin' how to walk. Shiro and Renji beside us at the hip. Grew up to be the great people we are today. Every time we got into trouble, we'll be there ready to bail each other out. If one of us got into a fight the other would join in no questions asked. Yup, best friends till the end," Shinji Babbled.

Ichigos smile started to turn sour as he realized what Shinji was doing.

"Shinji," Ichigo said removing his hands from over his shoulder. "I mean, remember that time we went to camp in middle school? Those older campers thought they could beat you up, but man we showed them!"

"Shinji," Ichigo was interrupted.

"And that time you were forced to dress up as a girl for the school festival in the 6th grade! Hah! Everyone was talking about it! Tough delinquent Ichigo, dressed up as a girl! But hell, ya looked good, Ichi! Like damn, if you weren't dating that Shuuhei guy I would be all over you right now!" Shinji continued, reminiscing about the old times.

"SHINJI HIRAKO!" Ichigo yelled as the car came to a stop. Before Ichigo could catch his breath Shiro turned off the ignition and him and Shinji were out of the car, leaving a flustered Ichigo in the back. Shiro rounded the car and Shinji ran up and made his escape into the house.

"Let's go King," Shiro said as he waited for his baby brother. Ichigo let out a frustrated sigh as he got out of the car. Shiro closed it, locking all the doors and they both made their way up the stairs to the mansion that clearly belonged to one of the rich kids at their school. 4 Minutes song Crazy was blasting throughout the house and Ichigo stopped at the doorstep looking around to make sure that he was still in Japan. All the houses looked nice and urban compared to the one in front of him. This guy clearly didn't care if he was showing off. Each of the houses had a little space between them and the other house beside them, reminding him of his house back in Karakura. He turned to see that Shiro had the door open, waiting for him to get inside. The music blasting louder now that there was nothing to block it out. Ichigo continued up the stairs, walking past him, uttering a small thank you as Shiro followed behind him.

It was definitely an any one can show up party because if Ichigo hadn't walked up to the house himself, he would have thought the place was a freaking club with all the bodies rubbing up against each other. The song changed to a dubstep remix and he really felt like these people were going to cause an earthquake. He looked over to Shiro to see that he was looking at his phone. He started typing then put his phone away in his front pocket.

"Shinji and the others are in the back! Go past the stairs and there should be a door that leads to the patio! You go on ahead. I'll get us some drinks!" Shiro yelled into Ichigo's ear before heading off and drowning into the body of people. Ichigo listened to Shiro and soon enough he was greeted with a wide smile from his friend with the red hair and tribal tattoos going across his face. If Ichigo and his brother weren't the ones causing problems, you can bet that it was Renji and Ichigo. They went through a lot together that Renji and Ichigo were practically brothers. Of course at the moment, Ichigo felt indifferent towards said "brother" due to the fact that he -along with his other friends- Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, and now Shinji –who was making sure not to make eye contact- were hiding something from him. He knew they all knew because if four people in the group already know about this strange "secret" then it's just best to believe that the rest of the group knows too. And if they don't then that makes Ichigo feel a little better knowing that he, even if it's a small piece of hope, isn't the only one out of the loop. He walked up to them and took a seat next to a small petite woman, with large purple eyes, who smiled at him, equally big.

Rukia was Renji's Girlfriend of eight years –going on nine by the end of this month-. She was probably the most annoying thing Ichigo has ever encountered, but that was probably because she didn't know how to keep her nose out of other people's business. She always needed to know what was going on in other's peoples lives, and that made the young berry believe that her life must be really boring. He had to give props to Renji for being able to deal with the little monster for as long as he has. But in the end, he thought of her as a little annoying sister where he sometimes wish he didn't have, but is grateful she's around because she has helped him in some situations and vise versa.

"Hey Rukia, Renji!" Ichigo said a little bit high so that they can hear him over the music.

Renji took a swig of his drink before putting it down next to his feet. "So happy you can come and join us tonight, Berry-boo," If looks could kill, Renji was definitely no longer alive. The too bright to be called a red head knew that Renji was already intoxicated, due to the fact that he only ever called him that when he was deep in multiple bottles. The only good thing is that Renji was easy to manipulate when he's drunk so it'll be easy to deal with him as long as no one riles him up.

"Hi Ichigo! I'm glad you could make it. Wouldn't be the same without you!" The always-happy red head Orihime, cried with genuine happiness. She and Ichigo have been friends since High school, when Tatsuki introduced them, along with another girl who he can't remember. They hit it off right away and whenever Tatsuki wasn't around to protect her Ichigo was there to do the Job. She had a crush on him but didn't know about it until after he started going out with his first boyfriend whose name is of no importance. Orihime took it pretty bad and he apologized for not knowing. She said it wasn't his fault. To his surprise she jumped back from the rejection pretty fast and is now dating her long time girlfriend Tatsuki.

"It's nice to see you too, Orihime," Ichigo laughed. At that moment Shiro was making his wat towards him and dropped himself into Ichigo's lap since there wasn't anywhere to sit down. Ichigo grimaced at the sudden invasion of his space but said nothing knowing how his brother already knows he did wrong.

"So what I miss?" Shiro asked as he handed Ichigo his beer before taking a drink out of his. Everyone laughed at his little entrance and Uryuu was the first to speak up. Uryuu became friends with them in High school. He and Ichigo didn't get along, but along the way they were able to tolerate each other. Later did they know, he, Shiro and Ichigo were cousins. He would have never guessed his mom and Uryuu's father were related since he's such a stick in the mud. Them being related didn't change anything since they still fought, but it was that "I care about you" type of fighting. "I'm shocked that Ichigo actually showed up."

"You make it sound like I'm not shocked to see you here, Uryuu? What? Have nothing better to do? I thought better of you. But seeing you here at a party is quite the view," Ichigo teased. He tilted his head to the side, his lips curling up for a teasing grin. Uryuu huffed in annoyance. "Just so you know, I did have free time. I finished all my work early, which I know you did too because you're sitting here relaxed without a care in the world," Uryuu retorted. Tatsuki let out a bark of a laugh knowing that they were both right. You would never catch Uryuu or Ichigo at a party if they knew they had projects and homework that needed to be done.

"Speaking of finished work. I bet your asses aren't even done, let alone started any of the work," Ichigo sighed as his eyes roamed towards Renji and Rukia. Renji was leaning back as if he was concentrating on not dying and Rukia just let out a breathy laugh, knowing Ichigo knew he was right. "Hey, I've passed all my classes before. So it's not going to be any different now. I'm just taking a quick break before I have to shove my face in the books," Rukia said as if they needed and explanation.

"But did you start?"

"…No," Rukia quietly said underneath her breath. The music blocked it out but buy the way she's scratching the back of her head, everyone knew the answer. They all laughed, everyone except Chad who let out a small grunt to show that he also found the situation funny. "Aww, Poor chibi. Hey, don't let Berry-tan bring ya down. He's just bein' a stick in the mud 'cause he ain't havin' his way," Shiro explained, taking another drink from his beer. Ichigo glared at his older brother but said nothing as he took a swig of his drink as well. Rukia looked at Ichigo and back at Shiro sensing that something was wrong. She glanced over a Shinji who was keeping to himself most of the talk. He came with Ichigo and Shiro but was keeping his distance from them.

"Hey did something happen between you guys?" Rukia chirped, genuinely curious as to why Ichigo was giving Shiro the stink eye, and as to why Shinji looked like he did something bad. Ichigo was going to explain what happened but before he could say anything Orihime's voice resounded throughout the group.

"Hey Ichigo, wasn't Shuuhei supposed to come too?" Orihime with a smile on her face, as if she didn't do anything wrong. "What?" was the only thing Ichigo could conjure up since he was caught off guard with the question.

"Tatsuki said that you guys met at IHop and that she had heard you say that you would call Shuuhei when you were coming? Is he not coming anymore, because I would think he would be here by now…..," Orihime finished crossing her arms and leaning her head in her hand when she propped up one of her arms. Ichigo stared at her as he processed all the words that were coming in his direction. _Shuuhei? Call? IHop?_ At this, Ichigo's eyes widened just a bit as realization hit him that he was, in fact, supposed to call Shuuhei when he was heading over so that he wouldn't have to be alone with his friends. "Shit." Ichigo cursed underneath his breath. The only people who heard it were Shiro and Rukia since they were the closest. Renji probably heard it too, but you couldn't really tell since the man looked like he had fallen asleep. Ichigo put down his drink and reached into his pocket, cursing at himself more when he didn't feel his phone. He checked his other pockets just to be sure and soon enough he concluded that he left his phone in the car. Shiro saw this and fished for his keys in his back pocket. He got off Ichigo, the Orangette standing up after him.

"Thanks," Ichigo smiled. Shiro sat down where Ichigo was once seated and lifted his drink to his mouth. "Don't take too long. It ain't a party without ya," Shiro drank from his bottle after he was done talking. Ichigo laughed a bit before heading out.

To say that he regretted coming to this party was an understatement. Never in his life did he have the urge to blow up a building before. Getting to the car was probably the hardest task he had to do because people refused to get out of his way. He was rubbed in all the wrong places, hit on multiple times, and blocked by so many couples making out that by the end of his journey he was really thinking of starting up the car and just leaving Shiro and Shinji to fend for themselves for a while. It's only right since he was practically forced to go to the party. When Ichigo finally made his way out of the front door he let out a long breath he didn't even know he was holding. He breathed in the nice cold air as it calmed his insides. _Maybe I'll just stay out here for a while,_ He thought to himself, but then Shiro's words popped into his head and scratched that Idea aside.

He walked down the stairs to the car and unlocked the passenger door. He opened it and sat in the seat, stretching his hand to the backseat when he spotted his phone from the rear view mirror. He grabbed in and turned it on noticing that he had five missed calls. "Dammit," He whispered underneath his breath. He closed the car door and made himself comfortable sliding down the seat a bit. When he unlocked his phone, he went straight to the phone Icon and saw that out of those five call, two of them were from Shuuhei and the other three were from an unknown number. There wasn't a voicemail Icon so he assumed it wasn't important and deleted them. He pressed on Shuuhei's number and pressed the phone to his ear.

It only rang once before the call went through. Shuuhei was the first to talk. "Hey," was all he said. Ichigo noted the bit of irritation in his voice but decided not to say anything about it. "Hey,' Ichigo replied. Ichigo sat there in silence for what seemed like forever but only maybe two minutes passed by. Deciding to break the silence Ichigo spoke up first. "I'm sorry…." Ichigo whispered, Shuuhei let out a sigh and replied to his apology. "It's fine. What happened?" Shuuhei asked, knowing that something must have distracted the man. Ichigo wasn't one to go against his promises, and if he did it's only because something was troubling him so much that his mind was focused on that one thing. And focused on something he was. Ichigo smiled, knowing that Shuuhei wasn't mad at him, and thanking the gods that he was so understanding. He continued to explain everything that happened after the phone call he had in IHop. By the end of it all Shuuhei was silent. Ichigo assumed that he was just processing all the information that was just given to him.

"So….You didn't figure out what they were hiding," Shuuhei said as a statement more than a question. Ichigo let out a defeated sigh. "No, it makes me angry. How bad is this secret that none a them want to tell me? I mean, they make it seem like I'm some fickle little kid! 'Cause I ain't! I can care for myself and I'm sure that whatever the secret is can handle it!" Ichigo yelled. Shuuhei laughed at his boyfriends' tantrum, especially when he got frustrated. He started to sound like Shiro with his little slang here and there and he found that very cute.

"Well, as much as I find you being angry very cute, I don't think they should hide such things from you. Sometimes just saying whatever is better for everyone." Shuuhei inputted. "Right-" "But!" Shuuhei interrupted before Ichigo could get his say in it. "I also think that if your brother and friends, the people who you trust with your _life_ are telling you they are keeping a secret from you so that _you_ don't get hurt, you should just believe them and let it be," Shuuhei continued. Ichigo didn't like how Shuuhei emphasized some of the words when he spoke again. He also didn't like how his boyfriend was right. They wouldn't hide something from him unless they really had no other choice. It just hurt him that they though he couldn't take it. Of course he knew, they knew he wasn't weak, but it still hurt. Shuuhei let out a small chuckle when Ichigo let out a long sigh.

"I hate that you're right, but I get it. I'll just let it go." Ichigo slid down more in the seat in defeat. "Good, just know that they are doing it for you." "You don't secretly know about this secret do you?" Ichigo glared at no one in particular. Shuuhei laughed, "No way! You and I both know that I could never hide a secret from you. My guilt would get the best of me and I would break." Ichigo let out a small chuckle and smiled at what Shuuhei said. "True, or I would just beat it out of you," Ichigo grinned. "Ah, I wouldn't want that. You angry is like taking on a lion and I didn't have my arms…or legs." "Damn straight!" Ichigo laughed. Shuuhei joined in and after a while it felt silent again. Ichigo looked at the time on the phone and saw that he was already on the phone with Shuuhei for like forty something minutes.

"Are you still coming?" Ichigo whispered, remembering why he had called in the first place. "Nah, work was pretty hectic today and it left me sore all over. Being around a group of horny teens and twenty year olds doesn't sound like a good idea," Shuuhei chuckled. "What happened?" Ichigo said sitting straight as he opened the car door to let in some air. "Some fucker thought it was a smart Idea to rob out store today. Of course he didn't know that I was going to school to become a cop. He had a gun," Ichigo was about to interrupt him but Shuuhei spoke over him knowing he was going to ask if he was alright. " _But don't worry, I'm fine._ Before anything could happen I disarmed him and tied him up. He put up a fight, kicked me in a few places but it's nothing that'll bruise. So it's all good, babe," Shuuhei finished.

Ichigo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sighed in relief. "That's good." "You're such a worry wart," Shuuhei chuckled. "Well sorry for worrying about the fact that you could've been shot. I won't ever worry about you ever again then," Ichigo pouted. "Aww man, that sucks. Guess I'll do all the worrying from now on." "Shuddap," Ichigo laughed. "So you gonna go to bed?" Ichigo said getting out of the car and closing the passenger door. He locked it before leaning on the car door.

"Yea, wish you were hare laying down with me," Shuuhei said with a husky tone. "Hmmmm, that would be nice, but Shiro would kill me if I took his car and left without him. And I'm sure he wouldn't want to see us make out because you know how salty he is," Ichigo mused. "We need to find your brother a boyfriend." "One day," Ichigo laughed. "Alright, I should be heading back inside. I've been gone for almost an hour, they'll start wondering if I've been kidnapped," At that moment Ichigo's phone vibrated and he saw that he got a message from Shiro asking where he was. "Speak of the devil."

"Shiro just texted you?"

"Yea."

"Alright. I'll come pick you up sometime tomorrow so we can hang out. After today I need your kisses to get me through the rest of the week," Shuuhei cried. "It's nice to know my kisses have such power." Ichigo hummed with a small chuckle at the end. "You don't know what you do to me, Ichigo." Shuuhei said seriously with a husky tone. Ichigo blushed and thanked the gods no one was here to see him before letting a small smile fall upon his lips. "Alright, tomorrow then," Ichigo confirmed getting off the car. "Tomorrow. Night Ichigo." "Night Shuuhei," Ichigo replied then hung up the phone. Before turning off his phone he texted his brother back saying that he's making his way right now. He started making his way towards the door when he heard something like a trashcan fall in the gap beside the house.

If he were inside, he wouldn't have heard it since he can hear the clear dubstep playing throughout the house. He wondered what it was still staring at the gap at the side of the house. Was it an animal? Did the house owner own a pet and was keeping them outside? What if it was burglar getting ready to pretend he was part of the party just to get away with the guys goods? He was brought back from his wild scenarios when he heard a husky groan as if someone was in a pain. _A person? Are they hurt?_ Without thinking, Ichigo made his way towards the side of the house. "Hey, is someone here? Are you alright?"

When he grew closer he saw that there was indeed a person there and they were toppled over. By their broad figure he could tell the person was male. When he looked close he could see that he was favoring the left side of his stomach. When he stressed his eyes more so that he could see what was there he saw red tainted on the man's shirt. _Blood?_ Without thinking he moved from his spot and kneeled down in front of the man, making sure not to hurt him further. Ichigo put his hand on the guys back and it seemed the guy was surprised from the touch since he jerked his shoulder.

In a swift motion, the man lifted his head off the ground and looked Ichigo in the eyes. His breath hitched. He was staring into chocolate caramel eyes, one he knew all too well. He was not expecting this. But to say he was happy was an understatement. He might be sporting a nasty bruise right now on the side of his stomach, but looking into Ichigo's eyes was always able to calm the man. He noted that he had his hair up in a ponytail and couldn't help but think how cute he looked. _His hair grew_. He thought to himself.

If Ichigo was breathing, he couldn't feel it, since it felt like his world had stopped and all the air was being pulled out of him. When the man suddenly lifted his head, the first thing he noted was the tuff of teal blue on the man's head. Then when his eyes met the owners, it just confirmed his suspicions. Wide Azure eyes was an inch away from his face. He only knew one person with those beautiful eyes and that person took his heart and ran away, literally. It felt hours had pass by with them just staring at each other. Ichigo opened his mouth, closed it, and then finally decided to talk.

"G-Grimmjow?" Ichigo finally said in a whisper. He congratulated himself for not sounding like a love stricken teenage girl who hasn't seen their lover in years. Which in this case, the situation would be just that, except that Ichigo was involved with another man. Grimmjow on the other hand felt like he was on cloud nine. He's waited so long to hear Ichigo's voice that he honestly didn't care that his vision was getting blurry.

"Hey Berry," was the first and last thing Grimmjow said to Ichigo before he was taken by darkness.

* * *

 _ **And that's it! Did you like it? Review if you must, I want to hear what ya got to say. I'll be honest with ya though, I dunno when the next chapter will be up cause I don't think about the story before hand. I just start writing and then a story is born, ya don't have to believe me but I am spitting the truth. Plus with college right around the corner it will be even harder for me but I will try to write something. I'm sure the next chapter won't be as long though. By the time I was done it was 43 pages. I was not expecting that. But anyways, I really hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!**_

 _ **Ciaos~**_


	2. Typical Grimmjow

_**First thing. Thank you all for the follows and favorites and Reviews! You don't know how happy that made me. I already like you guys and I'm glad that you all like it. I hope I can keep it up. Which leads me to my honesty. I've become the master procrastinator so that's one reason why I haven't uploaded yet. The other reason would be that I got stuck. I know, it's only the second chapter so what the fuck am I getting stuck for. But I had to make sure that everything added up, time wise. So I'll make sure to not do it so much. And Fourtie, I'm not a fan of Ichishuu either. I just couldn''t think of anyone else that would fit the plot, but I guess in this case Shuuhei was a good choice. And Baka Kage Usagi, I will try for regular updates but as you can see, I write a lot! Like it just flows. But seriously guys thanks for waiting and I hope you come to like this chapter too.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: As much as I love them, I don't own Bleach.**_

 _ **Warnings: Not as much OOCness as I thought but probably some in the future since it'll go with the story. This is mature guys, definitely 18+. Smexy Boy on boy going on. If you no like then leave. Do us all a favor and just leave. Violence and the like. Profanity is in order so ya. That's it for this chapter.**_

 _ **Please Enjoy~**_

* * *

"Waka…It's time to get up."

The Young Master turns to the side with a moan as his bodyguard walks into the room, stopping only a few inches away from the bed. The man stands at about six feet, wearing a grey dress shirt that doesn't leave room for imagination since it embraced his body quite well. He was very lean but you could tell that he was a fighter with the way his muscles flexed when he brought up one of his arms to cover a yawn that escaped him. On his legs were some ordinary black dress pants that were roomy but hugged him in the right places. He walked closer to the bed as he rested his gray eyes with a hint of blue upon the tuff of teal that was laying on the head of his young master.

"Waka, I'm serious. Get up," The man repeated once again but with a bit more venom in his voice. "A few more fucking minutes," came the hoarse voice under the covers. He lifted up the covers to cover himself completely but was stopped when the brunette grabbed the insulting fabric and pulled them off the sleeping figure. "Son of a bitch! Starrk!" He yelled as he crooked his head enough to look at the man who interrupted his sleep. His Azure eyes stared at the man as if he just insulted his whole being but Starrk just stood there, folding the cover as if he did nothing wrong. The young male turned himself to lay on his back and spread out his limbs as he dropped them in frustration.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez was angry. Not only was he angry at Starrk for waking him up, He was also angry that Starrk had woken him up from one of the best dreams he had in a while. Grimmjow isn't a romantic. He doesn't talk about his feelings, and he doesn't try to kiss ass to anyone. If he likes something then you better believe that Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez is going to fucking get it. Sadly the only thing he wants is unattainable at the moment, and he can only get it through his dreams. A dream that Starrk just woke him up from.

"You're sporting quite the tent in your pants, Waka. Did you have a pleasant dream?" Starrk asked as he placed the cover down at the edge at the bed. He walked around and headed towards the window. In one swift motion he opened the curtains letting the sun in to blind the man on the bed.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow cried. "Yea I'm sporting a fucking tent! The only time I get to see the fucking berry is when I'm knocked out. You should have seen it Starrk. God he was so fucking sexy writhing underneath me. Letting out pants and moans. Calling my name like a freaking mantra with his sexy ass voice. His skin was so delicious. I could have just fucking ate him right there and then!" Grimmjow explicated as he leaned up and looked Starrks way. "I was just about ready to fuck him into the mattress before you fucking woke me up," He continued with a heated tone towards the older man in the room. "I see. Well, as much as I enjoyed you telling me about your….. _delightful_ ….dream….I'm going to need you to hurry up and get ready for your day," The brunette said as he turned back around, walking to the edge of the bed once again.

Grimmjow looked at his clock to see that it was only about eight in the morning. "It's only eight," He said as he stretched his arms behind his head. "You have some matters to attend to with your father before the trip back to Japan," Starrk explained as he turned on his heel and headed towards the closet. "That's today? I thought we were leaving Friday."

"We arrive Friday. We leave at twelve and we arrive tomorrow around ten in the morning," Starrk elucidated as he grabbed a suitcase that looks like it's in use. "I knew that you might forget so I took the liberty of packing your clothes for you," He continued as he placed the suitcase next to the door. Grimmjow got out of bed and stretched one more time. He had a few inches above Starrk and his body was the definition of a Greek God. His tank top hugged him so much that when he stretched it looked like his shirt was going to rip. He passed his hand through his messy hair, having no intention of trying to tame it. "I'm lucky to have such a great guy like you around, Starrk," Grimmjow said as he made his way to the bathroom that was connected to his room. Starrk just hummed. "Anyways, take care of your _little_ problem then get ready to leave. We'll meet the boss and then from there we head to the airport for a fifteen hour trip," Starrk said as he watched Grimmjow take of his shirt and pajama pants, leaving him in all his naked glory.

Grimmjow laughed at Starrks comment. "Little is the last thing this is. My shit is higher than the Empire State Building. I'll be out in ten!" Grimmjow retorted as he closed the door to the bathroom. Starrk let out a small chuckle before grabbing Grimmjow's suitcase and heading downstairs. Starrk was with Grimmjow ever since the he was five, being hired by his father when they were in Japan. His job was to look after Grimmjow at all cost. Grimmjow would always try to get rid of him, but after saving him in an unfortunate event, Grimmjow came to like the man. Grimmjow calls him a bodyguard but he is more of a caretaker, who happens to know how to use weapons if need be. Starrk could hold himself in a fight, especially if it means protecting Grimmjow. Even if the man himself doesn't ask for it. Of course, Grimmjow wasn't weak. And he knew that. He watched him fight many times, especially against his father, who served in the military some years back. Now, whether it was a sparring match or not he couldn't tell, for the Jeagerjaquez were never ones to hold back their punches.

Starrk has never been at the end of one, but seeing other people take on the punch he's decided that he never wants to.

Grimmjow kept his word and he sat himself at the island in the kitchen after ten minutes. He was wearing a light pink dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The shirt laid loosely over his black, ass hugging dress pants. Held up by a black leather belt. He wore white dress shoes and he was wearing a gold watch on his right wrist. His hair as it was this morning with a few strands escaping over his forehead. Starrk who just finished making coffee put a cup in front of Grimmjow hoping it will wake him up a bit more before they have to head off.

"So are you excited to be heading back to Japan?" Starrk started with a yawn, making small talk so they wouldn't sit in silence. "Fuck yea, I'm excited. Not only am I finally leaving this hell hole, but in fifteen hours I'll get to see my Berry!" He cried ecstatically after taking a sip of his coffee. "Oh? Are you confident he still feels the same way about you after, how long has it been," Starrk started, putting his finger to his chin teasingly. "Five years? If I was in his shoes I would have definitely moved on. Especially if the person I was so in love with told me they felt the same way then just leaves the next day never to be contacted again. Yes, how in love I would still be," Starrk finished sarcastically as he crossed his arms, leaned against the sink, and took a sip off his coffee.

When he glanced at Grimmjow, his coffee cup was half way to his mouth and he was staring at Starrk, thinking about what he just said. A small smirk graced his features as he watched Grimmjow put his cup down, now staring at him with resentment. _How fun it is to tease you, Waka_ , the brunette thought as he finished off his coffee.

Grimmjow on the other hand had a storm going on in his head. _Holy fucking shit. I forgot that the way things turned out wasn't the best case scenario. I finally told Ichigo that I loved him but went home right after 'cause I didn't want to hear his answer yet. I was fucking terrified. Ichigo is the only person that can make me a fucking mess. I was hoping to see him the next day but that night mom said that we had to go to Germany because the old man had to take care of some business…..Shit…._ Grimmjow let out a groan as he placed his face in his face. "Fucking hell, He probably hates my guts right now," He finally said sliding his head down onto the table.

"Son of a fucking bitch. If I didn't leave that night Ichigo would be mine, and we'd be fucking like rabbits by now. If I had known beforehand, I would have brought his ass with me," He lifted his head slightly so that he could look at Starrk.

"Would that be wise? Given the _profession_ that you're in?" Starrk inquired. He turned around to wash his cup then place it on the side to dry. "Nah, he would be fine. Ichigo and I fought all the fucking time. As much as I hate to admit it, he kicked my ass bad most of the time we went at it. If I can beat my dad, but can't beat that little berry, ya know he's tough. Hell, he's even crazier when his crazy ass brother is involved," Grimmjow started, drinking the rest of his coffee. He got up and made his way the sink and washed the cup, placing it next to Starrks when he was done.

"By himself he's a monster, but with his brother he might as well be Satan. You should never get on his bad side. Of course I do it 'cause the berry is so fucking hot when he's angry," Grimmjow finished turning to Starrk. "But now I'm at the end of his hatred and it'll take me forever to get him not angry with me. Shit, this is the worst." Grimmjow sighed, the statement not sitting well with him.

"What if he already has someone? A boyfriend," Starrk asked as he pulled out his phone. He sent out a quick text telling someone to bring the car around. "Well fuck them. The berry's mine and I'll force him to break up with the prick. Everyone and their mothers knew we were practically exclusive. We just haven't made it official," Grimmjow responded. "Such a one track mind you have, Waka," Starrk commented under his breath.

"What?"

"I said we should start heading off now. We don't want to keep your father waiting," He said heading towards the front door. Grimmjow squinted his eyes at him but followed behind him. "Do you have everything? We aren't coming back after this, and I don't know when we'll be back," Starrk said grabbing the keys out of the drawer next to the door. He grabbed the suitcase and opened the door. He looked outside to see that their ride was waiting for them. "Nah, I didn't have much to begin with. You said you packed everything. I have my phone so it's all good," Grimmjow answered. He took his suitcase from Starrk and headed towards the car. Starrk looked at Grimmjow before closing the door and locking it. He followed behind him.

Grimmjow closed the trunk and looked at the house one last time. He grew up in this house for five years before going to Japan. At first he hated the thought of leaving but that changed when he met Ichigo. The two got off to a terrible start. But as they grew older those feelings of hatred and annoyance started turning into something else. Something Grimmjow was in denial for, for a very long time. At least up until he actually told Ichigo he was in love with him. After that, he resented the house a bit because he was taken away from his berry. He couldn't even contact him because he had lost his phone mid trip and got a new phone with no numbers on it. Of course he had some numbers on it now, but it means nothing if the Berry isn't one of them.

Starrk had opened the door to the back seat to see that Grimmjow was looking at the house. He knew he didn't really like the place. Usually being there alone, when he wasn't working with his dad, or being dragged around by his mother. "Gonna miss the place?" Starrk spoke up, leaning onto the car door.

Grimmjow let out a small chuckle and walked up to Starrk with a shit eating grin. "Nah, I want to see my Berry," Grimmjow answered as he slid into the backseat of the black Mercedes. Starrk laughed and closed the door. He slid into the passenger seat, gave the address to the driver and they were on their way.

::+::

About twenty something minutes passed before Starrk and Grimmjow were dropped off in front of a building called Jaeger Corp. The exterior was a sleek very dark blue that looked black when it wasn't being attacked by the sun. The building wasn't that tall, but it looked like the top floor took up most of the space. Starrk got out of the car and went to grab Grimmjows suitcase as the man himself got out of the car. After Starrk closed the trunk the car drove of and the both of them just headed off into the building. The inside of the building looked like any type of Business Corporation. There was a receptionist up front, but by the looks of things it seems that they had stepped out. The walls were a tan brown all around and there were leather seats along them on both sides. Plants were placed near the corners, leading up half way to the ceiling, draping itself over the seats. Before Grimmjow could register someone else's presence he was greeted, or more like tackled, by a young curvaceous woman with long, curly sea green hair. She wore a light turtle neck, ash white sweater that stopped at her elbows and were cut at the shoulders, showing more of her beautiful tan skin. She had on a plaid skirt where the base was black with orange lines going across it. She was a few inches shorter than Grimmjow, even with the red heels she was wearing.

"Hi Grimmy!" The young girl yelled in glee. She looked up at Grimmjow with her hazel green eyes as she wrapped her arms around Grimmjows waist. "Fucking hell, Nel. Didn't I tell you not to call me that? Also it's too early for this, can't you be a little bit quieter?" Grimmjow sighed as he made circular motions on the side of his temples. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck was Grimmjows three year's younger step sister. They became sibling when Grimmjows dad decided to remarry the woman that he was dating after his late mother passed away. He didn't mind his father marrying his now mother since he said he was happy he wasn't dwelling in the past and he deserved to be happy. On top of that, not only is Nelliel's mom, Elizabeth, a looker, she was also very kind and smart. And if Grimmjow had to be honest with himself, Elizabeth was more of a mother to Grimmjow than his actual mother was. He never saw eye to eye with her so they never really connected. But with Elizabeth, she doesn't force him to do things he doesn't want and he likes that a lot. Plus they have a few things in common so they were able to get along fairly well. The family has been together for fourteen years and Grimmjow believes that his father has no intentions of letting Elizabeth go.

Nelliel and Grimmjow grew close. Grimmjow seeing Nelliel as his actual baby sister. He might find her annoying but he is very protective of her. They didn't get along at first, Grimmjow finding her extremely annoying, but after witnessing her getting bullied because of the way she looked he decided that he would be a good big brother and look after her. Of course Grimmjows pride made it look like it was for his convenient, but everyone knew that he actually cared for his new little sister. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he loved his family.

"Aww, but I'm so excited! We're going back to Japan! That means we'll be able to see everyone again!" She said, letting go of Grimmjow and jumping up and down with joy. Grimmjow let out a groan and all Starrk could do was let out a small chuckle. Nel stopped jumping and turned to Starrk.

"Hi Starrk!"

"Hello to you Ojosama. I see that you are excited for the long journey ahead," Starrk said as he placed his hand on top of her head. "Yes, I'm excited! I'll get to see Itsygo! And Karin! And Yuzu! And Orihime! And that big hunk Chad! Oh, I hope they are doing well! I can't wait to surprise them with us going back home!" She cried in delight as she started to jump around again. Her chest going along with her. Grimmjow let out a groan. "What's wrong, Grimmy? Not looking forward to seeing everyone?" She stopped and looked at Grimmjow. She tapped his arm hoping that she'll be able to comfort him. "It's not that he's not excited. It's just that there is a little problem that has risen with him going back," Starrk answered in Grimmjows place. "Does it have to do with the fact that Itsygo hates your guts?"

Grimmjow jerked his arm as he looked Nel in the eyes. "How the fuck do you know that he hates me?"

"Well everyone knows about it. How you confessed your undying love and then left him with a broken heart!" Nell said as she clasped her hand over her heart, the other hand place on her forehead as she looked up towards an imaginary sky for effects.

"That's not the question, Nel. I'm asking you _how_ you know. You weren't even there when it happened. You were at home," Grimmjow elaborated. "Oh! It was part of the chat!" Nel answered proudly.

"Chat?"

"Yea!" Nel said fishing her phone out of her pocket that was hidden on her skirt. She slid her finger, unlocking her phone and went straight to her text messages. She turned the phone showing Grimmjow the "chat." To his utter surprise he recognized everyone's name and saw that even Ichigo was on it. "Hold the fucking phone,"

"That's what I'm doing,"

"Nel….,"

"Yes?"

"So you're telling me… that for the past five fucking years you've been talking, _texting_ , Ichigo and his friends?" Grimmjow asked with a very bleak tone.

"Yea. They're the ones who told me about what you did," She replied crossing her arms. "That wasn't very nice Grimmy. You hurt Itsygo really bad. Shiro said that he always got into fights afterwards. He would have to drag him away from them most of the time," She complained. Starrk stood to the side, shock written on his face from what Nel has just informed. If there was a face expression for disappointment, confusion, and anger combine into one, Grimmjow was definitely pulling it off. He didn't know what to say. To find out that he had someone so close to him _talking_ to the very person he's been wanting to talk to for _years_ made him feel offended. Mortified even. _Why didn't she tell me? Did she tell Ichigo why I had to leave? Was he hurt during those fights? Why the fuck is Nel so stupid?!,_ Were thoughts that crossed his mind.

"Nel, Why didn't you tell me? Did you at least tell them why we had to leave?" It's taking Grimmjow all of his will power not to yell at his oh-so-sensitive baby sister. "Why would I tell you? It's not like you would be able to join. They all hate your guts," Nel replied looking at her phone when it vibrated. "And I tried to explain it to Ichigo but he was having none of it. You know how hard headed and stubborn he can be." Nel added, typing something on her phone then putting it away in her skirt pocket.

 _Of course they hate my guts._ Grimmjow groaned. "Has he at least….Has Ichigo ever asked for me….At least once?" Grimmjow asked. Nel looked at him thoughtfully, pondering on whether she should say anything, especially about the fact that Ichigo has a boyfriend. She opened her mouth then closed it. Nel hated seeing her brother like this. Because it showed that he really loved Ichigo. She opened her mouth once again.

"Once…He asked for you once. He wanted to know if you were still alive. When I answered yes he said good because he was really set on kicking your ass when he saw you again."

Grimmjow absorbed this new information and laughed solemnly. "Yea….That sounds like him." Grimmjow sighed as he passed his hands through his hair, looking off to where the elevators were.

"But Grimmjow…." Nel started, Grimmjow gave all his attention to Nel because she only ever used his actual name when she's about to hit him with some serious news. Whether good or bad. Starrk continued to spectate the conversation between the siblings. When it came to Nelliel and Grimmjow, they always found a way to make the most simple of situations into something so serious. He guessed it just ran in the family.

"Itsygo…He has a boyfriend. Had one for about 4 moths now….," Nel said quietly as if just saying it would summon demons. Which it might as well have, since Grimmjow looked like he was going to kill something.

"Where's the old man?" Grimmjow asked as he made his way towards the elevator, stopping in front of it and pressing the up button. Nel was caught off guard with the sudden change of topic that she almost didn't catch the question. "Dad's on the last floor. He's getting information from someone for the PD," She answered as Grimmjow got on the elevator and jammed his finger onto the button that had a star next to it after sliding a card on a scanner.

"You two stay down here. And Nel?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks," Grimmjow said before the elevator doors closed on them.

Nel and Starrk stood there for a while watching as the numbers on the screen went higher and higher, stopping at the last level. Nel turned to Starrk breaking the silence.

"Thanks?" Nel asked, her face not hiding the fact that she was puzzled. Her older brother was confusing at times but she was able to understand it. This one was difficult. "Why is he thanking me?"

"Well, my assumption is that, now that Waka knows that Ichigo has moved on he found a new resolve." Starrk answered carefully so that Nel would understand. "And what's his new resolve?" Nel asked after a silent moment. "To win Ichigo back," he answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. He looked down at Nel to see a beautiful, teeth showing, smile grace her lips. "Grimmy really loves Itsygo doesn't he?" She laughed, clapping her hands with joy. "More than anyone will ever know." Starrk yawned as he turned on his heels.

"Come on, the Boss and Waka will probably be a bit. Did you eat? Let's go get some sandwiches," Starrk suggested as he set Grimmjows luggage behind the receptionist desk. "Okay!" Nel smiled happily as her and Starrk made their way out of the building.

::+::

The elevator reached the last floor and Grimmjow walked out as soon as the doors opened. The room he stepped into was a small corridor with a few seats up against the wall. He walked up to the only door in the room and proceeded to punch in some numbers on the key code next to it. He heard a click and stepped inside, quickly closing the door behind him.

"Grimmjow, what a pleasure to see you. I was thinking something might have happened to you. Better late than never I suppose," Spoke a very rich voice. Grimmjow looked up meeting his father's Azure, but a bit darker than Grimmjows, squinted eyes. He was sitting on top of his desk with one leg crossed over the other. His arms were propping him up as a shit eating grin made its way onto his lips. Grimmjow shivered, not liking the way his dad was looking at him. He loved the man, but even Grimmjow was scared of him in these types of situations. The lights were dimmed but the light coming in from the window that took up most of the wall helped Grimmjow see around the room. He turned his head to see that there were a group of men on both sides of the wall, watching him. They bowed down but he made no gesture to stop them.

He made his way to his father looking down at the people that were on the floor in front of him. They both had their hands tied behind their back. They were both male, one having a slightly bigger build than the other. The bigger one was sitting on the hinges of his feet and Grimmjow saw that he was sporting a mean black eye. Blood was also running down his nose and Grimmjow couldn't help but compare it to a beautiful waterfall. The smaller male was on his side, laying on the floor. He had longer hair than the other guy so it was covering his face. He saw a little pool of blood, so he assumed the guy was dead, since he didn't see his chest moving.

"Dad, what's the deal?" He asked standing next to him. Emory Jeagerjaquez was a sight for sore eyes. He stood a few inches over Grimmjow and teases him about it whenever he has the chance. He had blonde hair that he had up in a ponytail, showing off his perfect jawline. His skin was pale but with the way the sun was hitting him, it looked like he had a hint of pink, making him look darker than he actually is. His clothing hugged his body, not leaving much to wonder. He was hugged in all the right places. His father was wearing a black suit with very eye burning dress shoes. Meaning they were really shinny. Leather maybe?

Grimmjow turned around to have a better view of everyone in the room. He saw a few familiar faces, but didn't really care for taking their names. One of them he knew all too well, since the guy was practically his best friend. He stood out since he was the tallest thing in the room. Nnoitra Gilga was one of Grimmjows best friend next to one Ulquiorra Cifer. They've been friends for as long as Grimmjow can remember, always causing trouble together. When he had to leave to Japan they didn't hesitate to follow him. The other two didn't have parents, so Grimmjows dad was perfectly fine with them coming along with them. Emory raised Ulquiorra and Nnoitra as if they were his. Teaching them everything that he was teaching Grimmjow and Nelliel. So they were more like brothers by those standards.

Grimmjow sent a nod to Nnoitra and he sent one right back. Nnoitra knows better than to speak out of turn when his father is doing _business_. The last person to do that, well, let's just say that they are swimming peacefully with the fishes, except not in one peace.

"Grimm what's up? Why are you so angry? No happy about leaving? I would think you would be the happiest one," Emory commented as he stood up, placing a hand on Grimmjows shoulder. Grimmjow let out a sigh. "Don't worry about it. What's the situation?" Grimmjow asked again, dodging his father's question.

"Well, the police contacted me last night saying that they need to put a certain Jerome behind bars for selling drugs to youngsters," Emory started explaining as he leaned on his desk, crossing his arms and looking at the bodies on the floor.

"What type of drugs?" Grimmjow asked looking up at his father

Emory grew silent and grabbed his chin in thought. He narrowed his eyes as if he was thinking about something important. Grimmjow didn't speak up, letting his father think before answering. Emory let out a sigh. "It was the Hogyoku," Emory finally answered. Grimmjows eyes narrowed as he looked at his father. He remember his father talking to him once about something called the Hogyoku. He knew that it was banned and illegal throughout most of the world and that it acted like a date rape dug, but it would also make you hallucinate. What, Grimmjow would never know, but he did know that it originated in Japan so he was stuck wondering how it ended up in Germany.

As if his father read his mind he asked, "The shit had been gone for about 12 years, why is it back? And here in Germany. How the hell did Jerome get his hands on it? I might be a _business man,_ but I _hate_ people who use and sell drugs. This is bullshit," Emory seethed, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Not only that, the police have been finding bodies with traces of the Hogyoku, mostly woman. But when some of the scientist were doing an autopsy on the bodies they also found a large amount of MDMA in it," Emory continued.

"MDMA?" Grimmjow asked looking down at the bodies on the floor.

"It's used to help cure cancer, or depression, as if it actually works, but it basically makes you change the way you think, if you're lucky. But in actuality, it makes you all loopy and braindead, nonresponsive. You'll be an easy target and very easy to manipulate," Emory explained as he walked over to the male sprawled all over the floor. He kicked the body so that it would turn and lay on their back. _Yea, dude's definitely dead,_ Grimmjow thought to himself as he watched his father kneel down in front of the man who was still breathing. He was shivering and kept his head down, even as Emory laced his hand on one of his shoulders. "That's why it works well as a date rape drug. Jerome isn't the smartest of people but I have to give him credit for lasting this long in the business," He continued, removing his hand from the shivering man.

"I don't know how the fuck Jerome got his hands on the Hogyoku but it's more dangerous than before. The police really want to get rid of his supply before it gets out of hand and they were nice enough to say that they'll turn the other check while we _investigate_ ," Emory added as an afterthought. Grimmjow just hummed in acknowledgement. "What did you get so far?" Grimmjow asked after a while. Emory stood up and stepped on the dead body as he put his hands on his hip, his other hand rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at it. "This guy was able to give me a bit of information on who exactly sold the drugs to the kids. Gave me a name and where they are usually hanging out. I sent out some guys to look for them and hand them over to the police," Emory responded.

"Then why is he dead?" Grimmjow sighed.

Emory turned around to look at Grimmjow and Nnoitra let out a small chuckle underneath his breath. Emory looked at Grimmjow as if he didn't do anything wrong. "Why wouldn't he be dead?" He asked crudely.

"Dad. You can't just go around killing people just because you want to," Grimmjow complained carefully as if he was lecturing a child. At that Nnoitra couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and laughed more openly. A smirk appeared on Emory's face after hearing Nnoitras laugh. "I don't see the problem."

"The problem is the guy probably had family or something," Grimmjow retorted, placing his hand over his face in disbelief. "Well I highly doubt it since he went around drugging young girls then raping them. His family are probably sick of him. I did them a favor," Emory answered in the most minimal tone. "That's not the fucking point," Grimmjow sighed, hitting his father with the meanest scowl.

"Stop being so fucking sentimental. Now isn't the time," Emory complained. The others in the room now laughing at their conversation. Grimmjow let out another sigh in defeat. _Who the fuck is the kid here?_ Grimmjow asked himself as he tried to compose himself. "So who is this guy?" He asked, going back on topic.

"This awesome dude is Arik. He's actually very close to Jerome. Aren't you Arik?" Emory asked with a bit of venom in his voice. He kicked the body he was stepping on so that it slid towards the door. Arik let out a screech of a scream as he ducked his head more. He didn't reply though. Emory looked down at him and stepped in front of him. "Arik I'm hurt. I thought maybe after watching your friend become lifeless right in front of you, you would be a bit more compliant," Emory sighed.

Emory lifted up his left arm looking at the golden watch on his wrist. "Perfect. We have about one hour to finish this up before we have to start heading to the airport. Your mother will be waiting for us there after she finishes her little shopping spree." Emory said as he turned around heading for his desk. He rounded the it and sat down in his seat, propping up his feet. "Grimmjow, would you like the honors?" Emory asked as he took out his phone and started to mess with it. Grimmjow sighed. He took a few steps forward stopping in front of Arik.

"Listen," Grimmjow started with a bit of malice in his tone. Arik jerked at the tension building up in the room. He slowly looked up at Grimmjow to see that Grimmjow glaring down at him with all the hate in the world. What made Arik jump is that Grimmjow had smile on his face, which contradicted with his hateful glare. Grimmjow slowly kneeled down in front of Arik and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm actually in a really bad mood right now. Ya see, I can be on my way to meet someone very important to me, but no, I'm stuck here having to look at your pathetic excuse for a face. Now, my father is a monster, as you can tell, but he has nothing on me," Grimmjow finished, his face inching closer to Ariks as his voice continued to drop octaves as he finished his sentence. Arik was now staring into Grimmjows eyes to see all the hate he harbored for him at that moment.

"I'll make it real easy for ya. I can either beat the shit out of ya or get some answers," Grimmjow said as he went to grab something behind his back. He pulled out a Silver Beretta U22 Neos. Light bounced off of it, sending light rays around the room. The leather handle was a teal blue like his hair and had a black gothic number six stitched at the bottom left corner. His initials G.J presented itself in cursive at the base of the gun in smooth golden letters.

"Or I can have Pantera here loose and start shooting up a storm. I recently got her back and I'm just itching to test her out," Grimmjow grinned. Arik looked up in fear. He thought about how Emory didn't think twice about killing his friend. With Grimmjow he had two choices, well three. He could take the beating, and Grimmjow might let him go. He could have a body full of holes, or he could continue to stay silent, Emory gets fed up and just kills him. But not knowing when Emory will get fed up he's stuck with Grimmjows options. He didn't really want to die. But Emory was right. Arik was close enough to Jerome that he knew most of the places where he held all his inventory. Arik knew enough that he could put the man in jail, and that's what they want. If he were to put Jerome in jail there will be no one to come after him. Arik thought well and hard and after a few minutes of silence he decided to talk.

"The warehouse…." Arik spoke silently.

"Hm?" Grimmjow hummed with aggravation. Emory stopped what he was doing and looked up from his phone to pay attention to what Arik was going to say.

"There's a red building on Elsässer Straße in München with a yellow star next to the left window on the fourth floor. That's one of the places Jerome does his business," As Arik spoke Emory looked up at a few of the people in the room and sent them a nod. They bowed and made their way towards the door, silently closing it behind them. "If you get there before twelve, you should be able to corner him, since the guy goes there every Thursday to check up on the stocks and make sure everything is in order. A few blocks down there's another building just like the one I described where there is another set of people working on the drug," He finished. Emory repeated the action and a few more men were gone, leaving Nnoitra and about five more. Emory put his phone in his pocket and stood up, walking over towards Grimmjow.

"Where?" Emory asked, glaring down at Arik.

"W-Where what?" Arik jumped, when he saw that Emory was back, gripping his own gun, a sleek black Bersa Thunder Nine, in his left hand.

"Where the fuck did Jerome get the Hogyoku from? Who gave it to him?" Emory elaborated, gripping his gun harder.

"I dunno! I- I have no idea! But, he said something about how the person who gave it to him wanted to make someone pay. Wanted to show them that their power could get them anything they wanted," Arik yelled in fear for his life.

"Make who pay?" Grimmjow asked as he stood up. Arik stayed silent, staring straight up at the two men in front of him. They both stared down at him with scowl. Intentions of killing something so clear in their eyes.

"I-I-I d-dun-no, I really don't, please, I told you everything, so can't you let me go?" Arik cried. "Everything I said was the truth! You'll definitely have him in jail by the end of the-," Arik wasn't able to finish his sentence when a loud bang resonated throughout the room. Ariks body fell back as a pool of blood started to form around his head. Grimmjow let out an aggravated sigh as he put his gun back on the waistline of his underwear.

"What happened to not killin' anyone just 'cause?" Nnoitra laughed as he started walking up to Grimmjow. Grimmjow sent him a glare and grunted. "Like I said. I'm in a very bad fucking mood," Grimmjow answered as he turned to his dad, who had his phone to his ear. After a minute he let out a "Good, wrap it up," then hung up.

"Everything he said was true and the guys are calling the police now," Emory said, looking at his watch again. "Good, we still have time before we have to get to the airport. Have you boys had breakfast yet? 'cause I can go for some pancakes," Emory chirped, putting his gun away in the holster that's hidden by his suit jacket.

"I'm game!" Nnoitra replied, with a piano lit grin. "Yea, I'm down," Grimmjow said, already headed towards the door, with Nnoitra behind him. "You guys clean up! I'll be expecting you to hold the fort down while we're gone. Ya get me?" Emory said to the rest of the guys while he headed towards the door. They replied with a "Got it boss!" as Emory closed the door behind him.

::+::

"And in other news, police has currently arrested gang leader, Jerome. They said that they found multiple houses in the district of München that were housing illegal weapons and narcotics. One of those being the drug that has been known as the new date rape "Hogyoku," which has caused about 10 deaths, most of them being girls under the age of 22. Jerome is due to pay life in prison with a chance of parole. But with the many deaths that have happened due to the drug I don't think that is likely to happen."

"I think we did well today son," Emory praised as he turned around in his seat.

After Emory took the boys to go get pancakes they met up with Starrk and Nel, back in the building afterwards. From there, they all headed towards the airport in Emory's car, which had all of their luggage already in it, along with Nnoitras, who was also going back to Japan with the Jeagerjaquez.

When they got there, just like Emory said Nelliel's mother Elizabeth was there waiting, multiple shopping bags in hand. It took them a while to rearrange the suitcases so that they don't pass the weight limit. In the end most of her stuff was put inside Grimmjows and Nnoitras suitcase since they didn't have much to begin with.

"Really? 'Cause I don't feel like it," Grimmjow groaned as he leaned back in his chair, continuing to look at the airport television.

"Don't worry honey, once we get home I'll make sure to make you and Nelliel your favorite meals," Elizabeth smiled as she passed her hand through Grimmjows hair. "And you too Nnoitra," She added as an afterthought. Nnoitra grinned at the motion while Nel just laughed.

About thirty something minutes passed and the Jeagerjaquez plus one were boarding the plane. They were seated in first class, Emory only wanting the best, and the fact that there were three tall people in the group needed attention. As they got seated some of the attendants were taking extra care of Grimmjow and Emory, much displeasure to Elizabeth.

The first ten hours were fine for Grimmjow since he just slept for most of it, but now that he was fully awake he was feeling restless. He stayed seated for an hour but now he had the urge to just walk around. He looked towards the front of the plane to see that one of the male flight attendants were looking at him. The flight attendant quickly turned his head to look out of the window. Grimmjow smirked to himself and looked out the window, being over the ocean and night time there wasn't much to see. Grimmjow could agree with himself that the guy checking him out, is what he is telling himself, was cute. With his short brown hair put up in a mini ponytail and his dark chocolate skin. He couldn't help but wonder what Ichigo would look like if he had a ponytail _. Probably really cute,_ he answered himself.

He turned to the attendant again to see that he was blushing and turned his head so that he was looking at Grimmjow straight on, with a scowl on his face. A ding rang across the plane and he quickly got up to tend to the passenger, passing Grimmjow on the way there. Grimmjow didn't even bother to hide the fact that he was looking at the attendant when he turned his head to look at his ass. He could see that he turned off the AC for the person and stood straight up as he turned to see Grimmjow looking at him with a shit eating grin on his face. If the attendants skin was lighter he would be a tomato, but you could tell he was flustered by the way his eyes kept looking around, not meeting Grimmjows. Grimmjow stood up and made his way to the bathroom, passing his little friend.

Grimmjow nonchalantly leaned into his ear. "Ten seconds," was all he said as he continued to make his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and closed it behind him. The attendant looked around and saw that most of the passengers were asleep, those few who were awake were up ahead and couldn't see him. He stood there for ten seconds then turned around and headed for the bathroom. He opened it and walked in locking it behind him.

Grimmjow didn't wait for an introduction and just pulled the man towards him, wrapping one arm around his waist and his other hand going to the back of his neck, tilting it up. He clashed their lips together, the attendant granting him access to explore his mouth. All Grimmjow could think was how Ichigo would feel in his hands as he licked every part of the man's cavern, making small moans and pants escape his mouth. Grimmjow pulled away from his for now partner when he realized he needed to breathe, if only a little. A slick of saliva still connected the two as Grimmjow made eye contact with the man in front of him. His eyes were a light hazel, dilated and full of nothing but lust. He was panting and with no hesitation started to unbuckle Grimmjows pants.

Grimmjow leaned back into the wall as the man slid down taking Grimmjows pants with him. Grimmjows member slapped onto his stomach as the attendant just looked at it like he was about to eat his next meal. He looked up at Grimmjow as if asking for permission and Grimmjow just sent the guy a smirk. Taking that as a go ahead, the man engulfed Grimmjows member in one whole motion, his nose touching the blue curls. Grimmjow let out a growl as he grabbed the man's hair and began fucking his mouth. The attendant bobbed his head to Grimmjows thrust and hummed to the motion. Grimmjow continued to drive his member into the wet cavern as his speed built up. Saliva started to leave the corner of the attendants' mouth but Grimmjow didn't stop. When he looked down he saw that the man's hands were behind him and Grimmjow just got harder at the thought of him preparing himself for him.

Grimmjow pulled him off his dick and grabbed his arm lifting and changing their positions. The attendant was face first in the wall, his chest leaning on the wall of the bathroom and his ass sticking out nicely for Grimmjow to look at. Grimmjow leaned down to pick up his pants and rummaged through his back pocket taking out his wallet. He opened the thing and pulled out a condom that was placed in a secret pocket on the side. He threw his wallet onto his pants and turned back to the attendant. He put two of his fingers into the tight hole, making his now partner gasp.

He buried it inside him, knuckles deep and knew he hit the right spot when the small man underneath him let out a soft moan of pleasure. Grimmjow added another finger as mister attendant started fucking himself on his fingers. He ripped the package and slid the condom onto his dick with his other hand. Small moans and pants were escaping the man and Grimmjow couldn't wait any longer. He removed his fingers from the tight hole and proceeded to slam his dick into the small man, covering his mouth in the process as he let out a moan, letting Grimmjow know that he just hit his prostate. He put his other hand above his head, leaning over him. He stayed still for a few second, letting the attendant adjust to his size.

The attendant was whimpering and the only reason Grimmjow knew it wasn't from pain was because of the smaller man moving his ass away and slowly pushing back down onto him. Grimmjow took that as the signal and pulled out slowly, leaving the tip still inside and slammed back into his prostate, making him moan once again. Grimmjow started at a steady pace but gradually started drilling into him harder and faster. He removed his hand from the wall and grabbed the man's member and started pumping his hand to his thrust. Grimmjows could feel himself on the verge of climaxing so he picked up his paste, making the attendants back arch, his head now on Grimmjows shoulder as he breathes heavily into his hand. With one more pump the smaller man let out a satisfied moan as he climaxed all over Grimmjows hand, some landing on the wall in front of them.

Grimmjow felt himself tightening and drove into the tight hole a few more times before climaxing. They both stayed still, their harsh breathing, the only thing entering their ears. Grimmjow slowly pulled out and the attendant let out a small moan. With no support, the attendant slowly slid down to the floor, grabbing some toilet paper to clean himself off. Grimmjow took of the condom and tied it before throwing it in the trash. He grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned himself up. He threw the paper into the toilet and pulled up his pants, sliding his wallet back into his back pocket beforehand. The attendant threw away the toilet paper and stood up. He proceeded to put on his pants as he turned his head to see that Grimmjow was already done.

"Thanks for the ride," Grimmjow whispered into the smaller man's ear before unlocking the door and walking out. Grimmjow closed the door behind him and made his way to his seat. He saw the Nnoitra was awake and said man looked at him as he sat down.

"Where the fuck were you? Had to take a dump?" Nnoitra asked as he moved back his headphones.

"Nah, I was fucking Ichigo," Grimmjow answered with a playful smirk on his face, Nnoitra quirked his eyebrows. Before Nnoitra could ask what he was talking about the attendant that Grimmjow was just involved with walked past them, a small limp to his walk. Nnoitras confused expression slowly turned into that of mischief as his lips went up into a hard grin. He chuckled to himself as he put his headphones back on and turned back to the small screen in front of him.

Grimmjow chuckled to himself as he looked out the window. Noticing that the sun was slowly starting to make an appearance. He laid back and thought about how in less than five hours he would be able to see his little berry. His eyes started to feel heavy and he didn't fight it when his eyelids started to close. His breath started to even out and he was fast asleep.

::+::

"Thank you for riding with us and please watch your step when getting out of the plane," The female flight attendant said as he motioned people out of the door as they came one by one. The Jeagerjaquez and Nnoitra were the first to get off the plane since they were seated mostly in the front. Getting their luggage was an easy process and then they made their way outside.

"We're finally back!" Nel yelled as she threw her arms up in the air and stretched.

"Man, that ride was a kill, but at least one of us was entertained, ain't that right Grimm?" Nnoitra exclaimed as he rubbed his elbow into Grimmjows side.

"Shut the fuck up, Nnoi," Grimmjow whispered angrily.

A small limo showed up in front of them and Starrk went to put the luggage in the trunk, Emory helping him. Elizabeth got inside being followed by Nel and the others. Starrk and Emory were the last ones to get inside and then the driver drove off when Emory gave him the directions through the small window.

"So what's the plan? Are we just going back home to Karakura?" Grimmjow asked as he leaned back and lifted his arms, placing it behind his head.

Emory was looking at his phone when Grimmjow spoke and he looked up at him with a confused face expression. "Karakura? Why would we go back there? Did I not tell you? We bought a new house here in Tokyo. You'll be attending a University here along with Nelliel and Nnoitra," Emory said as he looked back at his phone.

"The fuck? You didn't say anything about a new house," Grimmjow complained.

"Well, I just said something so it's fine," Emory replied.

"Did you know about this Starrk, Mom?" Grimmjow turned to them. His mother silently shook her head with her hand on her chin.

"Your father was always one to hold back important information," She sighed.

"This is the first I heard of it," Starrk answered. Grimmjow let out an aggravated sigh, not bothering to ask the rest of them because he would already know their answer.

"If it makes you feel better this is the first time I'm hearing about this too," Nel spoke, a small smile appearing on her face. "But its fine, this way it'll be a bit easier to be closer to everyone, right?" Nel added afterwards. Grimmjow looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Most of the guys are attending Gotei University. So if we apply to that University I'm sure we'll see someone! Right Nnoi?" Nel turned to Nnoi with sparkles in her eyes.

"Sure thing sweet pea," he replied with a yawn.

"We can go to the school later then. Grimm, Nnoi, once we get back we have some business to take care of. Starrk you stay home and watch over Nel and Liz," Emory said as he slammed his phone shut.

"Of course," came Starrks reply.

The rest of the forty something minute ride consisted of Nel talking about how happy she was to be back and everyone listening to her ramble on about all the exciting things that could happen. They passed a gate and drove up to their new house. Everyone got out of the limo and it drove away after Emory, Nnoitra and Starrk got the luggage out from the trunk.

"Wow! Is this really our new house? It's so pretty!" Nel exclaimed.

The exterior was a burgundy red and made from bricks. There were a set of stairs that led up to a large glass door with golden designs forming around and inside of it. To the side there was a small gate that looked like it leaded to a garden. Beside that was a garage. It was pretty big so Grimmjow couldn't help but wonder what was inside. He'll leave that for after everything was settled inside. On the other side Nnoitra could see a patio so he imagined that there was a pool on the side. Everyone headed up the stairs, making their way inside and Nel squealed even more when she realized how roomy everything looked.

The inside of the house had more of a western feel to it, but everyone still took of their shoes before stepping fully inside. There were plants lined up on the side and a set of black ivory stairs that swirled up onto the second floor. Everyone walked inside to see that there was already furniture in the living room, a door to the side leading into the kitchen. Liz and Nel made their way there while Nnoitra decided to see if he was right about the pool outside.

"I went ahead and told some of the guys to move everything over so we didn't have too. All the rooms are upstairs. Hope you don't mind sharing a room together with Grimmjow, Nnoitra, I know how he can be while sleeping," Emory laughed as he joined Nnoitra by the pool side. "Oh great, I get to share a room with a frustrated little boy," Nnoitra sighed with a hint of sarcasm.

"Shut the fuck up! You aren't any better with your snoring ass!" Grimmjow retorted, popping his head out of the door.

"Guys! The kitchen is so pretty, it's already fully stocked. And there is such a huge Island in there. Daddy this house is great!" Nel chimmed as she stood beside her older brother.

"You outdid yourself this time, love. Our last house was nice but this is beautiful," Elizabeth said as she stepped outside walking towards her husband. "Also, I'm glad you remembered how much I've been wanting a garden. It's a nice touch," She added as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Emory let out a small chuckle, "We'll talk more about how much you love me when I get back but right now we have to go tend to some important business," Emory said returning the kiss. "Grimmjow, Nnoitra, let's go. I have something to show you guys before we leave. Starrk, hold down the cave," He added as he made his way to the gate that led to the front of the house, Grimmjow and Nnoitra following behind him.

Emory walked up to the garage beside the gate that leads the garden and pressed some number on the key pad. "I'll text you guys the number later," Emory said as the gate to the garage started opening upwards. Grimmjow and Nnoitra stood at beside Emory as the gates finished opening up. Emory stepped forward and the lights automatically turned on, showing for vehicles side by side.

To the far left was a teal 2016 Kawasaki Ninja 300 ABS, The leather seat being white and the rims of the wheel a shiny silver. Grimmjow could spot the black gothic six on the white of the motorcycle underneath the headlights. Beside it was a black 2016 Dodge Challenger, with 3 silver lines stopping at the front and back window. The last one was a light green 2016 Ferrari California.

Grimmjow walked up to the motorcycle, Nnoitra doing the same to the Dodge.

"Holy shit! Dad is this-Is this mine?!" Grimmjow asked, turning to look at his father who had a loving smile on his face.

"It's all yours. Damn thing didn't come in blue so I had to get it custom made. Told them to add the six. Same goes for you Nnoitra. You should have enough leg space in that thing," Emory said as he tossed them the key to their new ride.

"Holy fucking shit! Jeagers you are the fucking best boss in the whole wide world!" Nnoitra said opening the car and sliding into the driver's seat. Just like he said there was enough leg space so that he didn't feel cramped. Grimmjow hoped onto his new motorcycle and brought the thing to life. Nnoitra doing the same.

"Glad you like it. Grimm, just follow us. I'm too lazy to give you directions," Emory commented as he got in the passenger seat of Nnoitras new ride. Nnoitra pulled out onto the drive way slowly and waited for Grimmjow, who put on his helmet and followed after, the garage door closing automatically.

Nnoitra drove off with Grimmjow following behind them.

::+::

Twenty something minutes pass and Grimmjow was parking his motorcycle in the underground parking lot that he followed Nnoitra into. Said man got out of the car and stood tall next to him.

"Fuck! That was sick! Must've broke the speed limit like a hundred times! This fucker is fast!" Nnoitra commented as he slid his hand across the top of the car. Emory got out of the car and looked over to them.

"You can talk about how much you like the car later. Let's get this over with. I don't want to be here longer than I need to," Emory said as he closed the door and made his way to the underground elevator. Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked at him then at each other. With a shrug of the shoulder, Grimmjow put his helmet down, turned off his bike, pocketed his keys and made his way to his dad, Nnoitra following.

They all got in the elevator and Emory pressed the button that had the letters A.S next to it.

"Who are we here to see anyway?" Grimmjow asked, noticing that his father actually seemed nervous.

Emory let out a long sigh and looked at both Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

"Someone who I used to work with," Emory answered softly. "So a friend?" Nnoitra asked. "No! This man is no friend of mine," Emory yelled. Grimmjow and Nnoitra were taken aback at his behavior since Emory is usually so cool and collected. "I might be evil, but if there is one thing I despise the most is the use of drugs. This man doesn't care for that. He'll distribute any type of drug if it means he's getting his way and keeping people under his "control,"" Emory grunted. "It's one of the many reasons why he and someone I can call a friend left him. Of course he hasn't forgiven us but there is something I have to ask him, that's why we are here. I would have liked it if the bastard was long dead but sadly he doesn't know the meaning of dying," Emory sighed the last part.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra nodded to each other, silently agreeing that if anything were to happen they would start shooting up the place.

The elevator rang letting them know that they have reached their floor. The doors opened and they were greeted by a dark skin man who wore a black suit. He had long black dreads held up in a ponytail and wore silver shades. The three of them walked out into a white room that looked like it could be a waiting room.

"Tactless as ever," Emory commented as he passed the man in front of him and proceeded to the only door in the room, Grimmjow and Nnoitra quickly following after him. "It's an honor to see you Jeagerjaquez-Don," The man said as he turned around and slowly made his way to them. "It's a pleasure to "see" you too, Tousen. Tell me is your bitch of a boss inside or did he step out knowing full well I was coming? Is that why you came out to greet me instead?" Emory declared as he grabbed hold of the doorknob.

"It would be wise if you not speak of my master in that way," Tousen uttered in an unpleased tone.

"Oh yes, I forgot how much of a guard dog you are, Woof woof," Grimmjows father retorted as he turned the knob and walked inside. He walked into another white room, this one being brighter than the last due to the lights. In front of him was a giant brown desk and whoever was sitting in the chair was turned around. The wall being taken over by windows so he had a clear view of the street and the sky. Tousen walked in and took his place at the left side of the desk.

Grimmjow couldn't help but think this place was terrible because it lacked so much color. How can someone be okay looking at the color white over and over again. _If I was here all the time I would go crazy,_ he thought to himself. He looked over at Nnoitra and thought he came to the same conclusion by the disgusted look on his face.

"You're lucky Gin is out. If he didn't know who you were you would be dead," The man behind the desk said as he turned his seat around. His brown eyes were slanted as he stared down Emory. His brown hair pushed back with a single strand falling over his forehead. He wore a white suit to go along with his room. He leaned forward on his desk and held his head on both of his hands.

"Gin has nothing on me," Emory retorted.

"It's been quite a while Emory, and who is this? Is that Grimmjow? My how he's grown," The brunette said as he got up from his chair and went to stand in front of him. "You might not remember me but your father and I were once friends. Sosuke Aizen is what you may call me," He said as he held up his hand wanting a hand shake. Grimmjow just looked at his hand and turned his head to inspect the rest of the room. He noticed that there was a picture of Aizen on the wall and narrowed his eyes in disgust. _How narcissistic_ , He thought to himself.

"I see you've stolen your father's personality. How wonderful," He said as he looked over to Nnoitra. Nnoitra looked down at him not holding back the fact that he didn't like him. Aizen let out a sigh and went to lean back on his desk, his legs crossed.

"How did you figure out where I was?"

"That's not important, do you know someone by the name of Jerome?"

"And what if I do?"

"Then you know about the Hogyoku," Emory stated more as a fact then a question.

Aizen looked at Emory without a hint of emotion on his face and tilted his head to the side. "Hogyoku? And what is that?"

"Don't play dumb with me Sosuke. I know you were the one who gave it to him. The Hogyoku was banned. There are only three other people who know about it and you're the only person I know who would go behind our backs and bring it back into the light!" Emory started. "The drug before was already deadly but now it's even more dangerous. What the hell did you do?"

"It seems you have gone crazy. I would never go against my friends," Aizen sighed. All Emory could do was laugh. "Bullshit. Listen, when I find a way to prove this was all you, I'm going to make you wish you were never born," Was all Emory sad before he turned around and headed towards the door. Grimmjow and Nnoitra following after.

"Should I send someone after them?" Tousen said as he turned to Aizen who walked over to his seat and sat down. "It's been a while since I've seen the man and he's still so cold towards me. What have I ever done to be at the receiving end of his hatred?" Aizen sighed.

He turned around and looked up at the sky. "That lackey of yours, does he still want to prove his loyalty to us?" Aizen said as he crossed his legs and leaned his head into his fist.

"He will do anything I ask of him. Why?"

"I have a little job for him. I've gained quite a few acquaintances while Emory was away so he won't know what hit him," Aizen chuckled. "I'll make them all pay for ever thinking that they could leave me. I'll destroy them one by one," Aizen said to himself with a little hum. He continued to look out the window and a slow smile started to appear on his face.

::+::

Grimmjow jumped onto his bike and turned the ignition listening to his new baby come to life.

"How'd ya know he was the one to give the Hogyoku to Jerome?" Nnoitra asked as he opened the door to the driver's seat. "I don't. But I know it was him. The other two involved hated drugs more than me. There are different type of Yakuza. There's us, the ones who use the law to our advantage. Then there's Sosuke. He uses any means to get whatever he wants and show that he has power. And he'll use it to gain control over anyone and everyone whether it's by illegal use or not, " Emory answered.

"What about the other two? The ones you said were your actual friends?" Grimmjow asked as he put on his helmet.

A small smile appeared on Emory's face. "Those two are the Yakuza who want to protect. They are the rare ones. They didn't agree with my tactics of debt collecting, but since I didn't really hurt anyone they let it slide. Plus I help the police every now and then so that won me some points," Emory laughed. "One of them left the business before you were born. The other one I'm not sure what happened to him but he probably eloped with his wife. As long as those two are happy I'm fine with whatever they are doing now," Emory added.

Grimmjow soaked in the smile his father was showing. Grimmjow was surprise to see that his father actually cared for these people he spoke of, let alone finding out he really thought of them as friends.

"Text your sister and tell her the keys are in the drawer near the front door," Emory said looking at his watch. "It's a quarter to one. Tell Nel to go ahead to the university. We'll meet her there and just get it over with so that you guys can start when summer vacation is over. You'll be transferring as second years so you won't be too far behind," Emory said as he got into the passenger seat and closed the door. Nnoitra got in and turned on the car.

Grimmjow did as he was told, tucking the phone back in his pocket when he was done. He turned on his bike and started to follow Nnoitra when said man pulled out of his parking spot and drove off towards the school.

::+::

As Grimmjow and Nnoitra pulled up to the administration building they could see that Nel was already there if her new Ferrari wasn't sticking out like a sore thumb. She was laying as she was talking to a group of guys.

"So you'll be transferring in as a second year?" One of the older men said as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

"That's right! I'll be majoring in child care. I really like kids so it'll be great to work with them!" Nel chirped.

"That's nice. So tell me ya got yaself a lover?" One of the other guys said as he slowly walked up to Nel.

"You better step away from her if ya know what's good for you," Came a gruff voice from the side. Grimmjow and Emory were standing behind the group of guys, looking down at them with every intent to kill.

"Daddy! Grimmy!" Nel squealed in surprise. Nnoitra slid a hand around her waist before she made her way over to them. Nel was surprised and looked up at the man. A smile crept onto her face and she tiptoed up as Nnoitra lent down so that Nel could give him a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Nnoi,"

"Hey Baby. These guys giving you trouble?" Nnoi said as he stood straight and stared down at each of them.

"Who-Who the fuck is that?" One of the guys said as he turned back around and stared up Nnoitra.

"Oh! He's my boyfriend! We've been together for almost 8 years! We aren't much for PDA but when it's needed we'll let people know we're taken!" Nel said as she turned and put her hand on Nnoitras chest.

"If I ever see you delinquents around my daughter again, I'll make sure to make your life a living hell," Emory said as he took a few steps forward, his hand reaching for something on his back.

"So like I said. You better step away from her if you know what's good for you," Grimmjow repeated as he stepped forward while looking down at them.

The guys ran away without a minute of thought not wanting to be around these people they deemed dangerous. Emory took out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a drag then blowing it out. Grimmjow just let out a sigh.

"Where's Starrk?" Grimmjow asked as he slid his hands in his pocket.

"He wanted to come but mom made him stay because she wanted him to help with dinner. Even mom knows Starrk is a better cook!" Nel laughed. "Come on! Let's go inside!" Nel chimed as she pulled away from Nnoitra and walk towards the administration building.

Nnoitra dragged his hand through his hair and followed suit.

Emory went inside and demanded to talk to someone to get his kids into the school for the upcoming quarter but the person behind the desk said that it was too late for registrations. Emory wasn't taking that well and decide to _persuade_ them to let them talk to someone. They were able to scare the assistant into letting them meet with someone who could personally help them, to the advisers disappointment. Nel kept going on about how threatening them isn't going to help but Grimmjow and Emory were able to prove her otherwise.

They all went to the back, following the adviser as he talked about everything that was needed if they wanted to be secure for their upcoming quarter. He went over all the important details after Emory paid the fees and Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Nel each talked to someone to figure out where they were, and get their credits transferred. All that was left was for the adviser to go over everything and make sure everything was in order, leaving the gang to sit outside the offices while the adviser does his thing.

A few times Grimmjow could swear that he saw someone he knew, but the bloc of yellow hair always escaped him. He looked at his phone to see that it was a few minutes to two and he was starting to get annoyed. He was really thinking about going inside and forcing the adviser to hurry up.

As if hearing his threat the adviser scurried towards them and handed them all their schedules. Emory slid a twenty into the man's back pocket and thanked him for his help. Emory said that he had to head out so he took the keys from Nnoitra and headed towards the car. He told them not to be late for dinner since it might break Elizabeth's heart.

Nel and Nnoitra decided to walk around and since Grimmjow had nothing better to do he joined them, but not without complaining about why they had to go look around. They were able to find some of their classroom and meet some of the teachers. The only one that stood out was the Professor Kurotsuchi who was in charge of the science department. He was a tall man who wore this big white jacket with a black suit underneath and had this weird turban thing with some gold on it around his head. Grimmjow knew right away that they were not going to get along.

As Nel and Nnoitra kept walking about Grimmjow couldn't help but notice a man sitting on one of the benches. Said man turned his face and Grimmjow saw that the number sixty-nine was tattooed on his left cheek. _Can you be more obvious?_ , Grimmjow chuckled to himself. He saw that the guy was on the phone and heard part of the conversation, guessing that he was talking to his significant other. He was silent for a while and looked at his phone. He texted something and put the phone back to his hear and continued to talk, saying his goodbyes. He got up and pocketed his phone, turning to see Grimmjow staring. He had a confused look on his face and turned around and walked off.

Grimmjow couldn't help but feel like the guy was dangerous. A skill that he has since it comes with the line of duty he's in. He felt bad for whoever his lover was, since if they pissed him off they might be in trouble. Nel and Nnoitra happened to be making their way back to Grimmjow as he turned to see them coming his way.

"Grimmy! Guess what!" Nel said as she pounced on him. "There's a party going on tonight. Something about the end of the year party! It'll be huge and everyone will be there. No one has been on the chat but I'm sure that Rukia, Orihime and maybe even Ichigo will be there!" Nel continued without giving Grimmjow the chance to answer.

"A party?" Grimmjow asked as Nel go off him.

"We should totally go crash it. Think of all the hot babes that'll be there. Maybe you can find yourself someone until you get Kurosaki back," Nnoitra said as he put his arm around Nels shoulder, getting pissed when some guys started ogling her up and down.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Know where it is?" Grimmjow asked, turning around and making his way back to his bike with Nnoitra and Nel behind him.

"It's at some upperclassman's house. I got the address from one of the guys over there," Nel said as he pointed to a group of guys that were huddle amongst themselves, starring daggers at Nnoitra.

"It's not till like ten so we have a lot of time to kill," Nel added as she got into the driver's seat of her car, Nnoitra getting in on the other side. Grimmjow got on his bike and turned it on.

"Then we'll just have to waste time till then," Grimmjow said as he began to put on his helmet but stopped halfway. "Eh…You remember how to get home?" Grimmjow asked looking over at Nel who put up her phone showing directions to their new house. Grimmjow barked a laugh. "Lead the way," He said as he put on his helmet completely. Nel pulled out of the parking lot and Grimmjow followed behind them, not noticing the pair of eyes that were following him.

::+::

When they got home they saw that their dad was already home. They walked in to be greeted by Starrk, telling them that dinner was ready and that their mother wouldn't take no as an answer. They made their way to the table and Elizabeth wasn't kidding when she said she was going to make everyone's favorites. There were an assortment of hamburgers, noodles, fish and white rice going around the table. Emory was yelling at them to hurry up because Elizabeth wouldn't let him touch the food until the kids had some first. They all went to sit down and talked about what happened while they were away from each other.

They sat and chatted away for almost two or three hours, talking about nothing in particular. Nel went to go help her mother with the dishes while Starrk and Nnoitra went upstairs to unpack all of their stuff. Emory said that he got a call from someone, saying that someone is causing trouble around their territory and that he has to go and take care of it, taking Starrk with him because he needs the extra man power and he didn't want to keep dragging Grimmjow and Nnoitra around. He decided to let them be for now and call them when they are really needed.

Around sevenish Grimmjow decided that he was tired and went to take a nap, telling Nnoitra to wake him up when they need to start getting ready for the party. Nnoitra went downstairs to hang out with Nel and Elizabeth since he honestly had nothing better to do.

Grimmjow laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling in nothing but his boxers, thinking about his berry. He wanted to know who he was dating. Why? Was he good to him? Was he more handsome? _Probably not,_ He answered himself with a grin. He wanted to believe that Ichigo would be at the party tonight but he knew how much the Berry hated that sort of crowd. He turned onto his side, his eyes becoming heavy and slowly sleep took over him as he dreamt about his beautiful berry.

::+::

It was an half an hour past ten and Nel and Nnoitra were already ready to head out to the party. Nel wearing a pair of washed out green ripped jeans with a light blue crop top than show her shoulders, she topped it off with blue vans and some golden bracelets. Nnoitra wore a white polo shirt and black baggy jeans, topping it off with some white combat boots.

Grimmjow was not.

He was so engrossed in his dreams about the berry that when Nnoitra tried waking him up Grimmjow decided against it. Giving up he sent Nel in to see if she can do a better job and was grossed out when Grimmjow turned over with a dent in his boxers. She hit him with a pillow and ran out of the room, Nnoitra laughing at her misfortune. Grimmjow finally woke around ten eleventy something and went to take a long needed cold shower. When he came out he went straight to his closet and pulled out a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of ass hugging ash grey skinny jeans. He put it on and went to go get his sneakers, deciding on a black combat books instead.

When he got downstairs he saw that Nel and Nnoitra were waiting for him and they all went out the door, saying their goodbyes to Elizabeth.

Nel thought it would be easier if they all just got in her car and drove to the party. Grimmjow, not being in the mood to drive his baby agreed and got in the back seat of her car. Nnoitra and Nel got in and they pulled out of the drive way.

Nnoitra said to stop by a liquor store so that they don't go empty handed. But he actually wanted to get his own drinks just in case the ones at the party sucked. They drove into the parking lot of a liquor store that was maybe two or three blocks away from where the party was. They got out of the car and made their way inside.

When Grimmjow stepped inside he felt like something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Guys, hurry up and buy the damn liquor," Grimmjow said as he looked around the store nonchalantly.

"What's got yer panties in a twist?" Nnoitra said as he picked up a bottle of vodka.

"Something doesn't feel right. Just hurry up," He replied softly underneath his breath.

Nnoitra grabbed a few more of some very pricy drinks and paid for them at the counter. They made their way outside and towards the car. When they were about to get in, Grimmjow pushed Nel into the back seat and tossed Nnoitra the keys. Nnoitra quickly jumped over and started up the car.

"Get Nel home!" Grimmjow yelled as he ran off. A gun shot resonated throughout the parking lot. Without thinking Grimmjow started running, his hand going for his gun inside of his pants. Nnoitra drove off with Nel as she yelled for Grimmjow.

Grimmjow ran into an alleyway and leaned onto the wall, sliding down. His breathing becoming fast.

"Shit!" He spat looking outside of the alley way. He saw that there was no one around and slowly walked out. He looked up onto the rooftops of the buildings and saw someone moving away. He quickly ran down the block towards where the party was supposed to be held. He thought that it would be harder for his sniper to catch him if he was surrounded by a group of people.

He heard footsteps behind him and it sounded like someone was talking on the phone. He started running, unbeknownst to the man that was silently walking behind him, a silencer in hand.

The figure hung up the phone as he lifted up his gun and started shooting at Grimmjow. He fell to the ground and quickly turned around to shoot at his soon to be killer. He shot a few more times and saw that he kneeled down. Grimmjow thought that he must have gotten him in the leg. The figure quickly got up and started limping away realizing he had no more bullets.

"Fucking pussy. Can only fight with a gun in your hand. Fucking pathetic," Grimmjow grunted to no one in particular. He slowly got up and saw that the side of his shirt was bleeding. _Fuck,_ he whined. He grabbed the left side of his stomach and started walking off towards the alleyway. _Shit this actually hurts,_ Grimmjow thought to himself.

He leaned on the wall and tripped over a trashcan, falling down with it. He was curled over and grabbed his side yet again. _My phone, I need to call and make sure Nel and Nnoitra are okay,_ He said in his head. His rejected the idea when he tried to move and felt that his body started to feel a bit numb.

"Hey, is someone here? Are you alright?" The man on the floor heard someone call out. He would look but feeling in his body made it difficult to move at the moment. _Shit, who the fuck is this? And why does he sound so familiar,_ Grimmjow thought as his vision started to blur.

He heard the figure quickly make his way to him, kneeling down and touching his back. Grimmjow jerked his shoulder wanting to get away from the man but not finding it possible with the lack of feeling going across his body.

In a swift motion, Grimmjow lifted his head off the ground and looked at the strangers to be meet with widened sweet chocolate caramel eyes. His azure eyes widened at the thought that the person in front of him is the person he's been wanting to see for the past five years. Ichigo was the last person he expected to see tonight and saying he was happy was an understatement. He might be feeling like his last breath will be coming anytime soon but looking at Ichigo always managed to calm him down.

He looked closer at Ichigo to see that the man had shock written all over his face. _Of course he's shocked. I'm crouching here shot. This is a nice reunion,_ He frowned to himself. He looked at the tuff of orange hair and saw that his hair was up in a ponytail and couldn't help but think he was cute. _His hair grew,_ he thought to himself. A few seconds pass with Grimmjow and Ichigo staring at each other and the silence was broken when Ichigo decided to speak up.

"G-Grimmjow?" The orangette spoke in a whisper. _His voice,_ Grimmjow thought. He felt like he was on cloud nine. The only thing going through his head is the fact that he's waited so long to hear his Ichigo's voice. If he died right now he would be okay with that because at least he was able to see the man he loved one last time. But as his vision got blurry he decided against it because he really wanted to explain to Ichigo that he didn't mean to leave him. His eyesight became more blurry and Grimmjow thought before he passed out he should reassure the berry that it was, in fact, him.

"Hey Berry," was the first and last thing Grimmjow said to Ichigo Before he was taken by darkness.

* * *

 _ **I was not expecting this story to go this way. I really wasn't. I don't know if I did a good job but I'm pretty proud of how this chapter turned out. The next chapter should be simpler for me to write since now I'm just continuing what happens. I don't know when I'll be done but I promise (Might not keep it) to stop procrastinating as much as I do. Oh so sorry. Anyway I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to come with me on this journey of whatever the hell this is. Leave a review and some feedback. I'd love to know what you think. Thanks much!**_

 _ **Ciaos~**_


	3. Typical Ichigo

_**Another chapter and it hasn't even been a week! Did I do good? Huh? Huh? Well this I tried to make this chapter as short as I could. The last two chapters were more than 20 pages, chapter 1 being 29 and chapter 2 at 24. This one only had 14 pages so I think I did good. The word count is down by half so I'm sure it's not that much now. I want to keep you guys interested and if making them a little shorter every time will keep your interest then I guess it must be done. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: As much as I love them, I don't own Bleach.**_

 _ **Warnings: Not as much OOCness as I thought but probably some in the future since it'll go with the story. This is mature guys, definitely 18+. Smexy Boy on boy going on. If you no like then leave. Do us all a favor and just leave. Violence and the like. Profanity is in order so ya. That's it for this chapter.**_

 _ **Please Enjoy~**_

* * *

Ichigo never imagined the turn his life would take when he came out to this party.

There were many different emotions going through his head right now. But if he had to choose one emotion in particular it would have to be confused. All that was going through the poor orangettes mind is why exactly was Grimmjow here. And bleeding out from a gun wound no less. How did this happened? Who did it? All these questions were going through his head as he finished patching the blunette up.

As soon as Grimmjow passed out Ichigo quickly got up and ran to the car, opening the glove compartment to get his emergency aid kit. Shiro thought it was a stupid idea since nothing ever happened to him or anyone around him but now Ichigo could prove him wrong. He closed up the kit and sat crossed leg next to Grimmjows body, looking at the bandages going across his abdomen. _If I tell Shiro he'll just tell me to leave his body,_ Ichigo sighed to himself. As if the man read his thoughts he could here Shiro yelling his name.

"Ichi! Ichigo where the hell d 'ya go?!" Shiro yelled.

Thinking that it would be easier to just deal with the drama now Ichigo stood up and walked out of the alleyway, looking at Shiro who turned around to meet his saddened eyes. Shiro quickly strolled over to Ichigo putting his hand on his face to hold it up so that he could look at him properly.

"What happened? Did Shuuhei say something? Want me to kill him?" Shiro threatened as he caressed Ichigos cheeks. Ichigo didn't answer and just grabbed one of Shiros hand pulling him into the alleyway.

"The fuck are you doing? What's here? Better not be something disg-" Shiro started but was caught off guard when he looked at the floor to see an unconscious Grimmjow. He looked at the bandaged abdomen and the thought of Ichigo beating the shit out of him was thrown away. "Son of a bitch," was all Shiro could say. Ichigo looked at him questioningly. "I thought you would be more surprised to see him," Ichigo asked as he squinted his eyes in suspicion. Shiro just let out a sigh and stared at Ichigo, not feeling bad about what he was about to say. "Leave him, let's go," Ichigo looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Ya heard me. Ya patched him up, good for you. But you're done now and you got no reason to be around him. Let's go. We'll call an ambulance and tell 'em there's a guy passed out here," Shiro said as he grabbed onto Ichigos wrist and started to pull him out of the alleyway. Ichigo snatched his hand back and looked at Shiro, disappointment in his eyes. "What the fuck? I'm not just gonna leave him here, we have to take him to the hospital!" Ichigo yelled, happy that the music playing in the house was loud enough so that people wouldn't be able to hear them. "Ichigo, ya don't need to be nice to that prick. He hurt ya, hard. Do I need ta remind ya who helped ya get yer shit together after this fucker fucked you up? This is exactly why I didn't tell you he was here! You're too fucking kind and you're gonna keep getting fucking hurt if you let this bastard into your fucking life again!" Shiro screamed. He cursed at himself, realizing that he just told Ichigo the big secret.

"You knew? You knew Grimmjow was here," He stated the latter more as a statement than a question to himself. "That means everyone knew about him being here except me…." Ichigo sighed to himself. "That explains so much," Ichigo sighed once again as he turned around and kneeled down next to Grimmjow.

"It doesn't fucking matter if everyone knew. We didn't tell ya cause we didn't want ya getting' hurt again Ichi. We wanted to protect you," Shiro whispered the last part as he walked towards Ichigo and stood behind him. "I can take care of myself Shiro. Him being here doesn't change the fact that I'm still angry for what he did. But you and the others not telling me hurts me more because it feels like you guys think I'm some weak little girl who had her heart broken multiple times. Well I'm not! I'm happy, I am, but…," Ichigo trailed off and looked at Grimmjows face.

He didn't want to hate Grimmjow, but how could he ever forgive the person who hurt him so bad? Ichigo was in love with Grimmjow and when said person told him how much he loved him he was so happy. He was going to say it back right there and then but then Grimmjow turned around and ran away. He was hoping to see the bastard in school the next day but he didn't show up. And when he didn't show up the days after that, how could he not begin to resent the man.

He thought that they were finally going to be together. Not as friends but something more.

But it didn't happen.

Ichigo grew to hate the man lying on the floor near his feet. But a part of him wants to hear an explanation. A part of him wants to know why he left. A part of him wanted to know if Grimmjow still loved him. _It wouldn't matter,_ Ichigo told to himself. He's in a loving relationship and Shuuhei hasn't done anything wrong. He's been supportive and understanding and that's all Ichigo could ever hope for, so why is it that when Grimmjow is finally here, in front of him, the urge to kill him isn't as big as he thought it would be.

Ichigo hated himself. He knew that he was beyond angry at the man. But he couldn't bring himself to just walk away. Not when Grimmjow is hurt like this. He blamed it on his need to help people since he was to become a doctor, but he also felt that wasn't the reason at all.

Ichigo's thoughts were halted when the sound of ringing resounded through the small alley. He looked up at Shiro to see if it was his phone but Shiro lifted up his hands and showed that it wasn't him. Ichigo looked down at Grimmjow and saw a small light flashing in his pockets.

"You better not pick up that fucking phone Ichigo. You're done with him. If you answer that phone there's no going back. Think about Shuuhei," Shiro said as he grabbed onto Ichigo's shoulder turning him around and staring into his eyes. Shiro honestly wasn't surprised when Ichigo swiftly turned back around and grabbed the phone out of Grimmjows pockets.

"Fucking hell," Shiro whined as he walked out of the alley way. He was outside but he still felt like he needed some fresh air to think.

Ichigo looked at the caller ID to see that Nel was the one calling. With one swipe to the right he answered the call and held the phone to his ear.

"Grimmjow! Grimm! Are you alright? What the hell was that!? Where are you?! Are you okay?!" A frightened Nelliel yelled over the phone. Ichigo didn't know how to respond so he just thought honesty was the way to go about it. "Jeagerjaquez is fine. He's unconscious and sporting a mean gunshot wound. I was able to stop the bleeding and stich him up but he needs some professional medical care. I know I did it right but its better if a higher up takes a look at it," Ichigo answered over the phone. Nel stayed quiet for a second. He could hear someone else talking over the phone but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He could hear Nel telling them everything that he just said.

"….Itsygo?" Nel whispered quietly afraid that she might have mistaken his voice. Ichigo smiled softly at the cute nickname Nel gave him. "Yea, it's me," Ichigo smiled over the phone. "Oh thank God! I'm so happy that you were the one to find him. What happened?"

"I don't know. I finished talking on the phone and heard something coming from the alleyway. When I came to take a look I saw a man on the floor bleeding. I was not expecting to see Jeagerjaquez. After he passed out I went ahead and patched up his wound the best to my abilities. And here we are," Ichigo explained. Nel noted the fact that he was calling Grimmjow by his last name but decided not to comment on it.

"Okay! Where are you? Were you at the party that was going on tonight?"

"How did you know about that?" Ichigo asked quizzically.

"That's not important! We'll be right there!" Nel yelled. Shiro walked back into the alleyway and snatched the phone away from Ichigo. He protested but Shiro continued to put the phone to his ear. "Listen here Nel, I got nothing personal against ya but I do against Jeagerjaquez here. If you aren't here in the next 10 minutes, I'm draggin' Ichigo away and leaving the body here to rot," Shiro said with an infuriated tone.

"Ack! Okay, roger that! We'll be there as fast as we can!" Nel said hanging up the phone right after.

"What the fuck, Shiro? That's unreasonable. I'm not gonna leave an injured person in an alleyway by themselves," Ichigo said as he stood up and looked at Shiro, annoyed and anger written all over his face. "Why are you suddenly calling Grimm-kitty by his last name?" Shiro said as he tossed the phone back to Ichigo, who caught it, and proceeded to cross his arms. Ichigo just looked down at the phone and turned back to look at Grimmjow. "He hurt me Shiro. A part of me wants to forgive him, but the other part is telling me that he has to gain my trust back. And I know myself. If I got too close to him again, I don't know what I'll do, but the outcome wouldn't be good. And I have Shuuhei now. So I can't hurt him," Ichigo explained, rubbing his arms in the process.

"I don't want to, he's done nothing wrong," He said as an afterthought. Shiro sighed, walking up to Ichigo and grabbing his hand, hoping that it will comfort him in some way. Ichigos smile didn't reach his cheeks but his eyes showed that he appreciated the gesture. "As much as I hate the Idea, we should probably get blue out of this alleyway and onto the sidewalk," Shiro avowed as he looked down at the unconscious body. Ichigo looked at him in shock, surprised that he would even suggest such a thing. "Yea yea yea, I just think it'll be easier when they get here and we can just get the hell out of a here an go home, " Shiro explained as he walked over to Grimmjows sleeping form. He grabbed onto the man's wrist and looked up at Ichigo expectantly. Ichigo let out a small chuckle and grabbed onto Grimmjows ankles.

They lifted him up and slowly made their way out into the side walk. "Fucking Christ his dead weight is no fucking joke!" Shiro complained. They placed him down and not 2 minutes later Ichigo could spot the sea green hair approaching in the same tone Ferrari. A man with curly brunette hair and one with Blonde riding along with her.

The car came to a stop in front of them and they all quickly got out of the car. "Itsygo!" Nel yelled as she ran into his arms. At that moment Starrk and Emory got out of the car and ran to Grimmjows side, kneeling down to inspect him. Ichigo was able to keep his stance as he was tackled by the shorter woman. "Are you alright? Are you hurt too?" She asked away. "No, I'm okay," He answered. "And you Shiro?" She asked, removing herself from Ichigo and looking towards said person. "Emotionally stressed but other than that nothing physical," Shiro answered with a sigh, Nel laughing quietly to herself. Starrk left Grimmjow to Emory walked over to the twins.

"It's a pleasure to see the both of you again, Ichigo Kurosaki. Shirosaki Kurosaki," Starrk bowed his head.

Emory looked over at them when he heard Starrk say their names. _Kurosaki?_ He thought to himself before turning back to look over Grimmjow.

"Still with the formality Starrk? Honestly, how many times do I have ta tell ya to just call me Shiro?" The albino complained as he walked over to Starrk and leaned onto his shoulder.

"As straight as ever Shiro," Starrk chuckled.

"There we go!"

"Hi Starrk. It's nice to see you again. How've you been?" Ichigo asked, walking up to him and shaking his hand as Starrk held it out. "I am fine. It's a shame that this is how you were able to reunite with Grimmjow," Starrk sighed as he released Ichigos hand.

"It's a shame they were able ta meet at all," Shiro bit, removing himself from Starrks shoulder. Ichigo just sent him a glare but was disrupted at being angry when he saw the other man pick up Grimmjow and threw the injured party over his shoulder as if he was a piece of cloth. Ichigo stared at the man in shock, surprised that someone could treat an injured person like that. Emory looked over at Ichigo and Shiro.

Shiro and Ichigo instantly got into a defensive stance feeling that the man in front of them was dangerous. A grin plastered across his face, liking the fact that these two can sense danger. He took a good look at them and saw that they did have some resemblance to a Kurosaki he knows all too well.

"So! You're Ichigo," Emory stated as he slowly walked up to them. Shiro got in front of Ichigo, not liking the way he was looking at his younger brother. Emory stopped in front of him, staring down into Shiro's golden eyes and slowly moving towards Ichigo's observant caramel ones. "Grimmjow has told me a lot about you. A fiery boy whose hair stood out like a sore thumb. And I presume you're the infamous Shiro. I feel a lot of fighting spirit from you guys," Emory smiled. "I should thank you for patching him up. It seems you know what you were doing," Emory said as he held out his hands.

Ichigo got out of his defensive stance and took his hand, to his brother's displeasure, and shook it. "It's fine. Even if I knew a gunshot wound wouldn't be able to kill him, as a future doctor I couldn't just leave him to tend to his injuries by himself," the red head said as he released Emory's hand. "Who the hell are you anyway? I've never seen ya b'fore," Shiro interrupted as he stood back up at full length.

"Oh! This is my and Grimmjows dad! Emory Jeagerjaquez!" Nel jumped in. "I forgot that none of you guys have actually met our parents," Nel said, putting a finger to her chin. "Well it would be bad knowing the type of profession he's in," Starrk whispered silently into Nels ear. "Ah, you're right," She acknowledged. "Well, Grimm-kitty definitely gets the looks from you big boy!" Shiro cackled. Ichigo hit him behind the head, a whine escaping his older brothers' mouth. "Don't be rude, Albino," Ichigo sighed.

Shiro and Ichigo started bickering and Emory kept looking at them. The more he stared at them the more of a resemblance he could see. He wanted to ask them about their father but threw away the idea, not wanting them to know that they knew each other. Not yet anyway. Pushing the thought to the back of his head he coughed, the two in front of him turning their attention to him. "It was a pleasure meeting you two, but we should be getting back. Thanks again. I'll send you something nice as thanks for helping Grimm out," Emory said as he turned around and headed towards the car. He stopped when Ichigo yelled out to him.

"You don't have to give me anything. No, I don't want anything,"

"Oh? Nothing at all? I'm sure you know we are wealthy? I'm sure there is something you want," he said as he turned his head around slowly.

"Sadly the only thing I want is out of reach," He whispered to himself. Shiro looked at him, knowing full well what he was talking about. "I didn't do it because I wanted compensation. I did it because I wanted to. I wanted to make sure he was alright so I took action," Ichigo finished. Emory continued to look at the boy, a picture of someone he knew appearing at the back of his head. A small smile appeared on his face. He laid Grimmjow in the backseat of Nels car and walked back over to Ichigo.

"Dinner,"

"What?"

"If you won't take something grand, at least let me treat you two to dinner. My wife would love to see new faces at the table. Plus she always makes so much that we end up having the same thing for the next two or three days," Emory laughed

"Sure!" Shiro answered for both of them. "We'll take ya up on yer offer! And if ya still want to give us some cash then I wouldn't mind taking his half!" Emory started laughing, liking Shiro's bluntness.

"Shirosaki!" Ichigo yelled, furiousness written on his face.

"The same as ever Shiro!" Nel laughed. Starrk just shook his head, amazed that Shiro hasn't changed in the slightest after five years.

Emory wiped a few loose tears from his eyes and took out a piece of paper. He wrote something on it then took Shiro's hand and placed it in the palm of his hand. Shiro looked at it to see that there was an address written on it. "That's our house. Come by tomorrow around six. We can have a nice chat before we eat. I enjoyed talking to you boys and would like to get to know more about Grimmjow and Nelliels friends," he said as he turned around and got into the passenger seat of the car, Nel and Starrk getting into the car as well.

"Bye Shiro! Bye Itsygo! Please come tomorrow. I want to catch up with you guys! And I'm sure Grimmy will want to thank you for today! You two get home safely okay?" Nel waved at them before starting the car and driving off.

Ichigo and Shiro stood there for a few more minutes. Recollecting everything that has happened in the last how many something minutes. Shiro let out a sigh and looked at Ichigo who was looking up at the moon. He continued to look at him and then decided to break the silence.

"Wanna go back inside? The others are probably wonderin' where we are," Shiro suggested. He turned his body to his younger twin brother when Ichigo looked down then at him. "Nah, I wanna go home," Ichigo said as he tossed the keys to Shiro, who caught them midair. "We can explain everything to them later," Ichigo continued as he made his way towards the car.

Shiro made his way over, unlocking the door. They both got in and Shiro started up the car. Shiro pulled out of the parking lot and started heading home. About ten minutes into the drive Shiro cursed underneath his breath.

"What?"

"I forgot we were supposed to drive Shinji home….."

"Ah…..Should we go back?" Ichigo said, knowing full well what Shiros answer will be.

"Fuck it. He can hitch a ride with one a the others," Shiro answered, stepping on the gas pedal.

::+::

Saturday morning was a simple day for the Kurosaki twins. They woke up, ate breakfast, did some work out by jogging for forty something minutes then returning home to take a nice cool shower. Then they would hang out with friends or just laze around at home, usually it would be the latter.

But today didn't start out peaceful.

"I can't believe you fuckers just left! Not even a phone call or a text. No! Nada! You guys fucking suck. You're so fucking lucky Rukia knows how to fucking drive. Renji was pissed drunk and we had to carry his ass to the car. Do you know how hard it was to drag that motherfucker up the stairs?! Need I remind you that Rukia and Renji live on the 5th fucking floor?! If I had remembered I would've left their ass and gone with that stick in the mud Uryuu!" Shinji ranted as he made his way from the front door to the kitchen island when Shiro opened the door for him. Ichigo silently placed a cup of coffee in front of Shinji, who picked it up right away and drank some.

He let out a pleasurable sigh, silently thanking Ichigo for making his coffee just the way he likes it. Shiro sat across from him, yawning and leaning his head onto his hand. Ichigo sat next to Shiro and placed Shiros coffee in front of him while he took a sip of his.

"Sorry Shinji, We really didn't mean to leave you. I just wasn't feeling it after I found out the Jeagerjaquez were back in town," Ichigo said after he took a sip of his drink. Shinji coughed up some of the coffee but quickly drank it back down, coughing a few more times. "Wha-What are you talking abo-"

"It's out of the bag Shi. No point in hidin' it. He knows," Shiro sighed into his drink.

"Saw him yesterday. In the alleyway next to the house,"

"Did you kick his ass?"

"Someone else did it for me?"

"What?"

"He was shot."

"SHOT?! The fuck- By who?"

"Who fucking cares? Have you ever seen his dad? We met him yesterday. I shit you not when I say the man definitely passed down his sexy genes. Like damn, if he wasn't married and had a kid I would do anything to get in the fuckers pants," Shiro interrupted as he slammed his hand on the counter for extra emphasis.

"Shiro, that's disgusting," Ichigo was not hiding the revulsion in his tone. "What? Don't tell me that your dick didn't twitch a little when you saw that hunk! Come on, ya can be honest. It'll only stay between us! We won't tell Shuuhei!" Shiro continued. Ichigo started to flush red and turned his head as he let out multiple sets of coughs. "Ha! I fucking knew it!"

"This is ridiculous," Shinji sighed. He turned to look at Ichigo who calmed down with the coughs. "So what are you going to do Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at Shinji. Thinking of the question he just presented. "Well, Mr. Jeagerjaquez invited us for dinner tonight for helping his son out. But I don't think I can go," Ichigo started. "And why the fuck not? The guy is rich, meaning really good food!" Shiro cried as he stared at his brother broken hearted. "Shuuhei said he was gonna pick me up today so that we can hang out. He hasn't called me yet, which is weird, but I don't want to make plans knowing he might show up," Ichigo sighed as he took out his phone and unlocked it. He went to Shuuhei's number and pressed the call key, putting it to his ear.

His phone ran a few times then went to voicemail. Ichigo left a quick message asking if they were still up for the meet up tonight and if he was okay. He told him to call if anything then hung up the phone. He looked at it for a while longer hoping that he'll quickly call back but nothing happened so he put the phone down. Ichigo and Shuuhei have been going out for four months yet Ichigo feels like he doesn't know anything about the guy. All he knows is that he goes to the same University, he wants to be a cop, and that he works at a shop as a freelance worker, taking random jobs here and there.

He never really goes into details about his job, but then again, Ichigo never asks. They haven't had a fight once and Ichigo is grateful for that but sometimes the orangette feels like Shuuhei might be hiding something from him. He would never bring it up since it's not his place to dive into his business just yet. He can understand that there are some things he would want to keep private. Ichigo can't really complain since he never told Shuuhei about Grimmjow. The man he loved with all his heart. But he was happy now with the man. Shuuhei treated him nicely and never forced him or rushed him into doing things he didn't want. He enjoyed his company but sometimes he just couldn't help his mind wondering to the blunette every now and again whenever he was with Shuuhei.

"If the bastard doesn't show up before five we are leaving. And I don't care if I'll have ta drag ya!" Shiro declared as he finished up the last of his coffee. He got up and rinsed out the cup in the sink, putting it to the side. "I'm gonna go jerk off to Emory's face then take a nap!" Shiro yelled as he walked towards the stairs, Ignoring Ichigos and Shinjis rant about how disgusting he is. Shiro halted momentarily to turn a bit and point a finger at Ichigo. "Remember Ichi-tan! He has till five!" Shiro smiled as he made his way up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Your brother is something else. You would think that after all these years he would learn how to grow up. I don't know how you and your family do it Ichigo but you are a hero for being able to deal with that for all of your life," Shinji sighed as he pushed his cup to the side. Ichigo let out a laugh and got up to wash his cup, placing it next to Shiros after he was done. He turned around and leaned on the counter as Shinji spoke up once again.

"So what are you gonna do Ichi?" Shinji tried to look into Ichigo's eyes but said man averted them knowing full well what the question was about.

"I don't know. Yesterday, Shiro told me to leave him. To walk away. Because if I didn't that would mean accepting Jeagerjaquez into my life again. He said that he would probably fuck it up again. Turn me back into that shriveled up state he left me in," Ichigo started as he crossed his arms and did the same with his legs, his full body weight leaning on the counter. "But even after realizing that Shiro might have been right….I still couldn't walk away," Ichigo sighed.

"Well that's no surprise. As much as you say you hate the man we all know it's not true. Ichigo, the reason we wanted to keep you away from Grimmjow was because the guy was an asshole. A total jerk. He claimed he loved you and then left you to tend to those emotions by yourself. We wanted to keep him away because we didn't want him fucking up what we were able to repair. You might still be you, but you grew as a person, Ichigo. You don't take shit from anyone like you used to. If something bothers you, you speak up. And we are all happy about that," Shinji smiled, happy that Ichigo was finally making eye contact, a small blush going across the Orangettes face. His light freckles making themselves known. "But that's not the only reason we wanted to keep him away from you," Shinji added as an afterthought. Ichigos attention solely on him.

"We also wanted to keep you away because everyone and their mothers knew how madly you were, no, how madly in love you are with Grimmjow," Shinji sighed, leaning his head on his propped up arm. Ichigo couldn't believe what Shinji was saying. And with a straight face to boot.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we wanted to keep you away because we knew that if you were to listen to Grimmjows explanation, you would forgive him as if nothing happened. Everything would go back to normal as if he never left…..As if he never hurt you," Shinji whispered the last part. "That's not true." Ichigo denied, a bit of anger laced in his tone of voice.

"You know it is,"

"It's not!" He yelled as he stood up from the counter, fist at his side.

"So you are telling me that if Grimmjow were to say that he still loved you, after all this time apart, you wouldn't take him back?" Shinji spoke up, his voice even and hushed.

 _Take him back?_ Ichigo thought to himself. _If he still loves me?_ Ichigo sat down in the high chair in front of him and scowled at the centerpiece as if it just insulted him. Ichigo didn't want to believe that he would take everything Grimmjow had to offer if the man told him he was still in love with him _. Am I still in love with him?_ Ichigo thought, his scowl becoming deeper if that was even possible. Ichigo didn't know how to answer that question. Yes when he saw Grimmjow for the first time after those long five years, his heart was beating faster than the first time he kissed Shuuhei. He wanted to know how it would feel to be held by Grimmjow. To kiss Grimmjow. To hug Grimmjow.

Yes, when he was with Shuuhei, he couldn't help but think about how life would have been if Grimmjow was in Shuuhei's place instead.

Ichigo's heart skipped a silent beat when he thought of him and Grimmjow being together as a couple. His heart felt cramped and his mind was being taken over by memories he shared with Grimmjow before he left.

But when he remembered what Grimmjow had done to him, he started to feel confused. He wanted to beat the shit out of Grimmjow so bad, but-

Ichigo's thoughts were caught off when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was Shuuhei calling back. He shook his head clear of unwanted thoughts and picked up the phone to answer. At that Shinji got up and moved towards the sink.

"Ichigo! I'm sorry I didn't pick up! Some things happened and I was called in for work," He sighed apologetically. "No it's fine. If you were working that would explain why you haven't called yet," Ichigo chuckled. "What's wrong Ichigo? Not feeling good? You sound like you were thinking too hard,"

Ichigo looked at the phone. How could Shuuhei tell? Ichigo felt terrible. How could he think of Grimmjow when there was someone who was giving him all the love in the world at this very moment? "No, nothing's wrong. Just a light headache," Ichigo lied. He didn't want to tell Shuuhei that he was basically questioning their relationship. That would not be a good conversation.

"So are we still up for today? I'm done for the day and don't have to do anything till later later so I thought maybe we could catch a movie," Shuuhei inquired. Ichigo looked at the time and saw that it was a quarter to one and thought about the dinner. At that Shiro, who looked like he just took a shower if the towel around his neck hints at anything, waltzed into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge to take a can of beer. He made eye contact with Ichigo.

"Sure, let's go watch a movie tonight," was all Ichigo said before Shuuhei said awesome and told him to be ready by six before hanging up. Shiro looked at Ichigo with squinted eyes. "What the fuck Ichigo?"

"You can go to the dinner. Just tell them that I already had plans," Ichigo said as he stood up and turned to look at Shinji, who had a questioning look on his face.

"I don't know if I still love Grimmjow," Ichigo whispered, his heart silently racing as he let the mans name slip off of his tongue. Shiro walked up to them, wanting to hear what Ichigo had to say. "But I'm going out with Shuuhei right now. And until he does something bad, or one of us gets tired of the other, I won't break up with him. I can't do that to him when he's giving his all in this relationship," Ichigo declared, determination and resolve in his eyes. Shinji and Shiro both smirked at him as he turned around and left to go to his room.

Shiro started laughing to himself and Shinji couldn't help but chuckle after him.

"He's a strong one. He really loves that bastard. So, how long do ya think that resolve will last?" Shinji asked as he leaned back onto the edge of the sink. "I give it….Hmmm…maybe by the start of da school year?" Shiro debated. Shinji thought a bit before answering. "So about three months?"

"I wanted ta keep him away but now that he knows there's no point. Those two are a magnet and whether Ichi wants to admit it or not they are going ta end up together. Just not quickly like Grimm-kitty expected. As his older brother all I gotta do is watch and make sure nothing bad happens," Shiro sighed, taking a sip of his beer.

"I don't think anything could keep Grimmjow away from Ichigo," Shinji proclaimed.

They stayed silent for a few minutes and Shiro was the one to break the silence after taking another sip of his beer. "Grimm-kitty really loves my brother huh?"

"More than anyone can imagine,"

Shiro had a scowl on his face and spoke up again, a bit angry. "I swear if I don't get some dick anytime soon, I'll go crazy," He said downing the rest of his drink. Shinji let out a laugh and toppled over holding his stomach. "Ha! Don't worry. Once school is over! We'll go clubbin' and I'll find ya a nice man!"

Shiro laughed. "I'll be holdin' you to that!"

::+::

 ** _Last night_**

Aizen was walking down the hall of his headquarters, heading towards a set double doors at the end of the hall, Tousen in toll. Tousen walked passed him to open the door and Aizen waltzed in without even uttering a thank you. He looked ahead and saw a man with Pink hair huddled over someone on the examination table. He was wearing a white dress shirt, the sleeves folded up to his elbows. Over it was a black vest. He had black jeans on that hugged his small figure. There was a small bag above his head with a line that had blood flowing through it, into the body. The pink haired man turned around as he took off his blood infested gloves. Aizen just looked at the man questioningly and spoke when he realized Szayel wasn't going to start the conversation.

"Szayel. What happened? Why did you call me so late?" Aizen said as he walked up a bit to Szayel. "Well, it seems that one of your employees have been injured. Shot in the leg. Twice. One above the other. He came not long ago, and it seemed he had dragged himself all the way here. This one is quite the fighter, so it's a good thing he got here when he did. He lost a lot of blood but he was still breathing. I was able to transfuse some into him and stitch him up. Not sure when he'll wake up," Tousen quietly walked up to the person who was laying on the bed. Aizen watching him as he approached the boy. Szayel stepped towards his computer and typed something up before turning and walking to the sink, throwing away the surgical gloves before washing his hands.

"Shuuhei, it seems you have failed our task," Tousen said underneath his breath. Aizen heard him. He let out an irritated sigh, gaining Tousens attention as he turned around to look at him. Aizen walked over to Shuuheis sleeping form and raised his hand, slapping it across Shuuheis face. Said boy let out a wince, clarifying that he was still alive. "How disappointing. If he isn't up by tomorrow get rid of him. I don't need useless people on my team," Aizen said as he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Why is he so angry? I mean, he's usually a bitch to deal with on a daily basis, but what's the special occasion?" Szayel said as he sat down in his chair turning around to look at Tousen. "Hold your tongue," Tousen bit. Szayel lifted his hands in a surrender motion. Tousen let out a sigh as he looked back down at Shuuhei. "Emory Jeagerjaquez made an appearance today in the office. Came to ask Aizen about the Hogyoku. It wasn't a happy meeting and Aizen denied everything about how he knew that the drug resurfaced. Emory didn't believe him and threatened about how he'll take him down," Tousen explained, crossing his arms and walking towards the door.

"I wouldn't believe him either. So why did little you appear half dead in front of the building?" The pink haired man said as he lifted up his silver square frames, his yellow brown eyes piercing the other man in the room. Tousen put his hand on the door handle. "Aizen-Don wanted to get back at Emory so he sent Shuuhei to kill his son who was also there and was rude to Aizen-Don," Tousen answered before opening the door and walking out. The door closing behind him.

Szayel let out a sigh and looked at Shuuhei. He turned around and went back to typing things up on the computer. "Seems Tousen cares about you. Make sure you wake up so I won't have to get rid of you, yes?" Szayel said to no one in particular as he continued to type away.

The next day in the early morning Aizen got a call from Szayel saying that Shuuhei was awake and he and Tousen headed down a flew levels and made their way to the medical ward. When they got there they saw that Shuuhei was being checked over by Szayel. A ringing noise went off around the room and Shuuhei realized that the blasted noise was coming from his pocket. "Who is calling you?" Aizen asked as he walked closer to Shuuhei. Shuuhei sat up and took out his phone to look at his caller ID. It read Ichigo but before he knew it the ringing stopped.

"No one important," He answered as he looked up at Aizen. Taking a small glimpse at Tousen. "It seems you were hurt quite badly last night. Care to tell me what happened?" Aizen asked nicely as he sat in Szayel chair. Szayel looked at him, Aizen raising his eyebrow in challenge. Szayel turned back and continued to check over Shuuhei silently. "When you sent me the picture of Grimmjow I was shocked when I turned to see the man staring straight at me. I was talking on the phone at the time so it looked less suspicious. When I was done talking I left and met up with one of my friends who usually helps me get close to my target. He said that he'll find a way to get him to the party that was going on that night so I left that to him,"

"A party? Why a party?" Aizen asked.

"I was supposed to be at that party and meet up with the guy I'm currently involved with. If he was at the party I could have easily taken him out once he got drunk enough," Shuuhei answered. Aizen hummed in understanding and Shuuhei took that as the okay to continue.

"I set one of my pals up on a building so that if he were to see Grimmjow he could tell me he's on his way. We didn't put into the equation that he wasn't coming by himself. He was with two other people and they stopped by the liquor store a few blocks away from where the party was being held. I gave him the order to shoot at them once they got outside and try to separate Grimmjow from the others. It worked because not a few minutes after, I saw Grimmjow out of breath from where I was standing. I was talking on the phone before that so the few people that were around didn't think I was out of place. When it was clear and Grimmjow started walking again, I followed him," Shuuhei looked down at his bandaged up leg.

Aizen folded his legs and crossed his arms as he tilted his head and squinted his eyes at Shuuhei. The other two in the room listening silently. "When the coast was clear, I hung up the phone and started shooting at Grimmjow. He fell down so I had assumed that he was down, but then he turned around and shot back and I got hit. I left, not being able to continue since I ran out of bullets. I would have gone to fight him, but I knew I wouldn't be able to take him on if it was hand to hand combat," Shuuhei finished as he lowered his head, disappointed at himself for not being able to do a better job.

Aizen sat there quietly analyzing Shuuhei and thinking over everything he just said. He stood up and walked over to Shuuhei, grabbing one of the scalpel off of the table. Shuuhei looked up at Aizen and with no warning Aizen moved the scalpel from the bridge of Shuuheis nose continuing over to the bottom of his left eye. A screeching yell was heard around the room and Shuuhei put his hand over the cut, crouching over in pain. Aizen put down the scalpel and walked towards the door. "Let that be a lesson for failing me. Consider yourself lucky that you are still of use to me, even if you don't know how to perform a job properly," Aizen opened the door and yelled over his shoulder for Tousen to follow him. Tousen didn't think twice before scurrying after him and closing the door behind him.

"Fucking shit!" Shuuhei grunted as he got up and limped to the mirror. The cut wasn't deep but he knew it would leave some sort of scar. Szayel grabbed some grey gauze tape and walked over to Shuuhei, turning him around and putting the tape on his face. Shuuhei cried in pain but let him finished. "The tape already had antibiotics on it, so it will sting. You should be lucky. The last person to not finish their job properly didn't live to try again," Szayel said as he walked to his chair and sat down.

"Great, I have to get a new chair. It doesn't feel the same when someone else sits in it," Szayel sighed. He looked up at Shuuhei to see that he took out his phone and was listening to something. "You should be careful," The pink haired man started. Shuuhei looked up at him, removing the phone a few inches away from his ear. "What?"

"You should be careful about that lover of yours. If you fail a mission again it might not be you Aizen decides to take it out on," Szayel elaborated. "Oh," was all Shuuhei said as he realized what the doctor was implying. "It doesn't matter. It's not like I'm in love with the guy. I actually already have someone but they are overseas." Shuuhei said in a hostile tone. Szayels eyebrows were lifted up into his hairline, shocked that he could such a thing with no trace of emotion.

"Are they in the same business?"

"More of a freelancer, but you could say that," Shuuhei smirked. "He was actually the one who told me to go out with someone. To keep me company while he was away. Isn't he so considerate?" Shuuhei laughed.

"Very," was Szayels reply.

"Anyway, I should be going. I should probably call this guy back," Shuuhei said as he started to limp towards the door. "Here," Szayel said as he reached into his drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills. He tossed it to Shuuhei who caught it, but not without almost letting it fallout of his hands, "Pain killers," Szayel answered before Shuuhei could ask. Said man lifted the bottle in a silent thank you motion and continued to head towards the door. Calling Ichigo back and telling him that tonight was still on.

::+::

Ichigo was getting ready for his date with Shuuhei while Shiro was in the other room getting ready to head over to the Jeagerjaquezs' place. Shinji left a few hours back, feeling better after yelling at Ichigo and Shiro a few more times about them leaving him. After he left he and Shiro decided to laze around until it was time to get ready.

"Ya sure ya don't want to come?" Shiro asked as he waltzed into Ichigos room. Ichigo turned his head to look at Shiro who was already dressed. He wore a black dress shirt, the sleeves stopping a little bit under his elbows. A vest placed on top with golden buttons. His legs were being hugged by black skinny jeans and white Dr. Marten DM's were placed beautifully on his feet.

"Damn Shiro, you really want to get in his dads pants," Ichigo laughed. Shiro chuckled. "Need to show him that I can be a mature adult if that's what he wants," Shiro said turning around, showing off his outfit. Ichigo stood up, shaking his head, not surprised at all about Shiros antics. "You need to stop hitting on older guys who happened to be married," Ichigo sighed in amusement. "Not my fault. They needa not be married," Shiro complained as he folded his arms, attempting a pout. Ichigo laughed and petted Shiros hair. "You go have fun. Apologize to Nel for me," Ichigo said as he turned back to his closet and grabbed his slip on checkered vans to go with his t-shirt and tight ass hugging skinny jeans.

"What about him?"

Ichigo turned and looked at Shiro with a tilt of his head. He looked down at the floor then back into Shiros' golden orbs. "Tell him I said welcome back," Ichigo said as he passed Shiro to go downstairs. Shiro followed him. "Where ya goin' with Shuuhei?" Shiro asked as he grabbed his car keys off the living room table. "I'm not sure. I know we are going to the movies but I don't know where. I'll text you when I get there," Ichigo replied as he dropped his sneakers near the door. "Alright. If somethin' happens, ya call me. I'll drop whatever I'm doin' and come get ya!" Shiro yelled as Ichigo pushed him towards the door. "Got it, got it," Ichigo laughed. "Be safe, berry," Shiro said as he walked towards the car. Ichigo waved to him as he watched him get into the car and drive away.

He closed the door and went to go sit down in the living room, turning on the televison so that there is some form of noise going on around him. He started to think about this morning's conversation with Shinji. His mind started to wonder about what he would do if Grimmjow did tell him he still loved him. He wasn't sure if he loved Grimmjow but he couldn't stop the how good he felt when he was around him. That feeling coming back when he was near him last night. Ichigo wanted to know when it started. When did those feeling of hate and rivalry turn into something so passionate? He hated thinking about him now. Not because he hated him as much as he said he did, but because he was in a relationship and it was wrong.

He wouldn't want to do to Shuuhei what Grimmjow did to him. He didn't love Shuuhei but he was happy with him and he could see their relationship going somewhere. Of course he could do with the not hiding so many secrets but he couldn't talk. A few minutes passed of Ichigos self-loathing and he was brought out of it when the doorbell rang. He got up and grabbed his keys and wallet off of the kitchen counter and made his way to the door, sliding his sneakers on. He opened the door to be greeted by a man who looked like he's been beat up. Ichigo's smile fell.

"What the fuck happened?!" Ichigo yelled. He quickly put his keys and his wallet in his pockets and lifted up his hands to gently rub his thumb against the tape that was on Shuuheis face. Said man let out a small life. "This isn't funny. Who did this to you?" Ichigo said, worry clear in his tone. Shuuhei lifted up his hands to grab onto Ichigos. "Babe, don't worry about it. I'm fine. Had a little problem with work this morning but its fine. The cuts not deep. I'm fine," Shuuhei reassured. Ichigo looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Come on, can we go? I haven't seen you for a while and I don't want to spend the day talking about how much my job sucks," Shuuhei pouted moving in to kiss Ichigo on the lips. Ichigo let Shuuhei peck him on the lips and sighed. "Fine. But I'm not buying the whole I'm okay act," Ichigo yielded. He turned around, taking his keys out of his pocket and locked the door. Shuuhei took his hand and walked off to his car, a dark grey 2016 Ford Mustang. They got into the car and drove off to have their date, unbeknownst to the black 2015 Nissan Sentra following a few long meters behind them as they turned the corner.

* * *

 _ **So what did you guys think? I bet you already knew how this was gonna go down. You guys are so smart. I'll try and have Chapter 4 up soon. I have to get ready to go back to college so I'll be somewhat busy. Plus project diva comes out tomorrow and I will be playing it. Please leave me some review and feedback. I would love to hear your guys opinion and what you think. Until next time!**_

 _ **Cious~**_


	4. Typically In The Shadows

_**Ah, well then. Here is chapter 4. Faster than expected yes? Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I am happy that the length of the last chapter is to your satisfaction. I'm pretty pleased with the length myself and I'll make sure to cut it when it's at least 14 pages. I want to say thank you for all my new followers of the story and thank you for all the new favs. Ya'll the real MVP.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Bleach is no mine, so support the real creator. Kubo my main man!**_

 _ **Warnings: Rated M for Mature. Cursing is involved. And some boy on boy lovin' but that won't be for a while. So if ya don't like, scram. Some OOCness, hopefully not too much. Eh, I think that's it for this chapter.**_

 _ **So please do enjoy**_

* * *

 _ **Saturday Morning (Aizen)**_

Aizen walked out of the medical ward after teaching Shuuhei a little lesson, Tousen following behind him. Everyone who was in the hallway, coming in or out, moved out of Aizens way not wanting to be his personal punching bag. Aizen walked towards the elevator and pressed the up button.

"Aizen-Dono. We were able to seal the deal with the Yukimuras. They paid 1 million yen for 300 bags of the Hogyoku," A young man said as he made his way towards Aizen, bowing down to him. Just like everyone in the building, he wore a white suit. His hair spiked in the back with a long braid going down his back. "Rise," Was all Aizen said before he got into the elevator. The young man stood straight, his gold bright eyes gazing upon his master. He followed him onto the elevator along with Tousen. Tousen pressed the button to the top floor and stepped back. "You'll also be pleased to hear that we were able to take care of your little failure. Jerome is no longer alive. His lackeys are being taken care of as we speak," The young man smiled as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Is that right? Why thank you for the wonderful news Ggio," Aizen said. "Jerome was one of the worst people to work with, but he was needed to find out whether the Hogyoku worked the way I wanted them to,"

"Were they satisfactory?" Tousen asked as they stepped out of the elevator after it rang, letting them know they've reached their floor. "Oh it was okay. It can be better. The Hogyoku is our gateway to rule Japan. The more people we have addicted to it the easier it will be to wield their minds to my liking. Then once we have the lower civilians we make our way up, getting hold of cops and using them to our advantage. That's why Shuuhei is important in my equation. When he graduates from the academy he'll be our gateway to get close to the police force," Aizen chuckled to himself as they left the elevator and walked towards the only door on the floor.

"I see, that is why you let me keep him around,"

"But of course. If he had no use to me I would have disposed of him long ago," Aizen said as he walked into the room and went straight to sit, the other two in the room standing in front of his desk. "And after I have that power I'll teach those wonderful friends of mine that my way was the right way," Aizen leaned forward and laid his head on his hands.

"So what's the plan Aizen-Dono?" Ggio spoke up.

"If I make another move on his son, Emory will know it was me. It's been about 20 years after that little _incident_ and I have no whereabouts of Isshin, Kisuke and that damn Yoruichi. I know if I find one of them the other two will show up since they usually kept in touch. They've been off the radar for quite some time. And they are doing a good job of keeping it that way. So the only option is to attack Emory but that is out of the question at the moment. But if I can find a way to get close to them without them noticing,"

"Mah, then why not send someone they don't know so they can pretend ta be all buddy buddy with 'em?" A smooth yet silent voice resonated throughout the room. Aizen looked up at the perpetrator as the other two looked around to see who could have got in without making a sound.

In front of the door stood two males. One short, no taller than 5'6. He had white skin, yet a bit more color to his than Shiros, his eyes a piercing, soulless green that were slit, giving him the image of a cat, maybe even a bat. He had short shabby black hair and greenish teal lines that descended from the lower part of his eyes. He had a laptop in one hand, and wore a black hoodie that hugged his small petite figure. His legs were being covered by a really dark blue that can play off as black washed up jeans that were tucked into his black combat boots. Next to him was a tall man that stood about 6'1 feet. His tall and thin figure, and a bit of sharp features gave the man a very skeletal appearance. His short hair was an abnormal silver, the light giving it an extra shine. His eyes were narrowed to slits and a mocking smile was plastered on his face, giving him the appearance of a fox. He had his hands in his grey dress pant pockets, his shirt being a dark grey dress shirt, unbuttoned at the wrist.

"Gin, Ulquiorra. When did you two get back?" Aizen asked, leaning back in his chair to properly look at the two who have walked in without making a single sound.

"Mah, we got in just now. Not even a hello?" Gin mocked. "What did you hear?" Aizen asked, ignoring Gins comment. "Heard most a the conversation," Gin said as he walked up to the desk. Ulquiorra stayed near the door. "If ya really wanna hit 'em hard ya gotta get close to them first. Make em believe you're their buddy, and then when they trust ya the most ya go in for the kill," Gins suggested as his smile grew wider, showing his perfect pearl white teeth.

"That won't be possible. If you got close to Emory's boy he'll know right away. It would have to be one of the boys' friend. You get close to them, you'll be able to watch Grimmjow from far away. We need to take him out first. If Emory doesn't have a successor, taking him out afterwards will be like a calm walk in the park," Aizen sighed as he leaned forward once again.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen looked up and squinted at the man in the back. "Yes, Aizen-Dono," Ulquiorra silently answered with his already hushed voice. "How was Italy?"

"Transporting illegal inventory to Italy was a challenge,"

"Nothing you couldn't handle," Aizen stated.

"No, I was able to change the images on the x-rays when I went through airport security. I was able to hand them off to Dordoni. He sends his appreciation. I checked the bank to make sure that he transferred the money," Ulquiorra started explaining.

"And everything was in order?"

"Yes sir. The 10 thousand dollars were transferred a few hours after the exchange. I had no problems with them. Dordoni told me to tell you that he looks forward to his next supply,"

"That man is so stupid. Paying me that amount for some counterfeit drugs. They are so used to having fakes they can't even tell what the real ones look like. How I love doing business with idiots," Aizen chuckled to himself. "You did good Ulquiorra. Expect a raise. You can take the rest of the week off. I don't want to see you back here until next Saturday understand?" Aizen smiled.

"Understood," Ulquiorra bowed before walking out of the room.

"I'm such a lucky man to have such a smart member on my team,"

"Mah, then what does that mean bout the rest of us?" Gin chuckled. "Tousen, Ggio. Leave," Aizen demanded. Ggio quickly bowed and walked fast towards the door, not wanting to be at the end of Aizens anger for disobeying. Tousen hesitated, not wanting to leave Aizen alone with Gin who was known to be unpredictable. "Are you going to disobey me?" the brunette squinted at Tousen. Tousen hesitantly bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"What have you learned?"

"The Hogyoku is more dangerous than we thought. The results different for each user," Gin started as he reached behind him. He took out a folder that were tucked inside of his dress pants. His shirt hiding it from everyone. He threw the file onto to the desk, some papers escaping and scattering around the table.

Aizen picked up the closest to him, a picture of a young girl with long curly ash purple hair was on the corner. Her eyes were a dark grey and she wore circular glasses. The name written next to it was Haruko. It read that when she had a dose of the drug she started to hear voices and she replied to each of them. When taken off the drug she begged them for more. When asked why, she said that she finally didn't feel lonely. She was finally able to make friends. The scientist believed that she was seeing hallucinations of people she wanted to be in her life but couldn't for whatever reason. After they gave her another dose she thanked them for bringing her friends back. At one point they heard screaming then severe crying. Then silence. When they went to check up on her they found her hanging by the bed covers from a water pipe that led outside. She left a note saying that she apologizes for making her friends angry. There were a lists of names on the paper and when they went to find these people they found out that none of them even knew who she was, but they did go to the same school.

Aizen put the paper down and picked up the next file. It showed a male with brown ruffled up hair. He had sharp brown eyes and freckles attacked his cheeks. His name read Hashigami. His case was different. Instead of hallucinating, he believed that he was strong. The Hogyoku made him believe that he was invincible and he would try to lift things three times his weight. To the scientist surprise, two out of five times he would be able to lift it. He would work out when he was on the drug but when the drug wore out he would crash. Just like Haruko, Hashigami begged for more. Saying that he finally felt strong, that he can finally take on the world and destroy those who belittled him. This one managed to stay alive but the scientist don't know for how long. Aizen hummed in acknowledgement and put the paper down. After reading those two files he had a theory about what the drugs were doing.

He picked up another file to see if his suspicions were right. This file had a picture of a young girl in her teen years. She had black hair in a bob cut and her eyes were squinted but not enough to hide her black eyes that showed nothing but sorrow. Her name read Kyoko Haida. Her case was different because instead of leaving her in a room they decided to let her continue communicating with people. When asked what she wanted most in the world she answered freedom. _I see the scientist came to the same conclusion,_ Aizen thought to himself then continued to read. The scientist explained that she can have her freedom if she were to take the Hogyoku. The only catch is that she told no one about it. She took it and went home that day, being followed by one of the female scientist pretending to be one of her friends from school. When they went up to her room the female scientist made sure to tell Kyoko that she should only take one of the Hogyoku.

Kyoko didn't listen and took multiples, to the scientist amazement. When asked why she did it, Kyoko answered that she wanted her freedom now. At that her parents came home and yelled for her to come downstairs. After a few minutes the scientist could hear them arguing and noted that her relationship with her parents is probably what lead her to wanting her freedom. After a while Kyoko started yelling and then there was silence. The door swung open and Kyoko walked in, blood stating her school uniform. The scientist asked if she was able to find what she was looking for and Kyoko's only answer was yes as she proceeded to take another pill of the Hogyoku. The scientist conducted that the Hogyoku works fast if taken in multiple doses, her other test subjects were only given one and it took about 30 minutes for the effects to kick in. Kyoko was still alive and working with the scientist. They made sure to erase everything and anything about her family, making it as if they never existed.

Aizen put the paper down and couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Gin just watched, amusement plastered on his face. "This is great. I never thought the Hogyoku could reach such lengths but this is much better than I anticipated," Aizen continued to chuckle, hovering his hand over his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. His laughter was slowly coming to a halt and he removed his hand and looked at the ceiling. "Eh, whatcha mean?" Gins asked, as he crossed his arms. "The Hogyoku gives people want they want the most. Meaning that if we use it strategically taking over all of Japan will be easier than we thought," Aizen answered as he looked at Gin. Aizen hated that Gin was so hard to read with his squinted eyes and mocking grin but he kept him around because he was a very skilled assassin and the man was good when it came to finding out information. At the information bit Aizen remembered what had recently took place this morning with Shuuhei.

"You've met Shuuhei Hisagi, yes? Tousens underling?" Aizen started.

"A few times. I think he might be more of a loyal puppy than Tousen," Gin cackled.

"Then I need you to do a little job for me,"

Gin tilted his head to the side.

"Find out who his little lover is,"

::+::

 _ **Saturday night 6pm (Shiro)**_

Shiro just passed the gate to the Jeagerjaquezs estate after ringing them up saying who he was. _I knew Grimm-kitty was rich but this is ridiculous,_ He complained to no one in particular as he saw the exterior of the house. He pulled into the driveway and turned off his car. He opened the car door and stepped out looking at the house in front of him. He closed the door and made his way to the front of the house and was greeted by a bubbly Nel. "Shiro! I'm so glad you could make it! But where's Itsygo?" She cried looking around Shiro frantically. "Had to take a rain check. He already had plans and ya know how he is with his promises," Shiro sighed as he tapped Nels head. "Said he was sorry," Shiro smiled apologetically.

Nel gave him a small smile and shook her head. "Nah, it's okay. I just thought it would be nice to hang out with him is all. You look good by the way! Come inside!" She finally said as she moved to the side, making space for Shiro as he made his way in. "Thanks. I do try to impress," He laughed. Nel closed the door and grabbed Shiros hand after he took off his shoes and walked off into the house passing the black ivory stairs that led to the second floor. She stopped walking when she reached the living room. _Shit, this place can fit my and Ichis room_ , Shiro thought to himself. A bit overwhelmed by how big the inside of their house was.

Emory, who was sitting on the black Nockeby, a two seat sofa with a chaise lounge on the right, turned around when he heard them walk in. He smiled and stood up walking towards him. "Shiro! I'm glad you could make it. And what of your brother?" The tall man said as he stopped in front of Shiro, shaking his hand when Shiro held it out. "Berry had already made plans and he doesn't like goin' back on 'em," Shiro answered, Emory letting go of Shiros hand a bit disappointed. "Ah, what a shame. I was hoping to get to know the two of you. But at least you were able to show up. Come take a seat," Emory chipped as he walked back towards the couch. "Grimmy is upstairs taking a shower. He just woke up a while ago," Nel stated as she sat down next to her father who threw his arms over her shoulder and leaned back on the couch. "Ack!" Nel yelled in surprise but made no motion to move.

"The big oaf is already up an runnin'?" Shiro asked. He knew that nothing could keep him down but he thought a gunshot could do the job. "We Jeagerjaquez are known for never staying in bed too long," Emory laughed. "I told Grimmy to stay in bed, but you know how he never listens," Nel sighed. "But enough about Grimmy! How are you? How's college? How are your sisters?! Are you in a relationship yet?" Nel asked away, catching her breath when she was finished bombarding Shiro with questions. "Don't attack our guest with so many questions Nelliel. You might scare him away," A wonderful voice came from the door that led to the kitchen. The group on the couch turned to see that Elizabeth was there with some drinks for them. Nnoitra at her side holding some snacks.

"Mom, Its only Shiro. He won't leave even if you ask him to," Nel giggled. "I'm not that bad," Shiro sulked. "Not bad. Terrible," Nnoitra grinned from the back. "You shut the hell up, toothpick. I should have known that you were here too. Just my freakin' luck," Shiro complained, minding his words so he doesn't curse in front of the older beautiful women in the room. _If Ichigo was here he would be proud of me,_ Shiro thought to himself. Nnoitra just laughed and followed Elizabeth to the couch and placed the snacks on top of the ivory coffee table in front of them. Elizabeth doing the same with the drinks.

Shiro stood up when she approached him. Instead of going for his held out hand, Elizabeth pulled him into a hug. Shiro was shocked at first but then calmed down when he remembered what his mother's hugs felt like. He hugged her back and after about 20 seconds they pulled away from each other. "I'm the mother of the house. My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me whatever you want! It's so nice to see a new face around here! You're so handsome. I thought there were going to be two of you? Could the other one not make it? Is he sick? Did he not want to come? When was the last time you had a decent meal, your so skinny!" Elizabeth huffed after the last sentenced.

"Yer complaining about Nel asking too many questions and ya go and do the same thing," Nnoitra sighed. Emory couldn't help but chuckled at the fact that Nel and Elizabeth were so much alike, yet so different. Shiro was caught off guard at all the questions but then burst into laughter. He couldn't help but think Nels mother was freaking cute. "You two take the saying "Like mother, like daughter" to a whole new level!" Shiro continued to laugh. Elizabeth let out a few giggles, which was being followed by Nel.

"I'm Shiro. You can call me whatever you want too. Thank you. Yer very beautiful yerself. My younger twin brother was s'pose to come but he already had plans made. He's perfectly healthy. And it's been a while since we had some home cook meal since we don't like with the family. We go to college here so we had to leave 'em in Karakura," Shiro answered as his laughter died down. "I see, what a shame your brother couldn't come. I hope he'll stop by another day," Elizabeth smiled. "So the berry's not coming at all? Grimm will probably go find him," Nnoitra spoke as he stole one of the macaroons off the plate. "Well if he does go to look for Ichi he'll be in for a lot of hurt," Shiro cackled.

"The fuck do you mean by that?" A gruff voice spoke as they entered the room. "Waka, watch your language in front of your mother," Starrk sighed from beside him. They looked towards the doorway that lead to the hallway and saw Grimmjow standing there with a towel over his head. His chest bare, the gauze wrapped around his abdomen, a set of ripped blue skinny jeans hugging his legs nicely. Shiro stared Grimmjow down and Grimmjow scowled right back.

"You know what I mean. Or shall I remind you about what you did?" Shiro threatened. "Ah, wait wait!" Nel said removing herself from her fathers' side and getting up and holding her hands out in front of Shiro who took a step forward. "No fighting! We can talk about this like grown adults!" Nel cried.

The adults in the room looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Nel, why don't you come help me in the kitchen. You too Starrk. I could use your advice on what spices to use," Elizabeth said as she grabbed Nels hand and scurried to the kitchen, Nel protesting on the way there. Starrk didn't say a word as he headed towards the kitchen. Emory stood up and looked at Nnoitra, not having to say anything because he knew he'd understand. Nnoitra let out a sigh as he followed Emory who was heading outside to the poolside, slightly closing the door behind them enough so that it looks completely closed.

After everyone was gone, Shiro and Grimmjow continued to look at each other. Tired of the stare down that was getting them nowhere, Grimmjow decided to finally talk.

"Where's the berry? I would think he would come too," Grimmjow said as he slowly approached Shiro, being careful of the distance. He knew Shiro would probably try to punch him or hurt him in any way possible, so keeping a distance seemed like a smart idea.

"He's out with his boyfriend. Jealous Ichi picked him over you? Must really hurt your ego," Shiro mocked as he tilted his head to the side and grinned at the blunette. Grimmjow answered him with a death stare and a scowl, Shiros grin becoming wider. "What the fuck is your problem?" Grimmjow grunted as he took the towel off his head, his teal strands pushed back with a few escaping onto his forehead. "My problem is you. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjaquez," Grimmjow answered with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Shiro just shook his head and threw himself down on the sofa. Grimmjow took that chance to sit at the opposite end. They looked at each other for a few more seconds before Shiro spoke up.

"Yer a fucking jerk. Do you really think you can waltz into Ichis life again as if nothing really happened?" Shiro asked, his elbows on his knees as he looked straight at Grimmjow. "In all honesty that was the plan, but it seems there's a little setback since the berry has a little friend-" "Don't," Shiro cut him off. "Don't?" Grimmjow repeated.

"This isn't a fucking game, Jeagerjaquez. Don't think just 'cause yer back means everythings fine. Because it ain't," Shiro spat. His anger raiding by the second. "You left right after telling Ichigo ya loved him. Do ya know what that shit does to a person? What that makes 'em think? Has it ever crossed your mind what Ichigo had to go through 'cause a you?!" Shiro yelled standing up, his golden orbs glaring down at Grimmjow once again, his fist at his sides. Grimmjow was taken aback by Shiros yelling but he didn't let him see it. "It wasn't my fucking fault! My mom just said out of nowhere that we were going back to Germany. I lost my phone on the way so there was no way I could get in touch with you guys!" Grimmjow yelled back, not liking the way Shiro was putting the blame on him.

"It doesn't fucking matter whose fault it is! The problem here is that you left and you didn't even try to contact us!" Shiro yelled once again.

This time Grimmjow showed his shock, his eyes widening at Shiros statement. He took a minute to realize that Shiro said 'us' instead of just Ichigo. He was speechless and didn't know what to say at that moment. "Shiro…" was all he could muster up. "Don't say my name ya fucking piece of shit! Ya didn't try to call us! Ya didn't try to text us! From those five fucking years ya couldn't take one day and come visit us?! Show us that you and Nel weren't dead in a ditch somewhere?! When Nel suddenly texted us we felt a huge weight lift off our shoulders! But that doesn't mean that what happened didn't happen!" He started.

"Ya knew Ichi loved you! You were his world! After ya left it literary came crumbling down! He got into fights all the fucking time! He didn't eat! He didn't talk to anyone! It's like he wasn't even there! The last time I saw him like that was when-" he cut himself off, realizing what he was about to say. He dropped down onto the couch, lifting his hands up to his face and propping his elbows on his legs, letting him lean over. "Shit," Was all he said before wiping his hands over his face. He glared at the floor, his anger slowly fading and turning into fear. Grimmjow just looked down at him, not knowing what to do, what to say. He sat down on the couch again and decided to wait for Shiro to calm down and speak up again.

Shiro's phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket to see that he got a message from Ichigo telling him that he just finished watching the movie in the Akihabara Arcade Movie Theater. He placed his phone on the table, looking up at Grimmjow after. "The last time I saw him like that was when our mother passed away," Shiro squinted. Grimmjow stayed silent. He knew that their mother had passed away but neither of them ever talked about it. So if Shiro wanted to get this off his chest then it will only be right to listen. "When we were seven, Ichi and mom went out to go buy some groceries at the supermarket in Karakura square. All I remember is that they've been gone for a good while and it started raining, then the phone started ringing. Pops picked it up and then just ran out the house," Shiro started, his eyes down casted towards his phone.

"Do ya know how scary it is? Being left alone with yer little sisters for hours on end, not knowin' when they were comin' back? And when they finally did come home ya see the sadness and despair in yer brothers' lifeless body. My dad was trying to keep it together but we all knew he was fucked up. Ichi was covered in blood. But he wasn't hurt. But to find out that mom was shot, our light just disappeared. 'Parently she was already dead when they got there. Ichi was underneath her and no one was around. Ichigo was always the most emotional out of the both of us and he took that shit hard. He wouldn't eat, sleep. He wouldn't do anything. It didn't help that he kept blamin' himself," Shiro sighed. "He would leave and come back in the dead a night. I knew he was still hurting, even after six, seven years. He pretended ta be better but we knew better. And it killed me 'cause I didn't know what to do. So when he turned back to that helpless state again, I hated you. I hated you so fucking much," He said as he leaned forward onto his hands again, covering his eyes. "We worked so fucking hard to make Ichigo happy and ya came in and fucked it all up like it was nothing. He said he hated ya too but we all knew that was a lie. He loved you so much, probably still does," He finished.

The room was silent. The air heavy after Shiros story. Grimmjow was now looking at the floor. Guilt written all over his face. He didn't know that it was that hard on them. Since they were kids they were fighting to be happy. And when they finally were able to move on, Grimmjow fucked it up. Grimmjow let out a shaky breath. "The reason he didn't want ta come today is because he felt like if he were to hear yer explanation and find out ya still love him, his resolve would crumble. He's happy in his relationship and he wouldn't want to hurt the guys feelings," Shiro added as an afterthought. The room grew quiet again.

Grimmjow stood up and made his way towards Shiro, taking a seat next to him. Shiro looked at him from the corners of his eyes, the hate not as strong as before. "I'm sorry," Grimmjow said while looking into his eyes. Shiro could tell that he meant it since he was very good at reading peoples emotions. The albino let out a shaky breath and leaned back on the couch. "It's not me ya should be apologizin' to, Blue," Shiro whispered underneath his breath. Grimmjow couldn't help but feel a little relieved when Shiro called him by his old nickname, showing that maybe everything could be patched up with due time.

* * *

Nel was on the floor of the kitchen being held by her mother. She was crying her heart out feeling somewhat of the guilt for not giving Grimmjow Ichigos number. If she had known that all that was going on while they were still talking she would have gave it to him in a heartbeat. Elizabeth stood up after some time and got back to making dinner, determined to make a meal that Shiro will enjoy. One filled with the love of a mother. Starrk was leaning next to the entrance of that linked the living room and the kitchen, watching Shiro and Grimmjow catch up on other matters. After that whole revelation it's good that the two are having a normal chat. They definitely need it.

Emory was smoking a cigarette, looking at the sky, Nnoitra beside him leaning on the window. Emory had no idea that Masaki had passed away. He hasn't been in touch with Isshin for over 20 something years. To find out that he was raising more than two kids all by himself was a shock. But he gave Isshin his respect because the two that he's met were beautiful. He thought of Ichigo and saw the resemblance he had towards his mother. He wondered if they knew who had killed Masaki. If not then he was going to do a little investigation. Since he owes it to the man for always being there for him when he needed him.

 _I'll make sure to watch over them for you while they are here,_ Emory thought to himself. He put out his cigarette after the last drag and thought that he should go visit his friend sometime soon.

::+::

Ichigo just finished texting Shiro that he and Shuuhei just got out of the movie theater. They decided to watch a horror movie where there are parasites in the yogurt and they eat your face off after you eat. The main character, Joey and his friends being the ones having to stop this yogurt from doing what it does. Ichigo believed that the movie was so bad, it was good. He also believed that this movie gives imagination a new name. He didn't really focus much on the movie since Shuuhei kept trying to make passes at him, and they ended up making out through most of it. When they weren't making out Ichigos mind couldn't help but wonder about Shiro. Was he having fun? Did he feel out of place? Were they treating him well? Did he get to talk to Grimmjow? Did they fight? Did they make up? All these questions were going through his head that at some point he started to regret not going, but reminded himself why he didn't when Shuuhei did something.

They were walking around for a bit just talking about whatever came to mind, laughing here and there. Ichigo kept feeling like someone was following them but whenever he tilted his head to the side to check he didn't see anyone suspicious so he let it go. He's had that feeling since he left the house but there was nothing or no one out of place. Something Shuuhei said brought him out of his thoughts.

"You hungry?" Shiro said as he stopped walking.

"What?" Ichigo said as he stopped as well, confused as he turned to look at Shuuhei who had an amused smirk on his face. "Your stomach. It was growling. So I'm assuming you're hungry," Shuuhei answered, laughing a bit when Ichigos face started turning red with embarrassment. "Eh? Really? Uh, well, yea, I guess I am hungry," Ichigo stuttered. "You are something else," Shuuhei laughed as he started walking again, Ichigo following a step behind him. "What do you want to eat?"

"Not sure," Ichigo answered, his head tilting to the side when he felt someone staring again. "Hey, Shuuhei,"

Shuuhei turned around to look at Ichigo as he continued talking. "Don't you feel like someone is following us or something? I've felt like I've been at the end of someone stares and it's starting to get on my nerves," Ichigo complained as he squinted at the floor. When Shuuhei didn't answer he looked up and saw that Shuuhei was looking behind him, a bit of shock in his eyes. He turned his head, wondering what he was looking at and was not expecting to see who he saw. The figure walked closer and stopped in front of Ichigo, who was staring at him confusedly.

"G-Grimmjow?!" Ichigo yelled, honestly not believing for the second time that the person in front of him was the big bigot he always got in a fight with. "Hey berry," Grimmjow answered with a smirk on his face. Ichigo had turned back to Shuuhei and saw that he was looking at Grimmjow like he knew him. That made him confused since not once has he ever brought up Grimmjows name around him. Ichigo put aside his confusion to yell at Grimmjow for a whole other reason. "What the fuck are you doing here?! You were shot! You shouldn't be walking around! You should be lying in bed!" Ichigo hissed at the man in front of him. "Yea well I really needed to talk to you so here I am. Speaking of which, I was not expecting this guy to be the one you're going out with. I expected so much from you," Grimmjow sighed.

"W-What?! It's not only about looks you know! How did you even find me?" Ichigo retorted but then realized something last minute. "Wait, you know Shuuhei?"

"When I went to go apply to the University I'll be attending while I'm here I saw this guy there talking on the phone. To think he was talking to you. And I took a peak at Shiros phone. By the way I knew the guy was fat but how long has it been since he ate. We won't even be having left overs," Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo couldn't believe that he was having a normal conversation with Grimmjow. At least normal for them. He thought that maybe he would shut down, all those emotions from before hitting him at once but he was proud of himself for not acting like a mad school girl. He was also shocked at the fact that starting next school year, Grimmjow will be going to the same school as him.

Shuuhei was staring at them, wondering how in the hell could his target be up and about so fast. And even worse, how the fuck did he know Ichigo. The fact that he didn't spare him another glance means that Grimmjow wasn't able to see him last night. He coughed, and Ichigo turned to him, giving him all of his attention. " _Babe_ , who is this?" Shuuhei said as he stared up at Grimmjow who was looking at him, clear hatred in his eyes. Ichigo looked at him as if he grew a second head. Ichigo didn't know why but he suddenly felt like Shuuhei was dangerous. He looked at him for a few more seconds, squinting his eyes in suspicion.

"Uh, this is Grimmjow. He, uh, is a friend of mine?" Ichigo looked at the floor, wondering why he was suddenly stuttering. _Could I call him a friend? Is that what we still are? Ex-friends maybe?_ Ichigo thought to himself. He shook his head, removing any thoughts that would appear about the blue head next to him. "Why do you sound uncertain?" Shuuhei bit. Ichigo looked at Shuuhei again. _Where was this tone coming from?_ Ichigo thought. He never heard this tone from Shuuhei. _Is he mad?_ He thought to himself when Shuuhei kept giving Grimmjow the side eye. He decided to leave the matter alone for a sec and turned back to Grimmjow who was returning the glare right back at Shuuhei.

"Seriously, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be having dinner with Shiro and your family?" Ichigo said taking a few steps back so that he was standing next to Shuuhei. "Funny story, you see when I saw little whitey he blew up on me. He was super angry. Like "I just found out my favorite band is playing and the tickets are sold out"angry. All that pent up anger just came flying out. I knew your brother was crazy but damn, I thought he would pick up the table at one point and throw it at me." Grimmjow started.

"You mean he didn't?" Ichigo asked, his eyebrows lifting in shock.

"Right? Anyway. I fucked up. I know now that I fucked up bad. I might have left and all but I could still have tried to contact you. Shiro told me everything that happened," Grimmjow said the last part quietly. Ichigo looked down at the floor. He was about to speak up but stopped when a hand wrapped around one of his biceps.

"What the fuck? Ichigo what the hell is going on here? Is he really just a friend?" Shuuhei glared down at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him then turned back to Grimmjow and back to meet Shuuheis irritated stare. "Yea, he's just a friend. One I haven't seen in five years. He suddenly left with no word as to where he was going. And now he's back," Ichigo replied with a bit of hate. Remembering why he should be angry with him. Shuuhei tightened his grip, he knew that he wasn't one to talk since he was basically in an open long distance relationship, but the thought of Ichigo two timing him was fucked up since he didn't like being played with, which was very hypocritical of him. He didn't think the berry could do that, but there was obviously something going on between the two. Not only that, Ichigo probably doesn't even know about Grimmjows _job_. If he made a scene here, word would get back to Aizen somehow and just the fact that he was here with his target was a code red. If and when Aizen finds out he won't stop asking questions and then he'll have his head.

Shuuhei was brought out of his thought when his hand was suddenly being grabbed and removed from Ichigos bicep. "Did you not hear him?" Grimmjow grunted. Shuuhei looked up at Grimmjow then at Ichigo to see him rubbing his bicep. His arm having a red hand print. Shuuhei snatched his arm away. "Listen, I don't know what the fuck is going on but you better state your business then leave," Shuuhei threatened. Grimmjow looked at him, considering the options then shrugged. "Fine," he answered as he turned back to Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Grimmjow said as he turned to face him. Ichigo kept looking at the floor, not liking how Grimmjow said his full name. The last time he said his full name was five years ago. Right before he confessed.

"Shiro and I made up. But he made me realize something," Grimmjow started. Ichigo had lifted up his head and looked at Grimmjow with a questioning look. "I regret not taking you with me. That night I should have gone to your house and dragged you with me. I probably would have taken Shiro too. You two are important to me. Shiro like a brother and you like, well…." Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck while his cheeks were being covered by a hint of pink, the shop lights making them known. Ichigo was now staring at Grimmjow, not believing that he was going to say what he might say. Ichigo didn't emotionally prepare himself for this and in all honesty he didn't want to hear it right now. Not when Shuuhei was still here, listening.

"Those five years were hell for me. All I could ever think of was you, dream about you. I wanted to see you so bad and I don't know why I didn't at least come to visit you once. That was stupid of me," The blunette started again.

 _No. Stop…._

"But being apart from you only made me realize my feeling for you even more,"

 _Please, stop talking….._

"I might have slept around a few times, but every time I was with them, I could only think about how it would feel if it was you,"

 _I'm begging you, stop…._

"After making up with Shiro he told me that it might take a while for you to forgive me for what I've done but living a life without you in it is pure torture and I had to deal with it for 5 years. I don't want that anymore,"

 _Don't say it_

"I know you're in a relationship and all but I just feel like I had to let you know,"

 _PLEASE DON'T SAY IT!_

"Ichigo,"

 _STOP!_

"I still love you," Grimmjow finished.

Ichigos eyes were widened, his frame shaking. He looked over to Shuuhei to see clear hatred in his eyes. Who they were for he wasn't sure. But he was sure that his heart was beating fast. He wasn't prepared. He wasn't ready. He wanted to know if the oaf still loved him, but he wanted to be prepared, wanted to know about his options, wanted to know how he felt about him first before they got to that stage. But at that moment Ichigo knew he fucked up. Bad. He looked at Grimmjow once more and knew how badly he had fucked up when he flashed that loving smile Ichigo knew all too well.

 _I'm still in love with you too….._

"I can't…" Ichigo whispered underneath his breath, shaking his head to the side.

"Figured as much," Grimmjow sighed. Ichigo looked up at him, shock clearly written on his face. He was staring at Grimmjow, who had the sweetest smile, remembering all the times they used to laugh together. "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on you," Grimmjow said as he lightly kissed Ichigo on the forehead, slipping his hand into his pocket. Grimmjow whispered something into his ear then moved away. "Call me anytime," he said as he turned around to Shuuhei who looked like he was ready to burst.

"If I find out your treating him bad in anyway, I'll kill you," Grimmjow threatened before turning on his heel and walking back the way he came.

Shuuhei looked at his retreating form. He turned to look at Ichigo who looked tired, but he could also see a glance of happiness in his eyes. "What did he say?"

"….He said …"I'm sorry"…." Ichigo replied as he touched his forehead. Shuuhei squinted at him. "Come on, let's get you something to eat, then I'll take you home. You can explain all this crap to me another day…." Shuuhei sighed as he grabbed his hand and started walking.

Ichigo was shocked that Shuuhei didn't want an explanation right now, but honestly he was fine with not explaining it at all.

::+::

Gin was sitting in his black 2016 ford mustang. A few feet away from the house Shuuhei was supposed to be making an appearance. Gin had gone to Ulquiorra, asking the man of he could hack Shuuheis emails and find out where he was going tonight. He was able to find the address of the place where he was to meet someone, but told him that the information for the person he was going to meet was blocked. Gin found it odd that he couldn't break through, making him believe that Ulquiorra might not have wanted to give him the information. He would have to go back to him and ask some questions, not expecting any answers but he will let it go for now. It was interesting to say the least when he arrived at someones house. He saw the address of where Shuuhei lived himself so he was stuck wondering if Shuuheis lover was the one who lived in the house. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw someone leave the house, waving back at whomever was at the front door. Gin stared at them for a while. _And who is that?_ He thought as the albino made his way to the car. He took out his phone, swiping on the camera Icon. He zoomed in on the stranger before he got into the car, taking a few pics before he drove off in the opposite direction.

Gin sat there looking at the pictures he just took, thinking that the stranger was pretty cute. Gins never been in a relationship since his job takes up most of his time. But looking at this stranger he couldn't help but feel like he wanted to get close to him. _Mah, this ain't good,_ Gin thought to himself. A few minutes passed by of him looking at the albinos' picture and the sound of an engine pulled him away from it. He looked at the house where the albino resided and saw that Shuuhei was making his way to the front door. It looked like someone came out when his mouth started moving and a pair of hands grabbed at his face.

Shuuhei pulled down his hand and said something else, the view of the stranger finally becoming visible when he pulled him to the car. His eyes squinted when he saw the tuff of red hair on the strangers head. _Well what a surprise._ Gin thought as they got into the car. He looked down at the picture and saw that they looked exactly alike and concluded that the two were twins. The pair drove off and Gin pocketed his phone, looking at the picture one more time before driving off slowly after them.

* * *

Gin was standing outside watching the couple come out of the movie theater as they started walking in the direction of the car. He had a few close calls when the red head would suddenly turn around and stare straight in his direction. He moved behind a taller man when he realized the red head was about to look back again. He had very keen senses of he could feel that someone was following him and know exactly where they might be. He felt a bit disappointed in Shuuhei because he didn 't look around once. He made his way to an alleyway, close enough to take clear pictures of them. He took a few pictures of them on his phone and was about to send them off to Aizen but stopped when a tall blunette suddenly appeared near the couple. _Grimmjow?_ He heard the red head say. It seemed that the red head was friendly with the blunette, but Gin figured that he didn't know everything about his friend.

So his name is Shiro, Gin thought when the red head spoke his name. He thought that the name suited him well.

He saw that Shuuhei was getting angrier as time went on, even bruising the red head when he grabbed him by the arm, Grimmjow having to remove his hand before he physically ripped it off. Shuuhei had said something and then the blunette had turned to Ichigo who looked like he didn't want to make eye contact. But after saying his full name he had all of his attention. _Ichigo Kurosaki…Well this is quite the turn of events…_ Gin said to himself, his eyes opening a bit as he looked at the group from afar, his light blue eyes staring at the red head intensely.

He could see that Ichigo was clearly distressed, if his shaking frame said anything. Shuuhei on the other hand just watched as his target, the person he was supposed to have kill confesses his love for his lover. He saw Grimmjow lean in to kiss Ichigo on the forehead after he had rejected him, slipping something into his pocket. Gin took a few more pictures before Grimmjow turned to threaten Shuuhei then leave the direction he came. He took pictures of them holding hands before letting them walk away. He walked out of the alleyway, getting a few looks from random bystanders. He flicked through all the pictures he took of them and stopped when he saw the picture he took of Shiro. He knew that if he were to send off the pictures to Aizen he would use Ichigo to his advantage. It might have been his job at the moment but the thought of something being done to the red head and Shiro got sad over it put a small damper on Gins plans. Gin sighed to himself and locked his phone, pocketing the contraption.

 _I got myself into quite the predicament,_ was the last thing he thought as he walked off towards his car. His mind preoccupied by the thoughts of a certain albino writhing underneath him.

* * *

 _ **And scene! So did you enjoy it? I got a bit emotional here and there while writing this chapter so I really hope you enjoyed it. I feel like this chapter said a lot without saying it. But I wonder how the next chapter will turn out. Anyway, please Review. I want to know what you think!**_

 _ **Cious~**_


	5. Typical Get Together

_**Oh so very sorry for the late update. I'm in college! Or at least I started again. It took me a while to write this because I honestly didn't know how I wanted this to end. I figured something out but im not too happy with it, so sorry if this chapter kind of sucks. I won't blame you if you are disappointed. It will take a while to upload the next chapter but please bear with me. I have school work and have to come up with other stories for class so I won't be able to focus on this as much as I want to now. But I will think of it and try to figure out the next chapter! I swear it on my chest since I don't have a soul!**_

 _ **Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

It has been almost a week since that hectic Saturday night that Shiro and Ichigo had to deal with, both of them being able to say that summer vacation has officially started.

After the whole ordeal Ichigo and Shuuhei went to get some non-wallet breaking food and then Shuuhei drove him home. The ride was quiet but Ichigo was fine with it since they both needed to think about what had occurred. When Ichigo got dropped off and Shuuhei walked him to the door. Ichigo was tired of the silence and asked what was going to happen from now on and all he got was a shrug and an "I'll call you" before he kissed him on the cheek and went back to his car. Ichigo watched him leave then took out his keys to unlock the door and walked in.

He took of his shoes and was about to head upstairs but stopped when he saw Shiro in the kitchen with a can of beer in his hand, his head laid down on the island. He walked up to him asking if he was alright. Shiro proceeded to relay everything up to the point when Grimmjow left. Ichigo had sat down next to Shiro and he laid his head on Ichigo's shoulder. He explained that he didn't know where Grimmjow went and Ichigo thought that that was his queue to tell Shiro what happened. After explaining everything that happened Shiro was looking at Ichigo dumbfounded at the revelation. He didn't think Grimmjow was that stupid but he always did find a way to prove him wrong.

Shiro asked about Shuuhei and Ichigo just said that he doesn't know what'll happen. When asked if he still loved Grimmjow Ichigo stayed silent, making Shiro take the question back and telling him that Grimmjows mom made too much food so he had brought some for him. Ichigo said that he wasn't hungry and that he would go take a shower. The albino asked if they could sleep together that night and Ichigo replied with "I was gonna ask you that."

They both went to sleep, tired and dreaming of their mother.

Sunday was uneventful. They both just lazed around and when they didn't notice when the sun had gone down. Shuuhei didn't call Ichigo that day and he wasn't surprised. He wouldn't be surprised if he never contacted him again but he would still like a proper break up, that way he won't dwell in the past. He's done that too many times and he refuses to be weak again. He had looked at his phone, looking at Grimmjows number that he put on his phone that morning. He had no intention of calling the man, at least not yet.

The last school weekend went by fast, Ichigo having to help most of his friends out, mostly Rukia and Renji, because they left everything till last minute. Which he knew they would do. He'll never understand how they don't at least motivate each other to finish the school year on a good note. They bring the worst in each other sometimes, be had to admit that they were suited for each other whenever he saw how they treated each other.

On Thursday night everyone went out to a sushi bar, happy that the school year was finally over. Ichigo and Shiro had to explain to everyone about what happened with Grimmjow because a certain blonde didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. When they asked about Shuuhei, Ichigo explained that he hadn't heard from him since then, much to the girls' displeasure. Tatsuki had suggested that he break it off with Shuuhei first since it doesn't seem like the guy was going to call him at all. Ichigo told them that even if he did, when he tried to call the man his phone went straight to voicemail.

They asked if he had met up with Grimmjow at all and they explained that they had gone over to their house for dinner on Wednesday, Ichigo feeling bad that he wasn't able to go last time. When they got there it was only Nel and Elizabeth though, Nel explaining that Grimmjow, her father and Nnoitra had to go somewhere without giving out too much information. Ichigo was fine with it since he didn't go for Grimmjow.

Ichigo had gotten tired of talking about Grimmjow so he asked everyone what were their plans for the summer, Ichigo and Shiro were staying in Tokyo but there sisters and their dad were going to come visit. Then they were going to drive up the week of the 17th in July and visit their mothers' grave.

Tatsuki told everyone that she and Orihime were finally able to raise enough money so they'll be traveling most of the summer. Their first destination being the Bahamas, then Australia, New Zealand and ending in New York. Shiro complained that they were practically going on their honeymoon. Tatsuki laughed it off and Orihime explained that she barely got to go anywhere as a child so she's taking the opportunity while it's there. Ichigo just gave them his best regards.

Uryuu said that he wasn't doing anything special. He had an internship at a very top rated fashion industry so he would just be working most of the summer, but he would still be around if they ever wanted to do anything. Everyone was shocked that he didn't seem as excited but they all assumed that he was actually keeping a cool front and was freaking out on the inside.

Chad said he was going back to Mexico to help out with the family farm. He'll probably be there the whole summer but he told them if they ever decide to visit to just call him and they could easily just stay at his place. Everyone thought it would be cool to hang out in Mexico for a couple of weeks so they were honestly considering it. But then they thought about how hot it might be and threw that idea aside. Leaving it for another day.

Shinji said that he didn't have much planned and that he would just enhance his hacking skills because who wouldn't want to find out peoples secrets. Orihime told him that was wrong but he could get a really good job with that. Ichigo thought of the hacking and wondered if he could use that to figure out what and who exactly Shuuhei was but then he thought that he wouldn't want someone sneaking around to learn more about him so he scratched the idea. No one wanted their privacy to be invaded.

Rukia said that she was dragging Renji to England so they can hang out with her older brother for a few weeks. Byakuya Kuchiki was a top rated lawyer and he took shit from no one. Rukia really looked up to her older brother because in her eyes he was so perfect. But all Renji saw was a stuck up asshole, which is why he was doing everything in his power to not be dragged to England. But nothing was working.

After talking about their summer plans they continued their night for a few more hours, talking about teachers, their classes, and other stuff that weren't as important. Around 12 midnight they called it a night when a bunch of people who looked like they could be part of Yakuza walked in a sat a few feet from them. One of them being a very big, tanned man. He looked at Ichigo and Shiro as if he recognized them but then turned back to the rest of the group.

Ichigo and Shiro reassured everyone that they had no idea who the guy was. They said their goodbyes then they were off in their designated directions. That night being the last night they were to see each other. Shinji went home with Ichigo and Shiro to stay with them for the night.

Now it was Friday and Shiro and Ichigo were waiting at home for their sisters and goatface of a dad to arrive. Karakura is about a 7 hour drive and they woke up around 10 to clean the house before they got there. Ichigo cleaned his room first since that's where the younger twin sisters were going to sleep, their dad sleeping on the sofa since it can turn into a bed. Shiro was cleaning the kitchen, rapping to some Eminem that was coming from his phone. After Ichigo was done with his room he had moved onto the bathroom, cursing at himself for forgetting that they were out of Ms. Meyers Clean Day Bathroom. He really like that brand because it really got rid of all the water spots, and soap scum. Plus it was really cheap.

"Shiro, go to the store and by some Ms. Meyers. We don't have anymore," Ichigo spoke as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Shiro was shaking his ass to Shakira's "Hips Don't Lie."

He didn't care how old he was. He loved Shakira.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh as Shiro tuned around to look at him. "You're hips definitely do not lie," Ichigo continued to laugh. "Right?" Shiro said as he swayed his hips to the side. "Did you hear what I said?" Ichigo asked as his laughing died down.

"Yea I heard ya. Why me though?" Shiro complained as he paused the song and pocketed his phone. He tossed the towel he was using to clean the counter Ichigos way. Ichigo caught it as he explained his reasoning on why he should go. "The old ladies in the store like you for some reason so you always get a discount." Shiro looked at him with an annoyed look knowing that he was right. For some strange reason the old ladies in the stores they frequent took a liking to Shiro and they always doted on him. "Tsk, that's foul play," Shiro complained. "Well it's saving money so go use your old lady charms!" Ichigo yelled as he pushed him out the door, but not before Shiro grabbed the car keys of the side table. "We don't have time to argue about this. Get yourself some ice-cream too. Go crazy since today is a special day!" Ichigo suggested.

"Tsk, man fine! But you better clean the rest a the kitchen!" Shiro yelled as he made his way towards the car. Ichigo waved him off before closing the door and Shiro started the car and made his way to Okachimachi where Takeya, a 42 floor discount building, stood.

He had parked a few blocks away from the super store since he was cheap and refused to pay for underground parking when there was free parking not so far away. And it's not like he was there to by the store. He was going there for a spray and some Ice-cream. He had some extra cash on him so he thought maybe he'll buy something for Yuzu and Karin. _Dad's gift is the fact that we are letting him stay over,_ Shiro cackled to himself as he made his way inside the superstore, going to the 14th level on the elevator.

Just like Ichigo said, once he entered the store with all the cleaning supplies the old lady at the front counter was asking how he was doing.

"Shirosaki. It's so good to see you. Did you run out of cleaning supplies again?" The small old lady said as she patted his head when he walked up to the counter. "Ya. Our family is coming over to stay with us for a while since we are now on summer vacation so we are cleaning the house before they get here," Shiro explained. "You and you're brother are such good boys!" She smiled as she grabbed a piece of candy from underneath the counter and gave it to Shiro. "I wish I had sons like you two, sadly my kids are nothing but delinquents'," She complained. Shiro laughed at the irony and thanked the old lady for the candy as he made his way to where the spray was.

He saw that there was the regular one and the super Ms. Meyers and decided to go with the super one because Shiro always had to choose the better one. He made his way back to the front counter, the old lady starting up a conversation with him again and, of course like Ichigo said, giving him a discount because he was "So darn cute." Shiro couldn't help the small blush that was evident on his face since he was so pale. The old lady teasing him a bit more. He grabbed the bag, thanking the lady before quickly making his escape. He headed downstairs to the main level where there was a toy store. And right across the street was a convenient store so it was a perfect distance.

He walked inside the toy store, already knowing what to get the girls. He bought Yuzu a sea green Bunny plush that came with a free daisy yellow headband with small flowers on them, and he got Karin a black and red soccer ball with the number 15 on it. He paid for the toys faster than he walked in and headed to his last destination. He made his way across the street but couldn't help but notice that there were a bunch of guys standing around the store. He grew closer to the store and heard a bit of what the big guys were saying.

"So what's the plan? If we don't get the money by the end a the day Aizen will kill us for sure," The man a bit closest to the door whispered, but not low enough.

"Tsk, this sucks, wasn't this supposed to be that damn Hisagis job? How did we end up here?" The other bulky man complained.

Shiro stopped walking and turned to them, not caring if they saw him looking. _Hisagi?_ He thought to himself.

"Who gives a shit? The last time I saw him though he looked like shit. Think Gin got to him? I heard someone saw him with the blue man and some red head. Apparently it was some sort of love triangle. He reported it to Aizen and he wasn't too happy 'bout that," He explained.

One of the three guys that were there turned to him, realizing that they were being stared at. "The fuck you lookin' at? Don't know how to mind your own business?" The tallest one in the group grunted as he stepped over to him. The bulky man had a few inches on Shiro but he wasn't scared of the tall man in front of him.

"Not only does it sound like you fuckers are about to rob the store," Shiro said loud enough so that everyone who was near turned around to look at them, to the men not liking Shiro even more, "But there's something I gotta ask. This Hisagi fellow. What's his first name and how do ya know him?" Shiro asked, his eyes laid on them with suspicion.

"Who tha fuck are you to be askin' questions? Do you know who tha fuck ya messin' with? This isn't a game so you best leave before we make good use of ya," One of the guys from behind said as he stepped next to tall guy standing in front of Shiro. Shiro raised a white eyebrow at the mans poor attempt to scare him. "Listen, I didn't come here to start a fucking fight. I just asked a simple question, or did ya mamas not teach ya manners?" Shiro retorted, putting his hands on his hips in aggravation.

"Whadaya say? Listen here Albino! We're fucking Yakuza and if you don't want to die tonight you better leave while I'm still being considerate," the tall man yelled, about to grab Shiros shoulder, but was stopped by a pale hand.

"Mah, mah, what's the big commotion?" The silver foxed asked as he tightened his grip on the tall mans wrist. "G-Gin! Nothing's going on! We were just telling this kid to butt out! He was being nosy," the tall man said as he tried to take his arm back. Gin let him go and looked at Shiro who had his head tilted to the side staring at Gin.

"Yer Gin. Ya know who Hisagi is?" Shiro said as he walked up to him. Gin let go of the tall man and turned around to look at him. "I'll take it from here. You guys can head back and hope Aizen-Dono is in a good mood, ya?" Gin smiled. The guys quickly turned around not wanting to be in Gins presence. Most of the bystanders went back to doing what they were doing, not wanting to be in the crossfire if something were to happen. Gin turned back and looked at Shiro who was now openly glaring at him.

Gin thought that was cute.

"Why do you need to know about Hisagi?" Gin asked seriously, walking up a bit to stand directly in front of him and looking down at Shiro even though they were only a few inches apart. "I need to know where he is 'cause I need to kick his ass," the albino spat out bitterly. "The fucker thinks it's cool to not call the person he's dating for a whole week. Who the hell does he think he is?" Shiro continued. "Are you dating him?" Gin already knew the answer but he couldn't help but ask. "Hell to the fucking no. I don't like the bastard. I'm only letting him slide since he makes my little brother happy. But now that he's making him not happy, I have every reason to kick his ass," Shiro hissed as he looked at Gin when he suddenly remembered what those guys had said.

"Hold up. Yakuza? Those guys were Yakuza? And they knew Hisagi?" Shiro squinted his eyes and looked Gin up and down. "Are ya also…..?" Shiro started. Gin let out a sigh. "Listen here Koi. It's best ya don't go snoopin' around. Or else you'll have to answer ta me," Gin said as he approached Shiro and stood right in front of him,there nose barely touching. Gins eyes opening slightly, golden orbs looking into the sky. "Ya make it sound like a bad thing," Shiro retorted with the tilt of his head. Gins sleek smile turned into an all-white shit eating grin as his eyes went back to being slit. Shiro grinned back. "I like ya, Koi. But I can't have ya snoopin' around so I'm gonna have to ask ya kindly to forget what ya saw here," Gin said as he reached for Shiro's pocket and took out his phone. Shiro knew where his hands were but he did nothing about it. "Does that mean I'll have to forget ya pretty little face? It's a shame since yer flirtin' with me and all. And yer eyes are to die for," Shiro retorted.

Gin let out a small cackle as he put Shiros phone in his ass pocket and leaned in close to his ears. "I'm not worth dying for, but don't worry, ya won't have to forget my face at all," Gin started. "But if ya want to keep ya brother safe then I suggest you keep a distance," Gin said before backing up and looking at Shiro who had a serious expression on his face. "Also, tell your brother that he shouldn't wait up for Hisagi. I've done a little snoopin' of my own and it's best to drop him now before he gets hurt," Gin spoke in all seriousness. Shiro turned his head a bit but still kept his gaze on Gin. "And whatcha mean by that?"

"I can't go into too much detail. Just know that I rather see him suffer than you and yer brother,"

"You seem to care a lot for someone ya just met for the first time," Shiro looked at him skeptically. Gin just smiled his teasing grin. "I feel like I've known ya my whole life. Now, if ya don't mind, I'll be off. Be a good boy and stay where ya belong, yes?" Gin said as he turned around and walked off. Shiro continued to look at his disappearing back before he reached into his back pocket and looked at his phone. It was on the contacts page and it had a number on it. He smiled to himself and saved it as he walked into the convenient store.

He was still curious about everything those bastards said. Who is Aizen? Is he the head Yakuza? And why was Hisagis name mentioned? Is he also Yakuza? Should he tell Ichigo what Gin said? All these questions were going through his head that he failed to notice the set of azure eyes watching him from across the street.

::+::

After Ichigo closed the door he went straight to the kitchen to finish what Shiro started. Shiro might be the worse twin but when it came to cleaning he did a decent job. Shiro had almost everything done. All that was left was to mop the floor and finish the counter-top. He went to the sink and kneeled down to open the cupboard. He grabbed a swifter pad and stood back up, walking to the side of the fridge where there was another cupboard about the height of him. He swung the thing open and grabbed the swifter mop, turning it upside down so he can put the pad on it. He put on some Spyair on his phone and got to mopping the floor.

A few minutes pass and Ichigo could finally say that everything around the house, except the bathroom, was clean. He put the swifter away when his phone started to ring. He thought it would be his dad telling them that they were on their way or Shiro with why he's taking too long but when he picked up the phone he saw that it was Grimmjow calling him. He squinted his eyes at the caller ID and swiped his finger on the answering icon before lifting the phone up to his ear. Before he could let Grimmjow talk he took the first turn. "How'd you get my number?"

"Not even a hello? I've been waiting a whole week to hear from you so I stole it from Nels phone," Grimmjow sighed. "Well, because of you my boyfriend, you know, the one who was there with me the night you decided to tell me you still love me, hasn't called me in a week. Because of you my relationship with him is slowly crumbling away," Ichigo spat bitterly as he leaned on the counter. "I would say I'm sorry but I'm really not. If having him away from you gives me a better chance to right my wrongdoings then this is just an opportunity to me," Grimmjow retorted.

"Jeagerjaquez you dick," Ichigo hissed.

"What? It's the truth,"

"Did you call me just to piss me of? I'm hanging up," Ichigo threatened, removing his phone from his ears. "WAIT!" Grimmjow yelled. Ichigo stopped from ending the call and put the phone back on his ear. "What?"

"I love you,"

Ichigos freckles made an appearance and he massaged the bridge of his nose. "Jeagerjaquez, yer pissing me off," Ichigo sighed. "What have you been up to this whole week?" Grimmjow asked, knowing Ichigo wasn't going to reply. _Yet,_ He said to himself. Ichigo let out a sigh and stayed silent for a minute. "Besides trying to figure out where Shuuhei is? Nothing. I had school but that finished yesterday so now Shiro and I are officially on summer vacation. The family is coming over so we were cleaning the house. Shiro went out to go buy some supplies a while ago but he's not back yet," Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"He's probably flirting with some dude," Grimmjow suggested. Ichigo chuckled, much to Grimmjows pleasure. "Probably," Ichigo acknowledged. "And you? What have you been up to?" Ichigo asked, looking at the floor. "Me? Nothin' much. Just going to work with dad and Nnoitra," Grimmjow answered. "Now that I think about it, what exactly does your dad do? You're rich so it must be pretty important, right?" Ichigo asked. He's known the man for almost half his life but he's only met his dad that one time. It never really crossed his mind what he did but he started wondering after he found Grimmjow shot at the party. "Eh….Well he does things," Grimmjow answered very ambiguously. "Yea, that explains so much," Ichigo retorted, a bit annoyed at Grimmjows vagueness.

"Let's just say that he does some stuff that helps a certain group of people,"

"Is it good?"

"Eh,"

"Is it bad?"

"I wouldn't say its bad," Grimmjow started. "But it's not all good?"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, what are you hiding from me?"

"Listen Ichi, I can't go around telling you this type of information. Believe me, as much as I want to I can't. It's for your own good," Grimmjow said with a conclusive tone, forcing Ichigo to drop the subject. Ichigo pouted over the phone and then let out a sigh. It was silent over the phone for a couple of minutes and Ichigo was starting to get worried about Shiro. He got a text and looked at his phone to see that Karin had texted him saying that they were a few minutes away. He replied with an okay and put the phone back to his ears.

"Grimmjow?"

"I'm still here Ichi,"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight? Eh, probably nothing if dad doesn't call me in for work,"

"Want to come over? Uh, I mean, it's been a while since you've seen Yuzu and Karin. Uh, you should bring Nel too, Yuzu would love to see her again. Maybe your mom and dad would want to come too," Ichigo asked. He didn't know why he was asking Grimmjow to come over but he really thought that Yuzu would love to see Nel again. And he was hoping Karin would beat him up a little for leaving.

"I'll go. Send me the address. I'll tell Nel and the parentals that you invited us over for dinner with the family. It's been a long minute since I had Yuzu's cooking," Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigos face started to heat up from hearing Grimmjows laugh. He controlled himself and reminded himself that he still technically had Shuuhei. But if he didn't call him in the next week he probably will have to move on.

"Okay, I'll send you the address. You don't have to be here till like 7 though,"

"But what if I want to come earlier to hang out with ya?" Grimmjow said in a husky tone. Ichigo squinted his eyes at no one in particular. "Need I remind you that I'm taken?"

"Need I remind you that I don't care?" Grimmjow spoke back. Ichigo let out a small sigh but couldn't help but let out a laugh afterwards. "You are something else Jeagerjaquez,"

"I know," Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo heard the door open and a set of keys falling onto the table. "Ichi! I met a hot guy and he gave me his fucking number! But he was so smooth with it! Like hot damn! I think I found my soul mate!" Shiro yelled as he made his way into the kitchen, dropping the bags onto the island.

"Shiros home?"

"Yea," Ichigo sighed. "Who ya talkin' to?" Shiro asked as he made his way over to Ichigo. The red head mouthed Grimmjows name and Shiro couldn't help but look at him with a shock.

"So I'll go ahead and send you the address," Ichigo said looking at Shiro who looked at him quizzically. "Got it berry. I'll see ya later,"

"Bye," Ichigo hung up and looked at the phone before looking up at Shiro who had his arms crossed and a mocking smile on his face. "What?" Ichigo bit. "So not only were you talking to Grimmjow but,"

"I invited him to dinner,"

"You invited him to dinner?"

"I invited him to dinner,"

"Why?"

At that Ichigo stayed quite. Thinking of a reason but not surprised when he couldn't come up with one. "I dunno," Ichigo answered as he looked at the floor. "I mean I told him to bring Nel and his parents. So it'll be like a get together. I think dad and his parents would get along real great, don't you think? Plus Yuzu would want to see Nel again so," Ichigo trailed off, scratching the back of his neck once again.

"Alright, if that's what ya want then what's done is done," Shiro said as he started taking out the things from the bad. "So hot guy?"

"Fuck yes! He was like a fox, but a hot one! He gave me his number!" Shiro said taking out his phone and showing Ichigo. "Gin?"

"Ya. Oh but," Shiro trailed off. He didn't know what to do when it came to the information that Gin had told him about Shuuhei. Should he tell him and hope that he does move on. If he does, I'm sure he'll jump right back and get together with Grimmjow since everyone knows that they are practically meant to be. But Shiro knew Ichigo. He would hold himself back on the off chance that he does come back. He sighed to himself and turned to Ichigo. He opened his mouth to talk when the doorbell rang.

They both dropped everything and headed for the door, pulling the door wide open. Yuzu, the youngest twin of the youngest pair jumped into Ichigo and Shiros arms who happily caught her and hugged her back. Shiro and Ichigo were very protective over Yuzu, always telling her never to grow up and be their little angel forever. "Ichi-nii! Shiro-nii!" The hazel haired little girl yelled in glee.

"Hey princess! It's been so long!" Shiro exhaled happily first. "It's good to see you Yuzu," Ichigo chipped after. "I've missed you guys so much! How are you?" She smiled, letting go of them and looking at them both with her hazel eyes. "Eh, same old same old. Met a hot guy today," Shiro cackled. "Really? Finally gonna get into a relationship? About time," Karin teased as she stepped up to them. "Sup twerp," Shiro grinned as he go up and ruffled up Karins black spiky hair. "Hey Karin. You good?" Ichigo asked, standing up next to his brother, sending Karin a wholehearted smile. "Eh, it's goin' good. Goat face wouldn't shut up about how happy he is to come here though," Karin complained as she made her way inside with Yuzu. Shiro and Ichigo followed suit but not before their father made his presence known. "ICHIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO! SHIIIIROOOOOOO!" their father yelled as he tried to drop kick them from behind. But Shiro and Ichigo knew better so they stepped to the side and let him slam into the stairs.

Isshin quickly got up, dropping the luggages' and pretending like he didn't just hurt himself on the stairs. He turned to his boys and gave them a thumbs up. "Wonderful! You two are getting better at dodging my attacks! I'm so proud of the both of you!" Isshin laughed. "Why did he have to come?" Shiro started as he turned his head towards Ichigo. "It's like a package. We get the girls, you get a goatface for free," The red head answered as he picked up the girls bags and headed upstairs towards his room. "WHAT? MASAAAAAAKIIIIIIII! WHY ARE THE BOYS SO MEAN TO ME?!"

"Shut up goatface! It's too early for that!" Karin yelled from the couch, turning her head to stare down her father, Yuzu silently giggling in the background. Shiro just shook his head, whispering something about how he definitely didn't miss this and headed towards the kitchen to get everyone a drink. He got Yuzu and Karin some apple Juice and threw a can of beer to his dad who swiftly caught it. They both sat down in the living room and watched whatever the girls were watching.

"Oh yea, before I forget," Ichigo started as he made his way down to the stairs, stopping behind the couch and looking down at Yuzu. "I hope you don't mind but I invited the Jeagerjaquez over for dinner. I thought maybe you would like to see Nel or something," Ichigo finished as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Really?! Nelliel is back?!" Yuzu jumped. Yuzu thought of Nel as another sister, one she can do girly things with since Karin was definitely not going to engage in that act with her.

Their father looked up at Ichigo with a small questioning look. It didn't go unnoticed by Shiro. Ichigo let out a small chuckle before answering their little sister. "Yea. Came back maybe a week ago. Some things happened and I found out they were back in town so," Ichigo trailed off.

"That's great news! I'm going to make a wonderful meal that everyone will like! I have to make sure everything is top notch!" Yuzu cried as she ran to the kitchen. "I mean, anything you make is good kid. No need to go crazy," Shiro chuckled. "It's no use. She's gonna go nuts," Karin sighed, flipping through the T.V channels. "So then their father and mother will be coming as well?" Isshin asked as he leaned back and drank a bit from his beer can. "Uh, yea. Hope that's fine. When I met them I thought you guys would hit it off pretty well,"

"He's trying to say you need some friends dad," Karin sniggered at no one in particular. Shiro laughed while Ichigo looked at Karin with shock in his eyes. "That's not what I meant! I just really think they would get along!" Ichigo retorted. "It's okay, I know I don't really know anyone outside of work and Ryuken. I get it," Isshin silently cried. "Now look what ya gone and did. Made the poor goat cry," Shiro reprimanded. Ichigo let out a sigh in defeat knowing he wasn't going to win this one and just sat next to Karin. "Oh!" Shiro cried as he got up off his seat. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bag. He walked behind Karins side of the couch and dropped the soccer ball onto her lap. "Aw cool. Is this for me?" Karin grinned. "Yea twerp, I know ya popped the last one so take care a this one yea?"

"You got it Shiro-nii," Karin reassured him as she threw the ball in the air and caught it a few times. He walked into the kitchen to Yuzu who was cutting up a bunch of vegetables. "Here Yuzu,"

"Can't! I'm busy! Give it to me later!" She said as she turned on the water to rinse of any dirt on the potatoes. Shiro pouted a bit, sad that he wasn't getting the love he wanted from his little sister. Ichigo chuckled from behind. "She's in the zone so there's no point trying to talk to her now. She'll yell at us if we stay in the kitchen too long," He grabbed the cleaning supplies. "I forgot we didn't finish cleaning," Ichigo said as he made his way upstairs, telling Shiro that he was going to finish up the last chore by cleaning the bathroom. Shiro took the green plush and headed to the living room, sitting on the lone chair and placing the thing on the table.

::+::

A few hours passed, Ichigo, being done a while with the bathroom, had taken a shower in the new clean shower and changed his clothes, preparing himself for the guest that were about to come. Shiro had done the same after, whispering something about how it's not fair that Ichigo was first to start dirtying up the bathroom. Ichigo laughed and went downstairs to hang out with his dad and Karin, leaving Yuzu alone knowing that it would be useless to try and help her. But from what he could see, she was almost done and just like she said, it looked amazing.

Ichigo had taken out his phone, hoping that maybe Shuuhei had called during the time that he was away from the contraption. He wasn't surprised when there were no messages or missed calls from the man. He started to weigh his options. If he left Shuuhei now he had the excuse that the man made no contact with him for the past week. There was also the fact that he never really knew anything about Shuuhei. He knew he was hiding something but he didn't want to pry, but I guess it doesn't matter now because he was really thinking of just cutting the thread and starting over.

But then there is also the option that Ichigo hates and it's the fact that he's too nice to just drop someone like that. _There has to be an explanation to why he hasn't called yet,_ he thinks to himself. He doesn't just want to break up with him like that. I mean what if the man was to show up after he decided he'd move on? He doesn't want to be in that type of situation so it's best to just wait it out and see if he'll appear. By the end of his musing Ichigo hated both ideas and would actually like it best if he just started to forget Shuuhei. It would be for the better right? He thought again as he sighed, putting his phone into his pocket.

"What's wrong son?" Isshin asked, noting the distressed look on Ichigo's face. "Nothing. Just thinking. Don't worry about it," Ichigo said leaning back in the chair. "You sure? If you want to talk about it I'll listen," Isshin prompted. Ichigo sent a small smile his way. "Thanks, but really, it's okay,"

Karin glanced over towards Ichigo and told herself that she'll ask him what's wrong later. Shiro came down and was about to plop himself down next to Karin but then the door rang. Shiro looked at the door like it just offended him and then he made his way over, Ichigo standing up and following him. Shiro opened the door and he was tackled by Nel who never waited to be asked inside. "Shiro!" Nel squealed, Shiro draping his arms loosely around her waist. "Hey. Get here safely?" Shiro asked after Nel removed herself from Shiro. "We got lost before we got here, but we made it safely!"

"You weren't supposed to say that Nel, how embarrassing," Elizabeth sighed. "It's fine. Our house isn't easy to find," Ichigo spoke up from behind. Yuzu came out of the kitchen and Nel saw her, their eyes meeting.

"Yuzu!"

"Nel!"

They both ran up to each other, Nel having to bend down a bit to hug Yuzu. "I've missed you so much Yuzu! Grimmjow was so mean to me. I had no one to cry to and it was torture!" She cried. "Don't worry. Karin will get him!" Yuzu said as she patted her head. As if it was a signal, Karin stood up and walked up to Nel who looked at her from underneath her eyelids. They exchanged a small glance at each other and Karin just nodded and walked towards Grimmjow who just walked in with Emory. With no warming Karin kicked Grimmjow in the chin and walked away sending Nel a thumbs up.

"Shit!" Grimmjow yelled toppling over, grabbing onto his leg. "What the hell was that for shrimp?!"

"For being mean to Nel," She started before stopping and turning her head around, sending a deathly glare towards Grimmjow. "And for hurting Ichi-nii," She finished. Ichigo put up a fisst and Karin quickly tapped it with her own before heading back to sit on the couch. "It seems you are quite loved here," Emory smirked as he turned away from Grimmjow. "Ichigo! Shiro! It's so good to see you. I was shocked when Grimmjow said you invited us over for dinner. I made sure to finish up everything so that I would be able to come," Emory chipped as he tapped Ichigos and Shiros shoulder.

"I'm glad you could all make it. The one who just kicked Grimmjow was my little sister Karin," Ichigo started. Karin let a "sup" escape her mouth loudly enough so that everyone near the door could hear her. "And this little angel is Yuzu. Her twin." Ichigo smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Emory said extending his hand. Yuzu took it and shook it. "Thank you for looking after Ichi-nii and Shiro-nii. You got here just in time. I just finished cooking. I hope you like lasagna!" Yuzu chirped. "I bet it's delicious," Elizabeth spoke up. Yuzu went back into the kitchen, yelling at Shiro to come and help her set the island. Shiro grunted but followed her anyway. Nel followed after them wanting to help out too. Isshin stayed in the back as he watched the interactions when Emory met his eyes. Isshin gave him a small nod that went unnoticed by everyone else and Emory sent one back. Ichigo looked behind him to see what Emory was looking at and he saw his dad leaning on the back of the couch. "And that's my dad. Isshin Kurosaki," Ichigo walked up to him.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking care of my sons," He said as he held out his hands, Emory taking it in his own and shaking it with a grin. "The pleasures all mine," He answered.

"Everyone! Dinner is ready! Please come sit down!" Yuzu yelled from the kitchen. Karin got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen, placing herself next to Shiro who was sitting down watching everyone take a seat. Nel was helping Yuzu bring the rest of the stuff to the table. Isshin and Emory sat down next to each other, Elizabeth sitting to Emor's' right side. Grimmjow sat next to his mother and Ichigo stared down the seat next to him. Thinking that it wasn't such a great idea he headed towards Karin and sat next to her, Grimmjow staring down Karin who sent him a small victory grin. Shiro just snickered to himself and leaned onto his hand.

When Yuzu and Nel were done placing the lasagna on the table they took their own seats. Yuzu sitting next to Ichigo and Nel taking the empty seat between Shiro and Grimmjow.

"This food looks amazing! Did you teach yourself how to cook?" Elizabeth asked. Yuzu cutting up pieces of the lasagna so that everyone won't have trouble taking a piece. "Mhm. If I didn't learn how to cook we would have died," Yuzu smiled, taking a bite out of her lasagna. "Okay, we weren't that bad," Shiro complained as he placed a piece on his plate. "If you count almost burning the house down "not that bad" then I don't know what is," Karin grinned as she took the plate that was handed to her by Ichigo who grabbed a piece for her, Shiro grunting and everyone laughed around him.

* * *

A few hours passed of them sitting around the island, eating and chatting amongst themselves. The subject of how the boys met up with Grimmjow was brought up and they tried to explain it in a way that didn't involve the fact that Grimmjow was shot. Isshin took the explanation of them happening to meet at the party but he knew there was more to it but he'll ask about that later when he gets Emory alone. Ichigo had asked where was Starrk and Emory replied that he was on an errand with Nnoitra and couldn't attend. Yuzu said she made so much that they should go ahead and take some to go and give it to Starrk when they see him again. Emory agreed and said they'll make sure to do that before they leave.

After dinner the girls decided to go upstairs and catch up, Elizabeth going with them to learn Yuzu's secret techniques of cooking. Karin was forced to go upi with them but luckily she snatched her handheld so she wouldn't get bored of the girl talk. The boys were downstairs sitting around the couch drinking bottles of beer and talking about nonsense and the likes. Shiro was the first to get drunk since he is surprisingly a lightweight. Ichigo was buzzed but just kept looking at the T.V that was playing some Kung-Fu movie. Grimmjow was secretly stealing glances at Ichigo but decided to keep quiet until their dads came back inside, who at some point, got up and headed towards the front door.

"I never expected to see you again. I thought you dropped of the planet," Isshin started, his arms crossed as he leaned against the door. "You're telling me. Grimmjow spoke of your kids multiple times. When he said Kurosaki I thought nothing of it but when I saw them that night….I knew they had to be yours, Ichigo looks just like Masaki, but they both are as tough as you," Emory smile. Isshin gave him a small grin as he chuckled to himself. "Yea, they're all beautiful," Isshin smiled.

"You did well, raising them I mean. If I had known Masaki had passed away,"

"It's fine. You couldn't have known. You weren't here when it happened. Plus I'm not the only one who must have been grieving. Your wife, Elizabeth? She seems like a sweet lady," Isshin commented. Emory looked at him and sighed. "She's wonderful. She was so nice to Grimmjow. Treated him as if he was her own child. I think Grimm needed that since he and his actual mother never got along," Emory huffed. "I never would have guessed that our kids known each other. Who knew we were so close to each other…." Emory started. "After we last met…What have you been up to?" Emory asked, sitting on the stairs, Isshin joining him. "Well, remember how I said that once I got out of the business I would be a doctor?" Isshin started. Emory turned to Isshin with a shit eating grin and Isshin couldn't help but smile back. "I own a hospital. After I dispersed the group I officially changed my name to Kurosaki and moved to Karakura. I married Masaki short after and we had Shiro and Ichigo. Yuzu and Karin a few years after,"

"What of Kisuke and Yoruichi?"

"We keep in touch. They visit from time to time. The kids know about them. They know they are married but they still call them aunt and uncle. Yoruichi wasn't too fond of that but it stuck so she was forced to let it be," Isshin laughed. "Nice to know they are still alive," Emory sighed as he looked onto the streetlights.

It was silent for a few moments and Isshin thought it was time to break the silence. "So what happened? Ichigo and Shiro seemed like they were holding back some information,"

"Grimmjow was shot, and I'm positive the person behind it was someone who is with Aizen," Emory deadpanned. Isshin turned his head towards Emory, not believing what he said. "What? You've spoken to Aizen?"

"The day I got back. When I was in Germany the Hogyoku was being passed around and there were many deaths. We were able to find out who was distributing them and put them in their place. I asked his underlings who they got it from but no one could give me a name. When I got back I went straight to Aizen and asked if he knew anything about it, knowing full well you or the others would never bring it back up. Of course him being Aizen, he denied everything. But we both know he's behind it," Emory glared at no one in particular. Isshin let out a sigh. "Did you figure anything out?"

"You know Aizen never does things himself. So it's always hard to pin things on him. But I have Starrk and Nnoitra finding things out. I have someone doing an inside job but I can't communicate with them until we know for sure Aizen is at fault. So right now we are just sitting ducks," Emory sighed as he got up. "Should I contact Kaien?"

"So he did take over? What of your father? I thought he would take the lead again," Emory turned and looked down at Isshin. "I still keep in touch with Kaien. He's family after all. And my father, well, I don't know where he is. None of us do. He appeared once to see the kids but after that he just disappeared, I want to believe he found a secret lover or something and he's in hiding since he's done so much," Isshin suggested. Emory lifted an azure eyebrow and looked quizzically at Isshin. "I hope so," Emory answered, laughing at bit at Isshins imagination. "But I don't want to bring you back into it. You're happy and it would be a shame if something happened to your kids,"

"My family is now, or always has been involved with yours. Keeping them out of it is practically out the question. Besides, Ichigo and Shiro always manage to get themselves into some sort of trouble but they can keep their own so I'm not worried about them. Karin is practically one of the boys so the only one I have to worry about is Yuzu. She's good with a broom but that's about it," Isshin sighed. Emory couldn't help but let out a heartfelt chuckle, Isshin joining in. After a while the laughter started dying down and Isshin became serious once again.

"I'm sure the only way to keep them safe is to be involved in my own way. If I know what's going on around me I'll know how to take action," Isshin commented. Emory looked at him and stuck out his hand. Isshin knew what he wanted so he dug into his back pocket and handed Emory his phone. The taller man put his number in his phone and handed the contraption back to Isshin. "Call me if you find out anything,"

"I'll contact Yoruichi and Kisuke. They hate Aizen as much as we do so I'm sure they would love to take part in his down fall,"

"Also….Do you know who killed masaki?" Emory whispered the last part, looking to Isshin who had squinted his eyes. There was a bit of hesitation before he answered. "I don't…..When I got there she was already far gone….Ichigo….He," Emory stopped him from talking when he placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "You don't have to tell me. I just needed to know,"

"But why?"

"I owe you for everything you've ever done for me. So I thought maybe I could bring you closure if I found the person who…Well," Emory scratched the back of his neck. "You don't have to,"

"But I want to. It's only right you get justice," Emory said with all seriousness. Isshin sighed and put his phone away. He headed towards the door and Emory followed, getting that the conversation was over and that there was nothing Isshin could do from stopping him. When they got inside they could here Shiro telling Ichigo something.

"Hahah, Ya two are totally meant for each other! Man I can't wait to start fucking this guy! It'll be great!" Shiro yelled in glee. Isshin sighed as he walked up behind him, taking the bottle out of his hand. "What the- Oi! Give that back!" Shiro yelled, trying to grab the bottle from his father's hands. "No more drinking for you. You've had enough," Isshin sighed. Emory took a seat at the end of the couch where Grimmjow and Ichigo were sitting, watching them interact. "You can just go the store if ya want some more Shiro," Ichigo suggested, who was leaning on Grimmjows shoulder, Grimmjows arm around his. "The store?" Shiro looked at Ichigo as if he just reminded him of something. "OH!"

"Don't yell Shiro, it's annoying," Ichigo cried.

"The store. I fergot to tell ya. When I was at the store today, b'for I was gon by my ice-cream, there were a group a guys' outside right? And they looked really fuckin' suspicious. But when I got closer it sounded like they were gon rob the store. So I stopped and looked at 'em. They kept talkin' like idiots and they mentioned that guys name!" Shiro rambled on, slurring some of his words.

"Guy? What guy?" Ichigo asked when he squinted his eyes at Shiro. Emory and Isshin were both listening in, wondering what Shiro could be rambling on about. "Uh, you know. The one that yer dating!"

Ichigo and Grimmjow both looked at Shiro. Ichigo not believing that he had heard about Shuuhei after all this time, and Grimmjow a bit angry that he would bring him up after he and Ichigo were getting somewhere. Ichigo removed himself from Grimmjows shoulder, the blunette already missing the warmth that he was giving off. Ichigo looked at Shiro who tilted his head trying to remember what he was going to say. "What about Shuuhei? Do you know where he is?" Ichigo asked.

"Well! Ya see, 'pearantly the ones that were standing in front of the place knew where the guy was. So I decided to ask an the fuckers gave me an attitude. What I did hear was that someone had seen him with a blue haired man and a red head and I guess he wasn't supposed to be with them because someone reported him and he got in trouble with this guy named Aizen," He started.

Emory and Isshin looked at each other, quickly connecting the dots with what Shiro just said. They both looked at Grimmjow who was staring at Shiro as if he also realized what he just said. Ichigo on the other hand was looking at Shiro with so much confusion in his eyes. "What?"

"Yea! And then this guy came in cause the bastards, who by the way were actually part of fuckin' Yakuza and were there to collect some debt, were about to beat me up. I mean I could have taken them on but whatever, I let it slide 'cause the dude was hot. But this guy, he told me about Hisagi and told me to tell ya that ya should just give up on 'im. That it'll be best for ya! Said he did some snoopin' and found some things about 'im that is no bueno! to cut 'im loose b'for ya get butt hurt!" Shiro continued.

"Are you talking about the same guy who gave you his number? How does he know Shuuhei?" Ichigo frowned. "I dunno, but it's obvious the mans no good if he's involved with people from Yakuza," Shiro slurred. "Ya should just give up om 'im" Shiro yawned. "So you are telling me that not only is Shuuhei involved with Yakuza but the guy you want to fuck is also a part of them?" Ichigo asked, confusion hitting him hard. "Huh, oh, uh, yea," Shiro deadpanned.

"Shiro," Emory spoke up, already knowing the answer to his question but wanting to hear it from his mouth. "What's the name of the guy you want to be involved with?"

"Gin," Shiro answered before yawning and grabbing the Yuzus doll of the table, hugging the toy to his chest. His eyes started to feel heavy so he slowly closed them and he was slowly being taken in by sleep. Emory leaned forward and placed his face in his hands which were being propped up by his elbows, letting out a groan. Isshin let out a long disappointed sigh. He cursed himself for forgetting all about Gin. He knew the type of person Shiro liked to mess around with and he's not surprised in the slightest that he had taken a licking to Gin. But he knew that it would be bad if anything were to happen between the two so he would have to do everything in his power to keep him away from Gin.

"Ichi," Was all Grimmjow could say. He knew about Gin. And now he knows that the person Ichigo was currently involved with was working for the very man they were trying to take down. It looked like Ichigo hasn't really caught on that the guys Shiro talked about were him and Grimmjow on that one Saturday night. Either because he was actually quiet drunk or Ichigo is refusing to believe it. If he did know then he knows that Grimmjow might have something to do with Shuuhei and it won't take long to put two and two together. Grimmjow was going to reach for Ichigo but said man stood up and headed upstairs without saying a single word, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Grimmjow sighed and looked at his father. "Dad….What are we gonna do?"

Emory wiped his face and looked over to Isshin who had just finished putting a blanket over Shiro. He looked at Emory and shrugged his shoulder, honestly at a loss.

"I don't know Grimm, but whatever it is….We have to do it fast," His father answered as he stood up.

"I'll do whatever I can at my end. Now there's no going back. If I let things go like this it won't end well," Isshin sighed. "Wait what?" Grimmjow looked between his father and Isshin. "Oh, I forgot to mention. Ichigo's father was once Yakuza. I mentioned him once before. He used to go by the name of Shiba," Emory grinned, Isshin joining in when Grimmjows eyes stared at him in shock. "It's a pleasure working with you Grimmjow. Make sure you treat my Ichigo with respect alright?" Isshin smiled.

"Y-Yes, sir," was all Grimmjow could say as he looked upon the man who was feared by many Yakuza.

Isshin Shiba.

* * *

 _ **I cheated. Kind of got rid of everyone so that I can focus on the characters who are here.**_

 _ **Please leave a review or some feedback and hope you enjoyed the story! Till next time**_

 _ **Ciaosu~**_


	6. Typical Lies and The Truth

_**AAAAHHHH! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I'm not going to lie to you, I've been out of school for like 2 or 3 weeks I think. I lost count, but I have been working on this chapter it just took me a while to figure out how I wanted it to end. Then Final Fantasy came out and well….I beat the game but I want all the trophies. Anyway! I really am sorry for taking so long and I just want to thank every single person who favorited and or followed this story. It really means a lot to me that you guys are sticking around waiting for me. I appreciate it so much. But here's it finally is. The 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter and I really do hope you enjoy it. Without further adoo, Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Ichigo stayed in his room, laying on Shiros' bed for the rest of the night. He didn't go to say goodbye to the Jeagerjaquez when Emory yelled up for Elizabeth and Nel to go down since it was getting late. He wanted to say bye to them but he was so caught up on what Shiro had told him about Shuuhei that he didn't really bother. It's natural to be a bit shocked and secluded when you find out the person you were dating just so happened to be part of Yakuza. Ichigo didn't want to believe it though. He wanted to believe that he just got into some trouble and was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Of course he'll never be able to find out since every time he tries to contact him he never answers.

Ichigo wasn't stupid though. He knew that Shiro was talking about that Saturday night when he was out with Shuuhei and Grimmjow made an appearance. _That would explain the invisible stares,_ Ichigo thought to himself as he turned to lay on his back.

If Shuuhei was Yakuza that would explain a lot of things. Why he's always so tired. Why he's always so busy. Why he always looks beat up half the time. Ichigo thought back to the last time he saw Shuuhei and remembered the bruises he had on his face. _If he was Yakuza, does that mean that those bruises were from his boss?_ He thought once again.

Ichigo squinted his eyes at the sealing. Something wasn't adding up in his head. _Why did he get punished when he was seen with me and Grimmjow?_ He sat up and looked at the door, tilting his head in the process. Before he could think anymore someone knocked on the door. "Ichi-nii. Everyone's gone and I'm coming in."

Ichigo didn't have a chance to answer before Karin made her way inside, closing the door behind her. She walked over to Ichigo and sat on the side of the bed, Ichigo just looked at her, knowing she had something to say. "So where do you and Grimm-kitty stand?"

 _Of course,_ Ichigo sighed. "I don't really know Karin. And honestly I don't want to think about that right now. I have other issues to deal with," Ichigo sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What's wrong?" Karin asked, sliding more onto the bed and crossing her legs Indian style.

Ichigo was silent for a while, wondering what exactly he should say. He decided to just spill everything that has happened.

"That's pretty bad ass. Dating a Yakuza and all," Karin snickered. "Karin please, I really don't know what to do. For gods sake Shuuhei can be dying in a ditch somewhere and I'm just here sitting on a comfortable bed talking to you," Ichigo rubbed his face. "Well, wouldn't that help your chances with Grimm?"

"Karin! Not you too! Can we put Grimm aside for a while and focus on the real problem? Why the hell was he punished for being around us?" Ichigo hissed, still confused to no end.

"That, I can't answer but I'm sure that there is someone who can," Karin implied as she got off the bed and made her way towards the door. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo sighed, not liking how mature his sister sounded. "Who did you get the information from Ichi-nii?" Karin said, turning around to look at her brother one more time, smiling at herself when it looked like Ichigo realized what she was saying. She turned around once more and left after saying goodnight to Ichigo.

Ichigo on the other hand got off the bed and headed downstairs. The lights were off so he assumed that his dad was already asleep. He went straight to the sleeping albino and took his phone from off the table, quietly making his way outside after he grabbed the keys off the drawer and slowly made his way outside.

He closed the door behind him and instantly regretted not grabbing a jacket off the coat rack before stepping outside. He quickly walked over to the car and slid into the drivers' seat after unlocking the door. He warmed up the car and put on the heater so he doesn't freeze to death. It might be summer time but it gets really cold at night.

Ichigo sat there and pulled out Shiros phone, staring it down like it just offended his whole existence. Ichigo was never one to think about his plans so he quickly swiped Shiros phone so that it will take him to the front page and tapped on the text icon. _He should really put a password on this thing,_ he chuckled to himself as he shook his head. He searched for Gins number and sent off a message.

 **Ichigo: I'm not going to beat around the bush so I'm going to need you to answer some questions**

Ichigo looked at the phone and was surprised that not even a second later he got a text back

 **Gin: I'm going to guess that this is Koi's brother**

 _Koi?_ Ichigo thought to himself. He put the thought aside and realized that Gins answer was more of a statement than a question. He sent off another text.

 **Ichigo: Yea, And I suggest you answer my questions or I can make sure you never see Shiro EVER. It would be a shame if your relationship ended before it evens starts**

 **Gin: That's quite mean of you. Ya sure that Koi would appreciate it?**

 **Ichigo: He'll get over it**

 _Sorry Shiro_ , Ichigo sighed. He didn't want to put their relationship at stake, even if the guy was a Yakuza. Once Shiro had a target in mind he didn't care who they were, he would get them. And Ichigo felt kind of bad for putting his relationship with mystery man on the line but he needed some answers and he would stop at nothing to get them.

A few minutes passed and Ichigo was scared that Gin decided he didn't want to mess with Shiro anymore. That actually made him a bit mad that he was playing with his brothers' emotions but that quickly died down when he got a text with an address on it. He looked at it in question but understood what it was for. He started up the car completely and pulled out of the driveway, making his way to said location, not noticing the set of eyes that watched him drive off.

* * *

Ichigo pulled up to an abandoned warehouse that was on the outskirts of Tokyo. He regretted not bringing some sort of weapon since this place looked way too dangerous. He parked the car and slid out of the seat, walking towards the warehouse but not before he closed the car door and locked it. He took out Shiros phone and deleted the conversation he had with Gin. He walked through the doors and was greeted by a stare he knew all too well. He looked up to see Gin leaning on a crate and staring in his direction. Ichigo scowled at him.

"It was you. You were there that night. You were the one who kept staring at us. Are you the one who told your boss about Shuuhei?" Ichigo asked, not pausing between questions.

"Mah, not even a hello? It's a pleasure to meet you," Gin smiled. Ichigo was put off by his smile. "I'm not here to be friends with you,"

"I can tell," Gin chuckled as he popped off the crate, walking up to Ichigo who stayed in place. Gin stopped a few feet away from him. Ichigo was able to make out some of Gins features and couldn't help but compare him to a sly fox.

They stared at each other for a few minutes in silence, trying to size the other up. Ichigo was the first to break the silence, tired of trying to figure out the man in front of him. "Are you going to answer my questions?"

Gin stared Ichigo down for a few more seconds before answering. "I wasn't the one ta tell the boss about Hisagi. Someone else must've been there that night and reported 'im,"

"That doesn't explain what he got in trouble for. Was it because of me or because of Grimmjow?"

"I can't answer that. It's not my place ta say," Gin commented as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Then answer me this, What do you know about Shuuhei?"

"Do ya really wanna know? Ya seem like the kind who doesn't like snoopin' around,"

"I'm here aren't I?

Gin let out a small chuckle. "What exactly do ya wanna know?"

Ichigo looked at the ground and lifted his eyes to meet Gins slit ones. "Everything."

"You and I both know that I can't go ahead an tell ya "everything", " Gin grinned as he turned around, walking towards a discarded chair. He flipped it over then sat down on it as he looked up at Ichigo, a sly grin in place as he looked him over.

Ichigo walked over to Gin and looked down at him, a scowl in place. "I want you to tell me what you can,"

Gins sly grin grew even more. Ichigo was taken aback, but he didn't show it on his face as he sat down in front of Gin who began to tell him everything he could.

::+::

 _ **A few weeks ago**_

Aizen was sitting on his desk re-watching the video that was sent to him a while back of Shuuhei being seen with Grimmjow and the red head. He looked away from the screen when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in".

Tousen walked in and made his way towards Aizen who looked at him with displeasure.  
"What is it that you want?" He asked solemnly, his eyes returning to the screen in front of him.

"It's really late and you weren't in bed…"

"I see…" The brunette sighed as he looked up at Tousen. "Come look at this," Aizen gestured for Tousen to come to his side to take a look at the screen. Tousen made his way over and looked onto the screen, a bit taken aback at what he saw. Not the teal haired man or Shuuhei, but the one who stood out the most, Ichigo.

"It can't be,"

"But it is. To think that Masaki had a child. That would explain why Isshin suddenly… disappeared…after the "incident," Aizen claimed as he stood up from his seat. "But what I want to know is why someone else sent this to me and not Gin. I had him follow Shuuhei that night and he hasn't gotten back to me. Do you know where he is?" Aizen said as he looked out the window.

"I don't. I haven't seen him since the day he came back but why is Isshin's son with Shuuhei and the Jeagerjaquez boy?"

Aizen couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Isn't it obvious? Isshin's son is involved with our little Shuuhei. How he's involved with the Jeagerjaquez boy I don't know, But we are about to find out," Aizen said as he turned around to close his laptop and headed towards the door. "Let's go to sleep. We'll deal with everything in the morning."

Tousen walked over to the door and held it open for Aizen who walked out, thinking of what he was going to do with Shuuhei tomorrow, and how he should deal with Gin the next time he sees him.

::+::

Aizen was sitting at his desk, Tousen beside him as Shuuhei made his way inside after being called by his boss. He stood in front of the desk, his hands in his pockets as he looked between Aizen and Tousen.

"How's your day going so far Shuuhei?" Aizen asked as he leaned forward, his head on the palm of his hands. Shuuhei was put off by his boss's behavior but he didn't let it show on his face. "Eh…my day is going well so far even though it's only twelve in the afternoon."

"A jokester. Wonderful. Listen I'm not one to beat around the imaginary bushes so I'll just come out and ask. What is your relationship with the Jeagerjaquez boy? I ordered you to kill him and now it seems to me the the two of you are looking quite friendly. I thought you would have learned your lesson after the first time," Aizen squinted his eyes in question. Shuuhei looked at him confused. "I don't know what you're talking about," Shuuhei squinted back at him. Aizen let out a disappointed sigh and turned his laptop to show Shuuhei what was on the screen. Shuuhei was meet with a screenshot of him standing in front of Grimmjow with Ichigo standing on the sidelines looking at them.

"There is no point in lying to me. I know that you and the boy have already met outside of "work". Now, I will ask again. What is your relationship with the boy?" Aizen asked once more, his voice dropping a few octaves with much irritation.

Shuuhei continued to look at the screen in front of him. _Who was there?_ he thought to himself in anger. He let out a shaky sigh. "Besides the job that was given to me I have no relationship with him. He just happened to know my….Boyfriend. And even if I did have some sort of relationship to him, I would still take care of my Job," Shuuhei hissed.

"Well that's wonderful to know that you are not one to be attached to people. So then the redhead is your current lover?"

"That is correct, sir"

"When was the las time you've spoken to him?" Aizen smiled, leaning a bit more forward.

Shuuhei looked away from Aizen. A bit of guilt showed in his eyes. He hasn't spoken to Ichigo since that Saturday so it's been almost a week. He knew Ichigo was calling him but he was on the phone with his actual lover all these days so he didn't want to think about Ichigo. Especially since the person he was supposed to kill told him straight up that he was in love with his right-now-boyfriend. But he did feel a bit bad since Ichigo was actually trying and he was just messing with him.

"I uh…I haven't talked to him since that night…" Shuuhei sighed.

A smile started to form on Aizen lips. "What a shame," was the last thing Aizen said before two men came in and grabbed a hold of Shuuhei, each grabbing him by the arm.

"Wha- What's going on? What are you doing?!" Shuuhei yelled, trying to remove the grip the two men had on his arms.

"Well, you see, I need to make sure that you aren't doing anything behind my back so I'm sending you to be questioned thoroughly," Aizen said as he stood up and made his way towards Shuuhei who was staring up at him with a death glare. "What the hell do you mean? I told you everything! I answered you honestly!" Shuuhei bawled.

"Yes, well," Aizen grabbed a hold of Shuuheis chin, a grin in his lips, "I just want to make sure. And don't worry, I'll take care of your little….lover," Aizen said as he stepped back, dodging Shuuheis attempt at a head butt. "You'll regret this!" Shuuhei yelled as he was taken away by the men after Aizen swerved his hand.

The door closed and Aizen leaned on his desk, looking at the picture of Ichigo. "Was it really necessary to interrogate Shuuhei any further-"

"Are you questioning me?" Aizen interrupted. Tousen looked away from Aizen, not wanting to make him believe he was becoming disloyal. "Now that we've dealt with Shuuhei, it's time to deal with our fox. Call Ulquiorra and tell him to track him down," Aizen ordered as he stood back up and took a seat in his chair behind the desk. Tousen bowed and left the room leaving Aizen to look at the screen in front of him. He chuckled to himself, zooming in on Ichigo.

"Oh Isshin. What a beautiful son you have. Now that I know he exist I think it's time to say hello to my little nephew," Aizen laughed silently.

::+::

It's been almost a week since Shuuhei has been confined and Aizen, who was now standing in front of the man, has been visiting him a few times to make sure he wasn't dead since he was needed for the plan that he has thought up in order to get Ichigo. It was a Thursday night and Shuuhei looked beaten and starved. He looked up at Aizen a few times before he realized that motion was painful so he casted his eyes onto Aizens' feet instead.

"It's come to my attention that I knew nothing about you so I've decided to conduct some background check on you and I found the most interesting thing," Aizen started as he made his way to stand in front of Shuuhei. The man himself didn't move since he had quite the beating so any movement he were to pull would backfire.

"It seems that not only are you dating Isshin's son but you are also involved with a freelance assassin across the states,"

"How did you-"

"I told you. I did some digging. Or at least I had Ulquiorra do some digging for me. But that's irrelevant. Were you going to tell him?" Aizen smiled down at him. Shuuhei stayed silent, averting his eyes this time. "I'll take that as a no. What a shame. By the looks of it the boy really has it in for you," He chuckled as he pulled out a phone. Shuuhei slightly looked up to see what he pulled out and squinted a bit to see that Aizen had his cellphone held in his hands. Aizen flipped it open. "You have a lot of pictures with both you and your current lovers. Did you know that your Kensei Muguruma came for my head once?" Aizen continued as he looked down at Shuuhei who looked up at him in shock. Aizen laughed to himself. "Now now, don't look so surprised. Ulquiorra knows how to get the job done. The only reason we haven't contacted the red head is because he's involved with some people I don't need to see right now. If I were to make a move on him all hell will break loose. You and I both know I like to keep things under the radar. But don't worry, once you heal up I have the perfect job for you," Aizen said as he turned around towards the door. He knocked on it and it was swung open Szayel.

"Have a wonderful evening, Shuuhei Hisagi," Aizen chuckled as he left the room, leaving Szayel to tend to Shuuhei.

Szayel let out a sigh and looked down at the poor mess in front of him. "I told you to be careful and now bot of your lovers might as well be dead," was the last thing Shuuhei heard before he lost consciousness from the pain.

::+::

Tousen walked into Aizens office, said man leaning on the window looking down at the city. "Gin has been on and off lately but it doesn't look like it's anything suspicious. We were able to track his phone and it looks like he's at home at the moment," Tousen stopped in front of the desk.

"What could that Gin be up to? He's never defied me once up until now. There has to be some kind of reason…," Aizen grunted as he turned to look at Tousen. "Perhaps there is something that happened that night that must have stopped him from telling you?" Tousen inquired. "Perhaps….The question now is what," Aizen spoke before he was caught off by a few rings. He grabbed the phone that was in his pocket, forgetting that he had Shuuhei's cell. He looked at the number to see that it was Kensei that was calling. A smile appeared on his face as he flicked his finger, answering the call.

"And to who might I owe the pleasure?" Aizen grinned in a robust tone. It was silent for a few minutes before Kensei decided to answer. "Where's Shuuhei?"

"Shuuhei is being held downstairs since it seems his current lover is that of the enemy but no worries. He's still alive," Aizen grinned. "Last time I checked," He added as an afterthought. "It's been a while Aizen" Kensei hissed through gritted teeth. "Oh, so you do remember me?"

"How could I forget the person who didn't hesitate to almost put a bullet in my head. You were a tough one along with that Shiba fellow," Kensei laughed.

"Yes he is a hard one to take down," Aizen sighed. "So why haven't you come to pay me a visit?"

"Trust me, there are a lot of people who want yo dead, but with you dead I wouldn't have a job since most of my targets are linked to you in some sort of way so I'm taking the small fries out before I get to the big boss,"

"As much as I want to say that you should be thanking me, I must ask you to refrain from killing my men who are overseas. It's very hard to do business when you don't know what's going on on the other side of the world," Aizen grunted.

"You and I both know I can't do that. How am I to survive otherwise?" Kensei grinned. "Plus there are other reasons why I can't take you out right now,"

"Whatever do you mean?" Aizen feigned ignorance.

"Let's not play dumb, Aizen. Everyone in the "Business" knows what you're packing. That's the only reason why no one has hired me to take you out. You have a few officials behind you and then there's that drug everyone wants a piece of. You're no God but you're definitely up there in the heights," Kensei remarked, not in the mood to play games. "So what's it going to take? What do you want?" Kensei spoke once again.

"Hm… Straight to the point. I like that. How long will it take you to get here?"

"Maybe two days if I leave now,"

"Until then" Aizen said hanging up before Kensei could say anything else. "This is perfect. I know exactly how to get the boy, and destroy that damn Emory and his son. Then once I find out where Isshin and the others are there will be no one standing in my way," Aizen laughed to himself, opening one of the drawers in front of him. He pulled out a bottle with the name "Hogyoku" on it.

"What are you going to do with that?" Tousen asked, a bit skeptical of Aizen. "This bottle is going to get me what I want. And Shuuhei and Muguruma are going to be the perfect ones to help me achieve it," Aizen smiled as he walked around the table and towards Tousen. He lifted the bottle up and dropped it in front of Tousen, sad man catching it before it hit the floor.

"Go give Shuuhei a drink. I'm sure he's thirsty after everything he was put through," was all Aizen said before he left the room leaving Tousen in the room by himself. He looked down at the bottle and squinted. _Why did he have this in his desk?_ , was all Tousen thought before he left the room, making his way downstairs to the room Shuuhei was being held in.

::+::

Gin had walked into Aizens office Friday morning, after being called that morning about something urgent. He looked over to Aizen who was seated in his seat behind his desk, Tousen standing ever so sternly beside him.

"Gin, I haven't seen you for quite some time. Where have you been?" Aizen smiled, leaning his head onto his hand, as he sent a smile Gins way. "Home. Haven't been called in since the last job so I thought I'll have some me time for a while b'fore you give me other stuff to do," Gin answered nonchalantly. "I thought you may have gotten yourself into some trouble since you never reported on what happened that Saturday night," Aizen spoke, lying about his concern. "Ah, well I did as ya said but I lost 'em half way, but I guess it was fine since you still found out," Gin grinned.

"Lucky aren't we? Well since it seems like you aren't busy today, I need you to go collect something for me," Aizen smiled. "And that is?"

"I sent some guys to pick up a payment but they've been gone for quite some time, so I think that maybe they might need a little help. So why don't you go over and help them out," Aizen said as he slid a piece of paper to the end of the desk. Gin walked up to the desk and picked up the small piece of paper.

"A convenient store?"

"They owe us some money since I let them rent out the building to use for their products and they're past due on their payment. So will you be a dear and go help the boys get my rent money?" Aizen smiled. Gin sent back a sly grin. "Why of course," Gin smiled, showing his pearl white teeth. He turned around and headed towards the door and walking out, closing the door behind him. Aizen still had a smile on his face as he stared at the door in front of him. "Get Redder to follow him and report to me about everything he does," Aizen smiled as he turned on his computer, a picture of Ichigo making itself known. Tousen nodded and made his way towards the door, noticing that Aizen was acting a little different than usual.

* * *

Aizen opened the door to Shuuheis cell. He walked in, his head held high as he looked down at the mess of a person in front of him. Shuuhei was sprawled out on the hard metal bed that was propped up against the wall. His eyes heavily lidded as if he was having trouble staying awake. Shuuhei's eyes met that of Aizens. Said man slid down to Shuuhei's level to look him in the eyes. "Hello, Shuuhei. How are you doing today?" The brunette asked, a smile reaching his lips. Shuuhei only answered in heavy pants. "It seems the drug is slowly taking affect. Don't worry, once you get used to it, you'll feel like you're on top of the world. And then after you stabilize, you and your boyfriend will get me what I want,"

Shuuhei looked up at Aizen with questioning eyes. "Kensei had called. He should be here tomorrow to help me with something I need," Aizen grinned. "It wouldn't hurt to tell you. See, your current lover is the son of one of the men who used to work with me. And that man is the husband of my sister who died in a…tragic… incident. So that makes his son my nephew and he reminds me oh so much of my sister, so I thought it would be nice to…greet him. But if I try to get close to him, like I explained before, Isshin and the others will not hesitate to kill me. That's why I need you to get better. Stronger. So that you can protect me. You want to protect me right?" Aizen tilted his head, eyes squinted as they met Shuuheis. The sprawled man slowly lifted his head and brought it back down, making Aizen smile in happiness.

"I'm so glad you want to protect me," Aizen stood as he patted Shuuhei on the head. I'll bring someone in with your "Meal" and hopefully tomorrow you'll be good as new to greet your lover. Until then," Aizen said as he walked towards the door, opening it and walking out. He nodded to a man that was standing across from him to go ahead inside with Shuuhei's meal. "Give him extra today. I want him ready by tomorrow morning…," Aizen deadpanned as he walked away towards the elevator.

As he got on the elevator Aizens phone started to ring. He reached into his pocket to pull the contraption out. He saw that he got a text from Redder. Curious as to what it could be he slid his finger on the screen to open it. He clicked on the message and saw that it was a picture of Gin standing oddly close to someone who looked like Ichigo, except pure white. Aizens eyes squinted as an intense grinned appeared on his face. A chuckled escaped his lips as the elevator rung, telling him that he has reached his floor. He sent the picture to himself, as he stepped out of the elevator, making his way to his office.

Once inside he went straight to his computer to download the picture he just sent himself. He placed it next to the picture he has of Ichigo, his smile growing so big it engulfed his face.

"Twins," was the last thing he said before he started laughing hysterically to himself.

::+::

 _ **Midnight**_

Ichigo was pacing back and forth, Gin watching his every move. The silvered hair fox had explained everything he could to the red head about Shuuhei and by the way Ichigo was pacing, he did not take it well. Gin explained a little bit about himself and when he first met Shuuhei. He explained when Shuuhei started working, how many jobs he had taken on and how they involved people whom his boss wanted dead. The last thing he explained was that Shuuhei had another lover. He refrained from saying his name but, after the few tears that were shed after that revelation he knew that that was the thing that got to him the most.

Gin didn't know how to comfort Ichigo since he was never in that type of situation so he just left him alone to deal with it himself. After a few minutes he got up and now we are in the present.

"That fucking bastard! All this time he was going out with someone else?" He hissed

"It amazes me that that's the only thing that seems to make ya angry," Gin cackled to himself. As if hearing what he said Ichigo stopped pacing and turned to Gin. Brown eyes full of hatred. "Do you know where he is?"

"Eh?"

"You know don't you. Where he is right now?" Ichigo hissed as he moved closer to Gin. Said man stayed in his spot, not afraid of the wild beast that was standing in front of him. "Now ya know I can't do that. You'll get in a lot a trouble-"

"Does it look like I care? I'm here with a man who tortures people for a fucking living. There is nothing in this world that could possibly scare me," Ichigo growled.

"What about yer family being in danger?" Gin said, his eyes opening, showing off his sky blue eyes. Ichigo was taken aback and fell silent. Brown eyes meeting blue.

"Just me being here is a problem, but I want to see yer brother again that I risked this little meeting of ours. If anyone from my job found out that I met with you tonight, not only will I be in big trouble but yer family will be in so much danger you would have to leave the country. Aizen isn't someone to be messed with. If he feels that you are betraying him in any sort a way he will correct ya before you even have the chance to realize what happened," Gin explained.

Ichigo stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say. Especially since in this moment Gin knew more about the industry and there was no way Ichigo could fight against that. He squinted down at the floor as if it insulted him. He was so angry and he needed to take it out on something. Anything. But he didn't know what to do. He would have never guessed any of these things relating Shuuhei but now that he knew he honestly didn't know what to do with that information.

A long silent moment passed, Ichigo still looking at the floor and Gins eyes slit once again as he looked over the man in front of him. _He really does look like her…,_ Gin thought to himself.

"I guess it's over," Ichigo sighed, breaking the silent air.

"What?" Gin asked, confused of that statement.

"I said I guess it's over. My relationship with Shuuhei. It's over. I have no reason to wait for him knowing that even if we did break it off he has someone elsewhere," Ichigo sighed as he took out his brothers' phone. He looked at the time to see that it was past three in the morning. Ichigo let out another sigh.

"It's gettin' late," Gin spoke as he made his way towards the exit, but before he made it there Ichigo grabbed his wrist. Gin turned half way to look at Ichigo who stared up at him with a determined look.

"One last question," Ichigo said as he let go of Gins wrist. Gin turned to fully look at Ichigo. He nodded his head as if giving Ichigo the go ahead.

"Is there something you are hiding from me and my brother? Something important? I'm used to being lied to, but Shiro hates it," Ichigo stated in a deadpanned tone. Gin was a bit taken aback by that statement. Ichigo's eyes were screaming that he knew something but Gin didn't know what it was. Gins eyes shone in the room as he met brown.

Ichigo can see a bit a remorse in Gins eyes, before he could talk Ichigo spoke up once again. "Actually. Never mind…" Ichigo smiled. "You don't have to say anything. Just know… that if you hurt my brother, Aizen isn't the only person you'll have to deal with," was the last thing Ichigo said to Gin. Gins eyes were slit once again as he watched Ichigo leave the premises.

Ichigo unlocked the car and jumped into the driver's seat, quickly turning on the ignition and driving off, putting everything Gin said in the back of his mind so that he can safely drive home.

Gin stood there after Ichigo left, his head down as he stared down towards the floor. He was caught off guard. That only ever happened once and he wishes to forget that night. He felt like Ichigo knew something very important. Like he had remembered something that was deep in his mind. For the first time in a while Gin felt scared. If Ichigo remembered what he wanted to forget, then something bad was going to happen.

 _"What have I done?"_ was the last thing Gin said before the sound of thunder resonated throughout the night sky.

Ichigo parked the car and quickly ran inside, the heavy rain drenching him as he took out his keys to unlock the door. He silently closed the door not wanting to wake anyone. He put his back up against the door and slid down. Heavy rain and thunder wasn't his favorite thing in the world. He hated this type of weather because it always reminded him of what happened that night 14 years ago. And the more he remembered the more he started to gain information he didn't know he forgot.

Being in the same room with Gin for over two hours reminded him about something. Something he could never forget but he didn't understand why he brought back those memories. And then it finally hit him. He remembered seeing his eyes there. Those piercing morning sky blue irises. _Why did I forget something so important?_ Was all Ichigo could think, tears forming under his eyes, before he heard a pair of footsteps approaching him.

He looked up to see that it was his dad, his face showing concern and sadness. He stooped down and picked up Ichigo princess style. "Dad…"

"Shhh, you don't have to say anything. I'll take you to bed," Isshin whispered as he walked towards the stairs. Ichigo looked towards the couch to see that Shiro was no longer on it. Ichigo quickly turned his head towards his father but before he had the chance to panic Isshin answered his question.

"He's in bed. After you went on your little drive I took him upstairs. Yuzu and Karin are safe in your room," Isshin spoke silently as he made his way up the stairs.

Ichigo looked at him, eyes turned away because he didn't want to talk about what he did. "You don't have to tell me what you did if you don't want to but… You know you can tell me anything that's bothering you right?" Isshin whispered as he opened the door Shiros' room. Ichigo nodded once before he was put down onto Shiros' bed.

Shiro, as if on cue, wrapped his arms around Ichigo as if protecting him from something. Ichigo didn't realize how tired he was until he felt the comfort of the bed and the sound of Shiros' heartbeat. Isshin placed his hand on Ichigo's head and passed his hand through his head. "Goodnight," Isshin whispered, before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

Ichigos eyelids slowly started to feel heavy and before he knew it, slumber had taken him.

::+::

Saturday morning came with bad breath sneaking into Ichigo's nose. He opened his eyes to see that his brother was face to face with him, mouth open and breathing heavily. He didn't think when he shoved Shiros' face away from his, successfully pushing him off the remainder of the bed.

"BWAH! SON OF A BITCH!" Shiro yelled as he grabbed his head in pain. "Ah. Sorry Shiro. Your morning breath is really bad," Ichigo apologized as he pushed himself up of the bed, looking over to see Shiro groveling on the floor.

"If ya were really sorry ya wouldn't have pushed me off of the bed!"

"Guess I'm not really sorry," Ichigo laughed as he moved to the side, his father throwing himself at Ichigo with every thought to kick him down. He crashed into the wall beside Shiro, a whine coming from the poor albino indicating that his father landed on the poor man. Isshin quickly got up. "Blocked my attack again! You are getting better every time, Ichigo!" Isshin laughed. "Shiro, my boy, are you alright? Talk to daddy!"

"Shut the hell up, you giant sack of goat meat! I don't need this first thing in the morning!" Shiro yelled at his father as he stood up and kicked him in the back, making Isshin fall forward onto the bed.

"MASAKIIIIII! Why is our child so mean to me?!" The father cried to a picture of his late wife.

"Where'd that picture come from?" Ichigo asked, but before he could answer a small voice broke through the room. "Good Morning everyone!" Yuzu smiled as she peeked her head into the room from the corridor.

"I knocked but I guess you guys couldn't hear me. I was going to make breakfast and wanted to ask if there was anything in particular you guys wanted to eat," Yuzu asked, as she made her way inside. Ichigo smiled and tapped her on the head. "Anything you make for us is perfectly fine, Yuzu," Ichigo smiled.  
"But make some of those really fluffy pancakes! The batter is in the cupboard above the fridge!" Shiro yelled as he hopped over the bed, stepping over his dad to get to Yuzu and Ichigo.

"I wouldn't be able to reach that Shiro-nii," Yuzu pouted. "That's why I'm going to the kitchen to get it for ya, oh lovely sister of mine," Shiro sang out of the room, but not before giving Yuzu a kiss on the forehead. "To think he was angry a few seconds ago," Yuzu laughed. "Your cooking will always put his heart at ease," Come on, I'll help you cook breakfast. Are you staying here dad or are you coming down with us?" Ichigo asked as he and Yuzu made their way towards the door.

"Of course I'll come!" Isshin yelled as he ran after them.

* * *

"So what are you guys doing today?" Yuzu asked as she put the pancakes in the middle of the table. "I'm not sure yet, is there something the two of you want to do?" Ichigo answered, taking one of the pancakes and dowsing it in syrup. "Not in particular, we actually have summer homework to take care of, so I was wondering if you and Shiro-nii could help us," Yuzu asked as she took a bite of her eggs.

"Ah, almost forgot ya two are in high school," Shiro whined.

"Don't remind me. It felt like yesterday when the two of them were learning how to walk!" Isshin cried.

"Shut up goat face. By the time school starts up again I'm positive we'll be tall! And then I'll kick everyone's ass in soccer," Karin grunted, stuffing her face with bacon.

"I'm sure you will, but we can help with homework, I call dibs on math and English, everything else is Shiro,"

"What?! Ya took the easy ones!" Shiro rebutted. "Yes but you were always good at science" Ichigo explained. "Ya! Cause I got to blow shit up!" Shiro laughed.

"I'm good in the science department so all I need is social studies," Karin deadpanned.

"I need help though," Yuzu laughed, everyone joining in.

* * *

It was the afternoon and with all the teamwork they had, Yuzu and Karin were able to get through half their homework with the help of their big brothers. Shiro complained here and there but he proved to be helpful in the subjects he was given. Ichigo found at that Yuzu really sucked at English and that he'll have to get her a tutor or something when she goes back to school. Karin wasn't lying when she said she was good at science but she also wasn't lying when she said she need help with Social Studies. Yuzu, was actually very god at it so they helped each other out here and there.

Isshin was in the living room watching T.V peacefully when his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and noticed that it as his brother, which meant that it was an important call. He picked up the phone and headed out to the balcony. He looked behind him and made sure that none of this kids left the kitchen, closing the door behind him. He looked at his phone one more time and then answered the call.

"Kaien,"

"Brother. There's trouble," Kaien breathed through the phone.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember Kensei? The freelance assassin?"

"How could I forget? He thought he could take me out and that scar on his shoulder says otherwise." Isshin laughed.

"Yea, well we got a call from Hitsugaya who just landed today after the job he took on oversees, and he says he saw him at the airport,"

"So he must be here to take someone out. Surely he learned his lesson. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean he should continue messing with the Shiba," Isshin grunted.

"That's the least of my worries. Someone came to pick him up brother," Kaien spoke once again.

Isshin could here the worry in his voice. He looked behind him once more to make sure there was no one near the door, he could see that everyone was still in the kitchen. "Who was it Kaien?" Isshin breathed out slowly. There was a pause before Kaien was able to speak up again.

"It was Aizen," Kaien answered.

"Where's Hitsugaya?"

Kaien stayed silent at that. He didn't answer him and Isshin new right away that the man had followed him. "I sent Rangiku and Ikkaku to meet up with him. I knew that Hitsugaya wouldn't take no as an answer so the least I could do was send him some back up. I did tell him not to start a fight. It was simply a get information on why they are together and that's it," Kaien reassured Isshin.

"Still stupid. Aizen is the last person you want to go up against alone, and he knows that,"

"Well he is your underling" Kaien chuckled.

Isshin let out a small chuckle. It stayed quite for a second before Isshin decided to break the silence. "Have you figured out anything about the Hogyoku?"

"Just that it makes you believe things to be true," Kaien answered.

"What does that mean?"

"We were able to find some people who have been on it and some of them showed that they were clearly hallucinating but they were still… conscious? It's hard to explain, but basically say that you believed that someone who had passed away was still here. If you take the drug and see someone who looks even remotely like them that thought will enhance. You know that they are dead but the drugs tell you otherwise and that's one of the reasons why people keep taking it. But the thing about it is that is works differently for everyone. Another case is that they make their deepest desires come true, even if it might be the wrong way." Kaien explained.

"What?"

"One out sources found out that Aizen had been doing experiments with the drugs and one of them was a girl who killed her parents because she wanted to be 'free'. I tried digging up some information on someone who killed their parents. There were many of them but none of them were on the drug."

"I see. That can prove to be a real problem," Isshin sighed. "You're telling me," Kaien sighed along

"Have you heard from dad?"

"Nope. I've had people on the search for him but I think he's really set on the idea of not being found. I don't even know why he left. Do you think he eloped with that mistress of his?"

"I want to believe that. Because if he didn't the first thing that comes to mind is something bad has happened and he doesn't want us involved…"

"I don't know why. We've been in the business since we were kids. I'm sure whatever it is we can take it,"

"Hm," was the only thing Isshin could say. "Well I'll let you go now. I need to make a call to someone who should be of help to you in…gaining information. I'll have her contact you about the details," Isshin explained.

"Quick question!" Kaien yelled before Isshin could hang up. "What's up?"

"How are the kids?"

Isshin let out a small laugh. "They are fine. The boys are helping Yuzu and Karin with their homework."

"It was raining the other day, How was Ichigo?"

"He came home pretty late but he looked shaken up so I took him to bed," Isshin sighed.

"I still don't have a lead on who,… well you know…"

"I told you. You don't have to worry about it,"

"Masaki was like an older sister to me. Plus I know you won't look into it so that leaves me and Emory to do the job for you,"

Isshin sighed once again. "I swear… Anyway let me make that call. You know the deal,"

"Only call you if I find new information,"

"Good, Till then," Isshin said before he hung up the call. He took a breather before he dialed a number then put the phone to his ear. The person on the other line picked up right away not giving the dial tone a chance to sound.

"WHAT?!" The raspy voice yelled on the other line.

"Whoa, is that anyway to talk to a friend, Yoruichi?"

"Well, I wouldn't have to talk to you like that if you didn't catch me at a bad time!" Yoruichi yelled. "Kisuke pissed you off again?" Isshin laughed. "You have no idea," Yoruichi grunted.

"Well then you'll be glad to hear this, I'm sure you need a breather,"

"What is it?" Yoruichi said, interest clear in her voice.

"Yoruichi, I have a job for you," Isshin smiled, a toothy grin coming from the feline on the other line.

* * *

 _ **And there you have it. Again so sorry for taking so long and thanks again for sticking with me. Please leave a some feedback in the comments because that will help me figure out how I want the next chapter to go. I already have a jest of it but you guys can always put your input in it too! until next time!**_

 _ **Ciaosu~~**_


	7. Typical Sunday

_**GUYS! I'M LIKE SO SORRY! I haven't been uploading because of school and I desperately needed a new computer. But the fact that I uploaded is good news huh. There was also the fact that I genuinely didn't know how I wanted this chapter to go down but I think I figured something out. I also want to say thank you to all the new favs and follows. Ya'll the real MVP and I appreciate you greatly. But I will try yo upload as much as I can, because now I am involved with a comic that will be on Tapas. See how that goes. But I will not abandoned this story, if anything, I'll work on other stories while I do this one, because I do have a one shot in mind. :3**_

 _ **Anyway please enjoy the 7th chapter to Another Typical Love Story and the 8th will be yours soon.**_

* * *

The rest of Saturday was sitting around and doing nothing. After he was done helping Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo went upstairs to grab his phone, everything from last night coming back to hit him. He didn't hesitate to look up Shuuhei's number and block him. He was shocked at all the information but the fact that he was dating someone else was the breaking point. He despises people who cheat and do shit like this behind their backs. He would never hurt someone deliberately, especially if emotions were involved. So why would he sit there and take it from someone who doesn't even care about him in the slightest?

 _He wouldn't._

Ichigo felt good after blocking his number. He felt free because he no longer had to wait for someone who had no intentions of taking it seriously. But it makes him angry because he wasted 4 months, about to be 5 on this bastard. But nonetheless he felt good. He felt even better when he was reminded of the blue haired sex on legs. As much as he hated it to think about him sometimes, he was willing to give Grimmjow another shot. Of course, he wasn't going to give in right away. He was going to make the blue haired man work for it. He wasn't that easy. He looked down when his phone vibrated and saw that Grimmjow had texted him good morning. A small smile catching his lips. He was okay with this.

Sunday morning creeped in but it might have been called "Lazy day" because the Kurosaki family decided to just sit in the living room in their pajamas, veranda doors open, snack on the table, as they munched on them, watching movies through the piles of DVD that Ichigo and Shiro owned. Karin was sitting at the end of the couch, half paying attention to the movie and half playing on her handheld system. Yuzu and Ichigo were sitting next to each other, who were next to Karin. Yuzu laying her head on Ichigo's shoulder, the three of them sharing a blanket. Isshin was at the other end of the couch, his feet propped up on the mini table as he cuddled into himself with his own blanket. Shiro was sprawled out on the love seat, a pillow next to his head, and a blanket across his body. They were all, except Karin, engrossed in the movie. All of them enjoying each other's company. Ichigo admitted to himself that he enjoyed these types of days and Shiro saying out lout how he missed this. Everyone agreed that they should have a get together every month, and take turns on who gets to drive 7 hours during the summer. Next summer being Shiro and Ichigo's turn to drive.

Shiro was getting ready to doze of when his phone vibrated. He let out an aggravated moan towards the person who was stopping him from his slumber and pulled out the offensive tool. He unlocked his phone to see that he got a message from Gin. A smile appeared on Shiro's face. Ever since he woke up from his drunken state that Friday him and Gin had been texting back frequently, trying to get to know one another. Shiro really didn't care that Gin was Yakuza because if he likes someone, he likes them for who they are, not what they are. And surprisingly, even though he is Yakuza, he can tell that Gin is a very sweet guy. He might be hiding things from him, but he knows that it's for his own good. He _is_ messing with someone dangerous.

He swiped at his phone to see what the message was about.

 **Gin: How are you today, Koi?**

Shiro smiled more to himself. Ichigo took a quick glance at his brother and couldn't help but smile himself. Gin is the first person to make Shiro smile like that, and even though the man is dangerous it seems that he is being kind to him so he'll let the whole "I torture people for fun" thing slide. At that he also felt a bit guilty because he hasn't told Shiro about him talking to Gin that one night. He doesn't know if he should, since he didn't want to ruin anything between them. But the thing he wants to tell him the most is that when he looked into Gins eyes he remembers seeing them that night. He knew if he were to say something it will make Shiro feel some type of way and he doesn't want him questioning Gin over a small speculation that could perhaps, is what he wants to believe, had been his imagination. For now, he'll keep that information to himself and as much as he hates it, he'll have to force himself to recollect what happened that night.

Shiro had sent off a text saying that he was alright and that he was just having a lazy Sunday with his family.

 **Gin: That's good to hear, But I need to talk to you. Can you step into another room where no one can hear you?**

Shiro looked at his phone quizzically. But he knew not to question it. Shiro silently got up and placed the blanket that was covering him onto the couch.

"Where are you going Shiro-nii?" Yuzu asked, with a small yawn as her hand came up to cover her mouth.

"Need ta take a piss" Shiro smiled as he made his way upstairs to the bathroom. No one saw anything wrong with that so they let it be as they turned their eyes back to the movie.

Shiro walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. With his phone still in his hand, he texted Gin telling him that he was somewhere he could talk in private.

A few seconds later his phone started to vibrate and he quickly picked up already knowing who it was.

"Gin" Shiro whispered as he sat on the toilet cover.

"Koi. Are you sure no one can hear you?"

"Positive. Everyone is downstairs. The bathroom is the farthest place from the living room."

"Good. Now listen. I can't have you asking questions so just listen to what I'm about to tell you and do as I say."

Shiro stayed silent for a second not licking the way Gin sounded. He let out a shaky sigh. "Ok…"

"Shuuhei is headed to your house as we speak and he's there to get you and Ichigo. You guys need to keep low. If there is someone in the house that can help you, then make them send him away." Gin explained.

Shiro really wanted to ask why the hell that bastard was heading towards his house. And why in the hell was he there to get them both, but he remembered Gins earlier warning and held his tongue. "Fine," Shiro let out a bit more bitterly than expected. "I know you want to know the details but-"

"I know!" Shiro yelled, but not loud enough for the others to hear, his body rising from the toilet seat. He breathed in a bit to calm himself down. "I know…" Shiro said quietly this time. "I'll do what I can and I'll call you if anything…" Shiro sighed.

"I know this is frustrating but…This is the only way I know I can show you I care," Gin said. "Yea, I'll call you if anything…" Shiro said as he sat back down on the toilet seat. "Be safe, Koi,"

"…You too," was all Shiro could say before he heard the dial tone indicating that Gin had hung up. He sighed to himself, his hand rustling through his ash white spikes. He got up and flushed the toilet, turned on the sink and quickly turned it back off. He unlocked the bathroom door and headed back down. Ichigo looked up at him.

"You okay? You looked terrible," Ichigo commented, one of his eyebrows rising in concern.

"I'm good. Hey Dad can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Shiro asked, not waiting for an answer as he made his way into the kitchen. Isshin looked over to Shiro as he left then at Ichigo, who just shrugged at his silent question. Isshin quickly got up from his seat, dropping the blanket on his used to be spot on the couch and headed towards the kitchen where he saw Shiro sitting near the Island, one hand holding up his face, the other tapping in frustration on the marble glass.

"What's wrong, son?" Isshin asked as he sat across from him.

"Gin called me, and well.. You know what he is…," Shiro started. Isshin nodded his head, giving Shiro the go ahead to continue. "He said that Shuuhei, Ichigo's ex was on his way here…to get the both of us…I don't know why because he said not to ask questions but he said if I can get someone to drive him away while Ichigo and I lay low or something…." Shiro said the last part quietly. He looked up at his father to see that he looked extremely concerned.

"I understand. Get your brother and go upstairs to your room. It doesn't have a window so no one can look in. Tell the girls to go to the bathroom and turn the T.V off," Isshin ordered. Shiro nodded and quickly got up to do what he was told.

Shiro walked into the living room grabbing Ichigo by the arm and pulling him up, Yuzu was lying where her dad was so it didn't affect her at all. "Ow! What the hell Shiro? What's your problem?" Ichigo whined, yanking his arm back. "I'll explain it you upstairs, right now just listen to me and come on. Karin, turn the T.V off and the two of you head to the bathroom," Shiro said as he grabbed Ichigos arm once again. Karin didn't hesitate to get up and turn off the T.V, grabbing Yuzu, who was half asleep, and taking her up to the bathroom, Shiro dragging Ichigo behind them. "Lock the door," Shiro ordered before walking into his bedroom, locking the door behind them. Karin did as she was told and was happy she brought her handheld with her, Yuzu dozing away in the bathtub.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo grunted, as he took back his arm once again. Shiro turned to look at him.

"Shuuhei is coming here," Shiro started. Ichigo looked at him confused and was about to ask something but Shiro didn't let him. "Gin called me an told me that the bastard was makin' his way 'ere. I wasn't allowed ta ask questions but it sounded serious so he told me ta get someone ta get rid a him so-"

"Dad is going to send him away?"

"That's right" Shiro answered.

"Gin told you nothing else?"

"Nah. He can't tell me anything but he says this is all he can do to show that he cares about me..." Shiro couldn't help but let a small smile escape his lips. Ichigo looked at him a bit angrily. "I get that this is his way of showing you that he cares, but don't you think I have the right to talk to him?" Ichigo said bitterly.

"I get that but, ya already know that they're Yakuza. If Gin called me to tell me to keep them away then obviously they are here for no good," Shiro started.

"And you think making Dad deal with my problems is going to make it go away?!" Ichigo yelled, frustrated that he felt weak at the moment. He's never liked it when someone dealt with his problems and he'll be damned if he was going to sit still and let someone, his own father, deal with something that he wishes could have just been swept under the rug. "If Shuuhei is here to come get me then so be it. If he wants to talk then we'll talk," Ichigo said as he turned and reached for the door.

Shiro was having none of it and quickly tugged at his shirt hard enough to make him fall back, quickly changing positions so that he was straddling Ichigo, his hands holding tightly onto Ichigo's wrist so that he wouldn't swing. He knew how hard Ichigo could punch so he knew right away to get rid of his hands.

"Get off me, Shiro!" Ichigo glared, his voice clear with anger. "No," Shiro replied, his tone that of no argument. "I already said that the bastard is obviously here to take ya, us away, for some reason. He's been missin' in action for only god knows how long and now he just suddenly appears? I don't have to be Yakuza ta know that's sketchy as fuck. And if ya think I'm just gonna let ya leave without a fight, then little brother you must be a fuckin' idiot," Shiro growled. His golden eyes staring straight into angry, annoyed honey brown.

"And if you think I'm not gonna fight back then you're just as fucking stupid as me," Ichigo grunted the last part as he pushed up his pelvis, lifting up Shiro in the process and making him tip forward. Ichigo used that to slide his arms down, knowing Shiro would let go to catch himself before he hit the ground and he quickly got up and went towards the door. Ichigo thought he was quick when he opened the door but was caught off guard when Shiro threw himself at his legs, successfully knocking them down in front of the bathroom.

"Let me go!" Ichigo yelled, as he pushed Shiros face away from him as said man was crawling up his body to keep him down in place.

Karin, hearing the muffled commotion unlocked the bathroom door and looked down at them. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Karin quick! Get me a towel!" Shiro yelled, finally pinning the red head down, his face in the rug, as he held his hands behind his back. Ichigo was kicking, and yelling profanity at him but Shiro didn't mind being at the end of it if meant that the berry would be safe. Karin, who did was she was told, came back with a long towel and handed it to Shiro, who quickly tied Ichigos hands together.

"Shiro, you better untie me this instant, or I will make you bend in ways that are not possible!" Ichigo yelled at the albino, lifting his head to turn to Shiro.

"It's alright, if I may remind ya, I'm quite flexible," Shiro grinned in triumph. He leaned down to pick up Ichigo and throw him over his shoulder, not grabbing him by the legs because his kicks are way worse.

"Thanks Karin,"

"Yea, thanks Karin," Ichigo retorted

And before Karin could reply, the sound of the doorbell resonated throughout the house. All three of them looking towards the stairs.

::+::

 **Saturday Morning**

Aizen stepped out of the limo as he embraced the busy sound of people making their way through the airport.

"It had been a while since I've stepped foot in the airport," Aizen chimed as he made his way inside. Behind him, Tousen closed the door he had opened for his boss as he followed a few steps behind. "Well the last time you left the country was to go to Venice, and that was quite some time ago," Tousen spoke silently. "Ah yes! Venice, how could I forget. It was the first vacation we took that went to shambles. If only people knew not to mess with my things," Aizen said the last part quietly, hidden behind a chuckle. Tousen nodded as they walked trough the automated doors and went straight for baggage claim. Heads would turn here and there to look at the man, but who can blame them when he was dressed in an all white suit, his brown hair slicked back and a set of black thick glasses sitting above his nose. Aizen knew he was hot, but he liked it more when other people acknowledge that fact.

He stood in place, a grin appearing when he could see the person they came here to get. A man about 5'10 was making his way towards Aizen. He had black sunglasses on, a black tank top, showing off his toned muscles, the shirt hugging him in all the right places. His legs were being trapped by wash gray ripped up jeans, and a set of black combat boots finished his punk rock image. One of his hands went up to rustle through his short, yet spiked up hair, the sides being shaved down. He stopped right in front of Aizen, the man himself opening his mouth but before he could speak a word, Kensei beat him to it.

"Where the fuck are you holding Shuuhei?" He grunted, anger clear in his voice. Aizen, not faced by the rude question, simply chuckled. Tousen stood behind, watching everything and making sure that nothing happened to bring them attention. "My, a simple hello would have done you justice, my dear Mugurama," Aizen said, moving to touch his shoulder. Kensei moved back not wanting the man to touch him, he took of his glasses and gave Aizen a death glare to show him he wasn't here to be friends. Aizen, let his hand fall to his side, getting the hint from his eyes. He let out a disappointed sigh. "Don't worry, your lover is waiting patiently for you in my office. He awaits our return," Aizen said as he turned around, heading back to the limo.

Kensei reluctantly followed. Tousen opened the door for Aizen to get in, the man stepping inside. He held the door for Kensei, who stared him down before going inside, the door closing behind him. He made his way as far as possible as he could get from Aizen, still feeling like he was too close to him.

"So what the fuck do you want?"

"That, Mugurama, will be discussed once we get back," Aizen smiled.

Kensei gave Aizen a sturdy glare, as the limo started up and drove away.

::+::

 **Earlier that day**

Aizen was sitting at his desk, tapping away on his laptop, Tousen standing to the side, when a knock resonated throughout the room. He quickly looked up at the door. "Come in," was all he said as he continued to tap away on the screen in front of him. The door opened and Szayel peeped in. "Sir," he spoke softly.

Aizen looked up once again when he hear Szayel speak. A toothy grin appearing slowly. "Ah, Szayel. I hope you've come here bearing good news," Aizen smiled, as he finished tapping and closed the laptop, sliding it to the side. "Well…I'll let you see that for yourself…" Szayel said as he walked in completely, stepping to the side when someone else had followed him in.

Aizen smiled and stood up, making his way around the table to stand in front of his perfection. Shuuhei stood tall, a bit taller than before. His muscles gleamed, his eyes that of obedience. Aizen chuckled to himself before tapping Shuuhei on the shoulder. "Shuuhei, you look good as new," Aizen smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good. Like new. Like I can take on the world," Shuuhei grinned. "That's good. Are you ready to meet Mugurama? We will be picking him up soon from the airport? Aren't you excited to be able to work alongside your lover?" Aizen said stepping back, leaning onto the table. "Yes, It's an honor for you to give me this privilege," Shuuhei bowed. "The honor is all mine. It's the least I can do for putting you through such hell. And now look at you, you presence feels wonderful," Aizen smiled, his hands being lifted to emphasize his statement.

"Thank you, sir," Shuuhei bowed once again. "Now what is it you need me to do?" He asked when he lifted his head to meet Aizens eyes. "Now now, no need for the rush. Go on and have a breather. I will send someone for you when we are on our way back, and then we can discuss what it is I will need you to do," Aizen said as he stood and tapped Shuuhei on the shoulders once again.

"As you wish," Shuuhei bowed once again and made his way towards the door, opening it and leaving, closing it behind him.

"Amazing, he's the perfect little soldier," Aizen said as he moved back to sit down.

"The drug was surprisingly compatible with him. But to keep him under he needs two doses every 3 to 4 hours," Szayel explained as he set a folder, that he has been carrying the whole time, in front of Aizen.

Said man opened the folders to look at the description of what Shuuhei had gone through the past weeks. Aizen couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh, shocking both Tousen and Szayel, the two looking at each other bewildered.

"Wh-What's wrong, Sir?" Szayel stuttered. "Amazing!" Aizen continued to laugh.

"He did grow taller!"

::+::

Aizen and Kensei had walked into his office, Shuuhei standing from the chair as they walked in. Shuuhei quickly ran over to Kensei, who did not hesitate to embrace him in a hug and give him a long overdue loving kiss. Tousen closing the door behind him and taking his position next to Aizen who had sat down in his place.

Kensei pulled away from the kiss first, a small protest coming from Shuuhei, letting it slide when Kensei gave him quick peck on the lips. "I'm so glad to see that you are alright,"

"I missed you, Kensei" Shuuhei smiled looking into sharp brown eyes.

"I missed you too, Shuuhei," Kensei grinned. Pecking him one more time.

Their lover's environment was brought back to reality by a small cough. The two of them looking over to Aizen, who had a loving smile on his face. "It's nice to know that I was the one who brought you two together. You two must love each other quite a bit. I feel bad for poor Kurosaki," Aizen grinned as he leaned on his elbow, which was placed on the table.

Shuuhei and Kensei pulled away, their hands still entwined, neither of them wanting to give up the small contact, as they walked to stand in front of Aizens table.

"So what exactly is it that you want Aizen?" Kensei spoke up first.

Aizen reached to the side to pull open one of his drawers, his hand going to grab for something. He found what he was looking for and tossed it to Shuuhei who caught it with his unoccupied hand. He looked down to see that it was his cellphone. He opened it to see all the missed messages and text, most of it being from Ichigo. Aizen closed the drawer and looked at them both as he started to speak.

"My task from the two of you is simple. You see, I have some nephews who I have yet to see, and an introduction is in order," Aizen smiled.

"So then…" Shuuhei started, already getting the gist of the assignment at hand.

"That is correct," Aizen answered. "I wish for you to bring me my wonderful nephews, Shiro and Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen grinned.

::+::

Gin was sitting in his car, in the lower garage of the building where Aizen works. It was the afternoon and he had his phone out texting Shiro, asking questions and getting answers as he learned more about the albino. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the garage door opening and a limo coming into view. He knew that Aizen had went to go pick someone up earlier but he didn't think he'd be back so fast. The limo parked near the elevator and he saw that Tousen was the first to get out, going straight to the door where he opened it and Aizen stepped out, as graceful as ever. Who he knew was Kensei, following behind him.

He and Kensei had gotten into a few fights, some, if not most, deadly. But they both knew their limits and backed down. He watched them get onto the elevator, the doors closing and the car driving away. Curious as to how this little interaction would go, he got out of his car and headed towards the back doors he usually used to go up the stairs to another set of elevators he used to get to Aizens floor.

He reached said floor quickly and waited for the elevator after he pressed the up button. A ding went off indicating that the elevator was here and he stepped inside, the door closing behind him. He looked down at his phone, seeing that he got a text from Shiro saying that once they get together he was going to do very naughty things to him. Gin couldn't help but chuckle lowly.

He was brought back when he saw the doors open and he stepped out, walking towards Aizens door. He stood outside, not wanting to make his presence known or else it would defeat the purpose.

"So then…" He heard, who he believed was Shuuhei speak.

"That's correct," Aizen spoke, making Gin squint his eyes. "I wish for you to bring me my wonderful nephews, Shiro and Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizens muffled voice spoke.

Gin looked at the door like it had just offended him. _What did Aizen just say?_ he thought to himself, but before he could recollect himself, another voice spoke up, and he knew that it was Kensei.

"When do you want to see them?"

"It would be rude of me to not let you guys get…reacquainted with one another so…No later than tomorrow night," Aizen started.

"That's awfully kind of you, Aizen," Gin could hear the suspicion in Kenseis voice. He could also hear the fakeness in Aizens laugh. "Yes, well, I'm not that heartless," he spoke.

"Should I call him now and see if he is still willing to talk to me? Knowing Ichigo, he probably hates me now. Can't blame him," Shuuhei laughed.

"You can try," Aizen answered.

Gin continued to stay close to the door as he could here the dial tones of the phone. It rang once before stating that the number he was trying to reach was out of service.

Shuuhei hung up and tried again, the same results. Gin couldn't help but think that he might have done it after everything he told him. Which was a reasonable thing to do since Shuuhei was a hypocrite.

"It seems the poor boy has blocked you. Can't blame him since you have not tried to contact him in such a long time," Aizen chuckled.

"I would have been able to if you hadn't-"

"Are you talking back?" Gin could hear the malice in his voice, knowing Shuuhei must be trying to talk back but couldn't.

"No Sir…" Was all he said.

"Good,"

Knowing the conversation was almost over, Gin quickly headed back to the elevator, pressing the button and quickly getting in, as the doors close behind him.

He can't do anything to them directly because if he slips up, Aizen will know that that he is starting to be disloyal, not like he was ever truly loyal to begin with. He went along with his orders because he needed Aizen to believe that he was loyal, so that he can get him back for what he has done to him. But it seems that the time to change has come now that he has found a small light in all this darkness. He wanted to protect Shiro, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it alone.

So, he was going to have to pay someone a little visit.

::+::

Emory was sitting at his desk, typing away on his computer. Grimmjow, who was texting Ichigo was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the table. Nnoitra, sitting across from him messing on his phone. No jobs have come in for them from the police concerning the drug, which means that Aizen has been keeping a low profile, but that doesn't mean that Emory was going to sit back and do nothing. He recently got a call from Yoruichi, telling him that Isshin had called her saying that she was being sent to scout out Aizens territory because Hitsugaya couldn't sit still. He didn't hesitate to send some of his men to help them out just in case it got messy. Yoruichi appreciated the gesture and told him that her and Kisuke will be visiting soon, Emory gladly accepting the offer.

Emory was brought out of work when the company phone started to ring, Grimmjow and Nnoitra both glancing over, knowing that if he was getting a direct call it must be important. He swiftly put the phone on speaker and went back to typing on his computer.

"What is it?" Emory spoke.

"Boss, it seems we have…a guest," The man started.

"Is that right? Who the hell is it? I wasn't told of this. I don't like people just appearing at my doorstep," Emory retorted a bit annoyed. When he was in the middle of something he hated when people interrupted him.

"Mah, can't you be a bit lenient, I have some information that you might want to hear," The smooth tone spoke from the phone. Emory quickly stopped what he was doing and looked at the phone like it just started walking on legs.

"Gin," Emory spat. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He continued, anger clear in his tone.

"No need ta be hostile. I came here in peace," Gin cackled.

"Doesn't sound like it," Grimmjow coughed from the couch.

"I come baring information that you, yourself, might want to hear little Jeager," Gin's tone suddenly changing to that of seriousness.

Grimmjow got up and walked towards the phone, pocketing his own. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? And how do you know who I am?" Grimmjow squinted at the phone.

"The latter doesn't matter. What does matter is that it concerns the Kurosaki twins, Ichigo and Shiro,"

At that, Grimmjow looked at his father who looked up at him and down at the phone.

"Come inside," Emory spoke before picking up the phone and slamming it back down, ending the call.

"What the fuck is going on?" Emory grunted to no one. Grimmjow started to pace around the room, not liking that something might have been happening to Ichigo. He was texting him this whole time, yet the berry didn't sound like he was in distress. There was a knock on the door and Grimmjow didn't wait for his father to give the go ahead, making his way and swinging the door open, angry blues eyes meeting slit ones.

"Let him in Grimmjow, don't attack the man," Emory said tapping his shoulder, Grimmjow moving to the side, wondering when his father got behind him.

"It's been a while Gin," Emory stared down at the man, crossing his arms in distaste.

"A while it has," Gin said stepping inside, when Emory stepped to the side.

"Keep watch from outside the door. Call Halibel and tell her to keep watch around the building," Emory ordered as he closed the door behind him, locking it. He turned and was met with sky blue eyes, nothing funny about the situation, which Emory thought was weird coming from the sly fox himself.

"Must be quite the serious situation to have you like this," Emory started.

"Well, I don't like people touchin' what's mine," Gin said with the tilt of his head, his eyes closing once again, knowing that Emory will now hear him out.

"You're talking to Shiro right?" Grimmjow asked from beside his father. Nnoitra was still on the couch, his hand behind his back knowing to always be on guard.

"That's right, and that's why I need your help," Gin sighed.

"What seems to be the problem?" Emory asked as he made his way back to his desk, leaning onto it. Gin took that as permission to sit down and did just that. Grimmjow returning to his seat reluctantly. "What did you mean Ichi and Shiro are in trouble?" The little Jeager spoke.

"Shiro and Ichigo are the nephews of Aizen. I'm sure you knew that," Gin stated as he looked at Emory who seemed unfazed. Grimmjow, on the other hand, looked at them in shock.

"The fuck? What? What did you just say?" Grimmjow started, flabbergasted by that bit of information.

"Calm down Grimmjow, I will explain," Emory sighed. "You've already met their father and know that he was once Yakuza," Emory started, his son nodding his head in approval of that fact. "Well his wife, Masaki, the mother of the four kids you know to be Kurosaki, was Aizens sister, Isshins, brother in law…and the Uncle to those kids…," Emory finished.

Grimmjow just stared at his father like the man was crazy, granted he was, but not as crazy as Grimmjow thought he was at that moment.

"You said he only wants Shiro and Ichigo, which indicated he doesn't know of the younger girls?" Emory said turning to Gin, tired of staring at his sons shocked expression.

"Correct,"

"And you came here because,"

"He's using Shuuhei Hisagi and Kensei Mugurama to get them," Gin stated, his eyes making nd appearance once again as sky blue meet azure.

"What?!" Grimmjow and Emory yelled in unison, not believing the name that was coming out of his mouth.

"Kensei…" Emory grinned, remembering the last time he had hurt the man, putting him in his place.

"Shuuhei? Why the fuck is he making Shuuhei do it? Isn't he dating the berry?!" Grimmjow retorted, standing up, not being able to stay seated anymore.

"If I tell you the information, you have ta promise me that when the time comes you will help me," Gin started.

"Why are you doing this Gin? What purpose do you have to go against Aizen?" Emory squinted, not believing that the man will easily turn against the man that he has been working for almost all his life.

"I have a vendetta ta pay him. He took something… Someone important from me. I stayed close to learn about him, but now that I found someone I wish ta protect, I'm gonna ta have ta put my foot down," Gin answered. Emory heard the seriousness in his voice and turned to Nnoitra, silently telling him to put the weapon away. Nnoitra glared at him but reluctantly removed his hand from the back of his shirt.

"Speak,"

"Shuuhei was the one ordered to kill your son that night a few weeks back,"

At that Grimmjow stood up from his seat, and grabbed Gin by the shirt, lifting him up a few feet off the ground.

"Are you telling me what I think you're saying, traitor?"

"Shuuhei is Yakuza, used to work under Tousen, but now working directly under Aizen. He was ordered, along with Kensei, who is in a relationship with Shuuhei, long before he met Ichigo, to find them tomorrow and bring them both to him," Gin started.

Grimmjows eyes bore holes into Gins head. Emory had to step in and grab Grimmjows wrist to let the skinny man go. Grimmjow was seeing red. He had the urge to punch something, hurt something, _kill_ something, but there was no one to take that anger on. To think that the man the berry was dating was the same person who tried to kill him the night he got back. That said man was Yakuza. That said man was seeing someone before he even gotten together with Ichigo. And by the sound of it, this Kensei person must have known and let it slide.

 _Were they still together?_ Grimmjow thought to himself. Ichigo hasn't mentioned anything about it, then again, Grimmjow never asked. He was brought out of his thoughts when his father touched his shoulders. "Grimm, calm down. Nothing will be solved with you being angry like this. Go punch a wall or something while I continue talking to Gin," Emory suggested. And without thinking twice, Grimmjow moved over to a wall that looked already beat up and started to punch it like his life depended on it.

"Don't worry about him, continue," Emory gestured at the seat, telling Gin to sit down, as he himself, sat down where Grimmjow once resided.

"The problem here is that not only is there a top assassin heading towards their doorstep, but Shuuhei is under the influence of Hogyoku. So, he is much more dangerous than he was before. I'm sure you've heard what the drug does to one who takes it?" Gin tilted his head to emphasize his question.

"Of course I do," Emory spat.

"Of course you do," Gin repeated. "Then you must know what happens when you have too much," Gins stated. Emory squinted at him. "How long has this Hisagi kid been on the drug?"

"Long enough to need a couple of doses every 3 to 4 hours," Gin sighed. "That's no good... If he's too dependent on that pill, his withdrawal will cause him immense pain," Emory worried. "This is exactly why we wanted to destroy it. It was to stay and experiment and nothing else, but that damn Aizen," Emory grunted in frustration.

Grimmjow was finally able to calm himself down as he sat pushed his hand through his ruffled-up locks. He turned and walked over to Nnoitras side, throwing himself down.

"You good?" Nnoitra asked, giving Grimmjow a side glance. "Fuck no, all this shit, is fucking bullshit. When I get my hands on that fucking Shuuhei bastard he's fucking dead," Grimmjow retorted.

"You good," Nnoitra said once more as a statement.

"So what the hell are we to do?" Grimmjow spoke up.

"They are going to get them tomorrow, I am aware that you have a little… spy… inside of Aizens corporation. So, if I can get a tracker on their phone so I know where they are, then I will be able to know what time they leave tomorrow. From there I will contact you and you all can make your way there and corner them before they can do any harm. I will tell Shiro tomorrow that they are coming and to lay low, see if they can get their dad at the door to push them away, if even just a little," Gin explained.

"Not a bad plan, if he can hold them there long enough we can swoop in and hold them down even further," Emory agreed.

"I think the only problem with that is that Ichigo isn't going to take that sitting down," Grimmjow chimed. "If he finds out that Shuuhei is going to his doorstep he will want to talk to him, figure out what the hell happened," Grimmjow explained.

"Ichigo already knows everything," Gin started again.

"How much does he know?" Emory stared at Gin, seeing if he still had reason to take his side.

"He doesn't know that any of you, or his parents were part Yakuza. All he knows is that Shuuhei is," Gin continued.

"How does he know that?" Nnoitra finally spoke to the sly fox.

"A few weeks ago he had taken Shiros phone and texted me telling me he wanted to talk, or more like threatened me to talk because he knew that I knew Shuuhei. Long story short, we talked and he knows everything about Shuuhei," Gin finished, taking a look at Grimmjow who was staring him down as if he wanted a bit more of information.

"He knows that Shuuhei had another lover, he told me that night that it was over and he was done with him," Gin added as an afterthought. A pleasing grin appearing on Grimmjows lips.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Grimmjow smiled as he leaned back, his hands behind the back of his head as he propped up his legs on the table.

"There's a possibility that Ichigo will try to fight Shiro to get to Shuuhei though. They might be over, but Ichigo is still one to listen to someone's explanation," Grimmjow sighed.

"Well if that's the case, as long as he can hold him off until you guys get there, then that's all that matters. I will be laying low, can't have anyone seeing me,"

"That's reasonable," Emory stated, getting up and walking towards his desk. He pulled one of the drawer's open and grabbed a disposable phone. He opened it and hit a few buttons. He got a text back and quickly snapped the phone in half, tossing it in the trash.

"What the hell was that?" Grimmjow asked, a bit taken back but his fathers weird action. "That, my child, was how you deal with the person who is on your enemies' territory," Emory smiled. "Wait, we have someone on the inside?" Grimmjow asked, not believing his father would send someone to do that.

"But of course, everyone has someone. Where you not listening to our conversation? This person volunteered himself. You two know him quite well actually. But you will see him soon enough," Emory continued to chuckle.

"So, going back to the plan. This all goes down tomorrow?" Emory finalized.

"That's right. Once I get the tracking number on their devices I can let you know when they leave, and I pray Isshin can hold them back before Ichigo gets to them," Gin sighed.

"Don't worry, even if they do get to him, Ichigo wouldn't just go without a fight," Grimmjow laughed.

"But the question lies, if Ichigo manages to see you…Will you explain everything to him and Shiro?" Gin asked, his blues eyes gazing at Grimmjow, who squinted back in return.

"Sure, it's not like they will hate me," Grimmjow grinned in a confident tone.

::+::

Sunday came faster than they all expected and Gin was given a phone by Emory with a map on it, two dots flashing red. He quickly left that morning to go to the coordinates of those dots and just like he was promised, it led him to the house of Shuuhei Hisagi.

He was parked a few feet away when he saw Kensei and Shuuhei both coming out of the house, both walking to the driveway, entering the small black, slick car. Kensei in the driver's seat and Shuuhei in the passengers'. They pulled out and were headed on their way, Gin following a few feet behind. He picked up his phone and texted Shiro asking how he was doing today. Gin was happy when he quickly got a reply back.

 **Shiro: I'm alright. Todays a lazy Sunday so I'm just in the living room with the family.**

Gin chuckled to himself. He quickly sent off another text telling him that that's good to hear, also telling him that he needed to talk to him and wanted to know if he could step into another room. A few minutes went by with him still tailing the assassin couple in front of him, glad that it take a while to get to Shiro's place.

Gin looked down to see that Shiro had sent him a message saying that he was now in a private room and he quickly swiped his name so that it went to call. The dial tone quickly stopped indicating that someone had picked up.

"Gin" Shiro whispered through the phone.

"Koi. Are you sure no one can hear you?" Gin asked as he made a left turn, still on their trail.

"Positive. Everyone is downstairs. The bathroom is the farthest place from the living room." Shiro answered.

"Good. Now listen. I can't have you asking questions so just listen to what I'm about to tell you and do as I say."

It was quite for a second but Gin knew he was still there when her heard a small shaky sigh. "Ok…"

"Shuuhei is headed to your house as we speak and he's there to get you and Ichigo. You guys need to keep low. If there is someone in the house that can help you, then make them send him away," Gin explained, knowing that the first person he would think of was his father.

Gin could feel Shiro hesitating on the other side, knowing he wanted to aske questions but was relieved when Shiro finally answered him.

"Fine," Shiro let out a bit more bitterly than expected, Gin hearing it. "I know you want to know the details but-"

"I know!" Shiro yelled, a little bit over a whisper. "I know…" Shiro said quietly this time. "I'll do what I can and I'll call you if anything…" Shiro sighed.

Gin felt his heart tug in sadness. He didn't want Shiro to distrust him, which was hard with the way things were going down at the moment.

"I know this is frustrating but…This is the only way I know I can show you I care," Gin said. "Yea, I'll call you if anything…" Shiro said.

"Be safe, Koi,"

"…You too," was the last thing Gin heard before he hung up the phone. After he looked at the picture of Shiro he had for a few seconds he quickly put the phone down and picked up the one that had the tracker on it, bringing up Emory's number and pressing call.

The tone didn't play telling him that he picked up right away.

"What's up?" The baritone voice came from the other side of the phone.

"I told Shiro, they're 'bout ten minutes out from their house," Gin stated, turning the wheel to make a right this time.

"I texted Isshin telling him to wait for Shiro to talk to him if anything. I want him to be prepared when they get there. We are about five minutes away, we'll jump in if it looks like they won't take no as an answer," Emory stated.

"Alright. I'll be headin' back to Aizens then. I'm disposing of this phone,"

"Understood," was all Emory said before hanging up. Gin changed his course to head towards Aizen, wishing that he could do more to protect his Koi, but knowing that he was in good hands now made him feel a bit better. He just hopes that nothing too drastic happens.

::+::

Kensei made the turn like Shuuhei told him to, the man already knowing how to get to Ichigo's place by hard. They were a few minutes away, and Shuuhei was trying to figure out a way to lure Ichigo, along with his crazy brother, out of the house. He knew Ichigo would want to listen to reason so maybe just telling him he wanted to talk about everything would be the trick. But the fact that the berry head did block his number meant that he wasn't going to go easily.

"There, that one," Shuuhei pointed, showing Kensei the house of his used to be lover.

Kensei pulled up to the front of the house. He kept the engine rolling but he got out of the drivers' seat, Shuuhei following after.

"Let's make this quick, I don't want to stay here to long so that someone sees," Kensei spoke as he made his way towards the door. Shuuhei looked up at him and nodded. They stopped at the front of the door when both of them could make out some sort of yelling. Shuuhei knowing that it was probably Shiro. After a while it got quite and he took that as his que to ring the doorbell. The door opening swiftly and Kensei being face to face with someone he did not expect to see.

* * *

Isshin already knew the information that Shiro had relayed to him. So, when he said he will deal with it, he meant it. No one was going to come in here and take his sons away. Especially someone who was playing with his heart. After the kids went upstairs he went to his bag near the couch and pulled out a mini handgun, hiding it in holster he keeps under his shirt behind his back. He was caught of guard when he heard Ichigo and Shiro fighting upstairs near the stairs.

He knew Ichigo would be difficult but he was hoping he would understand _. So much for that_ , he thought for himself. His job was to get them away from his door before either Ichigo could come down, or before Emory and his kid got here. That was going to be a challenge but one he was willing to take if it mean protecting his family. The commotion upstairs died when he heard Shiro yelling for Karin to get him a towel, and a few thanks passed around.

His thoughts were brought back to the matter at hand when the sound of a doorbell resonated throughout the house.

Isshin walked up to the door and opened it one smooth motion, the two in front staring down at him due to the small height difference.

"Shuuhei, Kensei. And to what do I owe the pleasure,"

* * *

 _ **Oh man! This took a while but I did it, yes it was slow paced kinda but this chapter needed to be done. The next chapter looks like a lot of shit is going to go down, but that is definitely not the end. I don't know how many chapters this is going to have but what it do know is that it's not over yet and there is a lot more things that is going to happen. Whether it's good or not is for you to find out (Me too honestly cause like I said before, I kinda just write and it all works in the end). Anyways! Hope you guys enjoyed the 7th chapter!**_

 _ **Please leave a review or something, I'd personally like to see your guesses for what might happen, in the future or next chapter. I also want to know what you thought of the chapter. But until next time!**_

 _ **Ciaosu~**_


	8. Typical Sunday Afternoon

_**I would have had this up for you yesterday but while I was making my corrections and add ons here and there my browser decided to refresh itself and I was working on this all day so I was mad. Went a took a nap, then I went to record some lines and stuff. Anyway, this is a bit shorter than what I usually write but it felt right ending it where I did. If I were to add more I'd feel like I was just milking the story and that's something I really don't want to do. Who knows if you guys tell me you like this length maybe I'll keep it like this. More chapters too lol. And besides ya gotta make it feel genuine ya know?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, but if I did, well, Grimmichi would be canon lol**_

 _ **Warnings: This chapter contains violence, cursing and maybe a little bit of OOCness? Trying to keep character but for the sake of the story ya gotta change them up just a tab bit, ya hear what I'm sayin'?**_

 _ **Without further ado, please enjoy chapter 8 of Another Typical Love Story**_

* * *

Ichigo was face down on the bed, his head tilted to the side to look at Shiro who had the door cracked an inch and was trying to listen in on what was going on downstairs. He was still tied up, his legs tied together with a shirt, that was done right after Shiro threw him on the bed. Ichigo was still mad at Shiro but was very impressed with how skilled he was with knot tying. Once this was all over he was going to have to ask him how he got so good.

While Shiro was still at the door Ichigo took that moment to turn himself over and throw his legs over the side of the bed, leaning up in the process.

He was still very adamant on talking to Shuuhei.

He had remembered a cop show he was watching where the lady was flexible enough to make her arms behind her back come forward as long as she was able to curve into herself small enough. Ichigo was flexible. So, he was willing to test that theory. He looked up once more towards Shiro and thought the best way to make it sound like he's not up to something is by giving a little bit of small talk.

"What do you hear Shiro?" Ichigo said not starting his experiment when his brother turned around to look at him, eyes squinted in suspicion.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" Shiro asked, his face moving an inch away from the door.

"What, you expect me to keep lying down? It was getting tiring, so I thought sitting up will be better. But that's beside the point. What do you hear?" Ichigo asked again after explaining himself, proud that he didn't sound like he was lying.

Shiro pressed his lips together and continued to squint in suspicion, he knew Ichigo was up to something but it's not like he could do it while being tied up. Shiro knew that his knots were top notch because he was learning from a professional and he always wanted to try it out on someone. Ichigo just happened to need it. So a test dummy he would become. He turned his head back into the crack of the door and continued to peek out.

"Dad opened the door. I heard Shuuheis' name but I think someone else is with him," The albino explained in a whisper. Ichigo was squatting on the floor, his legs as close as he could make them to his chest. "Did you hear the other name?" Ichigo spoke, thanking the lord he didn't let out a small grunt. He was able to hop once, bringing his arms around to the front, his caramel eyes gleaming in victory.

"Hmm, no, I couldn't hear it from 'ere. But maybe if ya shut the hell up I'd actually be able ta hear somethin'," Shiro sighed as he turned his head to see that Ichigo was in the same spot, only his top half was lying down on the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ichigo chimed.

"Well whatever the hell you are doin', quit it. I know you're thinkin' a doin' somethin', whatever it may be," Shiro grunted in suspicion. "Still don't know what you're talking about, just thought I'd lay back a bit since I'm stuck here and all," Ichigo sighed.

"Sure," the albino stated blandly, turning his head once more towards the door. Ichigo let out a small breath of relief as he leaned back up. Shiro was good at tying up knots but he still had a ways to go. He quickly leaned down and undid the knot of the shirt, a triumphant smile making its way when he was able to untie the damn thing.

"Whatever they are talkin' about must be serious, can't hear squa-" Shiro wasn't able to finish his sentence since the door quickly opened, hitting him in the face as his body flew back a bit.

" **Son a va bitch**!" Shiro cried as he held onto his nose, a tear falling from his eyes because the pain was just too much. He looked up to see Ichigo holding onto the door as he looked down at him, a hint of guilt in his eyes.

"You better fucking not Ichigo!" Shiro yelled as he struggled to get up, but before he can say anything else, Ichigo was already on his way down. Once he got to the door he could see his father standing in the middle of the door way, making sure whoever was outside didn't step foot inside the house. Ichigo made his way over and moved his father to the side, who was stunned for a second.

"Ichigo!? What are you doing? Get back in the house!" Isshin yelled at his son.

"This is my problem dad. I don't need you butting in," Ichigo calmly said as he turned to look at his father.

"I understand that, but you have no idea what you are dealing with. Get back in the house. Where is your brother?" Isshin explained liked a doting father.

"Right here!" Shiro yelled as he stepped towards the two. "The bastard hit me with the fucking door!" Shiro yelled as he stared down his younger brother. Ichigo looked at him then turned back around, making his way down the steps where he was met with Shuuhei and a stranger. He stopped a few feet from him, being in between them and his father. Shiro followed after. If there was going to be a fight then he wanted to be there to back his brother up. Isshin let out an aggravated sigh and took out his phone to send a message to Emory saying that the boys got out and he could use his help. He didn't wait for a reply and started to walk towards the boys, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Ichigo, babe. I knew you were in the house. Your old man wouldn't let me see you. I missed you." Shuuhei grinned.

"Don't call me that. You have no right," Ichigo grunted, giving himself a pat on the back for being so calm.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo started. "Are you here to explain yourself because I would really love to hear what _you_ have to say," Ichigo chuckled.

Shuuhei squinted his eyes not liking the amount of pressure he put on the word "you". He put the thought out of his head, remembering that he has to make Ichigo want to go with him. He also needs to make it quick because he knew that he needed a dose of the Hogyoku soon and if he didn't get it well, the man didn't want to think about it. He didn't tell Kensei about it, being able to hide it because Szayel gave him a few tubes to make it through the night, because he was afraid of what he would do. He couldn't let the man kill his boss but he was most afraid that the white-haired assassin wouldn't want him anymore knowing that he was being pumped by drugs. He shook the thought out of his head and continued to look at Ichigo.

"Babe," Shuuhei started

"I said don't call me that," Ichigo retorted. Shuuhei let out annoyed sigh and tried again.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to meet with you. Some things happened at work and it kept me busy," Shuuhei explained.

"Busy enough to not return my calls?"

"I lost my phone,"

"Busy enough not to visit?"

"I couldn't. I was on call all day," Shuuhei sighed.

"You really think I'm stupid, don't you?" Ichigo sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Shiro let out a small chuckle.

"I don't know what ya came here for but Ichi knows everything, so you might as well just tell him the truth, ya bastard," Shiro spoke up with a tilt of his head, a grin appearing on his white lips.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Shuuhei squinted.

Ichigo looked at Shuuhei once more then turned his head to the man beside him who has kept quiet this whole time. The red head looked him up and down, catching his eyes when he went back to his face. Kensei turned his head to the side, questioning the red head who was openly staring, a lustful look appearing in his eyes. Ichigo was disgusted and finally spoke.

"That's your boyfriend," Ichigo said more as a statement than a question. "And a player at that," He whispered under his breath.

Shuuhei looked at him, a confused expression on his face. Kensei on the other hand couldn't stop a small chuckle from leaving his throat.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend. No need to look surprised. I know that you've been seeing someone before you got together with me," Ichigo spat. Shuuhei was about to speak but Ichigo beat him to it. "Who I found out from doesn't matter," Ichigo answered his unasked question. At that moment, a black 2017 Jaguar F-Type SVR pulled up. Isshin let out a sigh of relief. The car came to a full stop and out came Emory and Grimmjow, the smaller of the two looking over to Ichigo and giving him one of his famous shit eating grins. He quickly made his way to the berry after closing the passenger door. His father following in his stead making his way past Kensei, who looked displeased with the situation.

"Hey berry," Grimmjow chipped.

"What the hell are you doing here Jeagerjaquez?" Ichigo squinted up at the perpetrator. "What? I can't come visit?" Grimmjow chuckled. He turned to look at Shuuhei, a dark stare meeting his eyes.

"So, you're still talking to this guy?" Shuuhei spat. "I knew you weren't just friends. Should have expected you two were a thing. Ya fucked already? Since the guys is madly in love with you?" Shuuhei continued, crossing his arms and looking at the berry as if he was disgusted.

"You can't get angry at me. Not after all the bullshit you've done," Ichigo spat back.

"That's true, but at least I had permission to go around opening my legs for people," Shuuhei spat venomously. Ichigo, who was cool collected finally let his anger go and rushed at Shuuhei but was grabbed from behind by Grimmjow, who held onto him tight. Of course, Shiro felt that too and was about to pounce but his father had him locked in a bear hug.

"Woah there. Calm down, Ichi," Grimmjow soothed.

"Let me go Jeagerjaquez!" Ichigo bawled. His face red, in anger or embarrassment, we couldn't tell, but the red head was furious. "Don't talk about my brother like that ya fucking coward!" Shiro yelled from his father's arms.

"I would refrain from talking bad about my son, Hisagi. If you don't want anymore trouble then I will kindly ask you to leave my property," Isshin started.

"I'm sure the two of you wouldn't want any trouble," Emory finished, his eyes squinting dangerously.

"We'll be in trouble regardless, so I rather have the trouble here than at work," Kensei finally spoke.

"And where's that? You're fucking headquarters you prick?" Ichigo grunted, still trying to get loose from Grimmjows grip, but failing miserably.

"Headquarter?" Shuuhei inquired.

"Don't act stupid. I know you're fucking Yakuza. Really thought you could hide that from me? And don't worry about who I found that out from, just know that you're fucking pathetic. 4 moths Shuuhei! You've been lying to me for 4 months!" Ichigo yelled at the man. Ichigo squirmed a bit more in Grimmjows hold but stopped when the blunetes grip became tighter.

"So all those times you were hurt, was it because of your job? God! I feel so stupid for actually caring about you! I put my all into this freaking relationship, and not only have you been lying to me, you're Yakuza _ **and**_ you had a boyfriend. All this fucking time!" Ichigo yelled heatedly.

Everyone got quiet. Shiro looked over at his baby brother, knowing the poor thing was hurting bad. He wanted to comfort him, but he knew if his dad let him go, his first target would be Shuuhei. Grimmjow was staring indignantly at Shuuhei. He wanted to beat the shit out of the guy but he didn't want to let Ichigo go, knowing that if he did, he would stride over to Shuuhei and get into a fight. A fight that wasn't needed.

Shuuhei let out a small aggravated sigh. "You look pretty pathetic right now," Shuuhei started. Everyone looking at him ferociously.

"And you're not? I bet your parents must be proud of you. Having a convict as son," Ichigo grinded his teeth together, trying to get his breathing under control. Trying to get himself under control.

"Yea, well, at least I still have both my parents," Shuuhei squinted, angry that he brought up his parents knowing that he hasn't talked to them in ages.

Ichigo stared at the man, amazed at how heartless Shuuhei actually was. His eyes that were once full of anger shifted to that of someone who desperately wanted to murder someone. He started to squirm again, not saying anything. His nails sinking into Grimmjows skin, small trails of blood appearing on his fair skin. Grimmjow could feel the heat emanating from Ichigo but he didn't know what to do.

 _That was a lie._

What he really wanted to do was to put a bullet through Shuuhei's head, but he felt that just wouldn't satisfy this thirst for blood he was getting. He looked over to Shiro who had the same expression on his face.

Shiro was furious. How dare he bring up his late mother? That topic is taboo and to kick Ichigo while he's down with that is the worst thing anyone could possibly do. He wanted to kill the man so bad. He suddenly felt heat pouring onto his body and he turned to look at his father to see something dangerous in his eyes.

He's never seen his eyes look so dangerous, look like he wanted to kill. For once, Shiro was afraid of his father, wondering who exactly was the man holding onto him.

"I will ask you to refrain from talking ill of Ichigo's parents," The silent air broke when Emory spoke up, walking next to his son, his eyes baring death onto the form of Shuuhei.

"Hm," was all Shuuhei said.

"If you have had enough, I suggest you leave before things get…Dirty," Emory said as he pulled out his gun from his holster. Shuuhei looked down at it and back at the man who was glaring at him, hatred clear in his eyes.

"So, It's clear that you aren't going to come easily. So how about I go ahead and explain myself then. That's what you want right? The _**truth**_?" Shuuhei continued.

Ichigo continued to look at the man, not wanting to say anything because he knew if he did, it wouldn't be anything nice. Emory looked back towards Isshin to see that his attention was on the man who everyone wanted to kill. He believed that at that moment he didn't care what happened as long as the person up front dropped dead. If he was willing to sacrifice his position then so be it. Emory will be beside him till the end.

Shuuhei took Ichigo's silence as the go ahead, but knew that wasn't the case.

"The reason I haven't contacted you was true. It was because of my job. I was held in confinement for only god knows how long. All because I was seen with you and that blue haired bozo behind you. Would you like to know why I got in trouble?" Shuuhei said with the tilt of his head.

Ichigo squinted his eyes. Of course he wanted to know. That's the very question that's been going threw his mind for weeks. But he wasn't going to give Shuuhei the satisfaction by speaking up. He continued to stay silent, Shuuhei sighed but continued his explanation.

"Well," He started, his eyes looking up towards the blue haired man. Ichigo didn't miss the change of eyes and looked up at Grimmjow who was staring down Shuuhei fiercely. He turned back to Shuuhei when he started talking again.

"That man and his father, are both-" Shuuhei stopped talking, his heart feeling like it was about to rip out of his chest. Kensei looked over to him, wondering why he suddenly stopped and noticed that Shuuhei's eyes were dilated, a bit of sweat rolling down his body.

"Shuuhei?" Kensei whispered as he turned to look at the man.

"Shuuhei what's wrong?" Kensei said as he grabbed onto his arms. Shuuhei quickly snatching them back. "Don't- Don't touch me. I'm fine," Shuuhei stuttered.

"You're fine? Shuuhei you look fucking sick! What the hell is wrong with you?" Kensei yelled worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Shuuhei continued to reassure the man, his body shaking as he was trying to breathe.

Isshin let go of Shiro, who just watched in confusion, and made his way over to Emory., who moved away from his son so that the one he was holding onto didn't hear. "What's happening?"

"Aizen put him under the drug. It seems he hasn't taken his daily dose today and his body can't handle the lack of supplement," Emory explained silently so that only Isshin could hear. "And it seems that he hasn't told his lover about it which explains why he is confused," Emory added as an afterthought.

The three others looked upon Shuuhei who was now vomiting onto the sidewalk. Shiro was covering his mouth as Grimmjow realized what was probably happening. Ichigo, who was still very much furious, was looking at the man confused. _He was fine a minute ago so what could be doing this?_ He thought to himself. He continued to look at him when realization hit him.

"Those are withdrawal symptoms…" Ichigo spoke to no one in particular. "Grimmjow let me go,"

"What? Why? Are you going to help him? Even after everything he's done to you? Said to you?" Grimmjow grunted in annoyance. He was happy that the man finally used his name but he was angry that Ichigo was going to help him after everything he's done to him. He hated that Ichigo was so kind, but that was one of the things he loved the most, besides his legs.

Ichigo turned in himself in Grimmjows embrace and looked up at his azure eyes with his now determined brown. "By that logic I should have left you to die and rot," Ichigo spoke, determination clear in his voice. Grimmjow looked into his eyes. He wasn't dumb. He knew what Ichigo was talking about and he was thankful that the berry still helped him after what he's done to him. And he understood that this is just the type of person Ichigo was. He gave the man a sigh and reluctantly let him go, Ichigo tapping his bicep in thanks before he turned and walked up to the couple.

"He's having withdrawal symptoms," Ichigo explained from behind Kensei, who was on his knees next to Shuuhei who was still throwing up.

"Withdrawal Symptoms? What the fuck from?!" Kensei yelled at the red head.

"Do you know if he was on some sort of drug?" Ichigo said as he also got onto his knees next to Shuuhei, grabbing his hands and checking his pulse.

"He doesn't do drugs. He would smoke from time to time but that's it. He wasn't on any pill," Kensei yelled, a bit angry that Ichigo just went about touching his lover in his presence.

"Well he's obviously on something. He said he was in confinement. Maybe they gave him something?" Ichigo suggested. Kensei squinted at him. His eyes widening as he quickly got up to turn to the two parents in view.

"You two! You obviously know what the fuck is happening. Tell me right now!"

Ichigo turned his head to look at his father. He could see a sense of guilt coming from his eyes.

"The Hogyoku," was all Isshin said.

Kensei stayed silent at that. He turned to Shuuhei, fear now clear in his eyes. Ichigo laid Shuuhei down, looking back towards his dad. _Hogyoku?_ Ichigo thought but was brought back when his hand was being squeezed.

"It hurts. I-I need it. It makes me feel better. Szayel. Szayel has them. He can give them to me," Shuuhei breathed heavily.

"Listen Shuuhei, whatever that was given to you is no longer an option. You can't have it. It's bad for you. We are going to help you get off them okay?" Ichigo spoke quietly. "What? No, you can't. I need them! They make me feel better! They make me feel stronger! I need them!" Shuuhei yelled, his other hand grabbing onto Ichigo's bicep. Ichigo winced at the pain.

"No, you don't," Ichigo finalized. Shuuheis hand let go of Ichigos bicep and shot up towards his neck. The red head didn't see what happened but he felt the cement ground hit the back of his head. Shiro didn't hesitate to run over and pry Shuuhei off of him.

"Let go of Ichigo!" Shiro yelled as he kicked him a few times but it seemed it was useless. Ichigo was scratching at Shuuheis hands, his face turning red from lack of air. Grimmjow quickly tackled Shuuhei off of Ichigo, the two of them tumbling onto the street.

Grimmjow landed on top of Shuuhei and punched him a few times before he heard what sounded like a safety lock coming undone.

Ichigo was coughing up a storm but turned his head when he heard the click of a gun and saw that Shuuheis lover was pointing a gun at Grimmjows head. He turned his head once again when he heard the same noise, Emory stepping forward with his own gun pointed at the stranger.

"Let him go," Kensei grunted. Grimmjow was staring straight at him as he got off the injured man beneath him and walking back as Kensei walked towards Shuuhei. He leaned down and helped Shuuhei up.

"Wait," Ichigo coughed as he got up, Shiro helping him. Kensei turned the gun towards him. "He- He needs help. Drug withdrawal is serious. If he doesn't get the right medication he'll die. He needs to get pumped and rid of all the chemicals in his body," Ichigo continued, the coughing dying down a bit.

"I agree. I am a doctor and I can tell you that everything my son said is true. There is a hospital nearby that we can take him to," Isshin explained as he stepped forward.

"And why the fuck should I take your help?! It's your fault he's in this mess!" Kensei yelled.

"You love him don't you?!" Ichigo yelled aggravated. "If you really love him then you would put our differences aside and let us help him! Please! He might have done me wrong but I still care," Ichigo explained, his voice shaky on the last sentence.

Kensei looked at Ichigo then over to the people he once tried to kill. He turned his eyes back to Ichigo. His eyes showing nothing but worry for the man he was holding. He put the safety back on the gun.

"Where's the nearest hospital?"

Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Follow us," Emory spoke up, him and Isshin making his way to his car. Kensei took Shuuhei to their car, putting him in the passenger seat. He closed the door and made his way to the driver's seat. He pulled out of the driveway and followed the car in front of him to the hospital, hoping to the Gods that they will get there in time.

"Thank god," Ichigo sighed to himself.

"Yer too nice, Ichi," Shiro said as he turned around with Ichigo, heading back to the house. "Come on, blue," Shiro yelled over his shoulder, opening the door to the house and walking in.

Grimmjow didn't have to be told twice. He closed the door behind him and went to the living room where Shiro put Ichigo down in one of the lovers sear and quickly went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

"Don't put yer head on the couch. I think yer bleeding," Shiro yelled from the kitchen. Grimmjow sat down on the sofa near Ichigo, looking at his neck where red fingerprints resided.

"Is it noticeable?" A hoarse voice came. Grimmjow looked up at Ichigos face to see a small smile on his face, Chocolate bearing into blue rainfall. "Yea. Very," Grimmjow grunted.

Karin and Yuzu, who has been up for the past few minutes due to the yelling she heard, made their way downstairs warily when they heard the door close. They looked at Ichigo and realized that he was injured. Yuzu running over first.

"Ichi-nii! What happened to you? Are you alright?" Yuzu cried as she kneeled next to him.

"No worries, I'm okay," Ichigo reassured with a pat to the head.

"Don't make him talk. Your brothers and Idiot who doesn't know how to keep out of trouble," Shiro complained as he shoved the cup of water into Ichigos view. He put a damp towel onto Ichigo's head to see that he was in fact bleeding. He winced to himself. Ichigo took the towel and held it in place. "And you're better?" Ichigo chuckled as he took the cup of water and drank it slowly. Shiro clicked his teeth and went to sit on the lovers couch across from Ichigo, but not before giving Grimmjow a hot towel. The man said his thanks and placed the towel on the small scratches left by Ichigo.

"Is everything okay now?" Karin spoke up as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her pajama shorts. "For the most part. I think we need ta move though. The neighbors know too much now," Shiro sighed. Ichigo put the cup on the mini table and leaned back letting out a shaky breath. After a while Yuzu and Karin said that they were going to go upstairs, Karin knowing that the three men in the room had to have a little chat.

"Sorry about the cuts," Ichigo spoke first.

"No big deal," Grimmjow grunted. "You should have just stayed in the room."

"For once, I have to agree with the idiot," Shiro complained as he sat back and reached into his pocket, unlocking his phone and going straight to messages.

"You and I both know that was never part of the plan," Ichigo chuckled, a few coughs leaving his mouth afterwards as he sat up.

"I needed to talk to him. I needed closure. And I got it today. I don't know what he wanted us for but I think everything turned out fine,"

Shiro looked up at his brother like he just said something stupid, putting his phone back in his pocket. He had texted Gin saying everything was okay and they had left, getting a quick reply telling him that he would like the details later.

"If by fine ya mean you almost dying, then yes, everything turned out just fuckin' peachy," Shiro spat bitterly, staring Ichigo down.

"Hm," Ichigo tried to hum but instead came out raspy croak.

"At least…Now I know it's really over, Me and Shuuhei I mean," Ichigo sighed as he leaned back on the couch once more. "It's weird…I feel like crying but the tears just won't fall…" Ichigo spoke to thin air. Shiro's aggravated look turned to that of sadness for his younger twin brother. "Well if ya do want to cry, ya have some shoulders to cry on," Shiro whispered. Ichigo stayed silent as he stared up at the ceiling a bit before closing his eyes.

Grimmjow wanted to say he was happy but he couldn't because he knew that Ichigo was hurting. He hated the man that made Ichigo like this. Physically and emotionally. He hated seeing Ichigo like this and he hated even more that at one point, he did something like this to Ichigo. He looked down at the floor, contemplating his next actions and with determined eyes he looked up at Ichigo who had his eyes open and was openly staring at Grimmjow. Grimmjow was taken aback for a second but was still determined to say what he wanted to say.

"Ichigo, Shiro. There's something I want to tell you guys," Grimmjow finally spoke, Ichigos eyes never leaving his, Shiro turning his onto Grimmjows form.

"I haven't been truly honest with you guys," The blue haired man continued. He was now looking at his hands. He told himself that he was prepared to tell them. But the thought of them rejecting him was frightening.

"What is it blue? Spit it out," Shiro grunted with squinted eyes, Grimmjow looking over at him. He turned his eyes over back to Ichigo who was now staring at him intently, waiting to hear what he had to say. He opened his mouth then closed it, before opening it again.

"I'm Yakuza," Grimmjow finished watching as Ichigo looked at him. The red head closed his eyes and turned back to stare at the ceiling.

"Ya made it sound like ya were dyin' or somethin'," Shiro sighed as he leaned back into the couch.

"What? Don't you guys like hate me now?"

"Why would we hate you?" Ichigo finally spoke up, his eyes turning to meet those of Grimmjows.

"You sounded pretty pissed about the fact that the bastard was Yakuza, so I thought, maybe you hated them or something? I dunno…," Grimmjow answered sheepishly. He was confused that they were pushing him away, but at the same time he was happy that they weren't.

"Grimm," Ichigo started, Grimmjows old nickname rolling off his tongue like nothing. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo, liking that he called him by his nickname. "I almost got chocked to death today. You being Yakuza means nothing to me at this point. And no, I wasn't bitter at the fact that Shuuhei was Yakuza. I was mad at the fact that he didn't tell me, and I had to hear it from someone else," Ichigo explained. "But even if he wasn't Yakuza, the fact that he cheated still stands, the bastard," the red head added as an afterthought.

"Blue, we don't like ya for what ya are. We like ya for who ya are. You could be a serial killer and we'd still like ya,"

"If he was a serial killer I would report him to the police," Ichigo quickly stated.

Grimmjow let out a chuckle.

"But thank you, for telling us I mean," Ichigo smiled. "Yea, blue. That's a pretty badass profession. How does one get into it? It'd be cool if we were Yakuza too," Shiro chimed in as he made gun motions with his hand.

 _If only you knew_ , Grimmjow chuckled to himself.

"Hey Ichi," Grimmjow spoke up with a grin. Ichigo turned his head giving the man his attention.

"Now that you know I'm Yakuza, does that make me like ten times hotter to you?" Grimmjow inquired his grin turning into a mischievous one.

Ichigo caught off guard quickly turned his head to the side. Grimmjow could see his ears turning a faint red and along with his brother chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Grimmjow answered himself.

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Shuuhei yelled as he was being dragged into the hospital by Kensei and Emory. After they got to the hospital, Shuuhei had started to wake up a bit, his fit beginning again. He quickly got out of the car and headed away from the hospital but Emory grabbed him before he could and held him. He started to kick and Kensei was quick to grab his legs, the two of them making their way into the hospital, Isshin fast on their tail. He went over to the desk to explain the situation to a nurse, also telling her that he was a doctor.

The staff was quick to take action and brought out a bed, quickly tying Shuuhei down when Emory and Kensei dropped him in it.

"Let go of me! Kensei! You can't let them do this to me!" Shuuhei cried, meeting the eyes of his lover as tears started to appear.

"We are doing this for your own good Shuuhei," Kensei explained. He bent down to give Shuuhei a kiss on the forehead and with that the nurses took him away, Shuuhei yelling profanity at them to let him go because he needs his supplements.

Kensei turned to Emory and Isshin, who made his way over once he spoke to one of the doctors that he knew.

"What can I do?" Kensei spoke up in a hushed tone, anger emanating through his body,

"What do you mean?" Isshin inquired, truly confused by the mans question.

"Don't play dumb. I know the two of you are trying to get to Aizen. Trying to bring him down. I won't just stand here and pretend nothings wrong. He hurt Shuuhei, so the bastards gonna pay. Plus, he's after your kids, you're not going to take that sitting down. So, I'll ask again. What can I do?" Kensei asked again after his small explanation. Emory grinned at him, Kensei not being affected since he's seen it so many times.

"You, Mugurama, are to keep quiet of what happened today. You are to go back to Aizen and tell him that you failed because your lover suddenly went senile. He's the closest thing we have to evidence of what Aizen does so I'll make sure my men keep him safe until he's stable again. You are my new inside man and if you so much as cross me in anyway, I'll have your head, understand?" Emory smiled.

"Yea, sure. I'm done with him," Kensei agreed.

"Good," Emory chimed as he took out his phone and dialed someone's number, putting the phone to his ear when done.

"Yes?" The monotone voice came through the phone.

"You can come back now, I've found you a replacement," Emory chimed.

"Understood," The voice spoke again. The dial tone suddenly was heard and that told Emory that the man had ended the call. "He was never a conversationalist type of man," Emory said to no one as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Get ready to experience hell, boy," Emory grinned once again, tapping Kensei on the shoulder. Kensei let out his own chuckle, Isshin tilting his head in confusion.

"I'm already living it."

* * *

 _ **And there you have it. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I feel next chapter will be a new beginning for our mains. I wonder how it will go down.**_

 _ **Please leave a review so that I at least know that you guys are enjoy it. That's all I ask from you. :c**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **Ciaosu~!**_


	9. Typical Plan

_**HAHAHAH! MAN DID THIS TAKE FORVER! WHY YOU ASK?! Well I have school ya see. And school makes me cry so I've been doing a lot of that. But it makes me feel better ya know? But anyway while I did the crying I was able to write up chapter 9! Yippe! I know you guys hate me for taking too long. But I just want to thank you all that review and follow and favorite. You guys are awesome and your reviews keep me going honestly. I enjoy getting an email saying someone commented and it just makes my heart flutter. It makes me feel better in all this chaos going on in my school. So really. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love you guys.**_

 _ **But anyway. I'm sure you guys will love this chapter, so start reading it! I'll get the next one up as soon as I cry!**_

 _ **Please enjoy Chapter 9: A Typical Plan**_

* * *

Aizen slammed his fist onto the table, eliciting a tilt from the head of Gin, Tousen looking at the man as if he wasn't himself.

At the moment, he wasn't.

Gin had just told his boss that his little nephews won't be visiting him today due to the man who was supposed to bring them taking a trip to the hospital. He withheld the information of the two that had accompanied him there, just saying that Kensei had taken him.

Aizen finally recollected himself as he swiftly pushed an escaping strand of hair back, leaning into his chair and cupping his head onto his hand as he leaned it on the armrest. He looked over the screen that was in front of him. "No matter, I will have my way. And I believe I will know how to do it," A small smile appeared on his lips.

"May I ask what it is you plan to do?" Gin asked with a tilt of the head. He needed to know what he was planning so that he can act accordingly. Aizen stared up at the man in front of him, a raised eyebrow looking at Gin questioningly. "Well… If you must know Gin, I plan to bring back someone you know well. They fit the criteria of what I am planning, and I feel that if the cards are played right, I will have either one or both of my nephews here in the building by the end of the week. I do not need those worthless workers to get what I want," Aizen stood up from his seat and headed towards the door after he closed his laptop. He stood next to Gin, tapping the man on the shoulder.

"Like I always say, If you want something done you do it yourself," He removed his hand and headed to the door that Tousen was holding open for him. "Of course, I won't really be the one doing," Aizen added as an afterthought, a chuckle being the last thing Gin heard before the door closed.

::+::

After the whole altercation wit Shuuhei and Grimmjow telling Shiro and Ichigo that he was, in fact, a Yakuza, everything was semi back to normal. Ichigo said that the hit to his head was giving him a migraine and he took some pills. He said he was going to go to sleep, Shiro saying that was a terrible idea and he needed to stay awake. Grimmjow, who was still in the house with them, agreed saying he wasn't a doctor but even he knew he shouldn't close his eyes after a hit to the head. He continued to tease the berry, wondering why he was studying to be a doctor if he didn't even know that.

Ichigo blushed at that, blaming his forgetfulness on the migraine. Shiro called bullshit but they soon stopped teasing him when he threatened to kill them both.

Ichigo complied and decided against sleeping and said they needed to do something to keep him awake. So Shiro thought the best way to keep the berry awake was to play 20 questions with Grimmjow. The two taking turns asking him questions about his profession. Grimmjow didn't see the need to lie but he didn't give them the full truth for obvious reasons. One of the question he had gotten, he didn't expect to get from Ichigo.

"Have you killed anyone?" Ichigo turned his head to look into azure eyes, Grimmjow looking shocked at his question.

"Uh,"

"Holy shit, have you?!" Shiro chimed excitedly.

"Well, before I answer that. I should explain that my dad's organization is mostly dedicated to the police. So we don't do all the bad Yakuza stuff. We are like, informants. Getting information for the police to get drug lords and criminals behind bars. Them dying is just a plus," Grimmjow explained.

"So you guys are basically spies for the police?" Ichigo questioned, very interested in the subject of conversation. Grimmjow thought about that description, a small smirk appearing showing off his pearly white teeth. "Yea. Something like that,"

"So then…the people you've killed, were all bad people?" Ichigo enhanced his question.

"That's right. Because if I were to hurt the innocent, you would hate me," Grimmjows grin becoming bigger. Ichigo just hummed as he tapped his chin with his finger.

"That's fucking awesome. I wish I could kill people with no consequences," Shiro sighed.

"Dude, there's always a consequence. Might I remind you that I was a target of a hit,"

"If it wasn't for that hit we wouldn't have met again," Shiro mused.

"Says the person who wanted to let him die," Ichigo spoke under his breath. "Wait what? You wanted to let me die?!" Grimmjow growled, a bit hurt by Shiros past actions. "I was mad at ya! But we talked everything out. So, if we were in that situation again I would help ya!" Shiro chuckled.

"I guess…" Grimmjow grunted as he leaned back.

"Speaking of which…" Shiro trailed off as he stood up and stretched. "Where are you going?" Ichigo asked, looking at his brother skeptically, not liking the way his eyes glint in mischievousness. "Yer room. I'm tired. Need a nap!" Shiro said as he walked off, winking at Ichigo in the process. Said man squinted his eyes at the albino, watching his back disappear up the stairs.

Ichigo leaned back in his seat as he stared up at the ceiling, Grimmjow leaning on his legs as he stared at the berry. There was a comfortable silence, Grimmjow knowing exactly why Shiro left. They haven't had their talk. A talk that has been postponed because of everything that has happened. This is the first time that the two of them have been left alone in the same room and neither one of them knew what to say.

Grimmjow was never this nervous but he didn't want to say anything that would fuck up their relationship even more.

Ichigo on the other hand, was confused about the situation. He was officially done with Shuuhei, and now he could be with Grimmjow. But he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of just jumping into his arms. But he would be lying to himself if he didn't want the blunette to hug him. To hold him and take all his troubles away. The events of everything that happened was playing in his head.

Shuuhei got in trouble because he was seen with Grimmjow. What would happen to him if people knew he was involved with someone from the Yakuza. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He knew deep down that that didn't matter to him. He loved Grimmjow and he would do anything for him. And he knew the blunette would do anything for him, if his actions today said otherwise.

The silence was broken when Grimmjow spoke up and asked, "What are you thinking about Ichigo?"

Ichigo hummed, his eyes opening and looking over to the blunette. "Wondering if me hanging out with you is trouble to come,"

Grimmjow chuckled at that statement. "You make it sound like we weren't getting into trouble before," Ichigo chuckled at that. "Yea well, back then was acceptable since everyone kept giving us shit,"

"Bastards didn't know how to keep it in their mouth," Grimmjow grunted. "Especially that one kid, the one who was trying to get at ya?"

"Oh yea, I forgot about him. You beat the shit out him just because he touched me. Granted I could have kicked his ass myself but you took that one first," Ichigo chuckled. "Bastard deserved it, touching up on what's mi-" Grimmjow stopped himself before finishing that sentence, looking into calm chocolate eyes.

"I'm…I'm still angry for what you did to me," Ichigo started. "You literally put me through hell. Years without a single phone call, a visit. Nothing. When Nel reached out to us and told us you guys were alright I was happy. Did I want to kick your ass? Yes. But I was happy that the two of you were still alive," Ichigo continued, his body shifting in the chair because he wasn't used to talking about his feelings.

"Shiro explained to me everything that's happened. If I knew that would happen I would have never left,"

"But it did, and it can't be taken back," Ichigo retorted, his eyes looking at the t.v because he didn't want to look into regretful blue ones. It was silent for a few minutes. Neither of them talking. Both thinking about different things but all revolving around the same question.

 _What now?_

Grimmjow wanted Ichigo. He would stop at nothing to have him. And now that the one person holding him back was gone, he will have him. But how would he go about it. Grimmjow wasn't a scaredy cat. He would grab what he wanted but he knew right now wasn't the time for that. For the first time in Grimmjows life he genuinely didn't know what to do.

Ichigo on the other hand was in the same predicament. If any of the recent Drama showed Ichigo anything, is that he definitely still loved Grimmjow but he didn't know how to go about it. He officially broke up with his boyfriend. He wasn't in the right mind to date right now. But he wanted Grimmjow. He's been wanting him for years on end. But he felt that right now wasn't the time for that. He needed to get himself together. If Ichigo wanted to do something he would just do it, but this situation in itself was scaring him. But the least he could do was put Grimmjows heart at ease.

"I still love you," Ichigo whispered under his breath. He slowly turned his head to look at Grimmjow, his eyes large like a deer in the headlights. Ichigo stared at him and was shock when he saw a tear go down check. Grimmjow quickly lifted his arm to wipe it away.

"Are you?"

"NO! I'm not! Get that thought out of your fucking head. Clean your goddamn house. There is dust everywhere!" Grimmjow babbled. He continued to rub at his eyes and Ichigo couldn't help but think that was cute. He got up, standing still for a bit when a sudden dizziness came over him. Grimmjow saw this and quickly got up to hold onto Ichigo. The red head stared at the floor and whispered a small thanks removing himself from Grimmjows grip. When he felt stable he walked the small distance to sit next to Grimmjow who also made his way back to his seat.

Grimmjow sniffed a bit, hating that he was so out of character, but that hate being put aside because he was probably the happiest person on earth. Of course, him being Grimmjow, he hid it by putting a scowl on his face as he turned to look at the berry.

Ichigo looked into his Azure eyes, Grimmjows eyes showing so many beautiful emotions. He lifted his hands, cupping Ichigos face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing his soft tan skin. Ichigo continued to get lost in the sea, his eyes closing on instinct when he saw that Grimmjow was shifting forward. He remembered that he told himself to take it slow, but just this once he wanted to be selfish. He wanted Grimmjow.

"MY CHILDREN! I AM HOME!" Isshin yelled as the loud slamming of the door resonated through the house. Isshin made his way into the living room, Emory following behind him but not before closing the door and locking it. "How are you feeling son! How is your head? Did you take some medicine?" Isshin bombarded Ichigo, noticing that he was sitting at the far end of the couch in the fetal position, his hand over his head as he glared down the t.v, his face redder than his name. Emory walked into the living room noticing his son glaring daggers at them.

"The hell is wrong with you? You look like someone just stole your favorite toy," Emory glared back, not liking the way his child was looking at him. "You might as well have," Grimmjow growled back. Emory lifted a perfect brow, finally taking notice of the other young man on the couch. His brain clicked the pieces together and the man let out a chuckle with a toothy grin.

"Well, I'm sure that once everything settles down you'll be able to play with your new… toy," Emory grinned. "Make sure you don't break it," Emory commented as he stepped into the kitchen.

"My son! Are you sick?!" The man traveled over to the other side of the couch, putting his hand onto the berrys head. Ichigo swapped his hand away angrily as he continued to not meet his fathers gaze. "What's wrong son?! Did something happen?! You can tell daddy anything! You know that right?!" The man continued to pester the poor child. Ichigo grunted as he put his face into his hands. He was so happy he was stealthy and moved away quick enough for their parents not to see. He was so happy that his father was somewhat of an idiot, at least that's what he believed, so he didn't catch onto the weird atmosphere. Emory on the hand knew what was going on which is probably why he said that little snarky remark, but that only made the berry more mortified because he can already see the little innuendo jokes being made. He let out another groan as he slid his hands down his face.

"Isshin get in here and leave 'em alone," Emory called out from the kitchen. Isshin looked at his son once more before pouting and trudging towards the kitchen.

"It amazes me that you don't see what is happening," Emory silently spoke from inside the fridge. "I don't know what you mean," Isshin chuckled lowly.

"It seems that Grimmjow has told your sons what we are," Emory spoke lowly, as he closed the fridge and turned to face Isshin. "My kids are very welcoming. They're not one to judge other people. Especially Shiro and Ichigo,"

"And that is a good thing. It would have crushed Grimm and Nel if they never wanted to talk to them again," Emory sat onto the chair, his face being cradled by his hand that was propped up on the marble island.

"Are you implying something?" Isshin questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Your sons are now involved. Don't you think you should tell them everything so that they will be prepared?" Emory questioned, true concern leaking from his voice. Isshin looked at him for a moment, pondering the statement. He let out a sigh as he made his way towards the living room, yelling out for Shiro to come down. Emory smirked, glad that Isshin realized that them knowing is the safest thing he could do for them.

Emory stood up and followed his friend, wanting to help him any way he could.

::+::

"So what are we doing for your and Shiros birthday?" Shinji spoke up from in front of Ichigo, picking up a cup and drank whatever was inside.

Ichigo and Shinji were sitting in a small café. Shinji had called him up yelling at the red head for ignoring him all this time. Ichigo explained that he wasn't ignoring him but just that there was a lot of things happening. Shinji didn't believe him so Ichigo told him he will meet with him today so that they can talk about whatever. In all honesty Ichigo didn't really want to leave. He wanted to stay home and think about everything that happened the night before.

" _Shiro! Come down!" Isshin yelled towards the stair case. Not a few minutes pass and Shiro is making his way down the stairs. "What the hell old man? I was having a really good dream," Shiro grunted. "I'm sure you were child. Sit down, I have something to tell you guys. Shiro took a seat next to Ichigo, asking himself why he was sitting so far from Grimmjow. Isshin made his way to sit in the seat in front of them, Emory staying behind the sofa as he leaned on the wall. "Now, what I'm about to tell you guys is very important. "More important things? Is today just a day for telling people important things? In all honesty, I don't think I can handle anymore surprising information," Ichigo whined as he rubbed at his head._

" _First Shuuhei is Yakuza. Then Shiro falls in love with a Yakuza. Then today we find out the Jaegerjaquez are Yakuza. What's next. Are you going to tell me that you were actually a part of the Yakuza but decided to leave that life behind when you married mom and now everything is coming back to bite you in the ass?" Ichigo sighed as he looked at Isshins impressed eyes staring at him with approval. He turned to look at Emory who looked like he was holding in a chuckle, then at Grimmjow who looked at him surprised, but like the "You got it right and I wasn't expecting you to get it right" look._

" _No…"_

" _YES!" Shiro yelled as he stood up and threw his arms up in victory. "We're Yakuza! This is so fucking awesome!" Shiro jumped around in excitement. "You're kidding me! Dad tell me that what I just said wasn't true!" Ichigo cried as he stood up. Isshin looked at him and sighed. "I can't do that, since everything you just said was true," Isshin smiled, really impressed that his son got it right on the first try. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Ichigo plopped himself back down as he slid down on the couch._

 _Shiro suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared at his dad, thinking about something that just hit him. "Hold on…So we're Yakuza," Shiro started. "That's right," His father answered. "And Shuuhei is Yakuza who works under Aizen. So that means that Aizen is the bad guy right?" Shiro continued. Isshin nodded his head, wondering where his son was going with this._

" _So then, since Shuuhei works under Aizen, and they're the bad guy, does that mean that Gin works under him too?" Shiro dropped himself onto the couch next to Ichigo, who already knew this from his conversation with the silver fox. "He's the one who told me about Shuuhei so since he knows that means he was there when they were talking about it…right?" Shiro looked over to Ichigo knowing that he was smarter than him, so he'll be able to justify his thoughts._

" _Yea, Gin works for Aizen, Shiro," Ichigo sighed as he pat Shiros back. "But," Ichigo started getting everyones attention. "He's a good guy," Ichigo smiled at his brother. "And you know that why?" Shiro looked at him skeptically. Ichigo thought now was the best time to tell him that he went to see him about Shuuhei. "Well, He told you Shuuhei was coming to protect us right?" Ichigo started. "That and…Well…He's the one who told me about Shuuhei…"_

" _What?"_

"On _the night you got drunk and went on your little rant, I took your phone and threatened Gin to meet me so that I can know what exactly was Shuuheis game," Ichigo explained. "You went to see him without me?!" Shiro grabbed onto Ichigos collar. "How dare you! Going to see my man without me!" Shiro yelled as he moved Ichigo around by the collar. "I mean you two weren't officially official so I think it was fine. Plus it's not like I went there to make out with the guy. But you did good, he was cute," Ichigo chuckled._ _  
_

 _"He's mine you hear me, Ichigo Kurosaki! You keep your body to Grimmjow and Gins is mine!" Shiro cried._

" _Wai-What?!" Ichigo babbled as he continued to be tossed around by his brother. "While we are still on the topic of being honest with one another there is still one more important piece information that I must tell you. This will actually explain why Hisagi was probably ordered to bring you two to Aizen…" Isshin started, getting the attention of the three males on the couch. Isshin let out a shaky breath, wanting to keep this a secret for as long as he could but seeing that now there is no other option, he had to come clean._

" _Your mother wasn't directly involved with Yakuza but someone she held dear was," Isshin started. "You see, like you said Ichigo, your mother and I moved away from that life when we both found out she was pregnant with you and Shiro. But that wasn't the only reason we left. Her brother was going mad with power at the time and we were afraid that if he knew about you two, he would want to use you and bring you into a world of crime," Isshin continued._

" _So then…Mom's brother was," Ichigo started, getting the hint. "That's right. Your mothers brother was Aizen, my brother in law and your uncle," Isshin finished._

" _No fucking way!" Grimmjow barked. "You're telling me that your enemy is family?"_

" _He is not family. Not after what he did," Isshin spat. Ichigo and Shiro looked at each other then back at their father. They didn't know what to say. To find out that their mothers brother was the one who wanted them gave them a small shiver to their spine, knowing that for whatever reason he wanted to meet them, it wasn't good. Ichigo broke the silence when he said, "Dad," Isshin looked up to stare at his sons caramel eyes. "Yes, Ichigo?"_

" _Have you killed anyone?" He asked the question for the second time today. Shiro quickly turned to his father wondering if he had, remembering the hatred that was seen in his eyes not that long ago. "No," Isshin spoke silently. "My hands are meant to protect and save lives, not take them away," Isshin explained. That made Ichigo give the big oaf a small smile, showing him he was happy with that answer, but that lead him to ask another question._

" _If…If you ever find out who it was that killed mom…Will you kill them?" Ichigo continued, catching everyone in the room off guard. Isshin stared at his son and gave him an honest answer. "I don't know,"_

" _Yea…Me either…" Ichigo sighed. "Are we going to tell Yuzu and Karin?" Shiro spoke up from beside Ichigo, his head turning to look up at the staircase to see Karin sitting at the top with a book in her hand. He knew Yuzu was probably asleep because she gets really sleepy on days where they do nothing. "Karin is tough and smart, so I know that she will be able to hold her own if the time were to ever come, but I would like it if we don't tell Yuzu. She is sensitive about these things and I don't want her to be involved in any way," Isshin explained. "Plus it seems Aizen doesn't know about them yet, so I'd like to keep them both hidden if possible," He added as an afterthought._

" _I have one more question," Ichigo leaned back on the couch, all this information making his head heavy. "What is the Hogyoku?" Ichigo crossed his arms. Isshin knew this question was coming and turned to his fellow companion, hoping that he will want to explain._

" _The Hogyoku is a dangerous drug that…We made years back," Emory started from them. "You made a drug?" Ichigo turned to Emory, appalled at the idea. "It was a school project when we were still in university. It was a team project between the two of us, Kisuke and…Aizen," Emory explained._

" _You guys went to school together? And Uncle Kisuke was involved too? Does that mean he's also Yakuza?" Shiro asked. "He's more of a mad scientist," Emory chuckled as he pushed himself off the wall to sit in the single seat adjacent to Grimmjow. "The drug was to be used to enhance a person's power and make them tap into that part of their brain. But we found out that it hurts the one who takes it. We tested it on mice and the ones who were on it at first looked like they were just in a state of high but afterwards they became frightened. We couldn't think of what, so we concluded that they were hallucinating. It also worked differently for other mice. While some were calm and peaceful, the others would become violent and hurt whoever and whatever they saw," Emory continued to explain._

" _If it did that to some animals then it would be much worse to a human. So, we decided to throw away the project. We deleted all the files and dug it in a grave. At least that's what we thought," Emory spat the last part. "Aizen must have kept a hidden file somewhere because he's the only other person who knows about it and it suddenly made a comeback," Emory finished._

" _At least we believe it's him. He never does anything with his own hands. Sending others to do it for him. We are currently trying to find proof that it was him so that we can put him behind bars once and for all," Isshin stated as he crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch. "So until we find out a means for a plan to take him down, you two are to stay out of trouble do you understand?" Isshin looked at three boys in front of him with a stern face. They all nodded in understanding._

" _Good," Isshin said as he stood up. "We have some other business to attend to so don't do anything crazy," Isshin said as he made his way to the door. "Let's go Grimmjow," Emory stated as he followed him. Grimmjow wanted to say no but knew that if he was wanted it must be important. He silently got up and walked over to the door after saying his goodbyes to Shiro and Ichigo, the door closing being the last thing the twins heard from them._

Ichigo didn't hear anything from them for the rest of the day, Shiro leaving to his room to talk to Gin about only god knows what, and Ichigo was left to ponder the information that has been exchanged that Sunday afternoon. Ichigo wondered if maybe he should have brought up the fact that he remembers seeing Gin the night of his mother's death but thought otherwise, wanting to find some information on that for himself before he deems Gin the murderer.

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts when a certain blonde yelled out his name while slamming a hand onto the coffee table. Ichigo looked at the man startled and confused.

"What?"

"I! Said! What are we doing for you're and Shiro's birthday!?" Shinji gritted through piano teeth. "Oh," was all Ichigo said as he looked out the window. "Did you forget?" Shinji asked, leaning back in his seat. "Your life must be all over the place, Shuuhei keeping you busy?" Shinji grinned. "We broke up," Ichigo spoke, not a hint of sadness in his voice. "You did?" Shinji raised and eyebrow.

"Yup,"

"When?"

"Yesterday,"

"You went to him?"

Ichigo chuckled at that, "He came to me. Long story short he was dating someone else before he was dating me," Ichigo finished.

"Woah what? He was cheating on them with you?"

"No. His lover knew he was dating me. Apparently, he told him to find someone while he was gone overseas so that he doesn't get lonely. I was his play thing," Ichigo scoffed. "Well you seem pretty okay for someone who just broke up with their 4-month boyfriend," Shinji chuckled at the man. "Well I got closure so it's all good. I can move on in peace," Ichigo huffed. "Does that mean you are going to get with Grimmjow?"

"No. He's going to work for it," Ichigo smirked. "Oh. What a tease. But you know where he can work for it?" Shinji asked excitedly. Ichigo turned to him lifting a perfect brow. "The club! Soul Society! Birthday Bash! This Friday! Already made reservations! Can't say no!" Shinji clapped his hands together. "Wait. You mean _the_ Soul Society? You need like a month in advance reservation to get into that place…" Ichigo said as he looked at Shinji's triumphant smirk. "You are something else, Shinji," Ichigo chuckled in amusement.

"You know I am," Shinji snickered. "Shiro's gonna freak when he finds out. Who's gonna be there?" Ichigo asked, making sure he sounded like wasn't interested in the least, but Shinji knew better. "That's a surprise. Do you known what you're going to get him?" Shinji leaned forward onto his hand. Ichigo considered getting his brother a new game system but he feels there is something much better he can get him for his birthday. And he knew exactly how to get it. "You'll see," he smirked at the blonde.

"Oh but, can I bring a plus one?" Ichigo asked, taking a sip of his strawberry frappe. "Well yea, I asked for a space that holds a lot of people, so there should be enough for a plus one from you and Shiro if you guys decide to bring someone. Why? Are you going to invite Grimmjow yourself?" Shinji chuckled as he leaned onto his propped hand. "Maybe. On the off chance that I am though, what time are you guys going to be there, so I can tell him when to get there?" Ichigo blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Shinji smirked at him, showing his piano teeth. "Everyone should be there around 9ish. If you decide to tell him, let me know so I can meet him up front to bring him in," Shinji leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Are we to go there ourselves or is someone going to pick us up?" Ichigo asked, thinking about Shiro not wanting to be rushed. "Nah, I know that Shiro will hate being rushed so you guys can drive yourselves there. That will give us enough time to set up too," Shinji thought out loud. "Alright," Ichigo smiled, picking up his phone when the thing started to vibrate. He turned it around to see that Grimmjow had texted him asking to hang out later. He sent him an okay telling him that he was with Shinji and he can come get him at the Café whenever he's done doing his business. Ichigo paused after that sentence, the thought of him knowing what Grimmjow does now still tickling at his mind. But the thought that he was also, not literally, but still in that field making him feel some type of way. He shoved the thought to the back of his head and put his phone down after he got an "okay" back.

He continued to talk with Shinji about whatever until Grimmjow picked him up, not noticing a set of cerulean set of eyes.

::+::

"I cannot believe this!" A curvaceous woman yelled as she slammed open the door to what seem to be someone's office. A smaller man walking in behind her. His hand reached up to scrub at his short spiky hair. "We were there for about three days!" She yelled once again as she made her way over to the couch and threw herself on it, eliciting a cry from whomever was on the couch. She looked down to see someone laying under her, a green and white hat on their face. "Oh, Kisuke. What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from Isshin telling me to be here. Did he call you guys too?" Kisuke groaned as he removed the hat from his face. "He called us as well. Saying that something important has come up," The white-haired boy spoke from the side. "But I was staking out Aizens building," He started. "More like sitting in pure boredom!" The purple haired woman interrupted. "You didn't have to come along!" The boy yelled in aggravation. "Trust me! If I knew that you were just going to sit there and do nothing I would have told Isshin no!" She stood up and stared at the boy. "Now now, Yoruichi, Hitsugaya. Calm down," Kisuke smiled, removing a fan from his kimono sleeve and waving it in his face.

"I thought we were going to kick some ass. Infiltrate the building. Find some illegal documents. But all we did was sit in your car and watch people come in and out of that damn building," She sighed annoyingly. "But we were able to find out that Aizen and Kensei are working together," Hitsugaya sighed. "They are? That could prove to be quiet troublesome," Kisuke said leaning up when Yoruichi stood up and went to sit on the office desk.

They all turned their heads when the door clicked open, Isshin and Emory making their way in. "So, why did you call us here?" Yoruichi glared down Isshin. "Haha, was hanging out with Hitsugaya not a good plan?" Isshin chimed as he closed the door. "He wouldn't let me go in," Yoruichi crossed her legs and arms in annoyance. "Good, it would be bad if you were to have gotten caught," Isshin sat on the couch while Emory went to sit behind the desk.

"It's been a while Emory Jaegerjaquez. I heard you were back, but I didn't believe them. Are you here to stay or are you going to pack up and leave again?" Yoruichi turned her head to squint at the man. "It's a pleasure to see you too, Yoruichi. If I wasn't mistaken I'd thing you were holding a grudge against me," Emory smirked. Yoruichi quickly got up and leaned towards the man grabbing onto his tie, pulling him forward so that her golden eyes glared into azure. "Because of you Ichigo went through some fucked up shit. Do you think you can just waltz in here like nothing happened? That boy is too pure too be treated the way he was by your son," Yoruichi hissed. "Yes. I am aware of what has happened. I have yet to apologize to the boy but what happens between Grimmjow and Ichigo are up to them," Emory spoke up calmly.

"If he fucks up, he's dead," Yoruichi let him go. "You'll have to get through me first," Emory squinted. "That shouldn't be so hard," She purred as she moved to sit next to Kisuke. "If you don't mind, I'd like to know why we were called here," Hitsugaya sighed. "Yes of course. I'll cut to the chase," Emory started. "I'm sure you are all aware that Kensei Muguruma is back in Japan. Well, he has join our side for the time being,"

"What?!" Hitsugaya yelled. "Need I remind you he tried to kill Kurosaki and you?! Why in the hell are you letting him join us? He cannot be trusted,"

"Calm down pipsqueak. We don't fully trust him. But he's come to terms that Aizen could not be trusted so he gave us his loyalty until we bring him down. So he will be my little pawn until then. Which brings me to my next point. Now that I have a new insider, I pulled back the person I originally had and he will be joining us shortly with his findings," Emory clasped his hands together in thought.

"And who is this person?" Kisuke asked, curiosity slipping from his words. As if on que, a knock resonated throughout the room. "Come in!" Emory yelled. The door pushed open, a tall pale man, with black hair walked in. His green eyes staring around the room, everyone's face being burned into his memory.

"Welcome Back Ulquiorra. How was it at Uncle Aizens?" Emory smirked.

::+::

"So, you are dishing me for Grimmjow. How lovely," Shinji said as a statement more than a question as he looked at the blunette who was sitting next to Ichigo. "You had him for a while, it's my turn blondie," Grimmjow grinned. "If you could talk about me as if I was a human being that would be great," Ichigo sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Well since he's here, you gonna invite him or not?" Shinji spoke up, silently challenging Ichigo to a staring contest, the other participant staring daggers at him. "Invite me to what?" Grimmjow smiled as he turned to the red head beside him. Ichigo scoffed, his eyes shifting to look at the man next to him. "My birthday is coming up and Shinji planned a party for me and Shiro at Soul Society," Ichigo started.

"Soul Society?" Grimmjow showed his confusion. "Oh that's right. You weren't here when it opened," Shiji stabbed at the man, eliciting a growl from Grimmjow. "It's the number one club to go to. It was created a few years back but it become so popular with time that it gets so packed people had to start making reservations to get in," Shinji explained, licking the angry look he created on Grimmjow.

"So then you got a spot for the club. What of it?" Grimmjow continued, hoping they will just get to the point. "Are you an idiot or something? Ichigo is inviting you to the club for his and Shiro's birthday. Geeze man, read between the lines," Shinji sighed disappointedly. "Oh," Grimmjow realized. "I was actually hoping we could spend your birthday together, just us," Grimmjow started. "Oh," Ichigo realized. "Well too bad! He's with us! You can have him the next day, but either you're there or you're square! Cause I had to pull a lot of string to get us in there and I'm not gonna let you put all that effort to waste," Shinji growled.

"Damn, chill. I'll got to his party. Send me the address and time and I'll be there," Grimmjow agreed. "Can I bring Nel?" He asked as an afterthought, turning back to his berry. "If she wasn't already invited, then of course. It wouldn't be the same without her," Ichigo laughed.

"So where are you guys going anyway?" Shinji asked as he leaned forward with an unimpressed look on his face. "Grimmjow and Ichigo turned towards each other, the berry turning away first when Grimmjow flashed him a beautiful pearl white toothy grin. Grimmjow turned back to Shinji, a low chuckle escaping his throat. "Not sure yet," Grimmjow answered.

Shinji let out an annoyed sigh as he leaned back once again and slid down his seat sighing the words, "Pathetic" loud enough for the two in front of him to hear.

::+::

"How long has this bozo had you there working for Aizen?" Yoruichi asked from the couch, the man sitting across from her tapping at his computer not giving her the time of day. "He was never really a talker," Emory chuckled, tapping some keys on the keyboard of his computer. "But to answer your question, he has been there for a little over 3 years. I made sure to send him over when he was of age. I'm not a heartless person after all," Emory commented. "Sure you are," Yoruichi grunted.

"Well then, within those 3 years were you able to find anything that could possibly help us in bringing down Aizen?" Hitsugaya spoke up, hating that they were getting nowhere. Ulquiorra lifted his eyes to stare at the white haired man and shift his eyes back to the screen.

"Aizen has done a lot of bad things, but none of these things has he done with his own two hands," Ulquiorra started, getting the attention of everyone in the room, mostly Yoruichi. "So are you saying there is nothing we can pin point him to?" Kisuke asked from beside Yoruichi. "No," He answered, making everyone give an annoyed sigh. "But from what I've learned, the Hogyoku is something he uses to win over his current workers. Of course there were some others, including myself, that did not need to be put on the drug because we were able to show our loyalty in other ways. The thing about the drug is that everyone who has taken it knows they are on it, and it gives them a sense of power that they never knew they had. But it also works differently per user. So, some of the people who had taken it would hallucinate. And I had the luxury of working with said people."

"And from what I've learned," Ulquiorra turned his computer to show a list of names of people who have gone missing in the last few years. "A lot of them were on the missing list from various police stations," Ulquiorra finished as he set his laptop on the table for everyone to see.

"So not only is he distributing said drug, he's kidnapping people to use it on them?" Yoruichi spat. "He wants to complete the Hogyoku. He believes that it can be the perfect drug. One that will grant you all your wishes. One that will make everyone bow down to him," Ulquiorra added on. Kisuke clicked on a file and a plan of the building showed up on the screen. "So do you know where exactly all these people are being held?"

"That I do not know. But I'm sure I'll be able to find out soon,"

"How can you be so sure?" Isshin spoke up for the first time, the information still sinking into his head. "Aizen may be strong and have a lot of people working for him, but the way he treats his workers are terrible. He may think that everyone is a loyal follower but there are plenty of people I have come across that would like to see Aizen be put down," Ulquiorra started, a plan clear in his voice.

"So, we give them a way out and they speak up for us and tell us what they know," Emory stated more as an idea than a question.

"Exactly. Plus, they will be vital if we decide we need a testimony on the off chance Aizen does take matters into his own and disposes of the evidence,"

"And knowing Aizen, there is a high chance that he will do that. He will do anything to make sure that nothing is noted back to him," Kisuke spoke up. "So then what's the plan?" Hitsugaya asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"We need to bring everyone together first," Isshin stated pulling out his phone and dialing a number. The ringtone went off twice before Isshin heard a click, telling him that the person on the line answered.

"Did something happen?" Kaien asked worriedly from the other line. "Bring everyone together and tell them to meet at the usual spot,"

"You got a plan?"

"It's small, but it's getting there,"

::+::

Grimmjow opened the door to his house, stepping aside to let Ichigo in, the boy looking at him suspiciously before making his way inside.

"Where is everyone?" Ichigo asked as he continued his way inside towards the living room, taking in the beautiful décor. _I knew he was rich but this house screams it. Are we still in Japan?_ , He thought to himself. "Dad is off with your dad on some sort of business and mom went shopping with Nel. Only god really knows when they'll be back," Grimmjow answered as he made his way to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" he offered loudly enough for Ichigo to hear him from the kitchen. "Um…some tea is fine," Ichigo said walking towards the door that leads to the patio. He opened the door, the lights automatically turning on to see a pool that changed colors (Because of the lights of course) and an open bar next to it. "Would you like to take a dip?"

"WAH!" Ichigo yelled as he moved out the doors and turned to see Grimmjow holding a cup and a beer bottle in his hands, a snarky grin placed on his beautiful lips. "At least make a freaking sound or something!" Ichigo yelled at the man. "Hey, you should pay more attention to the things around you," Grimmjow commented as he pushed the cup of tea into Ichigo's hands. The red head took it, taking a sip and sighing in content. "Not bad,"

"What? You thought I couldn't make a cup of tea?" Grimmjow asked moving more towards the pool as he took a sip of his beer.

"Well…You proved me wrong," Ichigo chuckled, eliciting an annoyed sigh from Grimmjow.

"You didn't answer my question though," Grimmjow spoke up as he stood near the pool. "What?" Ichigo looked up from his cup, into mischievous blue eyes. "I said, would you like to take a dip?" Grimmjow repeated himself as he bent down to put his beer on the pool side, coming back up to take off his shirt. Ichigo looked at Grimmjows back and couldn't help but think about how he wanted to put his hands on it. "Like what ya see?" Grimmjow grinned down at the red head. Ichigo scoffed, hiding his emberrasment. "I don't have any swim wear so even if I wanted to I can't," Ichigo answered after he got his bearings back. He turned around and went to take a seat on one of the beach chairs.

"Ever heard of skinny dipping?" Grimmjow said as he took off his pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Ichigo leaned back in the chair, propping up his feet. "Ever heard of public decency?" Ichigo retorted. "If that's what's bothering you then jump in with your clothes. You can just borrow some of mine while I put yours to dry afterwards," Grimmjow suggested before throwing himself in the water. Ichigo watched as the man resurfaced back up for air, the blue haired man combing his wet hair back with his fine long fingers. Ichigo squinted at him, angry that he made him feel the way he did.

"The temperature is perfect ya know. You're missing out," Grimmjow smirked. "The temperature is pretty decent out here too, so I think I'll manage," Ichigo chuckled as he put his cup down on the floor. A comfortable silence spread itself between Ichigo and Grimmjow, the both of them enjoying each others presence. After a while Ichigo did have the urge to swim, swimming being one of his favorite things to do. He clicked his teeth, annoyed at himself as he rolled up the bottom part of his jeans high enough to deem his legs worthy of getting in the water. He stood up from his seat, taking out his phone and putting it on the chair. He walked over to the pool side and sat on the edge as he dunked his feet inside.

He watched as Grimmjow did small laps around the pool, watching how his back muscles moved with the water sliding off his back. _This sucks! Grimmjow sucks! Why the hell does he make me feel like this,_ the berry thought to himself. _I thought waiting till the time is right would be easy, but this is harder than I thought. Curse my morals!_ Ichigo sighed to himself. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Grimmjow swim up to him and float in between his legs. Ichigo looked down to meet Blue eyes and an all knowing grin.

"Ichigo, if you want to touch me all you gotta do is ask," Grimmjow chuckled, watching the red head blush and turn his head. "You shut up, you womanizer," Ichigo grunted.

"Don't you mean Ichinizer?" Grimmjow retorted as he got up and placed his hands between Ichigos thighs, placing himself between his legs. "That was really bad," Ichigo turned to see that Grimmjow was very close to him. He would have yelped but he thought that was not very manly at the moment. The two of them were looking at each other for a while, Grimmjow being the one to break the silence.

"Tell me Ichi, what exactly are you waiting for?"

Ichigo tilted his head in confusion, squinting at the man in front of him. Grimmjow couldn't help but think that was cute. "What are you talking about now?"

"I'm talking about us. Why are we taking it slow? We both know what we want so shouldn't we just do it?"

"Do-Do it? You-You mean like-?" Ichigo stuttered, shocked at what Grimmjow was implying.

"No. Well, yes. I do want to fuck you but that's not what I'm talking about. When are you going to be my boyfriend? When are we going to be in a relationship? I might be patient but even I have my limits. I have you right in front of me yet you still feel so far away and I…" Grimmjow stopped and looked down at his reflection on the water, trying to find the right words.

"I hate it. I want you Ichigo. Why are you making me suffer more?" Grimmjow lifted his eyes to meet shocked caramel brown. "I…I didn't mean to… It's just, I don't know. You were the first person I gave my heart to and then you just…Up and left. I felt terrible. It was nothing but depression and anxiety attacks. It took me a while to trust people who weren't friends and family. And then Shuuhei came, and I thought…" Ichigo was rubbing his hands together, trying to explain why he was doing what he was doing.

"I thought maybe I'd be able to trust someone again but then I found out he was just using me….It's just really hard to trust someone again…All this shit really fucked me up…" Ichigo explained looking down at the now red lighted water. "Yea, I get that. But you can trust me Ichigo," Grimmjow grabbed his chin and lifted it up gently so that he could see those heartwarming eyes he loved so much. "You say that but how will I know you just won't up and leave again?" Ichigo spat silently. "I won't leave. I learned my lesson," Grimmjow moved closer so that their bodies were inches apart. "You say that now but-"

"I will never leave you. If I leave I am bringing you with me. I spent years longing for you and now that I finally have you, I'm not letting you go," Grimmjow said, determination clear in his azure eyes. Ichigo looked into those eyes that he loved with a passion. He lifted up his arms slowly and placed his hands on Grimmjows waist.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll never leave you again," Grimmjow said as he slowly leaned in capturing Ichigo lips in a soft kiss. Ichigo returned the kiss, Grimmjow licking his bottom lip to tell Ichigo he wants more of him. Ichigo opened his mouth and the soft, gentle kiss turned to one of passion and longing. The two fought for dominance but Ichigo knew he wouldn't win this fight. They tasted each other, the two of them exploring each other's cavern. Grimmjow was falling more in love with Ichigo, craving more from him, those silent moans escaping his mouth making Grimmjow grow hotter and crazy for the man in front of him. They pulled away from each other, the two of them already missing each other.

They looked into each other's eyes, Grimmjow giving his well known shit eating grin while Ichigo was catching his breath, his skin so red that his freckles on the bridge of his nose could be seen. "Ichigo Kurosaki. I am in love with you. Will you be my boyfriend?" Grimmjow kissed him again, this time just a small, tender peck on the lips. Ichigo breathed him in, feeling high just from being near him. He looked up to stare at Grimmjow, a small smile curving onto his lips.

"I mean I guess." Ichigo smiled as he tilted his head but stared up cutely at Grimmjow, embarrassed by this whole ordeal.

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed him once again, their tongues dancing in a twist of love. They continued to enjoy each other's presence, not noticing the pair of sea green eyes squealing at them silently with their phone in their hands.

* * *

 _ **AAHHH I personally loved this chapter a lot. We got to see Ulqui. We learn Shiro and Ichigo's birthday is on the way. Ichigo and Grimmjow finally got together. Isshin told Ichigo and Shiro everything! And we'll be seeing more of Isshins people and Emory's too. This was just a good chapter, despite all the bad things Aizen is doing. What could possibly go wrong? Haha…**_

 _ **Welp! I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a review telling me I suck for taking too long. School is almost over so I'll have more time. Also, I have two other fics! Take a look see will ya? Lemme know what ya think. Until next time!**_

 _ **Ciaosu!**_


	10. Typical Revelations

_**HEY! It's been a while huh...I apologize. I've been working on some comic stuff and my other Fics. I was also trying to figure out how this chapter would go. This chapter was needed to move along the story and understand more on what's about to happen without giving away too much. But regardless I hope you enjoy it a bit.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**_

 **Warnings: Mostly just cursing and the like. No sex yet lol**

 **P.S If my grammar is messed up in some places I am truly sorry. I read it over like twice just to make sure so I hope I got everything, if not...Sorry**

* * *

 _ **Shinji: HOLD THE PHONE! IS THAT JAEGERJAQUEZ AND THE BERRY?! O.O**_

 _ **Orihime: *Squeal* Are they finally together?! Wait! When did Grimm get back? ^.^b**_

 _ **Tatsuki: And after we tried keeping him away too :/**_

 _ **Orihime: You knew?!**_

 _ **Tatsuki: Yea Shiro told me. I guess a lot has happened since we left -_-**_

 _ **Renji: Wait what?! Not happening. We gotta get them away from each other.**_

 _ **Rukia: Yea that won't happen. ^.^**_

 _ **Nel: Aren't they cute though?! I'm so happy for them! :,D**_

 _ **Renji: This can't be happening!**_

 _ **Rukia: This will be fun.**_

 _ **Tatsuki: Does Shiro know?**_

 _ **Nel: Not yet, I'd thought maybe Itsygo will want to tell him personally .**_

 _ **Tatsuki: Hehe. C:**_

Nel put her phone away after she heard Ichigo said he wanted to go inside. She tried to put on her best poker face as if she didn't just take a picture of them making out and sent it to the group chat, excluding Shiro and Ichigo. After coming back from the mall with her mom, she squealed in excitement when she saw the two of them sitting out on the pool side, being closer than ever. She sneaked a pic, her mother reprimanding her of course about how that's wrong, but she herself was also happy for the two outside. She decided a lovely dinner was in order and left to the kitchen, leaving Nel to continue being….well Nel.

Ichigo opened the door to the living room, Grimmjow right behind him with a towel over his head, and one over his waist, his arms holding his discarded clothing. They both look up to see Nel sitting on the couch looking at them with her all-knowing Sea Green Eyes. They stared silently at each other until Grimmjow broke it with his hesitant question. "Welcome back?" He said as he continued to step into the house, thinking his sister was acting strange. "Ah, yea. I'm home," She answered. "Mom?"

"In the kitchen making some food," Nel answered as she glanced at Ichigo then back to Grimmjow. "Awesome. I'm hungry. I'll be right back Ichi, I'm gonna change," He stated as he made his way towards the entry way towards the hallway. Ichigo sat down across from Nel. The two staring at each other in question. "What's wrong with you?" Ichigo spoke up, wondering why Nel was oddly quiet. "Huh? Nothings wrong. Why do you think something's wrong?" Nel babbled. "Well for one your quiet. And the Nel I know doesn't know how to shut up…" Ichigo chuckled to himself. "Ah, well, I'm just tired! Yea! Tired from all the shopping I did," Nel tried her best to lie. Ichigo lifted a perfect brow and looked at her questioningly. Nel put on a smile and giggled. She inwardly thanked the gods when her mother came out with a plate of snacks and placed them in front of Ichigo and Nel.

"I thought you guys might want a snack," She said as she smiled at the two, looking between them to see they were still staring at each other. She shrugged and went back to finish dinner. "Nel, what are you doing this Friday?" Grimmjow asked as he came entered the room in a pair of baggy shorts and a t-shirt. He sat next to Ichigo and grabbed for a cracker that was on the tray his mom left them. "This Friday? Nothing in particular why?"

"Shinji is throwing me and Shiro a party for our Birthday and it would be nice if you came too," Ichigo stated as he pulled out his phone when it vibrated. He opened his phone and went to the message that was sent by Shiro. "It wouldn't be the same without yo-" Ichigo stopped talking when his face suddenly went red. Grimmjow looked over to him and peeked at his phone to see a picture of him and Ichigo kissing by the poolside. A smirk was placed on his lips as he watched Ichigo's flustered face. He threw his arms over Ichigo and pulled him close, giving him a kiss on the head. "Everyone was going to find out sooner or later. I figured Nel would pull something like this," He chuckled when Ichigo looked up at Nel with embarrassed eyes. "Ah…I couldn't help it! You guys looked so cute!" Nel gave up her façade. "So you took a picture of us and sent it?! That's an invasion of privacy!" Ichigo tried to push Grimmjow away to grab at her but Grimmjow held onto him tighter as he chuckled.

"Waah!" Nel yelled as she got off the couch and ran behind it. "I'm sorry! It's just I've been waiting for this to happen for years! I'm just so happy for you two that I had to tell everyone else!" Nel cried as she ducked behind the couch, sneaking a peek at Ichigo who seemed extremely irritated. "It's all good Ichi, don't worry about it," Grimmjow smirked. "You're enjoying this!" Ichigo grunted.

"Um, I'm not sure if now is the right time, but dinner is ready if you wish to have some?" Elizabeth spoke from the kitchen entry way. "Ooh food!" Nel squealed as she made her way to the kitchen. "You hungry Ichi?" Grimmjow said as he got up and stretched. "No, I should actually be heading home, Shiro said that dad still hasn't come back so he's probably getting antsy. He's not a very good babysitter…," Ichigo sighed as he got up as well.

"Then let me grab my keys. I'll take you home," the blue haired man whistled as he left the room once again. "I'm sorry," Ichigo turned at the words to see that Grimmjows mother was standing a few feet from him, a genuine sense of guilt plastered on her face. "Eh?"

"After we left for Germany, Grimmjow suddenly became hostile and angry. I thought it might be because of the work his father had him doing but never in my life could I have guessed it was because he was forced to leave someone he liked. When your brother came over the other night he explained everything that had happened…," She started. "Oh…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck not knowing what to say. "After hearing that, I realized that Grimmjow had become hostile because of me. And I feel so bad that all those things happened to you as well. If I had known, I never would have asked him to leave. If he had just told me I would have…" Elizabeth let out a defeated sigh, her hands going up to her eyes to wipe away the tears.

"Ah, no please don't cry. I'm sure that you had your reasons for leaving," Ichigo said as he walked up to her and handed her a napkin from the tray. "I was a stupid teenager who didn't know any better. So I took out my anger anyway a kid like me could. It was stupid of me really, but none of this is your fault. So please don't blame yourself," Ichigo comforted. Elizabeth smiled at Ichigo, the man smiling in return.

"He's very lucky to have someone like you. Please treat him well. He really loves you," She smiled at him, making the red head blush. "I, I-"

"Alright Ichi let's go," Grimmjow spoke from the entryway. He looked at the scene in front of him, his brow lifting in question. "You make sure to get him home safely, do you understand?" Elizabeth said as she grabbed Ichigo and gave him a hug. She removed herself and held onto his cheeks. "If ever you need anything that only a mother can provide, please do not hesitate to ask me okay? I am here for you, your brother and sisters, okay?" Ichigo's eyes widen, shocked at what he was hearing.

A small smile appeared on his mouth, he knew he wouldn't be able to say the words he wanted to, so he gave her a small nod instead. She smiled back and removed her hands. "Be safe," was all she said before heading back into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Grimmjow asked as they both made their way to the door. "Your lucky Grimmjow," Ichigo sighed. "For what?" They walked out the door towards the car. "For having such a caring mother," He smiled. Grimmjow thought about it, a smile appearing on his face.

"Yea…"

::+::

"That's just sick!" Kaien grunted from the window. After the call to his brother, Kaien, everyone slowly made their way to Emory's office to hear what has been going on inside of Aizens territory. Besides the original ones that were there, there were a few new faces, all of them for whom used to work for Isshin but now work for Kaien. "I say we just go and barge the place down!" A very big man with an eye-patch spoke. His head moving to the side to look at Isshin, the bells at the end of his spiky hairdo ringing in the process.

"Patience is key, Kenpachi," A stoic man spoke up from the other side of the room. He held himself high, his black hair reaching his shoulders as his ebony eyes pierce into those of the big man. "No one needs your prissy excuses Byakuya! It's better to get shit over with instead of waiting around for it to get worse!" Kenpachi yelled in aggravation.

"As much as that is true, it's better to come up with a plan so that there aren't that many casualties," Emory explained with a sigh. "Ulquiorra has a map of the building but what we need is a map of the underground so that we know exactly where he is holding his "Experiments", " Emory continued, his fingers doing an air quotation for emphasis.

"I say we send in some of our top assassins and see if they can sneak in and help us out," Ulquiorra suggested. "Of course that team would be run by me!" Yoruichi chimed from the side. "If you go in then so do I!" A young woman with short hair, but long side bangs spoke up from beside her. "Of course you're my first choice Soifon," Yoruichi side hugged her, Soifon blushing as he eyes looked elsewhere.

"Ulquiorra. Is it possible for you to be able to lock and unlock the doors from here or will you have to be close by?" Urahara finally spoke from the side. "I should be able to do it from a few blocks away," He answered. "So then step one will be Yoruichi and her team getting inside and making their way underground. The problem is getting out," Hitsugaya said from the side. "You can leave that to me," A sly voice spoke up as the door opened, Starrk walking in with Gin behind him. Most of the group members quickly got up and drew their guns at him, the man himself grinning, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"What the fuck are you doing here Ichimaru?!" Soifon spoke as she clicked the safety off her gun. "Mah…This is not the greeting I was expectin'," Gin continued to smile. "Ah, I knew I forgot to mention something," Emory snickered. "Guys, put your weapons away. Gin is working with us," Yoruichi sighed in displeasure, heads turning to Emory and Isshin in confusion. "What did she say brother?" Kaien removed himself from the window seat and looked appalled at his brother. "Some things have happened and long story short, Ichimaru is on our side now," The man sighed.

"This is madness! No way am I working alongside someone like him!" Soifon yelled. "I can kill you right now where you stand!" Kenpachi roared. "I would love to see ya try," Gin smirked. "While we are on this topic, I'd also like to say that Kensei is also working with us," Emory smiled nonchanontly.

"What?!" Kaien yelled. "I don't know if you forgot but that man tried to put a bullet through you and brothers head!" Kaien continued. "We are well aware, but some circumstances came up where he is also out for Aizens head, so why keep fighting if we can use each other?" Emory pouted. "Stop acting like a kid! This is serious!" Soifon yelled. "Surely you don't mean any of this?" Byakuya spoke up, not believing the words being thrown around.

Isshin let out a huge sigh, the room going quiet. "I'm only going to say this once. Put down your weapons," He glared at everyone in the room. Everyone was reluctant, but eventually they put their weapons away and went back to their spots. "That's very mean of you Jaegerjaquez. Leavin' me to fend fer myself like that," Gin strode across the room stopping in front of Emory's desk. "I thought a nice welcoming was in order," Emory smirked.

"So what have you found out for us?" Isshin decided to go straight to the point. "Hmmm, "If the cards are played right, I should have either one or both of my nephews in this building by the end of the week," is what he said. Which part of the building? I'm not sure. He also said that someone I know well is going to be used in his plan… And I have a feeling I know who…," Gin explained. "So he's still set on going after Shiro and Ichigo…" Isshin clicked his teeth. "How does he know about them?" Kaien spoke up after hearing his nephews name.

"Turns out that guy Ichigo was dating for a while was working for Aizen…" Isshin started. "I was sent to follow him to find out about the little red head, but someone else must have been there too because someone snapped a pic of him being with the little Jaegerjaquez too. In the end, he ordered him go after the Kurosaki boys," Gin explained.

"If it wasn't for Gin telling Shiro that they were on the way it could have ended terribly. It was there we also learned that Aizen had used the drug on him and that Kensei was dating him," Emory sighed as he leaned back on his chair. "So the bastard was two timing Ichigo?!" Yoruichi flared. "Sadly, but he got what was coming to him. He's in the hospital now. And that's when Kensei decided to help us out," Emory continued.

"So then where's Kensei?" Urahara asked, already knowing the answer. "Taking Ulqui's place of course. He is going to become Aizens little guard dog and do as he says until I tell him otherwise. I sent him an email telling him to make sure he knows where all the keys are placed. Because he is the one who is going to unlock the door where you will be entering from. And like Gin said, once you find the underground cells and grab some of the hostages, he will help you escape," Emory explained.

"There are passages within the walls that not even Aizen knows about," Gin explained when they all shifted their eyes towards him.

"Starrk, it's been a while," Emory finally acknowledged the man who was standing next to him. "You being here means that you were able to find her?" Emory smiled mischievously. "It took a while, but when given what she wants she can be…easily persuaded," Starrk yawned. "And what of Nnoitra?"

"I sent him home. He's been hostile since the trip back so I thought maybe him seeing Nel could calm him a bit," Stark answered, Emory laughing at his answer. "Where is she then?" Isshin asked as he turned to look at Stark. "She should be here any moment. She had to stop by the lady's room," Stark smirked. Isshin caught the mischievousness in his tone and decided not to aske anymore.

"Who exactly are we talking about?" Kenpachi asked, irritated that they were being so secretive around him.

"It's been a while Jaegerjaquez, Kurosaki," A lovely voice spoke as it entered the room. Heads turned to see a very busty, Brazilian tanned woman with long yellow locks walk into the room. She had a very revealing white top with a pair of leather leggings, a set of black heels touching her feet. "Hallibel. What an honor to see you," Emory smiled. "An honor indeed. Who would have guessed that you would try and track me down. You sent me quite the present," Hallibel winked at Starrk who gave her no emotion.

"It's nice to see you Hallibel," Isshin smiled. "Something must really be happening if you guys went looking for me," Hallibel took a seat next to Kenpachi who was eyeing her in suspicion. "You strong?" He asked when she turned to look at him in question. She just gave him a smirk and turned back to Emory and Isshin, leaving him angry at being ignored.

"So, why have I been summoned?" Hallibel asked, her tone becoming serious. "We are getting ready to take down Aizen and we need your help. You and Ichimaru are one of the few people besides Isshin and myself who knows how he works," Emory started. "So, it's finally time. It's a bit earlier than I expected," she said out loud in thought. "Well, not only did one of his men shoot Grimmjow but he is also after Isshins' sons. So better now than later," Emory explained.

"What do I do?"

"We need more documents. Ones that show the sales that Aizens have been doing now and in the past. I need you to go to him and play little pet to get on his good side. Make him believe that you want to help sell and find ways to get information. Any information leading to files, or names is perfect. If you have to kill then so be it. I'm close friends with the head of the police department here and they agreed to help when the time comes," Emory explained. "I will not be telling Kensei that any of you are working with us just in the off chance he changes his mind. But if that were to happen I will deal with him personally," Emory continued.

"Kensei? You mean the same Kensei who tired to assassinate the two of you?" Hallibel asked. "It's stupid isn't it?" Hitsugaya grunted. "More than stupid," She corrected. "Well he's with us now, along with Gin whom I'm sure you know off," Emory stated. Hallibel gave Gin a quick look then turned back to Emory. "I'm assuming that this is phase 1," She said more as a statement than a question.

"We need everything from phase 1 before we come up with an idea for phase two. So that we waste no time. We will begin preparing now. We need to set up the room for Ulquiorra, Yoruichi needs to call in her team so that they can familiarize themselves with the floor plan, and we still need Kensei to do his part, and give us the okay when he's able to make a copy of the keys that will be needed to move around," Isshin explained.

"Lucky for us, alongside the plan, Ulquiorra here also has the details on the people working in the building," Urahara chimed as he lifted up his fan to his face. "I also have the time and days they all work and where they are placed. The ones you need to look out for specifically is Zommari Rureaux, Ggio Vega, Cirucci Sanderwicci, and Barragan Louisenbairn," Ulquiorra spoke as he turned his laptop towards everyone so that they can see their picture.

"Barragan huh? Haven't heard that name in years. I thought he was dead," Byakuya spoke up after hearing his name. "Aizen has Szayel on his side, so he was able to patch him up very well. He hasn't been out on the field, but from what I've seen, he is still very capable of holding up his own in a fight," Ulquiorra explained.

"So when do you think Kensei will give us the go ahead?" Yoruichi spoke taking a look at the screen as well. "Not sure, but we hope it's soon," Emory answered. "Well it better be fucking quick! I need to kick some ass. Hey Isshin, how about a spar?" Kenpachi grinned showing off his sharp canines. "Maybe later. Right now I should probably head home," Isshin said as he looked at his watch. "Shiro is left alone with the girls and he's not the best baby sitter…" Isshin said as he walked towards the door.

"Shall I drive you home brother?" Kaien followed. "No, you are needed here. Don't worry I'll call a cab," Isshin smiled. "Nonsense! I'll have Starrk drive you home," Emory demanded, Starrk making his way over to Isshin who let out a sigh. "Until later. I'll let you know if anything happens," Isshin smiled as he and Starrk left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, Ichimaru," Hitsugaya spoke up as he turned to the sly fox. "Hm?"

"You said before that Aizen was bringing someone back that you might know. You said you had a clue as to who it might be. I forgot to ask but are you going to tell us who it is?" Hitsugaya asked. "Oh, that slipped my mind as well," Yoruichi spoke. "With everything going on so fast I can't believe we let that comment slide over us," she continued.

"Well, who is it?" Emory squinted his eyes at the silvered haired man. Gin, in a rare sort of event, opened his eyes to stare at the white-haired boy near him, the boy shocked at the motion.

"Rangiku," was all he said before Hitsugaya stood up and looked at him. "She's alive?"

"Who is this Rangiku?" Emory questioned, not liking being kept in the dark. "Rangiku is someone who once worked for us but left to follow Ichimaru because she was… In love with him," Kaien answered looking at Gin with hated eyes. "We haven't heard from her since she betrayed us, so we believed that something might have happened to her," Byakuya continued. "She is alive and well. And if I'm correct, she is the one Aizen is going to call to help him get the Kurosaki boys in the building," Gin explained.

"Why her?" Hallibel spoke up, still confused. "She surprisingly resembles Masaki, Isshins late wife, so I'm sure he's going to use that to his advantage in some way," Kaien spat already imagining the worst. "I see…" Emory sighed. "Plus if the red head Kurosaki were to see her…I'm sure that he'll start to remember things that he's been holding back…" Gin started. "Why do you say that?" Emory squinted his eyes at the silver fox in suspicion.

It was silent for a while, no one liking the heavy air that was placed in the room. Gin turned his silver tinted sky blue eyes towards a set of Azure ones.

"Because she was there when Kurosaki's wife was killed,"

::+::

Grimmjow had just pulled up in front of Ichigos house, the man putting his car in park as he turned to look at the man beside him. "Thanks for the ride Grimm. I'm going to get an earful from Shiro once I step foot in that house," Ichigo sighed. "We can always go for another ride," Grimmjow smirked mischievously, making Ichigo blush. "No thanks! I have to look out for my sisters until my dad gets back from whatever meeting they're in," Ichigo said as he took off his seatbelt and got out of the car closing the door behind him. He leaned down when the window started to roll down.

"Text me?" Grimmjow pouted. Ichigo bit his lip in thought. "Sure. Goodnight Grimmjow," The berry smiled. "Night Berry," Grimmjow smiled. Ichigo leaned up and made his way to his house, unlocking the door and making his way inside, but not before turning once again to wave at the blue haired driver who waved back before driving off. Ichigo stepped foot in the house and was immediately bombarded by his brother who trapped him between his arms by slamming them forward onto the door.

"Did you fuck?"

"SHIRO!" Ichigo yelled at him in embarrassment. "Did you?" Shiro persisted.

"No! We didn't! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ichigo pushed Shiro out of the way and took of his sneakers, heading straight to his room.

"Welcome home Ichi-nii," Yuzu smiled. "Sup," Karen nodded from beside her. "Hey guys. Glad to see you're still alive," Ichigo said relieved, making Karin snicker and Yuzu giggle beside her. "Hey! I'm not that bad!" Shiro cried making Ichigo roll his eyes. "I made dinner if you're hungry," Yuzu smiled. "Nah, I already ate. Let dad have it when he gets home," Ichigo said as he went up his room, Shiro following after. They both entered Shiro's room, the albino closing the door behind him.

"So, you two are a thing now huh?" Shiro snickered as he went to sit on the bed. "You already know the answer so why do I have to say it?" Ichigo blushed as he grabbed his towel from the bed. "Because it's not fair!" Shiro cried. "We are both dating Yakuza but I barely get to see Gin and I'm so sexually frustrated that I might die!" Shiro cried as he fumbled back and forth on his bed. "Okay, gross. I mean you know why he can't. You accepted this so why complain now?" Ichigo sighed.

"Because I never had something so close yet so far away! I want him! I want to touch him! Kiss him! Fuck him! And it's not fair that you and Grimmjow get to do all that and I can't!" Shiro hugged his pillow in sadness. _This is so sad…,_ Ichigo thought to himself. "I'm sure…that you two will be able to see each other soon. After all this shit dies down or something," Ichigo patted Shiro on the head. "But when will that be?! I feel like it'll be years before Gin and I can actually see each other! This fucking sucks!" Shiro grabbed Ichigo around his waist and hugged him, the red head petting him to sooth him.

"No worries…I'm sure it'll die down soon. Dad and Mr. Jaegerjaquez are working to take down Aizen and once he's down Gin will have no one to work for so he's a free man and you guys will be able to see each other more often, maybe?" Ichigo said, not really sure about it. "Why maybe?" Shiro asked as he looked up at Ichigo with disappointed eyes. "I mean…the man is Yakuza, I'm sure afterwards he'll have to be in hiding after a while or something? Isn't that how it works?" Ichigo though out loud. "AAAAAHHH! That's so true!" Shiro rubbed his head in Ichigo's stomach, the man chuckling at his childish tantrum.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Just hope for the best. Anyway, let go of me. I wanna take a shower," Ichigo tapped Shiros head once again. Shiro reluctantly let go and laid back on the bed, a lump of sadness was all Ichigo saw. Ichigo left the room to the bathroom, a mischievous smile in place.

::+::

Starrk had dropped off Isshin, the man giving his thanks. He entered the house, noting how quiet it was. He went to the living room to see that his kids were all sitting on the couch watching a movie. When moving closer to them he saw that they were all sound asleep, Ichigo on the left side with Karin laying on his chest and Shiro on the opposite end, Yuzu silently curled on top of him. Isshin took out his phone and snapped a picture, a smile plastered on his lips so wide that it reached his ears.

"Your mother would be proud of all of you," He silently said as he moved his hand through Karins hair. "I'll protect you all. Even if it cost me my life," He whispered to his sleeping kids. He went over to grab some quilts, draping them over his kids. He turned off the tv and retired to one of the bedrooms upstairs, telling himself that he was lucky to have such wonderful kids.

::+::

 _ **That afternoon**_

Aizen was typing away on his computer, looking through some files of the people he had hidden away somewhere. A knock came from the door but the person on the other side didn't wait for Aizen to give him the go ahead to come inside. The stoic man simply let out a sigh as he looked up to watch Kensei stroll in like he owned the place. "You are supposed to wait for Aizen-Sama to tell you to come in," Tousen grunted from beside Aizens desk. "It's alright. Kensei here is a bit more special than the rest," Aizen lifted his hand to shut Tousen from speaking any further. Tousen hated that he was being lenient with Kensei, but he couldn't say anything about it.

"Well Kensei, how are things going? Making yourself feel at home?" Aizen leaned back in his chair as he stared at the man who stopped a few feet from his desk. "If that's what you'd like to believe, sure," the man in front of him answered. Aizen chuckled and leaned onto his propped-up arm.

"So, have you done what it told you?" Aizen smirked his question, a scowl being placed on Kenseis' lips. "Yea, the place said that they didn't have anymore reservation spots but when I told them who it was for they quickly gave you space. I made it on Friday just like you asked," He explained. "Wonderful. Now all we need to do is wait for our lead actress and my plan will be underway," Aizen smiled. "And what exactly is this plan of yours?" Kensei grunted out, not liking how happy, which was probably a façade, Aizen looked in front of him.

Aizen stared at Kensei as if he was contemplating on whether to tell him. Kensei looked at him emotionless, not wanting to show that he was, in fact, curious of what Aizen was planning. Aizen let a smile escape his lips as he proceeded to say, "Now if I told you that, the fun will be gone,"

Kensei clicked his teeth, hating that the man was toying with him. A knock came to the door and this person waited for Aizen to give him the go ahead to walk in. Kensei glanced towards the door to see that a man, no taller than him walked in. His golden eyes looked over to him and quickly turned back to Aizen.

"Ggio. An update," Aizen cut the formalities. "Cell 232 has shown no sign of hallucination. She's been on "H" for 3 days and she is the first to show a sense of sanity. We tested her strength and it seems that she is now able to lift almost 300 pounds. When she started she could only lift about 120," Ggio started. "As for cell number 135…he was deemed dead this morning at exactly 9:46. Barragan and a few others helped…dispose of him," Ggio finished, Kensei thinking of different ways a body could be disposed of. He shook his head, not really wanting to think about that right now.

"What a shame. Everyone else is still being tested?" Aizen tapped his finger on his armrest. "Yes sir. Alongside cell 232, the others that have shown promise are heading off to be trained so that they can be of better use to you," Ggio smirked. "That is the best news I've heard all day," Aizen leaned forward, a smile on his lips as he looked at Ggio. Tousen noted the gleam in his eyes and made a note to talk to Ggio later, alone.

"Szayel and I also made quite the discovery this morning when we were going through some of the files of the… participants…," Ggio smirked, trying to find the right word to use. Aizen lifted a perfect brow, Ggio understanding to continue his statement. "When Szayel and I were looking through the files of those who passed and those who didn't, we realized that the majority of those who were able to withstand the "H" were those with the Blood Type, A, and O. Those who did not have those Blood types were struggling to accept "H". Some of them were able to make it but the ones who weren't…well… you know the deal," the man explained.

Kensei looked at Ggio like he just insulted him. _It only works properly for Blood type As and Os?!_ He thought to himself as he looked towards Aizen who was staring at him with indifferent eyes. He smirked, knowing full well what Kensei was probably thinking. "You and Szayel did such a good job. I believe the only way to repay you is by giving you the rest of today and tomorrow off," Aizen stood from his seat and walked towards Ggio, Tousen on his tail.

"But the others aren't here today to take over my duties," Ggio explained. "No worries, have Kensei here take over them. A simple explanation should be able to help him through the rest of the day. Isn't that right?" Aizen chuckled as he tapped Kenseis shoulder. "Are you sure? He's only been here a few days, I'm not sure if he's trustworthy," Ggio stared at Kensei in suspicion. "Nonsense, if he knows what is good for him and his…lover, he has no choice but to behave," Aizen walked past him towards the open door that Tousen held. "I have some business to tend to so do play nice," Aizen left, Tousen closing the door behind them, leaving the two in room to stare at one another.

"I don't understand why Aizen is keeping you around, but if you betray him, I'll be the first to take your head, follow me," Ggio said as he turned around, not giving Kensei the option to answer.

A few minutes pass of Ggio explaining his duties to Kensei as they made some turns here and there around different corners of the building. Kensei noted that he hasn't been in this side of the building yet and made a mental note about how he got here. When he payed attention to what was in front of him he saw there was a set of two wooden doors that took up the whole entryway. Ggio took out a pair of keys and held them up to the door, unlocking two locks then putting in a code on a screen next to the door. "These are the keys to unlock most of the doors in the building. DO. NOT. LOOSE. THESE! You keep these keys on you always! Don't leave them around, and don't give them to anyone else, unless Aizen instructs you to, understand?" Ggio said as he turned around to glare down Kensei, the doors opening automatically after he pressed the enter button. Kensei nodded and caught the set of keys that Ggio threw at him.

"The code is 0617. Remember cause I'm only saying It once," Ggio grunted as he walked through the doors, finishing up the last bit of information he needed to work the rest of the day and tomorrow, Kensei following as he put the keys in his pocket and turned to see that the door closed and locked itself. He turned back to see that there were rows and rows of cells, as he continued to follow Ggio, wherever they were going, he could see the people inside who looked like they were in agony. _Is there where they held you Shuuhei?_ Kensei thought to himself, walking into a room in the far-right corner where he saw Ggio disappear to.

"And who is that?" Szayel spoke when he turned to look at the two who entered the room. "This is a new recruit. I got the rest of today and tomorrow off so Aizen told me he'll be taking my spot till I get back," Ggio explained as he went over to a chair to grab his jacket. "Is that right?" Szayel looked up at Kensei, the man himself not licking how he was staring at him as if he knew something. "As long as he doesn't get in my way, tell me have you ever struck someone with a needle before?" the pink haired man said lifting one to emphasize his question. Kensei smirked, a huff escaping his breath. "In more ways than one," he answered.

"Then you'll do just fine. I don't have anything for you to do at the moment, so why don't you go make sure that none of my…children… have passed away," Szayel said as he turned back around to the body that was laying on the metal bed in front of him. "These keys open up the cell. These you give back to Szayel," Ggio said as he put on his jacket and handed Kensei another set of keys. "And with that, I'm off," Ggio said with a backwards wave as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Are you two usually the ones to work here?" Kensei spoke up as he twirled the keys in his hand. "We take shifts, I'm down here every day since I know the most about what is happening to these people. Ggio comes in every other day to help out when he can. More people are dying off by the minute now that we know that Blood type is a key factor into making the "H" work, so we need the extra hands to get rid of some bodies…," Szayel explained as he continued to mess with the body.

"So stop lollygagging and get to checking those bodies!" Szayel screamed. Kensei clicked his teeth and turned around to do what he was told. He took a few steps away from the room, checking all the corners to make sure there was no one around, or cameras staring at him. When he deemed the area safe he took a picture of the keys Ggio said opened most of the doors, both back, front and sides and sent them to someone. Texting the code to them afterwards.

He put his phone away when he heard footsteps and continued to do his job like nothing happened.

::+::

Ggio was in the parking deck, heading to his car thinking about all the things he can do tomorrow because it's been a while since he's had a day off. He stopped when he felt that someone was near and he turned around to see that Tousen was a few feet away. "It's really rare to see you without an Aizen by your side," Ggio taunted with a smirk. "I am not here for idle chatter. What is your relationship with Aizen-Sama?"

Ggio fully turned his body around to look at Tousen, his golden orbs looking at the blind man with all knowing eyes. "My…Don't tell me that you're jealous of the looks he was giving me this afternoon," Ggio chuckled. If Tousen could have, he would have glared at the man in front of him but deemed it useless. "I will only say this one, do not get too close to Aizen-Sama. He thinks as all of you as replaceable, so he will not miss you if you were to suddenly…. vanish," Tousen hissed at the man.

"Dully noted," was all Ggio said before he turned around, a laugh escaping his lips as he headed to his car. Tousen listened to the movements and headed back when he heard Ggios car leave the parking lot.

::+::

Emory grabbed Gin by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up from the seat he was residing in, no one intending to stop the man.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Emory grinded his teeth in pure anger at the man he was holding, hating that he could look so calm at a time like this. "From what you just said am I free to assume that you know who it was that killed Masaki?" Emory continued his assault of questions. Gin didn't answer him, Emory not liking this in the slightest. The blue haired man pulled out his Gun and held the thing to Gins head.

"Emory calm down! Let the man explain himself!" Yoruichi tried to defuse the situation. "As much as I would like to kill him, he is important to the mission and we can't have him dying on us just yet," Byakuya spoke up. Kaien looked at the man who claimed to be there when his sister in law was killed. For some reason he could see the pain on Gins face, as if he was holding back for a reason. Emory pushed him back, the silver man falling back down into his seat. "When this is all over, you better come clean. You better tell Isshin everything because he deserves to know the truth! He, Ichigo and Shiro…," Gin flinched a bit at hearing his Kois name. "You're a sick man, Ichimaru. You knew all this time and yet you still got close to Shiro. That kid… You don't deserve him. And it's such a shame because he really likes you…" Emory lectured, the man taking out his phone when he received a text.

"I'm sending you the pictures of the keys, and a code for some door. Get them done as soon as you can," was all Emory said before he headed towards the door and swung the thing open, slamming it closed in the process. The room was silent, except for the sound of Ulquiorra typing away on his laptop. Kaien took that opportunity to walk towards Gin, standing in front of the man. Gin looked up at the man, his face looking for any sense of hope on Gins face. "Let's talk," was the only thing Kaien said before heading towards the door, Gin getting up after a few seconds after and following the man.

When they reached a separate room Kaien noticed that Gin had taken out a pill and swallowed it whole. He didn't ask what it was since it was none of his business. "I'll make this quick. It seemed that you looked very pained when he blamed you for killing Masaki. So I've come to the conclusion that you are not the killer," Kaien said as he leaned back on a desk. "And why would you think that?"

"I've meet a lot of people during my time. And because of that I've learned to read facial expression like it's nobodies business. And the face you made when Emory was putting the blame on you was one of pure sadness and guilt," He explained. Gin looking at him, his emotionless face making an appearance once again. "There was also a sense of protectiveness," Kaien started again. "So I'm assuming that you are actually close with the killer and you are protecting them from us. But you do realize that once we have Aizen in our grasp and his plans are ruined, we'll find out who it was right?" Kaien continued, Gin staying silent.

"I can understand that you want to protect them, but in the end, whatever happens to them isn't up to me, Emory…or you. It's up to Isshin… Hell maybe Ichigo since he witnessed it firsthand. The two of them can be quite scary when they are angry, but when it comes to family they will destroy anyone who harms them. I don't want to tell you that they might consider their death, because I personally don't know what they'll do because they are always unpredictable, but what I will say is that you should prepare yourself for the worst. From what Emory said, it seems that you and my nephew Shiro are in some sort of relationship?" Kaien tilted his head to look at Gin quizzingly.

"The worst that could possibly happen is you continuing trying to protect this person and you both loose your life. And by the sound of it Shiro really cares for you. I will not tolerate you hurting him. I can see now that you decided to join us because you wanted to protect Shiro from Aizen. But if you die because you want to protect someone who is no longer worth it, you only did more harm than good," Kaien said sternly as he squinted his eyes in anger. Gin continued to look at him emotionless, Kaien wondering if anything he is saying is sticking.

He let out a sigh and got up, the man heading towards the door. "I'll leave on one last note. You can't protect everyone. Some are far more worth protecting than others…but it's your choice on who you want to save… I just hope you choose the right person… because there will be consequences," Kaien said as he opened the door and walked out closing the door behind him.

Gin stared out the window, watching the sunset slowly turn to the night sky.

"I can't protect you both…" Gin whispered to himself as he continued to stare out the window.

::+::

Aizen was once again seated at his desk, his office telephone ringing a few times before he answered. "Yes?"

"She's here," the person on the other line said.

"Let her in," Aizen answered before dropping the call. He smiled after a few minutes when he heard a knock at his door. "Come in," he said, the door slowly opening. A woman with long curly light orange hair stepped in. Her body very curvaceous and her silver blue eyes, that screamed emotionless stared at the man sitting behind the desk.

"You called for me, sir?" her low beautiful voice spoke out.

"It's nice to have you back…Rangiku,"

* * *

 ** _And there you have it! My plan is slowly coming together and there should be more revelations and hints in the next chapter. Oh how exciting. You're not excited? Ah...Okay..._**

 ** _Think about leaving a review? Cause I would like to know what you think._**

 ** _Until next Chapter!_**

 ** _Ciaosu~~_**


	11. Typical Before the Storm

_**Where have I been? I've been scavenging the underworld, of course! Lol I finished school, then I wrote for my other fic and made a one shot called Dreamy Reality. Go check it out! You don't have to though, but it is Grimmichi.**_

 _ **Anyway, I know it took a long time, but I was really trying to figure out how to move the story along without missing anything. And I think I figure it out?**_

 _ **Well you be the judge of that, I won't old you against it though.**_

 _ **Please enjoy!**_

 _ **Again: Sorry for any grammar mistakes**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own these beautiful creatures.**_

* * *

"Make a left," the monotone static voice ordered. The listener complied and made a left, her body being coated in all black spandex, excluding her golden eyes. One person followed behind her, stealthy as to not make a noise. "Up ahead is the door where you'll need the first key," He spoke again like it was an ordinary Thursday. "Roger." The feminine voice whispered, taking out a set of keys, looking for the one labeled one. With a quick motion she put the key in its socket and turned, grateful when she heard a small click, telling her that it opened. She pushed the door open, warry of what could be on the other side. When she deemed it clear she proceeded forward.

"There's a secret door to your right. Press the third tile to the upper left corner. There are two guards coming your way. She quickly did as she was told, like promised, a small passageway opened, the three girls getting inside with the bricks forming back together. "Can you still here me?"

"Yes."

"Then keep forward and make a left at the fork. I have never been through these passages, so I am hoping that Gin did not give us false information."

"Roger that," The busty woman complied as she made her way down, hoping that Gin wasn't a total bastard.

* * *

It was a normal Thursday for the Kurosaki residence. Tuesday and Wednesday were days like any other. Spending it with their friends and relaxing on a regular summer day. Ichigo himself could not believe how calm it was. It's as if everything prior to the day never happened and he was just perfectly… giddy, for a lack of a better word. But that giddy feeling is probably due to the teal haired Greek god that was plastered at his side. He was able to leave and have a day off from his current job. His father telling him that he is currently not needed. Grimmjow felt that something was about to happen, but he didn't want to pry into his father's business if he really didn't have to. So instead he took the offer to leave and decided he would spend the day with Ichigo.

Or so he thought.

Nel had heard of him having the day off, so she thought it would be, put in her own words, "A swell Idea," If she and Nnoitra spend the day with Grimmjow and Ichigo, to his annoyance he shut that idea down, but Nel wasn't taking no for an answer. And Ichigo, being the semi-dense boy that he was, didn't get that it was a double date, Grimmjow partly blaming himself since he never clarified that it _was_ a double date, Invited Shiro and Shinji along.

So now it was just a big group sitting on the outside deck of a café around a round table, so that everyone can see each other clearly and it makes it easier to talk to each other.

Ichigo sat there, smiling to himself, thinking that it was just a wonderful day. Happy that the crazy stuff is behind them and wishes it could be this peaceful for a while. He knew that it probably won't be, him now dating a yakuza, his brother dating a yakuza, he himself is the son of a, you guessed it, yakuza. He knew that hardships were slowly creeping his way. He didn't know what it would be, but he surely knew it was going to happen. So until then, he decided that he would just live his life.

And when the time for hardship comes, he will deal with it.

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Nel ask Shinji about Friday night, his smiled growing a bit knowing that it was probably about Shiro's and his birthday.

"I already have all the decorations. It's just a matter of going in that morning to set it all up. It shouldn't take that long though," Shinji grinned, pride seething out of him because he knew he was doing something awesome. "Oh! Do you need help? I can come and give you a hand!" Nel chipped. "Actually yea, if you don't mind," Shinji leaned onto his arm. "It's no problem! Nnoitra will come too, right?" Nel looked up expectantly towards Nnoitra who looked down at her like she grew another head. "The fuck? No," He shut down quickly. Nel tilted her head to the side and smiled towards him, her eyes shutting in what only looked like a loving smile.

But Nnoitra knew better.

"You'll come help out…right?" Nel asked once more. Nnoitra tsked and turned to the side, not giving her an answer but Nel knew that was his way of saying yes.

There were some perks of being the Daughter of Yakuza and Nel learned that at an early age.

Everyone chuckled at the little scene, Shiro talking about how it was going to be a great party, Grimmjow silent when the albino started talking about how he got Ichigo the greatest thing ever. Ichigo retorted saying that it probably wasn't that great which gave Shiro a victory smile, because he knew it was.

Grimmjow stayed silent as they continued talking, his mind thinking about gifts to get Ichigo. And lucky for him, he already knew from a very long time ago what he wanted to get the berry.

"Hey, I just remembered I have something I have to do, so I'll catch you guys later," Grimmjow said as he stood up. "So suddenly?" Nel pouted. "Yea. It's important, so I have to go," Ichigo looked up at him with concern. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad," Grimmjow smirked when he looked down at his lover, the red head blushing for the fact that he was so easy to read. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Grimmjow bent down and placed a kiss on Ichigo's cheeck. "Yea. I'll text ya," Grimmjow said as he turned around. "See ya losers," Grimmjow smirked as he walked away, Shinji and Shiro yelling at him that he's a bastard and has no class.

"Hey! Let's go to the arcade!" Nel chimed as she stood up. "It's been a while since I've been to one!" Everyone had to agree with Nel, thinking of when the last time they've also been to one was. With a swift motion, they all got up and left the table, the lot of them passing the gate and making their way to the arcade, a pair of light blue analyzing eyes watching them walk down the street.

* * *

Aizen looked up when he heard a knock at his door and turned to Tousen, the man who was in charge of telling him if had guest or appointments that were to be met. Tousen had shook his head, his hand holding onto the base of his katana, telling Aizen that he had no clue as to who could be behind the door. Aizen sighed and opened one of his drawers slightly, placing his hand inside as he held onto the base of his gun.

"Come in," His voice spoke smoothly through the summer air. The door clicked open and Aizen sighed at the woman strutting up to his desk, with that pearly white smile he loathed. He removed his hand from his gun closing the drawer once again as he looked up at the woman in distaste.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure. Surely you decided this time not to bring trouble with you?" Aizen spoke up as he started to type away at his computer, finding whatever he found on the screen interesting as he let out a little hum to himself. "Surely you jest! If anyone has trouble following behind them I would say it was you," The blonde stopped right in front of his desk, turning herself around as she sat herself atop it, much too Aizens annoyance. "Hallibel," Aizen was good at hiding his irritation. "Speak your business and be gone," he leaned onto his vacant hand, his other hand clicking the minus button so that whatever was on his screen disappeared.

"We haven't spoken in more than 3 years and this is how you treat me?"

"Well with all due respect. The last time we had an encounter you practically, no, the actual word is you _did_ leave me for dead. If it wasn't for Tousen I might not have gotten out of there alive," Aizen uncharacteristically grumbled. "It couldn't be helped. You know I am not one to lift my finger when it's not needed. If I can prevent myself from fighting, then I will do just that. I am street smart, and that situation called for an immediate evacuation," Hallibel argued as she lifted up her nails to look at them as if she did nothing wrong, and in her book, she didn't.

"Why are you here?" Aizen wanted to change the conversation and by the look Hallibel gave him she was willing to comply. "I've come to make a proposition," She started. "Emory has done something very unforgivable to me," Hallibel turned and placed a finger under Aizens chin making sure he was looking straight at her. "And what better way to get back at him by working with someone he hates with all his being," Hallibel wickedly smiled lovingly. "That is quite the interesting proposition. And tell me, why should I say yes. We've worked together once before and that ended up in flames," Aizen grabbed her hand, removing it from his face. "That was a test run. We were feeling out each other's border. We were both very passionate about our work, so we lost sight of what our teamwork could have been. But if we team up, not only will we have double the force, but we can use each other to gain what we truly want," Hallibel stood up and turned, placing her hands at the edge of the desk and leaning forward. "And I know how much you just love to use people," She smirked, her pink glossed lips reaching her eyes in acknowledgement.

Aizen looked at her disinterested, but he had to admit to himself that Hallibel was right. He did like using people. Especially when they can easily be thrown away. He leaned back in his chair and intertwined his fingers in thought. He didn't take Hallibel for a liar. The times when they did work together she was nothing but truthful, but something didn't sit right with him as he looked at the busty woman in front of him. He sighed to himself, wondering what exactly she was planning and decided the only way to find out was to have her. Of course, he would make sure someone was placed to follow her, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"And how do I know you are not scheming something?" Aizen put his arm on the armrest, laying his head on his fist. "You wound me. I would never do anything that could possibly harm me or my company. And you should know that," Hallibel stood up straight and crossed her arms. "Well surely there must be a way for you to prove your loyalty to me," Hallibel stood there and calculatedly watched Aizen.

She knew it wouldn't be that easy to get on his side, but she was prepared for this. "What if I told you I held some valuable information on how to perfect the Hogyoku?" The woman smirked pleasingly when Aizen gave her and interested look.

"Talk"

::+::

 _ **Monday Evening**_

"You want me to what?" Urahara squinted his eyes at Hallibel, Kaien had just walked back into the room after talking with Gin. He watched as everyone was silent, except for Hallibel and Urahara who looked like they were in a heated conversation. "You need to tell me how to perfect the Hogyoku," she demanded. "And what would you need that information for?"

"Have you all forgotten that you are dealing with Aizen here? The man who will make you show him your loyalty before he brings you to his team. And even then, he keeps an eye on you to make sure that you are not faltering in anyway. I need information. Information that will make not make him think twice of my unloyalty towards him. And the only way to do that is by telling him how to perfect the Hogyoku," She explained.

The room fell silent once again, everyone skeptical but silently agreeing with what Hallibel had to say. Aizen was not a man to mess with, and anyone who betrayed his loyalty…well let's just say there were never seen again. Hallibel being the only exception because her hiding skills were extraordinary. She only comes out when she wants to be found, so in a sense, the fact that she was standing there before everyone was luck playing on their side.

"Why can't we just have Ulquiorra go in and hack his system so that we can get that information?" Soifon asked from Yoruichis side on the wall. Ulquiorra sighed as he shook his head in disapproval. "That is sadly not possible. Aizen had made me create a program that would prevent people from hacking into his personal files, and if by chance someone did manage to get it, it would send their coordination's to him so that he would know where they are and where they are going. I could uninstall the program, but if I were to do that, Aizen would know right away that it was me," Ulquiorra started.

"And I believe that him knowing it was me would be a hindrance to our plan, correct?" he added with sarcasm, it being lost due to his monotone voice.

"Geesh, I'm glad this guy's on our team," Kenpachi chuckled to himself.

"I understand that giving him such information will be dangerous, but I trust that we can bring him down before he finds what to do with it. I have my task in this mission, and that is to get all the documents I can to prove how terrible of a man Aizen is. I've worked with him longer than any of you, so I know more about how he does things. And in order for me to do that, I have to prove to him that I am loyal," the blonde finished. Urahara sighed behind his fan, looking over to Kaien, the man nodding his head in a silent approval. He reached inside his Hakama and pulled out a USB.

"I am currently working on a cure for the Hogyoku so that anyone who was exposed to it can revert back to their original state as if they never once took the drug, and to do that I had no choice but to dig up the original formula. Everything related to the creation of the Hogyoku is in this," the man walked towards Hallibel, staring up at her, the man hating that she was taller than him. Hallibel stuck out her hand and Urahara placed it nicely on her hand. "This will definitely help in your task. But I'm only going to say this once. After you give this to him, you have about 2 hours max to find the information we are looking for. Aizen works quick. And once he gets his hands on this, he will quickly utilize it," Urahara turned back and took his place back next to Yoruichi.

"So please hurry on your task."

::+::

Hallibel leaned up and took out a small black USB from her back pocket. She placed it down and slid it in front of Aizen, the man looking at it quizzically before stretching out his arm to grab it. He turned it in his hand, wondering what was so important about this USB. "In that USB holds all the information used to create the Hogyoku. I know this because Urahara was stupid enough to tell me. So I thought what better way to show you my loyalty than to steal it right from under that idiot's hands," Hallibel smiled triumphantly as she watched how Aizen slowly smiled in a pleasing manner.

"It seems you are more useful than you show," Aizen stood up from his seat, walking around his desk towards the door, Tousen high on his tail. Hallibel turned to watch Aizen as he opened the door. "You have just given me everything I need to take over this cruel pathetic world. Thank you for your services," Aizen smiled as he turned and headed out the door.

"I do not know what you are planning. But know that I have my eyes on you," The blind man threatened as he too, walked out, hurrying after Aizen. Hallibel scoffed, the woman looking around to see if there were any cameras. She took out her phone and quickly sent a text to Ulquiorra, the man quickly returning the text telling her that she can continue her mission. She huffed and strutted over to the desk Aizen was once occupying. She looked through his drawers, the only thing sticking out, a key with the code 0717. She took a picture of all the possible sides and sent it to Ulquiorra.

She closed the drawer once again and clicked on the keyboard bringing the computer to life. "Your strive for power will be the end of you Aizen," She murmured to herself. "Now what do I have to do to find out where you keep your important documents," She said as she clicked around the computer screen, looking for things that seemed relevant. She noticed that all the files name were a simple letter, consisting of two A's, an M, a K, an S and an I. She looked at it for a second and wondered if it could mean something. Knowing Aizen this wasn't on purpose. She started to rearrange the letters so that they came up with some form of word, but nothing made sense.

She stared at the letters once more, remembering the name that Emory said to Gin. She looked at the letters questioningly one more time and rearranged the letters so that it will form a name. "Masaki…," She whispered to herself, a box coming up, telling her that a code was required. Knowing Aizen she felt like the password could be complex, but she knew better. She typed in "Yourking" into the box and as she thought, Aizen was actually quite the simple man. With a victorious smirk she took out another USB she had hidden in her bra and plugged it into the computer dragging all the new files that had appeared on the screen into it, alongside the original files just in case. She ejected the USB, putting it back in her bra and returned the pc screen to the way it was before she had started to mess with it. She heard someone open the door and she quickly hid under the desk.

"Tsk. He's not here," The gruff tone spoke from the door. "Perhaps he is in the lab?" a soft yet groggy tone spoke from the same spot. "This is bad. How the hell are we supposed to tell him that Ulquiorra has gone missing? That kid knows way too much to be walkin' around,"

"It amazes me that we have not noticed until now. Only the heavens would be able to tell us where he has gone. Or perhaps he has been abducted?" Hallibel peeked over the desk, hoping they weren't looking in her direction. She was able to spot out that one of them was Ggio Vega. Someone she knew to be very loyal to Aizen.

"Regardless. The fact the fucker was just able to up and leave is a problem. I keep telling Aizen that we have too many people. He should get rid of some of them. It's too fucking hard to keep track of all a them!" Ggio grunted, scratching at his hair in irritation. "I do agree that there are quite more than needed here. And he even got Kensei to work under him. I believe that something terrible is going to happen soon," The older man, who Hallibel now realized was Barragan, spoke with a sigh. "Shit. This is fucking annoying. Come on. Let's go make sure that no one has seen Ulquiorra one more time before we tell Aizen," Ggio huffed as he walked out of the room. "I fear for the worst," Barragan whispered under his breath as he closed the door and followed after Ggio.

Hallibel slowly got up from underneath the desk, making sure that they were really gone. When she saw it was clear she quickly ran to the door and slowly opened it, peeking in the direction that she could see. When she saw that it was clear she opened it up a bit wider peeking in the other direction. She deemed it safe to leave and made her exit out of the building, hoping that she won't bump into anyone that she deems problematic.

* * *

"Fuck this shit!" Shiro yelled as he grudgingly got up from his seat in front of one of those fighting games, Ichigo on the other side watching him with interest. "What's wrong? Getting tired of getting your ass kicked?" Shiro gave his younger sibling a threatening glare. "Come on. You almost had me that time. 24 times the charm?" Ichigo snickered. "I didn't know Itsygo was so evil," Nel whispered to herself in amazement, Nnoitra and Shinji who were beside her, heard her comment. "Ichigo is actually a very competitive gamer and a terrible boaster. But the sad thing is we can't even get mad cause the kid is really good at video games. Especially if it requires kicking somebody's ass," Shinji explained with a sigh when Shiro gave in to Ichigo's teasing and challenged him once again to a battle.

"I'm seeing a whole new side to him. I'm sure Grimmy would love to see this," Nel said taking out her phone. "Don't even bother. The blue cat already knows. He's lost to Ichigo more than he would like to admit," Nnoitra spoke up and sighed when Shiro got up again to curse out his brother. "Maybe he knew we were coming to the arcade and left because he didn't want to be embarrassed," Nel gasped. "I wouldn't blame him," Shinji chuckled.

"Fuck you! Fuck this game! Fuck this arcade! Fuck everything!" Shiro huffed, onlookers feeling bad for the man since they all witness his defeat…now 24 times. "Aww come on. You can't hate the player. I was just doing my part. It's not my fault you suck so bad," Ichigo snaked his arm over Shiro's shoulder, his hand going up to ruffle his ash white hair. "Fuck you!" the albino yelled in irritation as he smacked his arm away, walking off in the process. Ichigo followed him, trying to cheer him up but failing because he was having too much fun teasing him.

"I don't know why he even plays against him. This happens every time," Shinji sighed as he turned around along with Nel and Nnoitra, following after Ichigo and Shiro who was still yelling at his brother to fuck off. "Has Itsygo ever just let him win?" Nel pondered. "Shiro told him never to let him win. He wants to win because he got good," Shinji answered. "I believe in you Shishi!" Nel whispered to herself as she pumped up her hands in front of her.

"If I buy you some ice cream will you forgive me?" Ichigo turned to his older twin brother, now wanting to make the kid happy. "Triple fucking scoops with two different toppings, Kurosaki!" Shiro hmphed as he crossed his arms and pouted in anger. "Anything for you," Ichigo chuckled as he stopped and turned to look at his friends. "Wanna stop for some ice cream?"

"Oh! I want ice cream!" Nel chipped as she ran up to Ichigo and Shiro excitedly, the red head patting her head. "Whatever will get Shiro to shut the hell up," Shinji smirked, his large teeth making a toothy appearance. "Fuck you!" Shiro cried, grabbing for his phone when the contraption started vibrating. He turned it on and saw that it was a message from Gin, his demeanor changing completely. He texted back the fox, getting a strange look from Shinji. "The fuck? Why did he suddenly get so giddy?" Shinji sounded disgusted. "Huh?" Ichigo turned to look at the albino, noticing he was now happier. "Oh, he's probably talking to Gin," Ichigo said like it was normal as he started to walk again, a perfect pace set so that he didn't fall too far behind Shiro but he also didn't leave his friends behind.

"Gin? Who the fuck is Gin?" Shinji questioned, baffled at the name he didn't know. "His boyfriend," Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly. "Shiro has a boyfriend?!" Nel and Shinji both yelled, the small girls interest piqued at this revelation. "Yes?" Ichigo couldn't really understand why they were so shocked. It's normal to have a boyfriend, right?

"You mean to tell me that someone was able to tame, that wild beast?" Shinji pointed at the beast as he looked at Ichigo in astonishment. "Oh," was all Ichigo could say, a small chuckle following him. "I guess you could say that…," Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck in thought. "Well when the fuck are we gonna meet this monster tamer?" Shinji spat in excitement, wanting to know what type of person could make Shiro look like…Shinji turned his head to see that Shiro was now skipping without a care in the world….that. "Hmm…Not sure, but I think we'll be meeting him sooner than you think," Ichigo slyly smirked to no one in particular. Shinji looked at him confused and just sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get a solid answer.

"Wow, I've never seen Shishi like this before. It's amazing," Nel gawked. "Well, Love makes you act differently I guess," everyone agreeing with Ichigo as they continued to head off to the ice cream shop, blue eyes silently calculating them from afar.

* * *

Grimmjow walked into what was probably the fifth jewelry store that evening. He had a vision. A vision for a certain type of accessory that for some reason was taking him longer to find than he thought. When he was still in High School he remembered seeing them in a silk black box, thinking that he really wanted to get them for Ichigo, knowing that he would like it. He paraded the store, regretting that he did not buy them back then, or more like couldn't because he suddenly left for Germany.

 _I should have bought them before I left, so I would at least have them!_ Grimmjow yelled at himself, realizing that this store too, did not have what he was looking for.

"Sir is there anything I can help you with?" The man at the counter asked. Grimmjow looked at him angrily, the poor man jumping in a fright. Grimmjow had prevented from talking to any of the clerks with his problem due to the fact that he found it really embarrassing for a man to ask for such a thing, but he was tired of visiting so many stores and coming up with nothing. He swallowed his pride and angrily strode over to the guy behind the counter, the clerks' eyes closing in fear, his frame shaking from the thought that that this customer might hit him or something. When nothing happened he slowly opened his eyes and saw that the blue haired customer had his phone held up with something on the screen. He looked up confused at Grimmjow, the man marinating a blush on the bridge of his phone.

"Do you know any stores that carry these?!" He yelled, the man jumping once again as he quickly turned to his computer and started typing away the description of the objects he saw on the man's screen. "It seems that that brand itself has gone out of business sir," The clerk said somberly. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Grimmjow spat in disbelief. "It seems so. They went bankrupt two years ago. Most of their Jewelry is long gone," the timid clerk said as he turned the screen of his computer to show Grimmjow. "Shit…What am I going to do. It has to be this…" Grimmjow put his phone back in his pocket and began to turn around but stopped when the clerk spoke out to him once more.

"Um, I'm not sure how important these items are for you. But there is this store in Kitakyushu where you can make custom jewelry, and all the materials are made of stainless steel so that they never rust. I've gotten a few things from there myself and I'm positive if you go and ask them to make those for you they will be able to do it. It's a bit pricey but I promise you it is worth it," The clerk said as he wrote down an address and lifted up the paper. Grimmjow stared at it, grabbing at it and looking at the contents. He turned to look at the clerk, a genuine smile in place. "Thank you," was all he said before he turned around and left the store, the clerk not being to stop himself from thinking that Grimmjows girlfriend was a lucky person.

Grimmjow haled a taxi and told it to go to Tokyo Station, his determination for the perfect gift striding him along.

* * *

"The final door is just up ahead," The monotone spoke through the earpiece. "This is where Aizen is hiding them?" Yoruichi asked as she stopped in front of two wooden doors. "If what Kensei and Gin told use then yes. Everyone should be behind there. But that is also where the lab is. Hallibel has told me that once she gave the USB to Aizen he left immediately, so you must trudge with caution. I have never been there, so after you open those doors you are by yourself. Give me the word when you are ready to leave, and I will tell you where the escape passage is," The monotone explained. "I've been doing that this whole time and understood," Yoruichi snickered to herself.

"Yoruichi there is no time, we must hurry. If someone were to come there is only a limited around of space for us to move without being caught," The voice beside her said as she looked up towards the ceiling, thinking of ways to hide in this small hallway and only coming up with two. "Yes, I know Soifon," Yoruichi quickly unlocked the door, inputting the code that Kensei had sent to them, a sad look on her face knowing what those numbers meant. _Aizen you bastard,_ she grunted to herself.

They doors opened up when Yoruichi pressed the enter button, the two girls stepping to the side, using the door as cover in case someone was standing there. Soifon peaked inside, giving Yoruichi the go ahead that it was clear. The both quickly and stealthy made their way inside when the doors started to close.

Yoruichi soaked in the site before her. Rows and rows of jail cells. They walked down them, the people in their cells looking…out of it, for a lack of better word. Yoruichi walked up to one of the cells, noticing that it was one of the people on the missing case files that Ulquiorra had showed them. "I can't believe this…," Yoruichi whispered to herself, the man in front of her looking up quickly, her eyes calculating what he might do next. "Did you….bring me more?" he spoke in a whisper, his voice hoarse from what Yoruichi could only assume from screaming. "More? More of what?" She whispered back. Soifon was beside her, a recorder in her hand as she watched the interaction between the two. He got up and slowly made his way to her. "The Hogyoku. I need more… I need more of it... I can't get enough. I feel free… I want more!" He yelled the last part as he slammed his hands onto the metal bars. Yoruichi stepping away. She quickly slid into a dark corner when she heard voices coming, Soifon following behind her.

"What is all the commotion?" Szayel grunted when he walked out of his office and headed towards the cell that was just occupied. "She's gone. She had it. She didn't give me any,"

"She? We don't have any females on our team. Well…not down here at least," Szayel pondered as to what this test subject was talking about. "The kitty. She didn't give it to me,"

"Now she's a cat? Oh, Aizen is not going like this. We've already lost too many. But I guess since we know how the Hogyoku affects each person individually, another loss is inevitable," Szayel sighed. "Kensei! Come grab him from his cell and bring him to the lab. We can use him for Aizens needs of experimentation," Szayel smiled as he turned to see the white-haired man walk towards him a sour look. "Don't fucking boss me around," Kensei grumbled as he grabbed the keys and headed towards the cell, opening the doors and grabbing the guy by the back of his shirt. "No! NO! I DON'T WANT TO! NOT WITH HIM THERE! HE HURTS ME! HE HURTS ME!" the man struggled against Kenseis grip.

"Oh hush," Szayel hissed as he walked off towards his office again. "If you're lucky, that pain might just go away,"

Kensei looked back when he sensed something, looking at one of the corners in the back. His hazel eyes met that of golden and he nodded as he turned back around and followed Szayel. "Terrible," Soifon whispered to herself as she came out of the shadows, snapping some quick pictures of the cells and what was in it. They both walked towards the office and peaked inside, Soifon taking pictures of what was happening, a frightened scream meeting their ears. "Ulquiorra, get us out," Yoruichi said as she walked away from the archway, Soifon taking a few more pictures before following her.

"Between cells 4 and 5 touch the two tiles in the middle that connect to the cell," he spoke.

Aizen had turned when he heard some ruffling noises and headed towards the archway, stepping out when he saw the empty hall, nothing but cells taking up his vision. "What is wrong Aizen-Dono?" Tousen spoke from inside. "Nothing. Let us continue perfecting our plan for world domination," he smiled as he walked back into the room, the scream from his test subject sounding like music to his ears.

* * *

Grimmjow walked in front of what he believed to be one of the prettiest places he's ever seen. The small plaster building was coated in a light orange paint. The roof being this complementary blue. He looked at the piece of paper one more time to make sure this was the right address, the numbers on the side of the building matching up to the ones in his hand. He walked forward, pushing aside the beaded strands there were hanging from the archway. He stood in the what was technically the door way and watched as a small old lady worked around a pot filled with what he thought was some sort of lava.

"I see I have a guest. How may I help you?" the groany, yet smooth voice spoke. "Uh," Grimmjow was brought out of his thoughts and fished for his phone, kneeling down before her and showing her the two accessories one his phone. "Is it possible for you to make this?" Grimmjow asked, a bit worried that the old lady would say no.

"I can make anything, boy." She chuckled when Grimmjow looked at her a bit dumbfounded. "Are these for you and your love one?" Grimmjow nodded. "His birthday is tomorrow, and I knew that I wanted him to have this. But they can't be found anywhere because the distributor went bankrupt. The last jewelry place I went to, the clerk there, he told me about this place and how you'll be able to help me make these," Grimmjow answered as politely as he could. "Hmmm, I see. So my son was the one who sent you here,"

"Son?"

"The only reason I have yet to go out of business is because he sends me customers. He is such a sweet boy. I just wished he stayed and took up this business," She leaned over and put a specialized cradle into the pot, rising it up when she found what she was looking for, a small chain hangs from it. She dropped it carefully in a box of dirt next to her, pouring some water into it. "But yes, to answer your question, I can make those for you. But know that it doesn't come cheap,"

"I am aware of that," Grimmjow watched the steam flow up.

"Do you know the size of his fingers?" The old woman stood up and went behind her to grab some materials, grabbing a measuring tape in the process. "I do," The old woman grabbed his hand to measure his fingers as well. "You must really love this boy," she smiled to herself when she got up again, walking towards the back, Grimmjow blushing in the process. She walked back out and sat across from Grimmjow. "I have all the materials, but since this requires gems and the such it will take me a bit longer," she sighed to herself.

"So when will it be ready by?"

"Sometime late evening of tomorrow?" She rubbed her chin in thought. "You will be able to give it to him before the day is over, I just can't promise you when. Dealing with jewelry is a tedious job. One mistake and I'll have to backtrack a few steps. And I can tell that you really want to make this gift perfect, so I don't want to fail you on this task,"

"I appreciate that Grandma. I guess he wouldn't mind if I'm a little late if it's for a good reason," Grimmjow sighed. "He seems like an understanding one,"

"Yea…he's perfect," Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head when the old lady chuckled. "Well, I should finish this up so that I can go ahead and start on yours," She moved back to the chain and picked it up, grabbing some liquid and a hard sponge as she started to rub at it. "I'll leave you to it then. I'll drop by later to make sure you're still alive," Grimmjow chuckled to himself when she looked at him in distaste. "I'll have you know I have no intentions of dying soon. Not until my son beings me back a wonderful wife and grandchildren," he huffed, shooing Grimmjow out, the man complying with a stifled chuckle.

"Alright. Let's find somewhere to stay for the night," Grimmjow walked off, not noticing the eyes that watched him with distaste.

* * *

Ichigo, Shiro and Nel were making their way to the Kurosaki residence. Nels mother, Elizabeth, telling them that she wanted to learn more cooking from Yuzu so she volunteered to watch the little twins while they had their outing. Shinji and Nnoitra had left earlier that day after the ice cream. Nnoitra being called over by Emory and Shinji, going to the club to make sure everything was in order and wanting to set up the easy stuff that only needed one person.

Ichigo walked up the pathway, his keys jingling in his hands but before he could open the door himself, the door swung open and a pair of arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist. "Ichi-nii! Welcome back!" Yuzu smiled as she removed herself to go hug Shiro. "How was the outing?" She smiled, Shiro swooning because she was just too precious. "It was great. Ichigo made me angry but it's all good now since he treated me to some ice cream.

"Beat him in arcade games again?" Karin spoke from the door way, her hands lifting up in a fist. "You know it," Ichigo bumped it in acknowledgement. "Awesome,"

"Not Awesome!" Shiro cried as they all went inside the house, Ichigo closing the door behind them. "Being humiliated is not awesome!" Shiro cried as he went to the couch and sat down. "Welcome home boys. I hope you had a wonderful outing," Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen cleaning her hands with a small rag. "Yuzu and I made dinner if you guys would like to eat something. Oh, where'd Grimmjow go?" She asked as she saw that her son was missing. "He said he suddenly had something important to do and up and left," Nel explained. "That boy. Always wondering around. I'll go give him a call," Elizabeth said as she stepped back into the kitchen.

"So Shiro-nii, Ichi-nii, what would you like to do for your birthday?" Karin chipped up from behind Shiro as she leaned onto the back of the couch. Ichigo sat in the loveseat, Nel sitting down near Shiro, Yuzu between them. "Well, Shinji is throwing us a party but that's not till later in the day tomorrow. So you'll have us for the morning and most of the evening," Ichigo explained. "That's all we need," Yuzu chimed, Shiro rubbing her hair.

"Alright, you lot. Come on and eat. I'm sure you'd all like a nice meal," Elizabeth smiled as she walked back out of the kitchen. "Yay! Food!" Shiro yelled as he made his way towards the kitchen, everyone following after. "Did you hear from Grimmy?" Nel spoke up silently to her mother, the two of them stopping before heading into the kitchen. "Ah, he said he was in Kitakyushu,"

"Kitakyushu?! What the heck is he doing all the way over there?!" She yelled in a whisper. "Said something about how he needed to find something," she shrugged. "Did he say what it was?" Elizabeth shook her head. "He said he should be back later tomorrow before telling me he had to go because something was happening,"

"I hope he'll be able to make it in time for Itsygos' birthday party," Elizabeth tapped Nel on the back as they both made their way into the kitchen, putting on smiles for the Kurosaki children.

"I hope so too dear,"

* * *

Grimmjow hung up the phone call with his mother when he saw that there were two goons standing in front of the jewelry store of the old lady, the grandma herself yelling at them to get off her property.

"I've told you once, and I've told you twice. I have no intention of selling my house to you. So begone!" She swung her broom stick towards them. "Listen old lady, yer gonna die soon anyway. So might as well give us the store. We know that kid a yours ain't ever comin' back. We'll put the place to good use, yea?" one of the goons said as he grabbed the broom stick as it swung down towards him.

"He'll come back when he wants to. And when he does, this store, our house, will be here waiting for him!" She snatched the broomstick back from him, her eyes sneered at the men before her. "Peh. Don't make us get rough old hag. Just give us the fucking deed," the other goon slowly walked up to her.

"Is there a problem here, mom?" Grimmjow walked up beside her, the two goons eyeing the man in suspicion. "Mom? Who the fuck are you? You ain't her kid,"

"And who's ta say I ain't? Do you have my birth certificate?" Grimmjow spat. "Who the fuck do ya think yer talkin' to, huh?!" the goon grabbed Grimmjows collar and brought him down, the goon getting more angry at the fact that he was taller than him. "Stop! Leave my son alone! He has done nothing wrong!" The old lady caught on and played along. "Junpei, you mustn't get into fights," she said as she pushed the goon away with her broomstick, the goons looking at Grimmjow in disbelief. "Junpei? This fucker is Junpei? No way!" one goon yelled in disbelief.

"Yea. I'm Junpei. And I'm only going to say this once," He grabbed both of their collars, lifting them off the ground. "If you ever come and bother my mother again, I'll put a bullet through yer head," He whispered in their ears. He let them go and the goons bolted. "You're gonna hear from us again!"

"Wait till we tell the boss! Yer dead, Junpei!" The goons yelled in their haste to escape. Grimmjow stuck out his tongue and gently pushed the old lady inside the house. "You okay, Grandma?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for helping me," She sat herself down on one of the cushions, Grimmjow sitting in front of her. "What was that about?"

"There are these stupid loan sharks that go around trying to kick people out their houses. Most of the buildings here have already been purchased by them but I refuse to sell my home to them. I've been in this house since I was but a child. And I continued to live here after my parents passed away, and after I had my son Junpei. I refuse to give up a place with such memories," She sighed in an explanation. "They continue to harass me, even sending goons like you've just seen to stir me up and get to me. But I refuse to back down. If they want this house then they are going to have to kill me first," She finished.

"I see. If you'd like, I can help you get rid of them," Grimmjow volunteered. "Surely nothing illegal is what you are planning," the old lady squinted her eyes in suspicion. "You wound me," Grimmjow chuckled. "Well…If you can get them to leave me alone then I'd be in your debt. How about I let you stay here for the trouble?"

"That's be great! Because all the places I went to are booked for the night," Grimmjow grinned. "Then I would be wise to assume that you haven't had dinner yet," she stood up and headed towards the stairs to the side. "Come, the actual house is upstairs,"

"You are a lifesaver, _Mom_ ," Grimmjow chuckled.

"I would say the same to you, _Junpei_ ,"

* * *

The room was quiet. Emory and Isshin staring at the developed pictures in front of them. One in particular was Aizen stabbing a needle into what could only be the eye of the persons he was hunched over for. They had listened to the recordings that Soifon took, hating that Aizen was doing what he was doing.

"So, now that we know he's doing this shit, we can go in and kickass right?" Kenpachi grunted from the couch. "No. We can't just barge in there. We need an exact plan. We don't know what Aizen is planning. And now that he has the full ingredients for the Hogyoku we have to do this diligently so that we get that back too. If it gets in the wrongs hands it's like it never ended," Urahara spoke up from the window. "I agree. First thing we need to do is send this to the police so that they can come up with a search warrant," Byakuya chipped. "Hallibel, before we hand all this over, could you send me a copy of all the files? If they have files on how it affects their blood I feel that it could be useful towards my research," Urahara spoke. "Yes of course. I'll go now and make some copies," Hallibel stood and grabbed the USB, Urahara following behind her as they left the room.

"Once everything is organized we can give this into the chief in command. If all goes well, tomorrow will be the day when everything is over," Emory sighed to himself as he continued to go through the pictures. "I hope so. I can't stand anymore of this," Kaien sighed from across the room. "Where's Gin?" Isshin asked as he took a quick over around the room. "He said Aizen was calling him so he had to go back," Toshiro spat in disgust.

"I see. Hopefully once this is all over, none of us will ever have to hear from Aizen again," He sighed.

"What will you do now brother?"

"Ulquiorra and I are going to figure out what that key is for that Hallibel sent him," Ulquiorra stood up with his laptop in hand when he heard his name, knowing he was now needed. "May I join you?" Kaien asked. " _The more brain power the faster you can come to a conclusion._ That's what dad always told us right?" Isshin laughed and ruffled his little brothers head. "Yea. You can join us. Let's go Ulquiorra, the faster we figure it out, the faster we can see what that key is hiding," he left the room along with the other two boys, the door closing behind him.

"Are you going to tell him about what Gin said?" Yoruichi spoke up quietly from her seat next to Kenpachi. Emory stayed silent for a second, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. "Not yet…I don't think it's time yet. He already has so much on his plate. I want Aizen to be put in jail so we can interrogate him correctly to figuring out who exactly killed Masaki…"

"I think that is a wise decision…" Yoruichi agreed.

"I just hope that everything will go as planned," Byakuya spoke up in a sigh, everyone agreeing to his statement, hoping that tomorrow really will be the end of Aizen.

* * *

 _ **Soooo, Watcha think? This was a fun chapter to write because everyone is doing their own thing, whether very peaceful or actiony someone is doing something. Plus I feel like this was a very good build up.**_

 _ **Hey Hey! Please leave some feedback and let me know what you think! I would love to hear from you! 3**_

 _ **Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try not to make you wait so long on the next one.**_

 _ **Until then.**_

 _ **Ciaosu~!**_


End file.
